yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
MİA Akademisi
MİA akademisi T.C. ANKARA ÜNİVERSİTESİ - SOSYAL BİLİMLER ENSTİTÜSÜ KAMU YÖNETİMİ VE SİYASET BİLİMİ ( YÖNETİM BİLİMİ ) ANABİLİM DALI TÜRKİYE’DE MÜLKİ İDARE AKADEMİSİ YÜKSEK LİSANS TEZİ Danışman -Prof. Dr. Tayfur ÖZŞEN Hazırlayan- Hayati TAŞDAN Ankara, 2003 İÇİNDEKİLER GİRİŞ 1 I. BÖLÜM : MÜLKİ İDARE TARİHİ VE MÜLKİ İDARE AMİRLERİNİN YÖNETİCİ SINIF İÇİNDEKİ YERİ 4 A. MÜLKİ İDARE TARİHİ 4 1. Türkiye’de Yönetim ve Yöneticiliğin Evrimi 4 2. Osmanlıda Yönetim ve Yöneticiler 6 a. Enderun Mektebi 9 b. Enderun Mektebinin Tarihi Gelişimi 9 c. Enderun Mektebinin Topkapı Sarayı İçindeki Yeri 10 d. Enderun Mektebine Öğrenci Seçimi 11 e. Enderun Mektebinde Öğretimin Kademeleri ve Esasları 12 f. Enderun Mektebindeki Eğitim Amaçları ve Vasıtaları 19 g. Enderun Mektebinin Zayıflaması ve Kapanışı 25 3. Tanzimat Dönemindeki Yönetimi Yenileştirme Çabaları 27 4. Tanzimat Sonrası 29 a. Mekteb-i Mülkiye 31 5. Cumhuriyet Dönemi 38 a. Planlı Dönem Öncesi 39 b. Planlı Dönem 45 B. MÜLKİ İDARE AMİRLERİNİN YÖNETİCİ SINIF İÇİNDEKİ YERİ 51 1. Mülki İdare Amirlerinin Yetiştirilmesinin Önemi 53 2. Mülki İdare Amirlerinin Görevleri ve İş Yükleri 56 3. Kişi ve Kuruluşlarla İlişkilerin Nitelik ve Araçları 57 4. Halk İstekleri, Olanaklar ve İsteklerin Gerçekleşme Ölçüsü 58 II. BÖLÜM : TÜRKİYE’DE MÜLKİ İDARE AMİRİ YETİŞTİRİLMESİ VE ÜST DÜZEY YÖNETİCİ YETİŞTİREN DİĞER KURULUŞLAR 60 A- KAYMAKAM ADAYLIĞI 60 1. Türkiye’de Mülki İdari Amirliği Mesleğine Giriş; Kaymakam Adaylığı 60 2. Kaymakam Adaylığına Giriş 60 a. Genel Nitelikler 61 b. Özel Nitelikler 61 c. Sınavlar 66 3. Kaymakam Adayların Yetiştirilmesi 69 a. Kaymakamlık Stajı 69 1. İl Merkez Stajı 72 2. Bakanlık Merkez Stajı 1-2 73 3. Kaymakam Refikliği 79 4. Teftiş Stajı 79 5. Yurtdışı Stajı 80 6. Milli Güvenlik Stajı 81 7. Kaymakam Vekilliği 82 8. Kaymakamlık Kursu 82 B- TÜRKİYE’DE ÜST DÜZEY YÖNETİCİ YETİŞTİREN KURULUŞLAR 86 1. Türkiye ve Orta Doğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü (TODAİE ) 86 a. TODAİE’nin Kuruluşu, Görevleri ve Yapısı 86 b. Kamu Yönetimi Lisans Üstü Uzmanlık Programı (KYUP) 88 c. TODAİE’nin Diğer Etkinlikleri ve Enstitüye ilişkin Eleştiriler 92 2. Devlet Personel Dairesi Başkanlığı (DPB) 94 a. Kuruluş ve Amaç 94 b. Faaliyetler 96 3. Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi 98 III. BÖLÜM : DİĞER ÜLKELERDEKİ YÜKSEK YÖNETİCİ YETİŞTİRME YAKLAŞIMLARI 99 A- FRANSA 99 1. Fransız Kamu Personel Sisteminin Gelişimi 99 2. Siyasal Bilgiler Enstitüsü 101 3. ENA’nın Kuruluşu ve Amaçları 102 4. ENA’da Eğitim 103 5. ENA İle İlgili Eleştiriler 110 B- İNGİLTERE 113 1. İngiliz Kamu Personel Sisteminin Gelişimi 113 2. İngiltere’de Hizmete Hazırlık Eğitimi 114 3. Kamu Yönetimi Koleji’nin (Civil Cervice College) Kuruluşu ve Gelişimi 116 4. Hızlı Yükselenler Eğitim Programı (The Fast Stream Training Programme) 119 5. Hizmete Hazırlık Eğitimine Eleştiriler 122 C- PAKİSTAN 126 1. Pakistan Kamu Personel Sisteminin Gelişimi 126 2. Pakistan Kamu Hizmetleri Akademisi (Pakistan Civil Services Akademy) 130 3. Ortak Eğitim Proğramı 132 4. District Yönetim Grubu Eğitim Proğramı 135 IV. BÖLÜM : TÜRKİYE’DE MÜLKİ İDARE AKADEMİSİ 138 A- AKADEMİ KAVRAMI 1. Akademi Nedir? Neden Akademi Kurulur? 138 2. Türkiye’deki Akademi Örnekleri 143 a. Milli Güvenlik Akademisi 143 b. Harp Akademileri 147 c. Polis Akademisi 153 d. Adalet Akademisi 158 B- NEDEN MÜLKİ İDARE AKADEMİSİ 162 1. Mülki İdare Akademisinin Gerekliliği 166 2. Anayasa Hükmü Gereği Üst Düzey Yönetici Yetiştirilmesi 167 3. Mülki İdare Akademisi Nasıl Olmalıdır 182 4. Mülki İdare Akademisinin Yapısı ve İşleyişi 182 a. Amaç 182 b. Kapsam 183 c. Kuruluş 183 d. Akademinin Görevleri 183 e. İşbirliği 184 f. Akademinin Organları 185 g. Öğretim Görevlileri 189 h. Akademiye Giriş 189 i. Eğitim – Öğretim 192 j. Akademinin Gelirleri 198 SONUÇ 199 KAYNAKÇA 201 ÖZET SUMMARY A.Ü. SOSYAL BİLİMLER ENSTİTÜSÜ YÜKSEK LİSANS TEZ SAVUNMA TUTANAĞI Kamu Yönetimi ve Siyaset Bilimi ( Yönetim Bilimi ) Anabilim Dalı yüksek lisans öğrencisi Hayati TAŞDAN ‘ın , Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Akademisi başlıklı tezini değerlendirmek üzere görevlendirilen jürimiz,............................................................................başkanlığında, ....../....../ 2003 günü, saat ...................’ da ............................................................ Fakültesi’nde toplandı. Tezin ; A ) ............................................ puan ile başarılı sayılmasına, B ) Düzeltilmek üzere iadesine, C ) Reddine, Oybirliği / Oyçokluğu ile karar verildi. ÜYE ÜYE ÜYE GİRİŞ Araştırmanın Amacı, Yöntemi ve Kapsamı Devletlerin ilk ortaya çıkışlarından beri, varolma mücadelelerinin önemli bir parçası olan devlet yöneticileri, varlıkları ve uygulamaları ile hem kendilerini gerçekleştirmekte hem de ülkelerin dünya üzerinde ve tarih içinde yer aldıkları noktaya vurgu yapmaktadırlar. Uzun ve köklü devlet anlayışına ve geleneğine sahip toplumlar, kendi içlerinden farklı usullerle çıkardıkları kurumları ve yöneticileriyle bugün ağırlıklarını hissettirmektedirler. Farklı uygulamalar, gelenekler ve anlayışlar nedeniyle her ülke için geçerli, kesin bir reçete sunmak olanak dışıdır, ayrıca buna gerek de yoktur. Farklı uygulamaların ortak yönlerini, ülkenin objektif gerçekleriyle uygun halde bir araya getirip, sentezleyerek özgün ve geçerli yönetim anlayışlarına ulaşılabilir. Gelişmekte olan ülkelerde devlet, ekonomik kalkınmayı başarmak üzere, geleneksel görevleri yanında toplumsal ve ekonomik yaşamın düzenlenmesinde önemli sorumluluklar yüklenmektedir. Bu bakımdan özellikle gelişmekte olan ülkelerde kıt kaynakların kısa sürede en etkili ve verimli biçimde değerlendirilmesi daha çok özen ve dikkat gerektirmektedir. Bu da ancak çağdaş bir yönetim yapısı yanında, her düzeyde yetişmiş, yeterli sayı ve nitelikte kamu yöneticileri ile başarılabilir. Bu nedenle her ülkede özelliklede Türkiye gibi gelişmekte olan ülkelerde ekonomik, sosyal, kültürel gelişmenin gerektirdiği biçimde kamu yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesi büyük önem taşımaktadır. Çünkü kamu yöneticilerinin ulusal kalkınma ve gelişme aşamasında oynayacakları roller önemlidir. Bu çalışmada gelişen şartlara uygun olarak, çeşitli ülkelerdeki üst düzey yönetici yetiştirme deneyimlerini göz önünde bulundurarak, ortak ve örnek alınabilecek noktaların saptanması ve bunlardan yararlanılması ile ülkemizdeki Mülki İdare Amirlerinin seçimi, yetiştirilmesi ve hizmet içi eğitimlerinin akademik bir ortamda yapılarak, geniş anlamda Türkiye’de ve uluslararası alanda söz sahibi olacak yöneticiler yetiştiren, daha önemlisi bir ekol olabilecek Mülki İdare Akademisinin kurulması amaçlanmıştır. Yüksek yöneticilerin eğitimi ve yetiştirilmesi konusunu incelerken, farklı ülkelerdeki yaklaşımları gözönünde bulundurmak gerektiğinden çalışmada karşılaştırmalı bir araştırma ile beraber belgesel kaynak derlemesi yani yazılı metinlerden yararlanma yöntemi izlenmiştir. Çalışmanın kapsamı, Türkiye’de idari yapının ayrılmaz bir parçası olan ve ülke yönetiminde aldıkları rolle anılan mülki idare amirlerinin mesleğe alımları ve yetiştirilmeleri yolunda, Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulması fikri ile Türkiye’de yönetim ve yöneticiliğin tarihsel gelişimi, dünya ölçeğindeki üst düzey yönetici yetiştirmeye örnek olan Fransa, İngiltere ve Pakistan’daki yönetici yetiştiren kurumlar ele alınmıştır. Ayrıca ülkemizdeki akademi örnekleri kapsama dahil edilmiştir. Fransa ve İngiltere farklı yönetim sistemlerine sahip, gelişmiş Avrupa ülkeleri olmaları yanında Fransa ile idari sistemlerimiz arasındaki paralellik ile İngiltere’nin genel yönetici tipine yakın yönetici eğitimi özellikle dikkate alınmıştır. Pakistan ise bir doğu ülkesi olması yanında, gelişmekte olan bir ülke olması nedeniyle ülkemizle ortak noktaları olduğu için tercih edilmiştir. Çalışmanın birinci bölümünde Mülki İdare tarihi ve Mülki İdare Amirlerinin yönetici sınıf içindeki yeri ele alınırken, tarihsel önemi ve eğitim alanındaki orijinalliği ile dikkat çeken Enderun Mektebi ile Mülki İdare Amirleri ile özdeşleşen Mektebi Mülkiye’ye özellikle geniş yer ayrılmıştır. İkinci bölümde Türkiye’de kaymakam adaylarının eğitimi sürecine bugünkü haliyle bakılmış, aslında Mülki İdare Akademisi’nin neden gerektiğine vurgu yapılmak istenmiştir. Bu bölümde ayrıca TODAİE, Devlet Personel Başkanlığı ve Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi’nden de bahsedilerek ülkemizde yönetici yetiştirilmesi çabalarına değinilmiştir. Üçüncü bölümde çalışmanın karşılaştırmalı olmasını sağlayan yabancı örneklere, bunların tarihi gelişimi, işleyişi ve bunlara yöneltilen .eleştirilere bakılmıştır . Son bölümde ise akademi kavramsal olarak ele alınmış, Türkiye’deki örnekler olan Milli Güvenlik Akademisi, Harp Akademileri, Polis Akademisi ve yeni kurulan Adalet Akademisinin tarihsel gelişimi ve yapısı konu edilmiştir. Ayrıca anayasa hükmü gereği üst düzey yönetici yetiştirilmesi için bir yapılanmaya gidilmesi gerekirken yine bir Anayasa Mahkemesi kararıyla iptal edilen yüksek yönetici yetiştirilmesi ile ilgili kanuna ve o günden bu yana bu önemli eksikliğin giderilememesine değinilmiştir. Çalışmanın amacını teşkil eden Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulması için öngördüğümüz yapı, bir kanun tasarısı biçimiyle ifade edilmiştir. Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulması ile hem ülkemizde üst düzey yönetici yetiştiren bir kuruma sahip olarak, bu ciddi ihtiyaç karşılanmış olacak hem de Anayasada ifadesini bulan çağdaş, laik, demokratik, sosyal ve hukuk devleti olma gayemiz için bir adım daha atılmış olacaktır. I. BÖLÜM :MÜLKİ İDARE TARİHİ VE MÜLKİ İDARE AMİRLERİNİN YÖNETİCİ SINIF İÇİNDEKİ YERİ A- MÜLKİ İDARE TARİHİ 1. Türkiye’de Yönetim ve Yöneticiliğin Evrimi Tarih hakkında bir yazar şunları söylüyor : “Tüm ölmüş kuşakların gelenekleri, tıpkı bir karabasan gibi, yaşayanların zihinlerinde kol gezmektedir... Bunu, bir yabancı dili yeni öğrenmekte olan kişinin, söyleyeceği sözü önce kafasında ana diline çevirmesine benzetebiliriz. Kişi yeni dilin ruhunu kavrayıp, kendisini o dilde geliştirme yeteneğini edindikten sonradır ki, eskiyi çağrıştırmadan yolunu bulmayı öğrenir, öğrenirken de eskiyi unutur.” Bu sözlerden tarihin tekerrür etmediği, edemeyeceği ama kendisini bir üst düzeyde yenilerken dış görünüşüyle geçmiştekilere benzeyen bazı kurumsal biçimler alabileceği anlaşılıyor. İşte, tarihin bu özelliği yüzünden, Osmanlı Mülki Amirlik düzeninin incelenmesi, Cumhuriyetteki Mülki Amirlik sisteminin ve bu sistemden doğan sorunların daha iyi anlaşılması için uygun ve zorunlu bir başvurma çerçevesi oluşturmaktadır.1 Osmanlı imparatorluğunun kuruluş döneminde beyliğin sınırlarını genişletmek çabası henüz ön planda iken, yönetsel örgütlenmenin temel birimi olarak “kaza” seçilmiş, her kaza’nın başına da bir “Subaşı” ve bir “Kadı” atanmıştı. Bu görevlilerden ilki, yani Subaşı askeri, mali ve mülki konularda; ikincisi yani Kadı da yine mülki ve mali ama bunlara ek olarak yargı konularında da sorumluydu. Osmanlıdaki bu iş bölümü anlayışı, Subaşı ve Kadı’nın birbirlerinden bağımsız ama aynı zamanda birbirlerini denetler durumda olmalarını sağlamıştır. ___________________________________________________________ 1 Kurthan FİŞEK,“Toplumsal Yapıyla İlişkileri Açısından Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Amirliği, Sistem ve Sorunlar “ Türk İdareciler Derneği Bilimsel Araştırma Dizisi, s. 1 Osmanlı Beyliği’nin sınırlarının genişlemesine bağlı olarak, önce Sancak, sonra da (15-16.yy) Beylerbeyilik yönetsel örgütlenmenin temel birimleri durumuna gelmişlerdir. Ancak bütün bu gelişmeler olurken, yönetim aygıtının ve iş bölümünün her zaman Sancak düzeyinde kaldığını belirtmek gerekir. O kadar ki Sancak birimi Tanzimat’tan sonra yerini Vilayet’e bırakmıştır. On dördüncü yüzyılın ortalarına kadar Sancak Osmanlı taşra yönetiminin tek örgüt birimiydi. Ancak 1361’den sonra özellikle Rumeli’deki toprak kazançları sonucu, Sancaklar üzerinde denetim kurmayı sağlayacak bir örgütlenmeye gerek duyuldu; bu Beylerbeyilik sistemi oldu. Osmanlı yönetim yapısında, başında Beylerbeyi’nin bulunduğu Eyalet, Sancakbeyi’nin yönetimindeki çeşitli Sancaklara, Sancaklar Kazalara, Kazalar da Nahiye ve Köylere ayrılmaktadır. Kaza’nın başında Subaşı ve Kadı, Nahiye’lerin başında ise Kadılarca görevlendirilen yönetsel, yargısal ve parasal bakımlardan yetkili bir Naib bulunmakta idi. Klasik Osmanlı da Nahiye, kaza ile köy arasında yer alan hiyerarşik bir birimden çok, önemli ve nüfusça büyük bir köy görünümündeydi. Yine bu düzenleme içinde köylerin yönetimi tımarlı sipahilerin elindedir. On dokuzuncu yüzyıla kadar “muhtarlık” diye bir kurumun bulunmadığı köylerde, cemaatin temsilciliğini, ruhani reis veya kadı tarafından görevlendirilen imamlar yapmaktadır. Osmanlıdaki eyalet, Türkiye’deki Vilayetten çok daha geniş bir alanda örgütlenmiştir. İstisna sayılması gereken Konya ve İstanbul hariç, günümüz Türkiye’sinin vilayetleri Osmanlı’nın Sancakları genişliğindedir. On dokuzuncu yüzyılda Edirne Vilayetinin bu günkü Edirne, Filibe, Gümülcine, Tekirdağ, Kırklareli ve Gelibolu’yu, yine 19.yy’da Kastamonu Vilayeti’nin bu günkü Kastamonu, Sinop, Bolu ve Zonguldak’ı kapsadığı bilinmektedir. Bu türden bir yönetsel bölüntünün o çağın gerektirdiği anlamdaki bir merkezicilikle bağdaşmayacağı açıktır. Nitekim önce Tanzimat’taki düzenlemelerle daha sonrada İttihat ve Terakki uygulamalarıyla “Elviye-yi Gayrı Mülhaka” diye anılan merkeze bağlı sancakların (Karesi ve Şehr-i Zor gibi) sayıca arttırılmaları yoluna gidilmiştir. Giderek hızlanan bu süreç bir bakıma Cumhuriyet dönemi yönetim yapısının başlangıç ve hazırlayıcısıdır. 2. Osmanlıda Yönetim ve Yöneticiler Osmanlı yönetim sisteminde Beylerbeyi “paşa sancağı” olarak anılan eyalet sancaklarının birinde oturur, yaşadığı konağını da resmi işlerini gördüğü bürosu olarak kullanır. Her sancakta mali işler için bir mal defterdarı, yargı işleri için bir de Kadı bulunur. Aslında kadı ve mal defterdarının beylerbeyinden bağımsız olmaları gerekirse de uygulamada durum genel kurala uymaz. Beylerbeyinin iş görmede en önemli iki yardımcısı bugünkü Vali Muavini ve Tahrirat Müdürüne benzetilebilecek olan Kethüda ve Teskerecidir. Bu iki görevlinin Beylerbeyi başkanlığında oluşturdukları Beylerbeyi Divanı, tımar uyuşmazlıklarını çözer, şikayet ve davaları dinlerdi. Beylerbeyilik, hem fiili bir memurluk hem de Nişancı’nın beylerbeyi olarak atanabilmesinden de anlaşılacağı gibi başka memurluklarda bulunanlara verilebilen bir rütbedir. İstanbul’un alınmasından önce de Anadolu ve Rumeli Beylerbeylikleri olarak var olan ama Sultan II. Mehmet tarafından yeniden düzenlenen bu kurum, beylerbeyini bulunduğu vilayetin tek mülki ve askeri amiri durumuna getirmektedir. Paşa sancağı dışındaki diğer bütün sancakların başında bir Sancakbeyi bulunur. Yönetsel, askeri ve mali bakımdan tam yetkili olan sancakbeyinin sancaktan hiçbir zaman ayrılmaması yani sürgit görevinin başında bulunması kuraldandır. Sözgelişi, Ege Adalarının Beylerbeyi olan Kaptan-ı Derya’nın İstanbul da yerleşmesine karşılık, bu adalardaki sancakbeyi rütbesindeki amiraller hep yerlerindedir. Her sancakta sancakbeyinin yanı sıra bir de Kadı bulunur. Merkezle doğrudan ilişki kurma yetkisine sahip olan kadılar, gerek mülki ve mali konularda gerekse yargı yetkisinin kullanılmasında sancakbeyinden bağımsızdırlar. Yargı alanında bütün bölgeden sorumlu olan ama mülkiye, maliye ve asayişe ilişkin konularda otoritesi kent sınırlarıyla kısıtlanan kadıların avarız hanelerini saptama, asayiş konularında emir verme ve belediye işlerinde karar alma yetkileri, kent sınırları içinde mutlaktır. Sancak yönetimindeki iş bölümünde üçüncü görevli, protokolde şehzade lalarına, sancakbeylerine ve sancak kadılarına eşit olan Mal Defterdarıdır. Sancakbeyi ve Kadı gibi defterdar da doğrudan Padişaha baş vurma hakkına sahiptir. Sancakbeyi, kadı ve defterdar arasındaki bu üçlü denge uygulamada ne ölçüde kurulabilmiştir. Uygulamada Beylerbeyi ve Sancakbeyinin, kadı ve defterdarı sık sık etki altına aldıkları ve onların işlerine karıştıkları bilinmektedir. Üstelik kadı ve defterdarın, yalnızca Vilayet yöneticilerinin değil, yerel grupların etkisiyle de bağımsız davranabilme olanaklarını yitirdiklerini görüyoruz. İşte bu durum, beylerbeyi ve sancakbeyinin görev bölgelerindeki egemenliklerini pekiştiren ana etken olarak karşımıza çıkmaktadır. 2 Sancaklar Kaza’lara ayrılmakta, her kazanın başında da birbirlerinden bağımsız iki görevli, Subaşı ve Kadı bulunmaktadır. Osmanlı yönetim hiyerarşisinin bundan sonraki kademesi de “tımarlı sipahilerin” yönetimindeki nahiye ve köylerdir. Başlangıçta bir köyün bütünü ile tek bir sipahinin tımarı yapılmamasına dikkat edildiği ancak l6.yy’dan başlayarak yoğunlaşan çatışma ve gasplar sonucu önemli toprak toplaşmaları meydana gelmiştir. Geleneksel devletin yapısı, hizmet götürmek, vergi toplamak ve maaş ödemek gibi düzenli eylem ve işlemlerin kolayca ve aksaksız yürütülmesine elverişli değildir. Genellikle benimsenen uygulama, ulaşım güçlükleri yüzünden ülkenin her yanında merkezi hazineden aynı anda ödeme yapılamadığından, görevlilere maaş yerine belirli bir gelir kaynağı tahsis edilmekte, bu kaynağa karşılık olarak da o görevliden belli hizmetlerin yerine getirilmesi istenilmektedir. Klasik Osmanlı yönetim sisteminde vilayet yöneticilerinin, aynı anda hem askeri komutan hem de mülki amir olmaları (bu durum 19.yy’da son bulacaktır), esas itibariyle yöneticilerin eğitilmeleri biçiminden gelmektedir. Nitekim, imparatorluğun merkez ve eyaletlerdeki, maliye ve ilmiye sınıfının sivil eğitim kurumlarından asker-sivil ayrımı yapmaksızın tüm yöneticiler askeri eğitimden geçmişlerdir. ___________________________________________________________ 2 İlber ORTAYLI, “ Osmanlı Kadısının Taşra Yönetimindeki Rolü “, Amme İdaresi Dergisi, C.9, Mart 1976, s.95 19. yüzyıldan başlayarak devşirme, acemi oğlanlık ve Enderun kurumların Osmanlı mülki amirlik sisteminin ana kaynakları olmuşlardır. Enderun Mektebi’nin kuruluşu Sultan 2. Murat dönemine rastlar. Kuruluşunun ilk yıllarında okul üç sınıftan oluşuyordu, ancak sonraları Edirne ve İstanbul’da Galatasaray ve İbrahim Paşa okulları kuruldu; bunlar Yeni Saray’daki Enderun’un alt kademe okulları olarak görev yapmışlardır. Doğrudan doğruya Acemi Ocağına gönderilen devşirmeler dışında eli yüzü düzgün olan ve yetenekli görülenler bu okula alınır yani saray hizmetine ayrılırdı. Osmanlı medrese eğitiminin aksine buradaki eğitim, hem daha laik hem de uygulamaya dönüktü. Öğrenciler Büyük ve Küçük odalar, Kiler, Seferli Koğuşu, Hazine ve Has Odaları diye ayrılan 6 sınıfta uzun yıllar hizmet ve eğitim görürlerdi. Özellikle Seferli Koğuşu’na geçmeyi başaranlar 5-6 yılda bir yenilenen “çıkmalar” sonucu okulu bitirir, sarayın sipahi birliklerine katılırlardı. Daha üst kademelerden çıkanlarsa, çavuşluk, sancakbeyliği ve hatta vezirlik gibi görevler alabilmekteydiler. Protokol bilgisi, müzik, güzel yazı, Kur’an, temel İslam ve fıkıh bilgisi, spor ve silah çalışmalarına dayanan Enderun eğitimi, 17. yy’dan sonra, imparatorluğun Türk asıllı unsurlarının da geniş çapta katılabildikleri bir sisteme dönüşmüştür. Bu gelişme sürecinin uzantısı, 19. yy’da başlatılan yönetsel yenileştirme çabalarının vazgeçilmez gereği olarak, Enderun’un biçimsel devamı olmasa bile, içerik ve amaç bakımından onu sürdüren Mekteb-i Sultani (Galatasaray) ve Mekteb-i Mülkiye (Siyasal Bilgiler fakültesi) kurulmuştur. Askeri ve mülki amir eğitiminin, dolayısıyla askeri ve mülki yapıların birbirinden soyutlanmaya başladıklarının göstergesi sayılması gereken bu gelişmeler, imparatorluğun yenilenen bürokratik yapının gereksinmelerine cevap verecek kadroları yetiştirip denetlemedeki kararlılığını da yansıtmaktadır. 3 ___________________________________________________________ 3 K.FİŞEK, a.g.e. , s.16 a) Enderun Mektebi Burada hem Osmanlı Devletinin hem de Türkiye Cumhuriyetinin devlet adamı ve yönetici eğitimi ile ilgili, zamanın en önemli ve orijinal eğitim kurumu olan Enderûn ’un biraz daha yakından incelenmesi faydalı olacaktır. b) Enderun Mektebinin Tarihi Gelişimi Enderûn Mektebi devletin kudretini korumaya kabiliyetli Kapıkulu sınıfını yetiştirmek için kurulmuştu. Bu kuruluş Odalar halinde ve çeşitli kademelerde eğitim öğretim faaliyeti yürütüyordu. Talebeleri Acemi Oğlanlar arasından seçilen bu mektep, Osmanlı eğitim sisteminin elit kadro eğitimi bölümünü meydana getiriyordu.4 Enderûn Mektebinin kurulduğu güne kadar ona benzer başka bir kuruluş yoktu. Selçuklularda ve Avrupa’da hanedan mensuplarının özel itinaya dayalı öğrenim gördükleri mevcut ise de, Enderûn Mektebinin eğitim sistemi bunlardan tamamen farklı idi. Enderûn Mektebi kurulana kadar Osmanlılarda ve diğer İslâm Devletlerinde eğitim kitle eğitimi şeklindeydi. Cami ve medreselerde ağırlığı Din Bilgisi eğitimine dayalı olacak şekilde bir eğitim yapılmıştı.5 Enderûn Mektebinin kuruluşundan sonra da kitle eğitimi halka açık olarak faaliyetine devam etmiştir. Enderûn Mektebinin kuruluş tarihi hakkında çeşitli görüşler ileri sürülmektedir. Bunlar başlıca iki ana noktada toplanabilir. Birincilere göre, Enderûn Mektebi 2. Murâd (1421-1452) 6 tarafından , diğerlerine göre de Fâtih ___________________________________________________________ 4 O.ERGİN, Türk Maarif Tarihi, C. 1-2, İstanbul, 1977, s.11. 5 C.BALTACI, XV. – XVI. Asırlarda Osmanlı Medreseleri, İstanbul, 1976, s. 16. 6 İ.H.BAYKAL, Enderun Mektebi Tarihi, İstanbul, 1953, s.18. Sultan Mehmed tarafından kurulmuştur. Yapılan ciddi araştırmalar sonucunda Enderûn Mektebinin 2. Murâd tarafından kurulduğu açıklık kazanmaktadır.7 Enderûn Mektebine talebe sağlanması ise Acemi Oğlanlardan seçilmek suretiyle oluyordu. 2. Murâd zamanında kurulan Enderûn Mektebi gerçek şahsiyetine Fatih Sultan Mehmed zamanında kavuşmuştur. Fatih Sultan Mehmed zamanında Enderûn Mektebi yalnız bir devşirme mektebi olma hüviyetinden çıkarak, devletin korunması için gerekli mülki ve idari kadronun eğitimine de yönelmiştir. Fatih Sultan Mehmed Dâ’ire-i Hümâyunu genişletmiş ve buranın halkının sayısını çoğaltmıştı. Bu sırada Sarây-ı Hümâyun halkı için bu daireyi genel bir mekteb haline getirmişti. Enderûn-ı Hümâyun denilen bu mektebe meşhur ilim adamlarından öğretmenler getirilmişti. Birçok ilim ve fennin öğretilmesi için Fatih Sultan Mehmed bütün ilim adamlarını sarayında toplamıştı. Bâb-üs-saâdeye « Ve nime dar ül ilim » levhasının yazdırılmasını da yine Fatih Sultan Mehmed emretmişti. Fatih Sultan Mehmed ile başlayan Enderûn Mektebinin gelişmesi 2.Beyazid (1481-1512), Yavuz Sultan Selim (1512-1520), Kanuni Sultan Süleyman (1520-1566) zamanında da devam etmiştir. Bu hükümdarlar tarafından Enderûn Mektebine kazandırılan bina ve eserler Sultan 4.Murad (1623-1640), Sultan 3.Ahmed (1703- 1730) ve Sultan 3.Mustafa (1757-1774) tarafından bakım ve tamir görmüştür. c) Enderun Mektebinin Topkapı Sarayı İçindeki Yeri Nizamiye Medresesinin önemini kaybetmesinden elli yıl sonrasına (1395) kadar doğuda bu ayarda önemli herhangi bir kültür merkezi kurulmamıştı. ___________________________________________________________ 7 Ülker AKKUTAY, Enderun Mektebi, Ankara, Gazi Üniversitesi, 1984, s. 26 Enderûn Mektebinde idarecilik, pozitif ilimler ve askeri konuların öğretilmesinde Miller 8 ‘e göre Nizamiye Medresesinin rolü olmuştur. Böylece Enderûn Mektebi bir kültür merkezi olmak amacıyla kurulmuştur. Enderûn Mektebinin gelişimini tamamladığı dönemde, binalar içinde bir konservatuar, büyük bir cami ve hamam ile 3. Ahmed Kütübhanesi görülür. Bunun dışında büyük bir klinik, ok ve cirid talim sahası görülür. Enderûn Mektebinin Topkapı Sarayındaki protokol ve idari ağırlık bakımından yeri incelendiğinde ise, mektebin akademik bir fonksiyonu olduğu görülür. 9 d) Enderun Mektebine Öğrenci Seçimi 1. Devşirmeciliğin Esasları Tanımı “Devşirme” kavramı, toplama anlamına gelir. “Devşirme Kanunu” tebaadan olan Hıristiyan çocuklarının Yeniçeri yapılmak üzere toplanmaları demektir. Fakat bu yalnızca Yeniçeriliğe de bağlı kalmamıştır. Toplanan çocukların bazıları yetiştirildikten sonra Saraya alınmıştır. Buradan da Kapıkulu Süvarisi Ocağına verilmişler ve bir kısmı da Sarayda yükselerek “Yeniçeri Ağası”, “Beylerbeyi” ve “Vezir” olarak hizmete girmişlerdir. Fakat çoğunluk Yeniçeriliğe ayrıldığından ve Devşirme Kanunlarında da “Yeniçeri için oğlan alınmak” tabiri kullanıldığından bazı araştırıcıların ve bu konuda Glibof 10 ‘un Hıristiyan çocuklarının Yeniçeri yapılmak üzere toplanmalarına “Devşirme” denildiği açıklaması yanlış bir değerlendirme olmamaktadır. ___________________________________________________________ 8 B.MİLLER, The Palace School of Muhammad the Congueror, Cambridge,1941, s. 20. 9 Ü. AKKUTAY, a.g.e., s.33 10 İsmail Hakkı UZUNÇARŞILI, Osmanlı Devleti Teşkilatından Kapıkulu Ocakları, Ankara, C.1,1943,s. 13 Amacı Devşirme Kanunun ana ilkesi, Yeniçeri yapılmak üzere akıncı gazilerden alınan Pençik oğlanlarının yerine, Padişahın Rumeli ve Anadolu’daki Hristiyan tebaasının çocuklarından oğlan devşirmektir. Bu kanun Yeniçeri Ocağına hem sürekli olarak bir insan kaynağı sağlamış, hem de ahalisi büyük bir çoğunlukla Hıristiyan olan Rumeli’nin yavaş yavaş İslamlaştırılmasını sağlamıştır. 11 e) Enderun Mektebinde Öğretimin Kademeleri ve Esasları Enderûn Mektebindeki eğitim öğretim devşirme usulü de dahil olmak üzere, kendi içinde bir bütünlük gösterir. Bu sebepledir ki, bu eğitim ve öğretimin her bir kademesi, bir diğerine sıkı sıkıya bağlı bulunmaktadır. Bunlardan birisindeki bir eksiklik veya aksama, diğerlerini de zedeleyecek bir durum yaratır. 1. Aileye Verme Devşirilen çocukların güzel olanları Saray için ayrılır, gürbüz olanları da “Bostancı Ocağı” na verilirlerdi. “ Türk çiftçilerine verilen bu oğlanlar ilk öğrenim devresini burada görerek İslam dininin şartlarını ve Türkçeyi öğrenirlerdi” 12 Acemiler dağıtıldıkları Anadolu ve Rumeli’de yedi, sekiz yıl kalırlardı. Bu süre içinde çiftçilik v.b. gibi işleri de öğrenirlerdi. “Türk Üzerinde” uzun süre hizmet etmiş olan oğlanlar, birer akçe ulufe ile Acemi Ocağına veya diğer hizmetlere alınırlardı. Bu işlemler esnasında, devşirme iken tutulan defter gereğince, oğlanlar yeniden incelenirdi. Ondan sonra en eskilerden başlayarak, Ocak Cemaatlere kaydedilirlerdi. 13 ___________________________________________________________ 11 Ü.AKKUTAY, a.g.e., s.33 12 A. CEVAD, Tarih-i Asker-i Osmani, İstanbul,1997,s. 176. 13 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e. , s. 26. 29. 2. Hazırlık Sarayları Fatih’in İstanbul’u fethiyle Osmanlı Devleti çok gelişmiş, teşkilatı da oldukça genişlemişti. Dil, din, ırk, anane bakımından farklı olan ülkeleri Türk Devletinin mutlak otoritesi altında tutmak gerekiyordu. Bunun içinde İmparatorluğun çeşitli görevlerini yerine getirebilecek bilgili ve kabiliyetli idarecilere ihtiyaç vardı. Ayrıca Saray halkının bütün işlerini idare edebilecek elamanlar da gerekiyordu. Bu büyük ihtiyaç karşısında “Saray Mektepleri” kurulmaya başlanmıştır.14 Literaturde bu kurumlar “Hazırlık Sarayları” adı altında da geçmektedir. Bu Saray Mektepleri, Osmanlı İmparatorluğunun bütün sivil memurlarını, devlet ileri gelenlerini ve askeri görevlilerini, Yeniçeri Ağasını, Sadr-ı Azamını, Defterdarını, Kubbe Vezirini, Divan Şairlerini, Tarihçilerini, Hattatlarını, Beylerbeylerini, ve Valilerini yetiştirmiştir. 15 Bu Mekteplerin kuruluşundaki asıl amaç Padişahların özel hizmetlerini yapacak kimselerin eğitim ve öğretimleridir. Bu hizmetleri herkes yerine getiremez ve herkese de güvenilmezdi. 16 Hazırlık Saraylarının önemli bir özelliği de gençlerin daha mektepde iken iş ve memuriyet hayatına katılmasıydı. Talebeler böylece hem bir takım dersler görüyorlar, hem kabiliyetlerine göre çeşitli sanatlar öğreniyorlar, hem de mektebin genel işlerine katılıyorlardı. Dolayısıyla bilgi, iş ve memuriyet stajı hep bir arada yürütülüyordu. 17 Bu Saray Mektepleri, tarihi silsileye göre, aşağıdaki şekilde sıralanabilir: - Edirne Sarayı, - Galata Sarayı, - İbrahim Paşa Sarayı, - İskender Çelebi Sarayı. ___________________________________________________________ 14 F.İSFENDİYAROĞLU, Galata Sarayı Tarihi,İstanbul,1952,s. 85 15 F.İSFENDİYAROĞLU, a.g.e., s. 88. 16 F.OSMAN, Edirne Sarayı, Ankara, 1957, s. 17. 17 F.İSFENDİYAROĞLU, a.g.e., s. 89. Topkapı Sarayındaki Enderun-ı Hümayuna gelebilmek için Devşirmeler içinden seçilen çocuklar hazırlık sarayına gönderilirdi. Bu mekteplerde eğitim ve öğretimden geçirilirlerdi. Yüksek kabiliyet gösterenler, çıkmalarda Yeni Saray hizmetine ayrılırlardı. Diğerleri de derecelerine göre Kapıkulu Süvari Bölüklerine verilirlerdi. 18 3. Enderun-i Hümayun Büyük ve Küçük Oda Bab-üs saadeden içeri girilince sağ tarafta Büyük Oda, sol tarafta ise Has Oda ile Kuşhane arasında Küçük Oda bulunur. Bu Odalarda bulunan kıdemli ve ehliyetli Acemiler Edirne,Galata ve İbrahim Paşa Saraylarından seçilerek alınmıştır. 19 Yeni gelen bir iç oğlanına önce otuz bir akçe vermek adetti. 20 Muhtemelen Büyük Oda Fatih Sultan Mehmed, Küçük Oda ise Kanuni Sultan Süleyman tarafından kurulmuştur. 21 Büyük ve Küçük Oda arasındaki fark büyüklük farkıydı. Miller‘e göre, Büyük Odanın kapasitesi On altıncı yüzyılda yüz, iki yüz arasında değişiyordu. On yedinci yüzyılın ortalarında iki odada altı yüz öğrenci vardı. Bunun dört yüzü Büyük Oda da idi. On altıncı yüzyılın başlarında dört hoca Büyük Oda oğlanlarına Türkçe, Arapça, Farsça ve Kur’an öğretmiştir. On yedinci yüzyılda ise yedi hoca vardı. Büyük ve Küçük Oda bir meslek okuludur. Edirne Sarayı ve İbrahim Paşa Sarayı kapatılınca çıraklar Büyük ve Küçük Odaya doğrudan alınmışlardır. 22 Büyük ve Küçük Odada bulunan İç Oğlanları Sarayın en alt hizmetlerini yerine getiriyorlardı. Şayet kabiliyet gösterebilirlerse diğer dört odada en yüksek yerlere kadar çıkabiliyorlardı. 23 ___________________________________________________________ 18 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, Osmanlı Devletinin Saray Teşkilatı, Ankara, TDK, 1945, s. 301. 19 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 309. 20 İ.H.BAYKAL, a.g.e., s. 69. 21 B.MILLER,Beyond the Sublime Porte The GandSesaglio of Stambaul, New Hawen,1931,s.55 22 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1931, s. 62-63. 23 Ü.AKKUTAY, a.g.e., s. 87 Bu Odalardaki İç Oğlanların Padişaha ait hizmetleri yoktu. Sadece Padişah öldüğünde Kur’an okumak hizmetini görürlerdi. Büyük ve Küçük Odadakiler sadece okurlar ve yazarlardı. Bunlar Enderun Mektebinin hazırlık sınıflarıdır. Büyük ve Küçük Odaların ders programları şu şekilde düzenlenmişti: Kur’an, İlm-i Hal, Tecvid, Arapça, Farsça, Yazı, Cild, Tezhib, Oymacılık, Ressamlık, Kıraat, Meşk, Hattatlık, Musiki ve Resim.24 Türkçe, Arapça ve Farsça öğrendikten sonra spor hareketlerinden olan güreş, atlama, koşu, meç, ok çekme, tomak talimleri yaparlardı.Yaşca on dört veya daha fazla olanlar yaşları itibariyle spor talimlerinde daha beceriklidirler. Bunların en yaşlıları on altıncı yüzyılın sonlarında on beş yaşları civarındadır. On yedinci yüzyılda aynı derece olan bu iki odadan terfi edip bir derece yükselen kıdemli bir iç Oğlanı Seferli Koğuşuna geçirirlerdi. Bunlardan Seferli Koğuşuna geçirilemeyenler, yani kaftanlı olmayanları ise çıkmalarda maaş derecelerine göre on sekiz veya yirmi akçe ile Süvari Ocağının Sipahi veya Silahdar bölüklerine çıkarırlardı. 25 Büyük ve Küçük Odalar 1675 tarihinde Edirne Sarayı, Galata Sarayı ve İbrahim Paşa Sarayları teşkilatıyla birlikte lağvedilmiştir. 26 Doğancı Koğuşu Bütün Türk boylarında olduğu gibi Osmanlı Türkleri de av teşkilatına büyük önem verirlerdi. Padişahlar bu avlara son derece ilgi gösterirlerdi. Bunların arasında avcı lakabını taşıyanlarda vardı.27 ___________________________________________________________ 24 S.AYVERDİ, Edebi ve Manevi Dünyası içinde Fatih, İstanbul, 1974, s. 104. 25 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 309. 26 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 310. 27 E.CENKMEN, Osmanlı Sarayı ve Kıyafetleri, İstanbul,1948, s. 189 Doğancı Koğuşuna Hane-i Bazyan da denilirdi. Kırk kişiliktir. Kaftanlı denilen Enderunluların beşinci kısmıdır. Avcı sultan Mehmed tarafından kaldırıldıktan sonra bunlardan bahsedilmemektedir. Fakat daha önceden bir Doğancı başının emrinde böyle bir Enderun halkı bulunmaktadır. 28 Bunların da diğer Enderun Odalarında olduğu gibi bıçaklı eskileri vardı. En eskileri Doğancı Başının muavinidir. Diğerleri neferleridir. Kanun, nizam ve diğer adetleri diğer Odalar gibidir. Hizmetleri Padişaha ait Şahin, Doğan gibi hayvanları beslemek ve uçurmayı öğrenmektir. Hükümdar ava gittiği zaman Doğancı Başı O’na diğer hizmetlilerden daha yakın bulunurdu. Padişah avda bulunduğu sırada dış avcılar tarafından ve dış pazarlardan av hayvanı getiren kimselere bahşiş çıkartmak ve getirdikleri avı Padişaha sunmak Doğancı Başının görevi idi. 29 Seferli Koğuşu Seferli Koğuşuna Hane-i Seferli de denilir. Seferli Koğuşu ilk defa 4.Murad zamanında 1635 tarihinde kurulmuştur. 4. Murad’ın Revan Seferine başladığı sırada, Büyük ve Küçük Oda Oğlanlarından seçme yapılarak meydana getirilmiştir. Bunun için de bu koğuşa savaşçı manasında Seferli denilmiştir. Fakat bu Odaya yeni bir yönetici seçilmemiştir. O zamana kadar Büyük ve Küçük Odaların yöneticisi olan Saray Kahyası bu Koğuşun yöneticisi olmuştur.30 Seferli Koğuşu hamam ile Ağalar Odası arasındadır. Bu Koğuşun sayısı 70 olup On yedinci yüzyılın sonlarında yüzü geçmiştir. 31 Hükümdarın çamaşırlarının yıkanması ve katlanması bu koğuştakilerin görevidir. Padişah sefere çıktığında üç saray görevlisi kendisine eşlik eder, kalanlar nöbet beklemek için Sarayda kalırlardı. ___________________________________________________________ 28 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 311. 29 İ.H.BAYKAL, a.g.e. s. 65 – 67. 30 Ü.AKKUTAY, a.g.e., s. 90 31 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1931, s. 56. Seferli Koğuşu sonradan bir sanat mektebi haline getirilmiştir. Musikişinaslar, Hanendeler, Kemankeşler, Pehlivanlar, Berberler, Hamamcılar, Tellaklar yetiştirilmiştir. Soytarılar olarak bilinen Dilsiz ve Cüceler de bu Koğuşta bulunmaktadır. Seferli Koğuşunda alim, şair, musikide çalışkan bir hayli kimse yetişmiştir.32 Seferli Koğuşu derece itibariyle Enderûnun Büyük ve Küçük Odalarıyla Doğancı Koğuşundan yüksektir. Kiler Koğuşu ise bundan bir derece yukardadır. Seferli Koğuşunun boşlukları Büyük ve Küçük Odalardaki kıdemli elemanların nakliyle kapatılır. Bir boşluk olduğunda önce Büyük Odanın baş halifesi, ikinci boşlukta Küçük Odanın baş halifesi Seferli Koğuşuna geçer. Büyük ve Küçük Odaların kaldırılmasından uzun süre sonra Galata Sarayının canlandırılmasını takiben oradan Seferli Koğuşuna oğlan verilmiştir. 33 Kiler Koğuşu Fatih sultan Mehmed zamanında kurulan bu Koğuşu, İç Hazine ile Hazine Odası arasında yer alıyordu.34 Kiler Koğuşunda bulunan gılmanlar okuyup yazmak ve diğer ilim ve fenleri öğrenmekten başka Padişaha ait çeşitli yemekleri pişirmek, sofra kurmak, salata yapmak, kahve pişirmek ve çeşitli şurup ve reçelleri yapmakla da görevliydiler. Bütün bu işler Lalaları ve eskileri tarafından gılmanlara büyük bir dikkat ve önemle öğretilirdi.35 Miller 36 ‘e göre, Kiler koğuşundakilerin sayısı 70 olup sonraları 100’e kadar çıkmıştır. İstisnai olarak bu sayı On altıncı Yüzyılda 40’a düşmüştür. Kanuni Sultan Süleyman zamanında Kiler Koğuşundakilerin J.v. Hammer 37’in ifadesiyle 40, 4.Mehmed zamanında ise 70’dir. ___________________________________________________________ 32 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 311 33 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 313 34 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 313 35 İ.H.BAYKAL, a.g.e., s. 62 36 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1931, s. 56 37 Ü.AKKUTAY, a.g.e., s. 94 Kiler Koğuşu Sarayın mutfağı, yemek odası idi. Yönetimi “Kilerci Başı” ya aitti. Kilerci Başı Sarayda terfi ederse Hazinedar Başı olur, terfi ederek taşraya çıkarsa Beylerbeyilik verilirdi. Koğuştaki boşluklar, Büyük ve Küçük Odanın kaldırılmasına kadar bu Odalardan sağlanmıştır. Daha sonra ise Galata Sarayından faydalanılmıştır. Kiler Koğuşunda bir de hastahane vardır. 38 Yedi yıl içinde Kiler Koğuşundakiler Müteferrikalığa veya Çaşniğirliğe terfiler yapılırdı. 39 Kiler Koğuşu İç Oğlanları, çıkmalarda ve sıraları geldiği zamanlarda Kapıkulu Süvari Bölüklerine verilirdi. 40 Hazine Odası Hazine Odası Kiler Koğuşundan bir derece yüksek, Has Odadan ise bir derece aşağıdadır. İ.H. Uzunçarşılı 41 ve E. Cenkmen 42 ‘in ifadelerine göre bu Oda Fatih Sultan Mehmed zamanında kurulmuştur. Fatih sultan Mehmed zamanında Enderun Odaları arasında yer alan Hazine Odası Yavuz Sultan Selim zamanında daha gelişmiş ve teşkilatlanmıştır. Hazine Odasının en büyük yöneticileri Hazinedar Başı (Serhazin-i Enderun) ve Hazine Kethüdasıdır. Hazinedar Başı savaş ve barış zamanlarında, her zaman Padişahın yanında bulunurdu. Özellikle Cuma günleri Camiye giderken O’na eşlik ederdi. Hazinedar Başı birkaç bin Saray görevlisinin yöneticisi idi ve aylık ücretlerini de O öderdi. Hazine Odasının ikinci önemli yöneticisi olan Hazine-i Hümayun Kethüdası ise İç Hazinenin Kethüdası ve Oda Başkanıdır. Sarayın ekonomik işleriyle görevliydi. Her ay sonunda harcamaların genel durumu hakkında bilgi verirdi. Harcamaları da “makbul-u hümayunumdur” diyerek onaylıyordu. ___________________________________________________________ 38 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 315 39 Ü.AKKUTAY, a.g.e., s. 97 40 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 315 41 İ.H.UZUNÇARŞILI, a.g.e., 1945, s. 315 42 E.CENKMEN, a.g.e., s. 171. Hazine Odası Padişahın emri olmadan, Odanın diğer elemanları hazır bulunmadan ve mühürlerin incelenmesi tam olarak yapılmadan asla açılmazdı. Hazine-i Hümayun Kethüdası, ikinci, üçüncü ve dördüncü Efendiler ile otuzdan yüze kadar görevliyle birlikte Bab-ı Hazine-i Hümayuna gelirdi. Kethüda mührünü çıkararak Baş Yazıcı kapıyı açar ve hepsi Hazineye girerdi. Hazineye eşya konulması veya alınması bu şekilde olurdu. 43 Has Oda Has Oda, Enderun Mektebi Odalarının en yüksek kademesini teşkil etmekle kalmaz, aynı zamanda da eğitim ve öğretimin en yüksek kısmını teşkil ederdi. Bu Odadaki eğitim ana hedefi, elemanları idarecilik yönünde yetiştirmekle sınırlanmıştı. Has Oda üzerine aldığı bu eğitimi, teoriden çok uygulamaya dayalı olarak yapmaya çalışırdı. Has Oda Fatih Sultan Mehmed tarafından yaptırılmıştır. Saray sistemindeki oğlanların sayısı zamandan zamana geniş çapta değişmekle beraber Has Odanın oğlanlarının sayısında bir değişme olmamıştır. Sayıları kırktır. 44 Has Odadakiler Enderun Mektebinin elit kısmı idiler. Defalarca seçimden geçerler ve genç olmalarına rağmen sistemde büyük bir yere sahip olurlardı. f) Enderun Mektebindeki Eğitim Amaçları ve Vasıtaları 1. Eğitim Amaçları Enderun Mektebinin kuruluş amacı genişleyen İmparatorluğun, fethedilen ülkelerden yetiştirilmek üzere seçilen gençlerle devletin yönetici kadro ihtiyacı giderilecekti. Böylece yüksek vasıflı devlet memurları kazanılacak ve devlet güçlü olarak mükemmel bir işlerlik kazanacaktı. ___________________________________________________________ 43 A.A.TAYYARZADE,Tarih-i Ata, 1. Cilt,İstanbul, s. 199 44 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1931, s. 56 Kültürleştirme Saray Mekteplerinin daha kuruluşlarında çizilmiş, önemle üzerinde durulmuş, değişmez bir maarif siyaseti vardı. Bütün öğretim ve eğitim işlerini kapsayan bu maarif politikasının amacı, Devşirme suretiyle toplanan Hristiyan çocuklarını tamamiyle Türkleştirmek ve Müslümanlaştırmaktı. Bunu sağlayabilmek için hem ana vatanın, hem de Devletin resmi dili olan Osmanlıcayı yani o zamanki Türkçemizi bu Mekteplerde öğretmek gerekiyordu. Bu amacı gerçekleştirmek için zamanın en değerli öğretmenlerini bu Saray Mekteplerine tayin ediyorlar, onlara rütbeler veriyorlar, maaş ve derecelerini artırıyorlardı. Türkçe derslerinin saatlerini çoğaltıyorlardı. Türk dili ve kültürünün bu çocuklarda hakimiyetini sağlamak için Edebiyat derslerine ve Osmanlı Türkçesinde önemli yeri olan Arapça ve Farsçaya değer veriyorlardı. Divan şairlerinin bir çoğu Saray Mekteplerinde yetişiyordu. Türkçe yazı çeşitlerini, güzel yazıyı, milli musikimizin usül ve kaidelerini öğretmek de Türkleştirme siyasetini sağlayan ve milli kültürü kuvvetlendiren tedbirlerdendi. Saray Mekteplerinde öğretimin ana noktası o günün vatan dili olan Osmanlı Türkçesine dayandığı gibi Din dersleri de Türkçe gibi önemli bir yere sahipti. Saray Mekteplerinde Türkçe ile Din derslerinin öğretilmesine siyasi açıdan büyük önem veriliyordu. 45 Disiplinleştirme Bütün Saray Mekteplerinin talebesi, Osmanlı İmparatorluğunun çeşitli yerlerinden, dinleri, adetleri tamamiyle başka başka olan çeşitli ailelerden Devşirme Kanunu ile toplanmıştır. Çeşitli eğilimleri olan çocukların üzerinde büyük bir otorite kurularak bunları Türk ve Müslüman adetlerine göre yetiştirilmesi gerekmektedir. Toplamı daima bini aşan bu gençlerin tek terbiye ve aynı sistem altında bir birlik haline getirilmesi lazımdı. Bunun içinde mutlak bir otoriteye ihtiyaç vardı. Bu sebeple bütün Saray Mekteplerinin kuruluşlarında tarihe karıştıkları güne kadar idareleri hep Ak Ağalara verilmiştir. ___________________________________________________________ 45 F.İSFENDİYAROĞLU, a.g.e., s. 91. Enderun-i Hümayunda disiplini sağlayabilmek için bir takım terbiye ve saygı kurallarına uymak gerekiyordu. Huzur-u Hümayunda laubali ve serbest durmak yasaktı. Enderun Mektebinde disiplin fazla olmakla birlikte sınırlı tutulmuştur. Bir İç Oğlanı falakada günde on sopadan fazla yemezdi. Kabiliyetlere Yöneltme ve Destekleme Saray düzeni içinde ve devletin dış hizmetlerinde ilerleyip yükselebilmek büyük ölçüde kabiliyete dayanıyordu. Bu sebeple öğretimin başından sonuna kadar ilgiye, kabiliyetlere ve bireysel farklılıklara öncelik tanınıyordu. Hazırlık okullarındaki öğrenciler ilgi ve kabiliyetlerine göre askerlik ve savaş hünerleri, dil edebiyat, çeşitli el sanatları, hattatlık v.s. gibi alanlardan birinde gelişip yetişme imkanı bulurlardı. Daha ileri düzeyde eğitim göremeyecekleri anlaşılanlar, bu aşamanın sonunda Yeniçeri Sipahi Ocakları ile ordunun çeşitli hizmetlerine aktarılırdı veya Sarayın ihtiyacını karşılamak için kurulmuş çeşitli atölye ve imalathanelerde çalışma imkanı bulurlardı. 46 Üst öğrenim aşamasında da tutum aynıydı. Öğrenci, kabiliyetlerine uygun çeşitli öğrenim kanallarından birinde yetişirdi. Türkçe, okuma, yazma, Arapça, Kur’an ve din dersleri bütün öğrencilerin ortak olarak izlemek zorunda olduğu derslerdi. Bunun dışında ortak öğrenim alanları beden eğitimi, savaş hünerleri gibi konulardı. Arapça Dil ve Grameri, Farsça ve Fars Edebiyatı, Fıkıh, Tefsir, Türk Edebiyatı v.s. gibi konular üst öğrenim aşamasında özel kabiliyetlere dayanan konulardı. Ayrıca öğrencinin Seferli, Kiler ve Hazine Odalarına bağlı mesleki öğrenimin hangi dalında derinleşip gelişeceği de geniş ölçüde ferdi kabiliyetlere bağlı özelliklerdi. 47 Bu kabiliyetler, doğu lisanlarıyla, İslam ve Osmanlı kanunlarını öğreterek geliştirilirdi. Bedeni, ruhi ve dini yetiştirme günlük hayatın gereklerine uygun olurdu. 48 ___________________________________________________________ 46 M.ENÇ, Üstün Beyin Gücü, Ankara, 1973, s. 338 47 M.ENÇ, a.g.e., s. 338 48 A.E.LYBYER, The Government of the Ottoman Empire in the time of Suleiman the Magnificent, Cambridge, 1913, s. 72. Enderun Mektebinin müfredatı sadece terfi edecek şekilde değil, ordu ve bürokrasi hizmetine ayrılacakları da tespit edecek şekilde planlanmıştır.49 Sistem yüksek kabiliyetli ve lider tipli devlet adamlarını keşfetmiştir. Ferdi bir kabiliyet Türkler tarafından keşfedilir ve teşvik edilirdi. Talebeleri gayretli çalışmaya yöneltmek için en iyi yol, onların üzerinde çalışmak istedikleri alanda konu seçebilme hürriyetine sahip kılabilmekti. İç Oğlanların eğilimleri ve kabiliyetli oldukları alanlar ciddiyetle incelenirdi. Genellikle dersler tamamen tercihe dayalıydı. Ancak Türk ve Arap dilleriyle Kur’an-ı Kerim’in öğretilmesi şarttı. Bu derslere ilaveten İç Oğlanlarından istenilen tek şey bir konu üzerinde derinlemesine ve hakkıyla çalışmasıydı. Tembellere yer yoktu. 50 Enderun-i Hümayunda öğretmene ihtiyaç olduğunda kabiliyetli kişiler birer kararname ile mektebe atanırlardı. Enderun Mektebi 1850 tarihinden sonra, iptidaisiyle birlikte rüştiye derecesinde bir mekteb haline getirilmiştir. Daha sonraları bu rüştiyeye üç senelik bir özel sınıf ilave edilmiştir. 51 2. Eğitim Vasıtaları Ceza ve Mükafat Osmanlı Devlet Sistemi, hayatın her alanında, belirli kuralları esas alan sıkı bir disiplin üzerine kurulmuştur. Bu disiplin, özellikle eğitim ve öğretim kurumlarında tavizsiz olarak uygulanmıştır. Buna bağlı olarak ceza ve mükafatların sınırları, çok açık bir biçimde tayin edilmiştir. 52 ___________________________________________________________ 49 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1931, s. 63 50 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1931, s. 99 51 O.ERGİN, a.g.e., s. 23 52 A.E.LYBYER, a.g.e., s. 88 Mevkiler arttıkça cezalar da artardı. Enderûn Mektebi yüksek mevkilerde bulunanlar ölüm cezasına çok yakındılar. Hıyanete, itaatsizliğe veya tertipçiliğe meyletmek dahi ölümle cezalandırılırdı. Yavuz Sultan Selim’in vezirinin kendi ölüm fermanını kendisinin taşıdığı söylenir. 53 3. Eğitim Şekli Seçkinler Eğitimi Seçkinler eğitimi, çeşitli modeller içerisinde gerek doğu ve gerekse batıda kullanılmış bir eğitim şeklidir. Batıdaki “Prenslerin Eğitimi” ne karşı, Osmanlılarda “Enderun Mektebi” geliştirilmiştir. Bu eğitim şekilleri, özellikle büyük İmparatorlukların kuruluş şartlarıyla belirlenmektedir. Bu da, genişleyen devlet çarkını işletecek “seçkin elamanları”ın yetiştirilmesini amaçlamaktadır. Mesela on sekizinci yüzyıldan itibaren büyümeye başlayan Büyük Britanya İmparatorluğu, şemsiyesi altına topladığı çok çeşitli milletleri uzun süre bir arada tutacak mekanizmayı sağlayamazdı. Bununla birlikte, Osmanlıların geliştirdiği Enderun Mektebindeki elitler eğitimi, Rönesanstan itibaren Batı’da geliştirilen elitler eğitiminden birçok noktada ayrılır. Enderundaki elitler eğitimi modeli, büyük ölçüde Platon’daki “Filozoflar” ın yetiştirilmesine benzer. Her ikisinde de, sıkı bir eleyicilik söz konusudur. Aynı zamanda da yetişen elitler, kendi anne babalarına olan bağımlılıklarını büyük ölçüde kaybederler. Saray Mekteplerinden yetişenler büyük bir çoğunluk halinde Devletin en büyük makamlarına kadar yükseliyorlardı. Şairler, edipler, tarihçiler, musiki ve güzel yazı meraklıları ve üstadları olan sanatkarların hemen hepsi Saray Mektepleriyle bunların devamı olan Enderundan yetişiyordu. 54 ___________________________________________________________ 53 A.E.LYBYER, a.g.e., s. 88 54 F.İSFENDİYAROĞLU, a.g.e., s. 237 Enderun-i Hümayun kuruluşundan itibaren aşağı yukarı devletin bütün büyük siyasi ve askeri memurlarını yetiştirmiştir. Bu memurların orada aldıkları terbiyenin mükemmel bulunması, Devletin o zamanlar da eğitime verdiği büyük önemi göstermektedir. Enderun-i Hümayunun ileri gelenlerinin hepsi Osmanlı Devletine olan sadakat ve hamiyetleriyle her sınıfa yükselebilmişlerdir. 55 Enderun Mektebindeki seçkinler eğitimi özellikle batılılar tarafından çok iyi bir şekilde değerlendirilmektedir. Bunlara bir örnek olarak M. Baudier, gösterilebilir. M. Baudier 1624 tarihinde şunları yazmıştır. “ Türk Milletinin başarılarına şaşmamak lazım. Çünkü onlar elit kadroları nasıl yetiştireceklerini, Gençleri nasıl disipline edeceklerini biliyorlar. Onları mükemmel insanlar haline getirirken, Kabiliyetlerine göre taltif etmesini biliyorlar.” 56 İdarecilik Eğitimi Osmanlı İmparatorluğunda, idare teşkilatını ve faaliyetlerini düzenleyen kaideler Fatih Sultan Mehmed’in Kanunnameleriyle esas şeklini almıştır. Onun zamanında bir taraftan ordu ıslah edilmiş, diğer taraftan da askeri mali ve sivil idare için yüksek seviyeli idareciler yetiştirilmiştir. 57 Devlet idaresi Hükümdarın mutlak kudretine dayanıyordu. Ancak Fatih Kanunnamesi bu yetkileri bir yerde engelliyordu. Fatih Sultan Mehmed, Kanunnamesiyle kendisinin ve kendinden sonra geleceklerin yetkilerini kontrol altına alıyordu. 58 Miller’e 59 göre, Fatih Sultan Mehmed Enderun Mektebinde idarecilikle ilgili bilgilerin öğretilmesinde Nizamiye Medresesinden etkilenmiştir. ___________________________________________________________ 55 M.SÜREYYA, Sicill-i Osmani, 4. Cilt, İstanbul,1895, s. 727 56 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1931, s. 69 57 S.AYVERDİ, a.g.e., s. 170 58 S.AYVERDİ, a.g.e., s. 174 59 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1941, s. 20 Osmanlılarda hükümet metodu yerli teba’yı hükümetten uzak tutarak, veraset usulüyle makamların el değiştirmesine engel olmaktır. Bu Türk idarecileri tarafından geliştirilmiş bir savunma tertibatıdır. 60 Osmanlı Sülalesinin takip ettiği en belli başlı siyaset, hükmeden sınıfın Enderun Mektebindeki İç Oğlanları idaresine yakınlaşması, yakınlık göstermek suretiyle sadakat ve bağlılık sağlamaktır. Bu siyaset öyle dikkate alınmış ve şuurlu bir şekilde takip edilmiştir ki 3.Murad gibi Padişahlar bile nadiren devlet işleriyle uğraşmışlardır. Bunun yerine Enderun Mektebi onların en belli başlı meşgalesi olmuştur. 61 Türk Padişahlarının Saray eğitim sistemiyle yetiştirmek istedikleri idari memur, mücadeleci devlet adamı ve sadık bir Müslüman tipindeydi. Bunlar aynı zamanda ilim adamı ve iyi bir hatip, kibar ve iyi ahlaklı olmak zorundadırlar. Bu amaçla Enderun Mektebi öğrencisi Saraya kabul edildiği günden ayrıldığı güne kadar Müslümanlık ile Türk örf ve adetlerini mükemmel şekilde öğrenme durumundadır. 62 Osmanlı Devleti idareciliğin önemini kavramış ve ona gereken değeri vermiştir. Gençleri kabiliyetlerine göre sınıflandırmış ve onlara idarede şans tanımıştır. g) Enderun Mektebinin Zayıflaması ve Kapanışı Osmanlı Devletinde, On yedinci ve On sekizinci Yüzyıllardan önce askeri sonra da siyasi alanda baş gösteren çözülme olgusu, etkisini Enderun Mektebinde de göstermiştir. Çünkü, artık savunma için silahla mücadele yanında diplomatik görüşmeler önem kazanmaya başlamıştır. Bu durum Osmanlı Devletinin askeri ve siyesi mektebi olan Enderun Mektebi üzerinde öğretim programından çok, idare etme tarzı bakımından önemli değişiklikler getirmiştir. 63 __________________________________________________________ 60 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1941, s. 70 61 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1941, s. 82 62 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1941, s. 94 63 B.MILLER, a.g.e., 1941, s. 105 Enderun Mektebinde ilk esaslı değişiklik 2. Mahmud zamanında (1808-1839) olmuştur. 2. Mahmud Yeniçeriliğin kaldırılmasıyla başlayan düzenleme hareketlerinin yanısıra Enderunda da birçok değişiklikler yapmıştır. 1830 tarihinde Silahdarlığın kaldırılmasıyla “Enderun-i Hümayun Nezareti” kurulmuştur. 1831’de de “Mabeyn-i Hümayun Müşirliği” kurulmuştur. Böylece Çuhadar ve Riabdarın görevleri Mabeynciler tarafından yapılmaya başlanmıştır. Tülbend Ağası denilen Sarıkçı Başılık unvanı “Esvabcı Başı”, Kiler Kethüdalığı unvanı ise “Kilerci Başı” olarak değiştirilmiştir. 64 1838 yılında Mabeyn-i Hümayun Müşirliği, “Serkurena”lık unvanını aldı. Sonradan yine Mabeyn Müşirliği kuruldu. Daha sonra “Enderun-i Hümayun Nezareti” unvanı da değiştirilerek önce “Mabeyn Nazırı” sonra da “Hazine-i Hassa Nazırı” adı verildi. Serkurenalık Saltanatın kaldırılmasına kadar devam etti. Sultan Abdülmecid (1839 – 1861) Dolmabahçe Sarayını yaptırınca oraya taşındı. Bundan sonraki dönem Enderun Mektebinin zayıflamaya başladığı dönem oldu. Mabeyn Enderundan ayrıldı. Enderun hizmetlilerinin gelişme imkanları kalmadı. Hırka-i Saadet ve Hazine-i Hümayun görevleri Hazine Kethüdasına bırakıldı. 2. Abdülhamid zamanında (1876-1909) ise Enderun tamamen ihmal edilerek önemini kaybetti. Meşrutiyetle birlikte Enderunun hiç önemi kalmadı. 65 1 Temmuz 1909 tarihinde bir kararname, bir de talimatname yayınlanarak Enderun Mektebi lağvedilmiştir. Aynı zamanda Has Oda, Hazine Odası ve Seferli Koğuşları adları ve vazifeleriyle birlikte kaldırılmıştır. Buralarda çalışanların, öğretmenlerden Akaid ve Kur’an-ı Kerim öğrenmeleri için Cumadan başka hergün bir veya iki ders almaları, Kur’an-ı Kerim’i ezberlemeleri, talimatnamede ayrıca açıklanmıştır. Yine Enderun-ı Hümayunda çalışanların vazifelerine zarar gelmemek üzere istedikleri mekteblere devamlarına izin verilmiştir. 1923 tarihinden sonra Topkapı Sarayı müze ve kütübhane haline getirilmiş, böylece bu kuruluşun beş asırlık tarihi rolüne son verilmiştir. 66 ___________________________________________________________ 64 M.Z.PAKALIN, Osmanlı Tarih Deyimleri ve Terimleri Sözlüğü,1.Cilt,İstanbul,1971, s. 535-536 65 M.Z.PAKALIN, a.g.e., s. 536. 66 O.ERGİN, a.g.e., s. 24 3.Tanzimat Dönemindeki Yönetimi Yenileştirme Çabaları Tanzimat hareketi ile Osmanlı devlet yönetimini çağdaş işleyiş ilkelerine dayandırmak, mali işlerin merkezden yönetilip yönlendirilmesini, yükümlülüklerin yasal esaslara dayandırılmasını ve yargı erkinin düzenli biçimde işlemesi amaçlanmaktadır. Mali alanda merkezden yönetim ve düzenli işleyen vergi adaleti hedef idi. Bu bakımdan merkezi illere dayanan vilayet yönetiminin gereği, eyalet yönetiminde yenileştirme çabalarının sosyo-ekonomik yapıdan gelen engellerle karşılaşacağı muhakkaktı. Tanzimat merkezciliğinin en önemli sorunlarından biri “yetişmiş kadro yetersizliği” idi. Tanzimatın ilanından çok sonra bile valiler, günlük işleri dahi yürütecek personelden yoksundular. Sözgelişi, mali tasarruf için 1848 yılında vilayetlere yazılan ve fazla personelin işten çıkarılmasını isteyen bir Sadaret Hükmü’ne bazı vilayetler cevap olarak, mevcut personelin vaki ihtiyacı karşılayamadığını, bu yüzden memur tasfiyesinin mümkün olmadığını bildirmişlerdir. Tanzimat hareketi Osmanlı eyalet yönetimini iki ana biçimde etkilemiştir. İlk olarak mali alanda yeni bir örgütlenmeye gidilmiştir. İkinci olarak, yerel kişi ve kümelerin devlet yönetimini etkilemeleri süreci başlamıştır. Yeni yönetsel düzenlemelerde somutlaşan bu iki etki biçiminin verdiği sonuçsa, vilayetlerin fiziki örgütlenmesinin değişmesidir. Bu anlayış, imparatorluğun sonuna kadar sürmekle kalmamış, Cumhuriyet dönemi yönetim sisteminin de önemli miraslarından olmuştur. 19.yy’da ülkenin ulaşım şebekesi ve dış ticaret yolları değişmiş, buna bağlı olarak üretim ve denetim merkezlerinin değişmesi gereği duyulmuştur. Yeni yerleşme merkezleri yönetsel yapıyı ister istemez düzenleme ve düzeltmelere zorlamıştır. Sözgelişi klasik Osmanlıda Aydın vilayetinin üretim, dağıtım, yönetim ve denetim işleri Aydın’dan yürütülürken, ulaşım yollarının ve üretim, denetim merkezinin İzmir’e kayması, eyalet merkezinin de İzmir’e taşınmasına yol açmıştır. 67 Ayrıca belirtmek gerekir ki, eyaletlerin fiziki sınırlarının da daraltılması yoluna gidilmiştir. Osmanlı devlet adamlarının girişimleriyle, karayollarının geliştirilmesi, Aydınİzmir demiryolunun açılması, yabancı şirketlerin yanında yerli yeni işletmelerinin kurulmasına karşın, deniz ve demiryolu şebekelerinin etkin ve ussal biçimde birbirlerini tamamlamaları sağlanamadı. İstenen sonuçların alınamamasında, bir yandan ulaşım şebekelerindeki bütünleşme eksikliğinin diğer yandan da ülkenin her yanında ayaklanmalarla karşılaşılmasının etkisi vardır. Ayaklanmaları, feodal unsurların kendi hak ve ayrıcalıklarına dokundurtmamak istemeleri beslemiştir. Maliye sisteminin düzenlenmesi için vilayetlere atanan vali statüsündeki geniş yetkili Muhassıl’lar, vergi konularının Ayan ve Valilerin yetki alanından çıkarılması görevini üstlenmişlerdi. Ne var ki valiliğin yanında ikinci ve eşit otorite kaynağı olarak ortaya çıkan Muhassıllık kurumu ve bunların yanındaki yerel temsilcilerden oluşan Meclis-i Muhassılin, Osmanlı eyalet düzeninde önemli karışıklıklara yol açtılar. Bir süre sonrada Muhassıllar “defterdar” yapılarak Valilere bağlandılar. Valinin otoritesi böylece yeniden oluşturulmuş oluyordu. Bütün bunlar olurken, tam anlamıyla merkezci bir yönetimin uygulanabilmesi için gereken başka koşullar da oluşmaktaydı. Söz gelişi, hükümet ve onun temsilcisi valiler, karayolu şebekesinin geliştirilmesi konusuna ısrarla eğildiler, bunun yanında 1865 yılında döşenmeye başlanan telgraf hattı, kısa sürede imparatorluğun belli başlı merkezlerini biribirine bağladı. İlginçtir, telgrafı yaygın biçimde ve merkezi devlet gücünün duyurulması amacıyla ilk kullanan ülkelerden biridir Osmanlı devleti. Telgraf Osmanlı merkezciliğinin vazgeçilmez teknik araçlarından biri olmuştur. ___________________________________________________________ 67 İlber ORTAYLI,”Tanzimattan Sonra Mahalli İdareler” , TODAİE Yayınları, Ankara 1974,s. 5 4. Tanzimat Sonrası 1856 Islahat Fermanı’ndan sonraki gelişmeler ve Osmanlı vilayet yönetiminin aldığı biçim, günümüz Türkiye’sinin yönetsel yapısını büyük ölçüde etkilemiş hatta belirlemiştir. 1856 fermanının belirleyici özelliği; yönetim, maliye ve yargı organlarının yeniden düzenlenmesiyle vilayet, liva ve nahiye düzeyindeki halkın (özellikle azınlıkların) yönetimde etkili olmalarını öngörmesidir. Fermanda öngörülen vilayet yönetim sistemi, 1861 yılında çıkarılan bir nizamnameyle, Cebeli Lübnan’da uygulamaya bile başlanmış ancak yeni düzeni tüm imparatorluğa uygulatmaya çalışan Avrupa devletleriyle bunu önlemeye çalışan Osmanlı yönetimi arasındaki sürtüşmeler uygulamanın yaygınlaşmasını engellemiştir. Osmanlı yönetim sistemini ete kemiğe büründüren temel belgeyse, 1864 tarihli İdare-i Vilayet Nizamnamesi’dir. İdare-i Vilayet Nizamnamesi, ilk kez sınırları ve örgütüyle yeniden düzenlenen Tuna vilayetinde (bugünkü Bulgaristan) uygulandı. Kısa bir süre sonra, benzeri bir uygulamaya Mamuret’ul Aziz, Manastır, Selanik, Yanya ve Tırhala vilayetlerinde de geçildi. Uygulama sonuçlarının başarılı oluşu 1871 yılında İdare-i Umumiye-i Vilayet Nizamnamesi’nin çıkartılmasına ve yeni düzenin yaygın biçimde denenmesine fırsat verdi. Ondokuzuncu yüzyılın tümü süresince bu düzenin yürürlükte kaldığını görüyoruz. Kısa sürede Rumeli’de 10 vilayet, 44 sancak, Anadolu’da 16 vilayet 74 sancak, Afrika’daysa 1 vilayet 5 sancak yeni düzene göre örgütlendi. Bunun yanı sıra yeni düzenin merkezi niteliğini pekleştirmek amacıyla Elviye-i Gayrı Mülhaka denilen bazı livalar, sözgelişi Kudüs, Canik, Şehr-i zor, 2. Meşrutiyetten sonra Bingazi, Bolu, İzmit, Çatalca, Urfa, Asir, Kale-i Sultaniye ve Karesi doğrudan doğruya merkez yönetime bağlandılar. Ayrıca vilayette Valilerin, Livada Mutasarrıfların, kazada Kaymakamların yanında “İdare Meclisleri” oluşturuldu. Ne var ki ruhani reisler, memurlar ve seçimlik 4 üyeden kurulan bu meclisler halkın yönetimi etkilemesini sağlayan araçlardan çok, yöneticilerin karar ve isteklerini onayladılar. Özetle 1871 nizamnamesi, vilayet yönetimine yeni bir iş bölümü planı getiriyor, bu plan çerçevesinde de merkezin etki ve denetimini arttırıyordu. Tanzimat sonrası Osmanlı yönetimi, hiyerarşide yukarıdan aşağıya (1) vilayet, (2) liva, (3) kaza, (4) nahiye, (5) köy olarak örgütlenmiştir. Bu hiyerarşide her üst kademe astlarının tüm karar ve eylemlerini etkin ve sıkı biçimde denetlemekte, Osmanlı vali ve yöneticileri de “otokratik yetkilere” sahip temsilcileri olarak görünmektedirler. Tanzimat sonrası devlet yapısında görülen ikinci bir gelişme imparatorluğun biri Rumeli’de, ikisi Anadolu’da, biri de Arabistan’da olmak üzere dört ordu bölgesine ayrılması ve bunların başına birer “Müşir” atanması böylece vilayet yönetiminin askeri yapıdan soyutlanması sürecinin tamamlanarak vilayet yöneticilerinin “Sivil Mülki Amir” durumuna gelmeleridir. Eski gelenekleri yıkan bu uygulama, Cumhuriyetin tarih mirasının önemli unsurlarından biridir. Tanzimat sonrası Osmanlı yönetimine ilişkin olarak değinilmesi gereken üçüncü nokta Vilayet Meclisi ile Vali arasındaki ilişkidir. Vilayet Meclisleri cemaat temsilcilerinden oluşmaktaydı ve bu cemaatler pek çok durumda anlaşamamaktaydılar. Osmanlı Valisi cemaatlerin bu durumundan şöyle yararlanmakta idi : Birbirleriyle anlaşamayan bu cemaatlere merkezin isteklerini benimsetir hem de bu karışık ve renkli meclislerin sorumluluk ve kararlarını göstererek yabancı devlet temsilcilerinin bitmek bilmeyen müdahalelerine karşı koyardı. Klasik Osmanlı eyalet yönetiminde Beylerbeyi, Sancakbeyi, Subaşı ve Sipahi komuta zinciriyle birbirine bağlı yöneticilerdi. Ancak o dönem koşullarında yine o dönemin ulaşım ve haberleşme olanaklarıyla, günlük işlem ve eylemler etkin ve ayrıntılı biçimde denetlenemezdi, denetlenemedi de. Yeni yönetim yapısı içinde merkezcilik eğilimi, üstleri astlarının her karar, eylem ve işlemini denetlemeye, onaylamaya veya geri çevirmeye zorluyordu. Bu durum, merkezci nitelikteki vilayet yönetim sistemi çerçevesinde, sınır ve sorumlulukları belli bir yöneticiler hiyerarşisinin oluşmasına, dikey denetimin etkin biçimde uygulanmasına gerçeklik vermiştir. 1915 yılında çıkarılan Vilayet Geçici Kanunu “Özel İdare” kavramını geliştirerek yönetim ve maliye alanlarında vilayetlere bazı hak ve yetkiler vermektedir. Bu dönemin ilginç gelişmelerinden biri Osmanlı taşra yöneticisinin kişiliğine yeni bir boyutun tek parti temsilciliğinin eklenmesidir. İttihat ve Terakki politikasına bağlı taşra yöneticileri artan kara, deniz ve demir yolu ulaşımıyla, yaygınlaşan telgraf kullanımı sayesinde merkezin denetimini daha yoğun duyar olmuşlar, hem tek parti temsilcisi olarak siyasal görevlerini hem de devletin temsilcisi olarak yönetsel işlevlerini daha etkin biçimde yürütür duruma gelmişlerdir. Özetlersek, dar alanda örgütlenmiş küçük, güçsüz yönetim birimlerine dayalı giderek siyasal yapıyla bütünleşen aşırı özekselci (merkeziyetçi) Osmanlı yönetim yapısı Cumhuriyet dönemine kalıt olarak geçmiştir. Bu günkü yönetim dizgemize damgasını basan özekselciliğin kökeninde bu kalıt yatmaktadır. Merkezi Yönetim Kuruluşları, Fransa ve Prusya Örneklerine göre geliştirilmeye çalışılmıştır. Bakanlıkların sayısı artırıldığı gibi Danıştay (Sura-i Devlet 1868) ve Sayıştay (Dinan-ı Muhasebat 1869) gibi kuruluşlar da kurulmuştur. Öte yandan eğitim düzeninde de bir çok değişikliğin oluştuğunu görmekteyiz. Personel eğitimi ve personel sistemi konularında köklü değişikliklerin yapılmasına gayret sarf edilmiş ancak istenilene ulaşılamamıştır. Personel eğitim konusunda, bu dönemde yeni okullar açılmaya başlanılmıştır. Bu okulların amacı bilgili bürokrat yetiştirmektir. Tanzimatçıların kurmak istedikleri yeni idare sisteminin çarklarını döndürecek “Münevver Memur” tipi buralardan mezun olacaktı. İşte bu amaca yönelik olarak devlet memuru yetiştirilmek üzere 1859 yılında açılan Mekteb-i Mülkiye (Bugünkü Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi) en önemlilerindedir. a) Mekteb-i Mülkiye68 Duraklama devri bitip, çökme devri başlayınca bu iki esası kuvveden fiile çıkaracak ıslahat ve yenileştirme hareketlerine girişildi. Bu hareketler sistemsizliği ortadan kaldıracak; ikame edilecek yeni sistemi de buna uygun olarak yetiştirilecek kimseler yürüteceklerdi. ___________________________________________________________ 68 Ali ÇANKAYA, Mülkiye Tarihi ve Mülkiyeliler 1859-1949, Ankara 1955, s.1-250 İşte, Mülkiye Mektebi bu fikrin mahsulü olarak tesis edilen, büyük bir zaruret ve ihtiyacın ortaya attığı, lüzumunu bu güne kadar maşeri şuurda hissettirmiş ve hissettirmekte bulunmuş olan bir müessesedir. Filhakika, yabancı memleketlerde Mülkiye Mektebi’ne benzer müesseselerin kuruluş maksat ve gayelerini incelediğimizde, bu kuruluşlarda da yukarıdaki fikre müsavi düşünüşün amil olduğunu görürüz. Buna en iyi misal olarak şöhretini zamanımıza kadar muhafaza edegelmiş (Paris Serbest Siyasi İlimler Mektebi)’ni verebiliriz. Esasen Islahat Fermanında da memleketin içinde bulunduğu perişanlığın sebebi olarak maarif, ilim ve garp zihniyetinden mahrum oluş gösterilmekte ve bu devrededir ki yeni nizamı yürütecek idareci elemanları yetiştirmek maksadıyla, Abdülmecid devrinde, 28 Ocak 1859 da nur ve irfan ocağı Mektebi Mülkiye açıldı. Tanzimat Fermanıyla girişilen mali, askeri ve adli islahatın yanında o zamana kadar cari olan mülki idare sisteminde de ıslahat gerekiyordu. Has, Tımar ve Zeamet Sistemi artık ihtiyaca cevap vermekten uzak olduğu cihetle idari taksimatta da değişiklik yapılmış; eyalet, liva, kaza, karye teşkilatı ihdas edilmişti.69 Yeni Kurulan teşkilatda (Nizami-ı Tanzimat-ı Hayriye’yi) ikaame edecek müsbet fikirli realist idareciler olacaktı. İşte, Mektebin açılmasına amil bu düşünüştür. İlk Mülkiye Mektebi, iki yıllık orta dereceli ve Mülkiye memurları yetiştirecek bir meslek mektebidir. Mektep, Maarif Nezaretine bağlı olup alınacak talebe için menşe aranmamakta; musabaka imtihanı ile Mektebe alınacak talebe üç kısma ayrılmaktadır. 1. kısımda resmi dairelere devam eden ve resmi tahriratları okuyup, anlayacak ve yazabilecek katipler; 2. kısımda sair mekteplere devam etmiş, sarf ve nahvi görüp mantıktan isagoci’ye –Suri Mantık– kadar okuyan talebe; 3. kısımda ise her iki grubun malumatına sahip olan hususi tahsil görmüşler bulunmaktadır. ___________________________________________________________ 69 Vecih TÖNÜK, “Türkiye’de İdare Teşkilatının Tarihi Gelişimi ve Bugünkü Durumu” , Ankara, Kanaat Basım ve Ciltevi, 1945, s. 117 Açılacak kaza müdürlüklerine ve liva kaymakamlıklarına Mekteb-i Mülkiye mezunu olmayan kimselerin tayin edilemeyeceği hakkındaki 21 Şevval 1277 tarihli iradeye 70 müsteniden yapılmış olup bu tarihten sonra idare amirliği şarta bağlı bir meslek haline getirilmiştir. Mektebe devam eden talebenin ekserisinin kalemlerde katip oldukları ve bunların her gün birkaç saat mektepte ders okuyup vazifelerine devam edemeyecekleri nazara alınarak, tahsil müddetince maaşlarının bir nevi burs gibi kesintisiz verilmesi hususu, ketebenin bağlı oldukları Devaire irade kılınmıştır. Fakat, bu kadar yüklü dersleri iki yılda okumanın güçlüğü ve okutulsa dahi köklü bir fayda temin edemeyeceği düşünülerek, aşağıdaki Meclis-i Maarif Kararı ile Mektebin, dört yıla çıkarılması için irade istihsali hususu Maarif Nezareti’ne teklif ediliyor. Bu teklif, Maarif Nazırı Suphi Paşa’nın 6 Cemaziyyül-evvel 1284 tarihli tezkeresi ile Sadaret’e gönderilmiş; 2 recep 1284 tarihli irade ile kabul edilerek Mektep, dört seneye çıkarılmıştır. Mekteb, ilk mezunlarını 1879 vermiştir. Yekunu 13 olan bu mezunlara, (25 Şaban 1296 – 1 Ağustos 1295) Çarşamba günü yapılan resmi bir merasimle diplomaları dağıtılmıştır. 1316 (1900) de İdadi kısmı lağvedilerek Müessese yalnız yüksek kısma inhisar ettirildi. 1877 de İdadi kısmının açılmasına sebeb, o zaman Mülkiyeyi besliyecek – lise dercesinde – idadiler bulunmamasıdır. Bu devirde bütün askeri yüksek mektebler idadi talebelerini kendileri yetiştirdiklerinden, Mülkiye’nin de İdadi kısmının açılmasına lüzum görülmüştür. 1315 (1899) e doğru bütün vilayet ve liva’larda idadiler açılması işi tamamlandığı, buralardan da Mülkiye’ye yetecek bol miktarda mezun verildiği cihetle 1316 (1900) da İdadi kısmını, yüksek kısımdan ayırdılar. Meşrutiyetin ilanı, İmparatorluğun her müessesesinde olduğu gibi, Mülkiye üzerinde de tesirini tabii olarak gösterdi. Uzun müddet hakiki maksadından ayrılarak dar bir zihniyet çerçevesi içinde varlığını devam ettiren Mektep, kavuşulan Serbest’den azami derecede istifade edecekti. ___________________________________________________________ 70 “Siyasi İlimler Mecmuası”, Sayı 107, s. 595. Abdülhamid devrinde Mektep için yapılan en müsbet işlerden birisi müsabaka İmtihanı usulünün ihdas edilmesidir. Mektebin resmi adı ( Mülkiye-i Şahane) demokratik bir tabir olan (Mekteb-i Mülkiye) ye çevrildi. Derslerle birlikte bu dersleri okutmaya ehliyetli olmayan hocalarda değiştirilmiş; yerlerine Meşrutiyet yıllarının ileri fikirli, zamanın ilmi kıymetlerini nefislerinde toplamış şahısları getirilmişti. Meşrutiyetin ilanı ile söz, yazı hürriyetinin yanında tatbik sahası bulan Dernek Kurma hürriyetine dayanarak İstanbul’daki Mülkiye mezunları birleşip 1324 Temmuzu sonunda (Mekteb-i Mülkiye Mezunları İttihat ve Teavün Cem’iyeti) ni kurdular. Devrin rical-i hükümetini teşkil eyleyen Mülkiyeliler ile birlikte bütün mezunların tabii azası bulunduğu bu dernek hayli teşebbüslere girişmiş; hatta 31 Mart vakasının muzır tesirlerini izale için siyasi faaliyette de bulunmuştur. İslahat için tahsisata ihtiyaç vardı. Halbuki, o sırada devletin içinde bulunduğu gailer sebebiyle bütçeye bu hususta bol tahsisat konmasına imkan yoktu. Mevcut imkansızlığa Meclis’deki Mülkiye aleyhtarlığını da ekleyince ıslahat hareketi akamete uğruyordu. Yukarıda izah edilen ıslahat hareketi ve müfredat programı ancak 1330-1331 ders yılında yürütülebildi. Bu sıradadır ki Birinci Umumi Harbi’in başlaması, bizimde bu harbe iştirakimiz, binnetice, bütçenin dörtte üçünün harp masraflarına ayrılışı, öteden beri Mülkiye aleyhtarlığı ile tanınanların güzel bir fırsat elde etmelerine sebep oldu. 24 Ağustos 1331 (1915) tarihli bir (Kanun-u Muvakkat) la Maarif Nazırı Şükrü Bey zamanında Mülkiye ilga edildi. Bu kanun, bütçedeki Mülkiye Mektebi tahsisatını Dar-ül-fünun’a ilave ediyor; dolayısiyle Mülkiyeyi lağvedip Hukuk Fakültesi’ne bağlı idari, mali, siyasi olmak üzere şubeler ihdasla 56 yıllık şerefli ve çok verimli bir devreyi sona erdiriyordu. Mektebin Yeniden Açılması Mülkiye’nin ilga tarihinden itibaren üç sene geçti. Bu kısa zaman, Müessese’nin hiçbir esaslı fikre dayanmadan kaldırıldığına ve yerini hiçbir teşekkülün dolduramayacağına dair temelli fikirlerin husulüne kafi geldi. Bu hakikatı ilk defa idrak eden, zamanın Sadrazamı ve Dahiliye Nazırı Talat Paşa olmuştur. Talat Paşa 1334 (1918) de Şark vilayetlerinde bir tetkik gezisine çıkmıştı. Dönüşünde , şunları söyledi; “Mülkiye’yi lağvetmekle pek büyük hata işlediğimizi bu seferki seyahatimde daha etraflı anladım. Çünkü, her tarafı harabezar olan memleketin neresinde bir eser-i umran ve temeddün gördüm ise, bunu orada hizmet eden Mülkiyeli bir kaymakamın, bir mutasarrıfın, bir valinin eser-i himmeti ve gayreti olduğunu takdir ettim. Anladım ki Mülkiye mezunları kadar bu memlekette hizmet eden, yurdun en uzak ve mahrum köşelerinde nur, hayat, medeniyet ve umran halk eden kimse yoktur.” 71 Talat Paşanın bu hayırlı fikri üzerine derhal teşebbüse geçildi. Hepsi Mülkiye’li olan ve devrin basiretli ve ileri fikirli zevatından müteşekkil bir hey’et kuruldu. Bu hey’et Mektebin yeniden tesisi ve tanzimi esaslarını hazırladı. Açılması hakkındaki kanun tasarısını da o zaman Dahiliye Nezareti Müsteşarı bulunan Abdülhalik Renda kaleme aldı; Talat Paşa’nın müsaadesiyle Meb’usan ve Ayan Meclis’lerinde müdafaasını da bizzat yaptı. Bu kanuna göre; 1. Mütehassıs memur yetiştirmek üzere 2. Dahiliye Nezareti’ne bağlı olarak 3. Tahsil müddeti üç sene bulunan 4. Leyli ve ücretli, ayni zamanda her yıl alacağı talebenin otuzu meccani olan 5. Meccani okuyanların on yıl mecburi hizmete tabi tutulacakları yeni bir Mekteb-i Mülkiye tesis ediliyordu. ___________________________________________________________ 71 Mülkiye Mecmuası, Birinci Kanun 1935, 57. sayı, s. 9., Prof Emin Erişirgil nutku. Noksanlar kısa zamanda ikmal edildi. O sırada Birinci Cihan Harbinin bütün şiddeti ile devam etmekte bulunuşu, Mekteb’e talebe temininde müşkilat çekilmesine yol açıyordu. Zira yüksek tahsil çağına gelmiş gençlerin ekserisi harp dolayısı ile silah altında bulunuyordu. Bizzat Talat Paşa’nın ve o zaman önemli mevkilerde bulunan Mülkiyelilerin tavassutu ile bu engel de halledildi. Duhul imtihanlarını kazanan gençlerin tecili yaptırılacak, silah altında olanların da terhisleri temin edilecekti. Bu hususlar kanun müzakeresi sırasında da teminat altına alınmıştı. Memleketin en buhranlı zamanlarında Mülkiye’ye bu derece önem verilmesi, onun lüzum ve değerinin bir daha inkar edilemeyecek şekilde maşeri şuur’a nakşedildiğine çok güzel bir delildir. Nur ve irfan ocağımız Mülkiye böylelikle basübadelmevt’e kavuştuktan sonra 5 Teşrinisani 1334 (1918) de fiilen tedrisata başladı. Önce yalnız birinci sınıf açıldı. 1919 da ikinci sınıf, 1920 de de üçüncü sınıf faaliyete geçtiler. İlk mezunlarını da 1337 (1921) de verdi. Müessesenin bu devresinin ilk iki senesi Türk Tarihi’nin çok elim, karanlık bir safhasına rastlar. Mütarekeyi müteakip, Yıldız’daki Mektep binasına (Saray Müzika Takımı) yerleştirildiğinden müessese, açılışından bir yıl sonra Kabataş’da Etem Paşa Konağına nakledildi. Ayni tarihten bir yıl sonra da 27 Temmuz 1336 (1920) tarihli bir kararname ile Dahiliye Nezareti’nden alınıp Maarif Nezareti’ne bağlandı. 27 Temmuz 1337 (1921) de Aksaray’da Cerrah Paşa Caddesi’ndeki Redif Paşa Konağı’na taşında. Teşrinievvel 1338 de ise tekrar nakle uğrayıp, şimdi (Adli Tıp Müessesesi) olan binaya getirildi. Devrin Padişahı Vahdettin de, kestirilemeyen bir sebeple, Mülkiye’yi himayesine alıp Mekteb’in ismini tekrar (Mekteb-i Mülkiye-i Şahane) ye tahvil ettirdi. Cumhuriyet, Mülkiye’yi işte bu durum ve şartlar içinde buldu. İstanbul’un B.M.M. hükümetince, İtilaf Devletleri’nden resmen ve şerefle teslim alınışını müteakip Mülkiye’de otomatikman B.M.M. Hükümeti Maarif Vekaleti’ne bağlandı. Muazzez vatanımızla birlikte müessese de kurtulmuş, hakiki sahibinin ihtimamına, şefkatına kavuşmuştu. Bundan sonra, Cumhuriyet hükümetinin, Cumhuriyetin koruyucu ve icraatçılarını yetiştirecek olan bu müessese için hiçbir fedakarlıktan kaçınmadıklarını minnet ve şükranla müşahede ediyoruz. “Müessese tedrisatının hedefi ise, Hükümet memuru yetiştirmektir.” Denildiğine göre programların, ihtisasdan ziyade kalifiye devlet memuru yetiştirme esasına göre tanzim edildiğini kabul etmek lazımdır. Okula alınan parasız yatılı talebelerden tahsilini bitirenlerin Finans Bakanlığına ayrılan kısmı, Finans Bakanlığı emrinde ve diğerleri Hükümetçe kendilerine gösterilen yer ve işlerde bu okulda geçirdikleri müddetin iki misli çalışmakla mükelleftirler. Bu mükellefiyeti yapmayanlardan tahsil masrafı yüzde elli fazlası ile ve Tahsil-i Emval Kanununa tevfikan tahsil olunur. Mecburi hizmetlerin bir kısmını isteğiyle yapmayanlardan, yapmadıkları müddete düşen tahsil masrafı ve okuldan veya işyarlıktan inzibati sebeplerle kovulanların dahi tahsil masrafları yukarıdaki esaslara göre alınır. Talebeden okula girerken bu hükümlere riayet edeceği hakkında bir taahhüt kağıdı alınır. Müessesenin Ankara’ya nakli ile beraber tahsil müddeti dört yıla çıkarılmış, ders programları islah edilmiş, derslerin sınıflara göre taksimi yeniden tanzim kılınmıştır. Zengin ve muntazam bir kütüphane tesisi için büyük gayretler sarfedilmiştir ki bu gün 38000 ciltlik bir kitap hazinesine sahip olan (S.B.F. Kitaplığı) o gayretin neticesidir. Yabancı dil tedrisatına layık olduğu önem verilerek bu dersler talebenin azami şekilde istifade edeceği vaziyete getirildi. Mülkiye Mektebi denen irfan ve Millet Hadimleri Yuvası 91 yıllık çok şerefli bir hizmet devresinden sonra, ilk gayesinden hiçbir şey kaybetmeden, büyük tarihi vazifesine daha nicelerine eklemek üzere ebedi istirahatgahına çekiliyor, yerini kendisinin devamı olan Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesine terketmiş oluyordu. 5. Cumhuriyet Dönemi Bir Millet tarihinde ilk defa yaşanacak olan “cumhuriyet İdaresi” dönemine bakıldığında, Cumhuriyeti kuranların hakkını ilk elden teslim etmek gerektiğine inanıyorum. Yeni dünya üzerinde yerini alabilmiş bütün çağdaş milletlerin yönetim biçimini kabul edip, bütün bir ulusun kaderini biçimlendirmişlerdir. Cumhuriyet dönemini, planlı dönem öncesi ve planlı döneme geçilen 1960’lı yılların ilk yarısıyla beraber değerlendirirken aynı zamanda Türk Kamu Personel Sisteminin gelişimine de bakacağız. Birinci Dünya Savaşı sonunda yenik sayılan Osmanlı Devleti, savaşta çok sayıda yetişmiş insanını kaybetmiş, öğretim kurumlarının bir kısmı kapanmış, mali durumu tamamen buzulmuş ve isyanların sosyal yapıyı sarstığı çok güç koşullar içinde bulunuyordu. Bu ortamdaki ülkeyi teslim alan yeni yönetimin, bütün sorunlara hemen eğilmesi mümkün değildi. Her şeyden önce memleketi içinde bulunduğu güç koşullardan kurtaracak bir yönetim mekanizmasına sahip olunması gerekiyordu. Türkiye Cumhuriyeti kurulduğunda yönetim, Osmanlı Devletinin son dönem yönetici kadrosu ve sistemiyle devam ediyordu. Bunun nedeni Kurtuluş Savaşı sonunda çok sayıda yetişmiş insanın kaybedilmesiydi. Bu dönemde batılı örnekler hedef alındığından, Osmanlı Devletinden devralınan yöneticilerin batılılaşma programını uygulayamayacakları düşüncesi hakim olduğundan, öncelikle yeni bir yönetici kesimin yetiştirilmesi karalaştırılmıştır. Ülkenin içinde bulunduğu bu güç şartlardan yeni yetiştirilecek yöneticilerle kurtulabilir düşüncesi önem kazanmıştır. Ancak uygulamanın zaman alacak olması ve çalışmalarında hızlı yapılması gerektiğinden, Osmanlı devri üst düzey yöneticilerin bağlılıkları kazanılmaya çalışılmıştır.72 ___________________________________________________________ 72 Metin HEPER, “Tanzimattan Cumhuriyete Devlet Yapısı ve Yönetimi”, Türkiye Ansiklopedisi, 2.Cilt, S. 260. a) Planlı Dönem Öncesi Türkiye Cumhuriyeti’nin monarşik Osmanlı Devleti ile siyasi ve anayasal düzeni bakımından benzerliği yoktur. Buna mukabil Osmanlı mülki idare bölümleri ile Cumhuriyetin mülki idare bölümleri arasında fark da olmamıştır. Saltanatın hemen bütün vilayet ve sancakları Cumhuriyet devrine vilayet (İl) olarak intikal etmiştir. 1921 Anayasasının çıkarıldığı tarihte mülki teşkilat vilayet, sancak/liva, kaza ve nahiye şeklinde kademelenmiştir. Sancaklar ve diğer deyimi ile liva ve mutasarrıflıklar kural olarak vilayetlere bağlı iseler de mülhak sancakların yanında müstakil denilen bazı sancaklar da doğrudan merkeze bağlıydı. Fakat 1921 Anayasası bu kademe sayısını dörtten üçe indirdi ve taşra teşkilatından sancakları çıkardı. 1927’de kurulan Umumi Müfettişlikler Cumhuriyet dönemiyle tecrübe edinmiş ancak geleneksel yapıda rahatsızlıklara sebep olmuştur. Bazı alanlarda bakan yetkisine sahip olan Umumi Müfettiş bölgesi dahilindeki vilayet valilerinin bazı kararlarını bozabilecek veya değiştirebilecektir. Bununla birlikte mahallin en büyük mülkiye amiri valilerdir ve müfettişlik vilayet üzerinde bir makam değildir. Esas itibariyle güvenlik tedbirleri nedeniyle kurulan ve bazı yerlere usulen uzatılan bu teşkilattan zamanına göre bir ölçüde fayda görülmüş ise de vilayette en büyük mülkiye amiri valinin olmasına dair yedi asrı bulan geleneğe aykırı olması, uygulamada bazı aksaklıklara sebep olmuştur. Nihayetinde 1952’de Umumi Müfettişliklerin mevcudiyetine son verilmiştir. 73 Vilayet idaresi ile ilgili Cumhuriyet döneminde çıkarılan ilk kanuni düzenleme 1929 tarihli Vilayet İdaresi Kanunudur. Bununla illerin yönetimi ve teşkilatlanması düzenlenmiştir. Mevcut il sayısı 63 iken 1933’te 57’ye indirilmiştir. ___________________________________________________________ 73 Metin KUBİLAY “ Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Sistemi “ Türk İdare Dergisi, Eylül 1998, s. 113 Kanunun uygulamasıyla, hükümetçe lüzum görülen vilayet merkezlerinde dahi bir merkez kazası teşkilatı ve kaymakam bulunur hükmüyle 1930’dan itibaren merkez ilçeler ve merkez bucakları kurulmaya başlanmıştır. Ardından çıkarılan 1949 tarihli İl İdaresi Kanunu Türkçe deyimleri benimsemiştir. 74 Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nun son yıllarından Cumhuriyete kalan başka bir uygulama, devlet yönetim ve hizmetlerinin az sayıda bakanlıkla yürütülmesidir. Ekonomik anlayışın 1923-30 dönemindeki gibi liberal veya 1930 sonrasındaki gibi devletçi oluşu, bu örgütlenme biçimini etkilememiş, değiştirmemiştir. Bakanlık sayısının 11-12 olduğu bu dönem yönetsel görünüşünü bir cümleyle betimlemek gerekirse, devletin, adalet, ulusal savunma, içişleri, dışişleri, maliye,eğitim, bayındırlık, iktisat, sağlık, tarım, gümrük ve tekel gibi geleneksel işlevlerini “bakanlık” olarak örgütlediğini söyleyebiliriz. Bakanlık sayısı ancak 1940’ların sonuna doğru artmaya başlayacaktır. Sayıları az, konuları genel bakanlıklardan oluşan yönetim yapısı ifadesini 1949 doğumlu İl İdaresi Kanununda bulmaktadır. Türkiye’de sermaye birikiminin yeterli olamamasından, devlet gücü toplumsal değişmeye yol göstermekle yetinmeyip ona öncülük etmek durumunda kalacaktır. 1930 sonrası devletçiliği dünyadaki ekonomik buhranında etkisiyle kaçınılmaz olmuştur. Bu süreç ve eğilimler ikinci dünya harbi sonuna kadar devlet yönetimine batılılaşma, ulusal sanayinin kurulması, dış etkilerin en aza indirilmesi ve Anadolu’nun geliştirilmesi gibi hedefler şeklinde yansımıştır.75 Yine bu dönemde eğitim alanında yapılan çalışmalar özellikle de orijinalliği ile bu gün hala tartışma konusu yapılan Köy Enstitüleri ile Anadolu’nun her köşesine uzanan bir kalkınma çabası söz konusudur. Halk evleri her ne kadar daha sonraki yapısıyla tartışılsa da sosyal alanda bu çabanın ayrı bir parçası olarak değerlendirilmektedir. ___________________________________________________________ 74 Mefahir BEHLÜLGİL, İmparatorluk ve Cumhuriyet Döneminde İllerimiz, İstanbul, 1992, s.172 75 İlhan TEKELİ , Bölge Planlama Üzerine , İstanbul, 1972, s. 112 Osmanlı İmparatorluğunun son elli yılıyla Cumhuriyetin ilk çeyrek yüzyılında yönetim ideolojisi ve yapısının “tutarlı” bir oluşum içinde bulunduğu söylenebilir. Şöyle ki işlevsel denetimi yürütebilmek için merkezci bir örgütlenmeye gidilmiş, merkezci denetimin etkinliğini arttırabilmek için de yönetim birimlerinin kapsadıkları fiziki alan giderek daraltılmıştır. Toplum ve devlet düzenleri arasındaki ilişki açısından bunun önemi, daraltma işleminin toplumdan da destek görmüş olmasındadır. Bundan doğal bir şey olamaz, çünkü, taşra yönetimini düzenleyen bütün hukuk metinleri, temel ilke olarak, merkezi yönetimin bütün hizmet ve işlevlerinin mülki idare bölümleri içinde örgütlenmesini öngörmekte, bir başka deyişle belli bir yerleşme bölgesinin devlet hizmetlerinden en çok yararlanabilmesi “il merkezi” durumuna getirilmesi koşuluna bağlanmaktadır. Bu ve benzeri zorlamalar sonucu 1950’lerin ortalarına kadar ülkenin her yerinden il olma taleplerinin geldiğini görüyoruz. Bu durum toplumsal yapının ve ona bağlı olarak yönetim yapı ve anlayışının değişmeye başladığı 1950’lerin ortalarına kadar sürmüş, beliren yeni koşullarda il olma isteklerinde kısmı bir azalma olmuştur. Ancak il olma isteklerindeki azalmanın ilçe düzeyine yansımadığını, yani il sayısı aynı kalırken ilçe sayısının sürekli arttığını hemen belirtmek gerekir. Mülki yönetimin il düzeyindeki çekiciliğinin azalması, buna karşılık ilçe düzeyindeki taleplerin sürmesi doğal karşılanmalıdır. Şöyle ki; kişi ve toplulukların devletle ilişkileri ilçe düzeyindeki memurlarla başlamakta, belli büyüklükteki yerleşme merkezlerinde yaşayan insanlar yerel yönetim organlarının çok yetersiz kalmaları (örnek olarak bu organların kolluk görev ve yetkileri yoktur) nedeniyle ilçe örgütlerinin yokluğunu daha kolay duyabilmektedirler. Burada başka bir nokta da il sayısının ülke genelinde belli bir büyüklüğe ulaşılmış olmasının da, sınırlayıcı rolü vardır. 76 ___________________________________________________________ 76 Kurthan FİŞEK , a.g.e. s.32-33 Devlet görevleri, dün olduğu gibi bu günde yetki genişliği ilkesine göre, mülki idare bölümleri içinde örgütlenmektedir. Ancak son yıllarda devlet görevlerinin alan, kapsam ve içeriği değişirken, bu görevleri yerine getirecek olan mülki idare yapısının daha küçük parçalara ayrıldığı bir gerçektir. 1950’lerde 497 olan ilçe sayısı 2002’de 850’yi bulmuştur. Bu gözlemi tamamlayıcı yönde, günümüz mülki idare amirinin çok değişik alanlara yayılmış 800’den fazla görev üstlendiğini söyleyebiliriz. Mevcut hukuki yapıda mülki idare amirine görev ve sorumluluk vermeyen kanun yoktur. Bu durum aslında İl İdaresi Kanunuyla oluşturulan sistemin mantığına uygundur ama mülki amirliğin fiili görev alanının giderek daraldığı ve Cumhuriyet döneminin ilk yıllarındaki misyonundan farklılaştığı, ekonomik alandan uzaklaştığı, bölgesel yapılanmaların klasik mülki yapının dışına taşmaya çalıştığı düşünülürse, yapının alışılandan farklı biçimde ele alınması gerekliliği daha iyi değerlendirilebilir. Bu dönemde yönetici kadroların yetiştirilmesi ve yeni personel sisteminin kurulması yönünde çalışmalar devam etmiş, yeni oluşturulan yönetim kadrosu, yeni devletin ilkeleri doğrultusunda yetiştirilmek istenmiştir. Amaç, Cumhuriyet Türkiye’sinin modern kurumlarını oluşturacak ve yaşatacak bir yönetim sınıfı meydana getirmektir. 77 Yeni yetişen yönetici kesim yavaş yavaş demokrasinin üst basamaklarına tırmanarak, Osmanlı yönetiminin olumsuz kalıntısını giderme, devleti yukardan aşağı yeniden biçimlendirme, ekonomiyi yeniden düzenleme ve hukuk temellerine dayalı bir personel sistemi kurma çabası içine girmiştir. Yeni personel sisteminin kuruluş çalışmaları 1926 yılında çıkarılan 788 sayılı “Memurın Kanunu”nu ile başlamıştır. Bu kanunla, kamu personelinin genel bir statü içerisinde düzenlenmesi sağlanmıştır. Bu kanunla, devlet memurluğuna girebilmek için belli bir eğitim almak (üst düzey yöneticilik ___________________________________________________________ 77 Metin HEPER, a.g.e. S. 105 görevleri için yüksekokul bitirme şartı) ve yeterlik sınavını başarmak şartı getirilmiştir. Bu yönüyle 788 sayılı Kanunun Liyakat sistemini kabul ettiğini söyleyebiliriz. Daha sonra kanuna yenileri eklenmiştir. Bunlar 1108 sayılı Maaş Kanunu, 1452 Sayılı Maaşların Tevhit Taadülü Kanunu, 1453 Sayılı Askeri Barem Kanunları’dır. Bu dönemde 1924 yılında okul yönetmelikleri ve dersler yeniden gözden geçirilmiştir. Bu okullar arasında Mekteb-i Mülkiye’de yeralmaktadır. Bu okulun amacının, memur niteliklerini oluşturarak, hükümet memuru yetiştirmek olduğu ana tüzükte belirtilmiştir. Bu memurluklar, Kaymakam Muavinliği, Vali, Maiyet Memurluğu, Mutasarrıf , Liva Tahrirat Müdürlüğü, Vilayet ve Liva Nüfus Müdürlüğü, Merkez-i Hükümet Şube Şefliği olarak değiştirilmiş ve 1936-1937 ders yılında yüksek öğretim kurumlarının Ankara’da bulunmasının devletin yeni felsefesini öğrencilere telkin yönünden önemli olduğu sonucuna varılarak Harbiye Okulu ile birlikte Ankara’ya nakledilmiştir. Daha önce Ankara’da açılan Hukuk Mektebi ile Mülkiye Mektebi gibi yeni yüksek öğretim kurumları yalnızca yüksek kademe bürokratlar ve hukukçular için eğitim vermekle yetinmeyecek, yeni devrimci ilkelerin temelini teşkil edecek ve Türkiye’nin toplumsal ihtiyaçlarını karşılayacak hukuki çevreyi geliştirmeye yardımcı olacaklardı. Sivil yönetimin bütün personel ihtiyacını karşılamakla birlikte bu okullar bu misyonlarını büyük ölçüde gerçekleştirmişlerdir. 78 Bu dönemde, genel eğitim sahasında olduğu kadar mesleki ve teknik eğitim bakımından da ciddi bir gelişme kaydedilmiştir. Bu programlar kamu personelinin, hizmete girmeden önce fikri, mesleki ve moral açıdan daha kabiliyetli olmasını hedeflemiştir. Ancak bu dönemde sistemli bir hizmet içi eğitim düzeni getirilememiştir. ___________________________________________________________ 78 Metin HEPER, a.g.e., s. 106 İkinci Dünya Savaşı’ndan sonra, durgun bir eğitim düzeni içinde yetişmiş ve uzun yıllar bürokrasinin geleneksel düşünüş ve davranış kalıpları içinde eğitilmiş bir yöneticiler kadrosunun günün ihtiyaçlarına cevap vermediği acı bir şekilde anlaşılmıştır. 79 1950’li yıllara doğru bir takım yabancı uzmanlar getirilerek Türk kamu yönetimi sisteminin geliştirilmesi üzerine çeşitli araştırmalar yapılmıştır. Bu incelemelerin odağı personel aylık ve suretleri üzerinde yoğunlaşmaktadır. 80 Bu araştırmaların ilk olanı 1949 yılında Dünya Bankası tarafından görevlendirilen başkanlığını Amerikalı James M. Barker’in yaptığı kuruldur. Barker Kurulu Raporu’nda, kamu görevlilerinin görev sırasında yetiştirilmesi konusuna yer verilmekte, Türk üniversitelerindeki yabancı uzmanların görüşleri de alınarak hem kendi öğrencilerine, hem de bu alandaki üst düzey uzmanlara eğitim vermek, alt düzeylerle orta düzeyler için görev içi eğitim çalışmalarının yapılması gerekli görülmektedir. Daha sonra 1962 yılında hazırlanan Merkezi Hükümet Teşkilatı Araştırma Projesi Raporu’nda ise, üst düzey yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesi hakkında, yönetici adaylarının önce dairelerinde kısa süreli ve staj mahiyetinde bir eğitime tabi tutulmaları, daha sonra adayların, daireleriyle bağlantıları devam etmek şartıyla işin mahiyetine göre, tesbit edilecek bir sürede Türkiye ve Ortadoğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü’nde idarecilik eğitimi görmelerinin sağlanmasına yer verilmiştir. MEHTAP raporu ayrıca gösterdiği ilkelerle Devlet Memurları Yasasına ışık tutmuştur. Raporda personel yönetiminin geliştirilmesinin temellerine değinilmiş, sınıflandırma, ücret sistemi, kıdem ve yeterlilik, sosyal hak ve yardımlar, devlet ve KİT personel grupları, zorunlu hizmet usulünün yeniden ele alınması, yerli uzmanların yetiştirilmesi, dış ülkelerde eleman eğitimi konularına yer verilmiştir. Personelin hizmet öncesi ve hizmet içi eğitimi için gerekli önlemlerin alınması gerektiği vurgulanmıştır. ___________________________________________________________ 79 Cemal MIHÇIOĞLU, Türkiye’de Yüksek Kademe Yöneticilerinin Eğitimi, AÜSBF,Haziran 1968, s. 39 80 M.Kemal ÖKTEN, Türk Kamu Personeli Yönetim Gelişimi, Amme İdaresi Dergisi, Haziran 1992,C.25, s. 2 1950’li yıllara gelindiğinde hızlanan toplumsal ve ekonomik yapı değişiklikleri, doğal olarak yönetim sistemini de etkisi altına almıştır. Bu etki sonucu, değişen şartların gereklerine uyabilecek, elverişli tavırlara ve toplumun ihtiyaçlarına cevap verebilecek yeterli bir bilgiye sahip yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesi gerektiği düşüncesi doğmuştur. Bu düşünceden yola çıkarak, yöneticilik alanında lisans düzeyinin üstünde eğitim sağlamak ve nitelikli kamu yöneticisi yetiştirmek amacıyla 1953 yılında Türkiye ve Ortadoğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü faaliyete geçirilmiştir. Enstitü ile bir yandan gelecekte yöneticilik görevlerine gelmeleri umulan genç kamu görevlilerinin lisansüstü düzeyde akademik bir eğitime tabi tutulmaları, öte yandan, kamu yönetiminin en çok ihtiyaç duyduğu bazı uzmanlık alanları (Organizasyon ve Metod, Planlama, Araştırma, Personel Yönetimi, Eğitim Yönetimi ve Hizmet İçi Eğitim) için eleman yetiştirilmesi planlanmıştır. İleride TODAİE ile ilgili daha geniş bilgi verilecektir. 1960’lı yıllara gelindiğinde, 160 Sayılı Kanun’la Devlet Personel Dairesi’nin kurulması ve 657 Sayılı Kanun’la ayrı bir yönetici sınıf kurulması hükmü getirilmiş, ancak daha sonra bu hüküm yürürlüğe girmeden kaldırılmıştır. Bu hükmün kaldırılması bir üst düzey yöneticiliği eğitim programının geliştirilmemesinin ana nedeni olarak gösterilmektedir. Bu dönemde eğer bir yönetici sınıf kurulabilseydi memuriyete giriş ve yükselme sınavla olacak, bu da kariyere başlayanlar için hazırlık eğitimini şart kılacaktı. 81 Bir başka deyişle, bugün görevde bulunan üst düzey yöneticilerin tamamı bir hazırlık eğitimi görmüş olacaktı. Ancak, yönetici sınıfın kurulamaması, üst düzey yönetici eğitiminin bugün bile istenen düzeyde sağlanılmasını yetersiz kılmıştır. b) Planlı Dönem 1961 Anayasası ülkemizde planlı kalkınma serecinin başlangıç noktasını oluşturmuş ve Anayasa ile Devlet Planlama Teşkilatı kurularak planlı kalkınma dönemi başlamıştır. Yöneticilik alanında köklü bir geçmişe ve geleneklere sahip ___________________________________________________________ 81 Cemal MIHÇIOĞLU, a.g.e., 1968, s. 199. olan ülkemizde profesyonel bir yönetici sınıf oluşturma düşüncesi, ancak planlı kalkınma dönemine geçişle ağırlık kazanmıştır. Planlı döneme geçişle birlikte, dikkatler kalkınma planlarını hazırlayacak ve uygulayacak olan kamu yönetimine çevrilmiştir. Yöneticilerin bu önemli görevi yerine getirebilecek bilgi, beceri, tutum ve davranışları kazanabilmeleri onların yetiştirilebilmeleri ile mümkündür. Türkiye’de yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesi konusunda hizmet öncesi eğitim faaliyetleri gelişmemiştir. Özellikle yöneticilik konumları için eleman yetiştiren hizmet öncesi eğitim kurumları yoktur. Bu durumda yöneticilik görevleri için gerekli bilgi, beceri, tutum ve davranışların hizmet sırasında kazandırılması gerekmektedir. 82 Bu da yöneticilerin hizmet içinde eğitilmeleri anlamına gelmektedir. İşte bu nedenle planlarda hizmet içi eğitim hükümlerine yer verilecektir. Devlet Personel Dairesi kurulması ve 657 Sayılı Devlet Memurları Kanunu ile eğitim konusunda bazı düzenlemeler getirilmeye çalışılmıştır. Personelin yetiştirilmeleri, daha üst düzey kadrolara hazırlanmaları için uygun usul ve vasıtaların tespit edilmesi görevi Devlet Personel Dairesi’ne verilmiştir. Kanun hükmünde yapılan bu düzenlemenin başında, daha önce kararlaştırılan ancak 1983 yılında gerçekleştirilebilen “Devlet Memurları Eğitim Planı”nın hazırlanış amacı, kamu kurum kuruluşlarınca yerine getirilecek eğitim faaliyetleri için standart bir düzen ve koordinasyon sağlama, kurumların ortak bir anlayış içinde topluma yararlı, yurt çıkarlarına uygun ve milli kalkınmamıza yardım edici bir ortamda, ekonomik imkanlara da uyularak eğitim faaliyetlerinin gerçekleştirmesidir. Plan, 657 Sayılı Devlet Memurları Kanunu ile Devlet Personel Dairesi Kurulması Hakkında Kanun’un uygulama alanına giren kurum ve kuruluşların personelin yetiştirilmesinde uygulanacak hizmet öncesi, hizmet içi ve diğer eğitim ilkelerini belirmekte, öncelikleri sıralamaktadır. Ayrıca kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarına eğitim konusunda önemli görevler yüklenmektedir. Bu görevler, ___________________________________________________________ 82 Doğan CANMAN, “Türkiye’de Kalkınma Gereklerine Uygun Olarak Yüksek Yöneticilerin Yetiştirilmesi”, AİD, C. 1, S. 3., Eylül 1978, s. 9 hizmet için eğitim yönetmeliklerinin hazırlanması, yurtiçi ve yurtdışı yıllık eğitim programlarının tespit edilmesi, eğitim merkezleri, eğitim birimleri ve eğitim kurallarının oluşturulması gibi görevlerdir. Çeşitli kademelerdeki memurların eğitimini göz önünde bulunduran bu plan, üst düzey yöneticiler konusunda, “üst kademe yöneticilerin yetiştirilmeleri bu konudaki mevzuat hükümlerine göre yapılır” hükmü ile bu konunun ayrıca düzenleneceğine işaret etmektedir. 657 Sayılı Kanunun 212. maddesi ve daha sonraki maddeleri hizmet içi eğitim konusunda bazı düzenlemeler getirmiştir. Ancak bu düzenlemeler üst düzey yöneticilerin eğitimini içine almamış dolayısıyla üst düzey yöneticilerin eğitim konusu yine açıkta kalmıştır. 1963 yılında hazırlanan Birinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı’nda eğitim, istenilen yaşam düzeyine ulaşmak çabası olan kalkınmanın en etkili araçlarından biri olarak görülmüş, kalkınma çabasının gerçekleşmesi için gerekli nitelikte ve sayıda elemanların yetiştirilmesi 83 vurgulanmıştır. Ancak bu plan döneminde personelin yetiştirilmesi hususunda önemli bir çalışmanın yapılmadığı gözlenmekle birlikte, bu planda üst düzey yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesine de yer verilmiştir. 1968 yılında yürürlüğe konulan İkinci Beş yıllık Kalkınma Planı’nda ise, hizmet içi eğitime geniş yer verilmiştir. Hizmet içi eğitimin iş veriminin artırılması, üretilen mal ve hizmetlerin yükseltilmesi için gerekli olduğu belirtilerek, bu plan, “çalışanlara okul süresi içinde kazanamadıkları işler ile ilgili bilgi ve kabiliyetleri vermek ve geliştirmek, iş gücünün kademeler arasındaki dikey hareketliliğini sağlamak, teknolojik gelişmelere göre çalışanları bilgi sahibi kılmak amacıyla bütün sektörlerde ve her kademede hizmet içi eğitim verilecek” hükmü yer almıştır. Hizmet içi eğitim konusunda uzun süredir devam eden uygulamalara ___________________________________________________________ 83 Birinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1963 , s. 441 rağmen etkili bir sistem kurulamadığı, kamu kuruluşları ve işverenlerin çoğunluğunca metodlu ve programlı bir hizmet içi eğitim zorunluluğunun benimsenmediği sonucuna varıldığı84 da ayrıca belirtilmiştir. Bu planda, Türkiye ve Ortadoğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü’nün kamu kesiminde mezuniyet sonrası eğitim vererek üst düzey yönetici yetiştirme imkanları sağlanacağı ve enstitünün buna göre destekleneceği belirtilerek bu sorun için kesin bir çözüm yolu hükme bağlanmış bulunmaktadır. İkinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planında, hizmet içi eğitime gerekli önem verilmekle birlikte, ancak plan döneminde hizmet içi eğitimle ilgili nelerin yapılacağı somut olarak belirtilmemiş, ayrıca somut önerilerde getirmemiştir. Bu durum önemli bir eksiklik olarak görülmektedir. 1973 yılında hazırlanan Üçüncü Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı’nda ilk defa yöneticilerin eğitimlerinden bahsedilerek, kamu kesiminin her kademesindeki insan gücünün mesleki bilgi ve becerilerinin artırılmasını sağlayacak, özellikle de her kademedeki sevk ve idarecilere nitelik kazandıracak hizmet içi eğitim programlarının geliştirilip uygulanacağı önerilmektedir. 85 Bu planda, Türkiye ve Orta Doğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü’ne önemli görevler verilmiştir. Enstitü, Kamu Kurum ve Kuruluşlarında her kuruluş için ortak olan (planlama, araştırma, bütçe, personel idaresi ve eğitim, teknik destek hizmetleri gibi) konularda yöneticiler için hizmet içi kurslar düzenleyecek, yüksek nitelikli yöneticiler için akademik olmayan fonksiyonel eğitim programlarını doğrudan uygulayacak, bakanlıkların alanlarına giren yönetim konularında hizmet içi eğitim programlarını ortak çabalarla sürdürecektir. Ayrıca bu amaçla Enstitü’nün bir kamu hizmet içi eğitim kurumu olacak biçimde yeniden düzenlenmesi öngörülmüştür.86 Planda belirtilen öneriler hizmet içi eğitim konusunda bazı çalışmaların yapılmasını sağlamış, ancak istenilen düzeye ulaşılmamıştır. ___________________________________________________________ 84 İkinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1967 , s. 181-182. 85 Üçüncü Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1973 , s. 88. 86 Üçüncü Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1973 , s. 778. Dördüncü Beş Yıllık kalkınma Planı’nda da kamu yöneticilerinin eğitimine yer verilerek, kamu yöneticilerinin, çağdaş yönetimi ve yöntemlerini bilen ve bu bilgileri uygulamaya aktarılabilecek nitelikte bir eğitim almaları için, merkezi düzeyde gerekli önlemlerin alınacağını ve Türkiye Orta Doğu emme İdaresi Enstitü’nün bu görevi yerine getirecek şekilde yeniden düzenleneceği belirtilmiştir. 87 Bu plan döneminden önce üst düzey yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesi konusunda yasal bir yaptırım bulunmamaktaydı. Her ne kadar 657 Sayılı Devlet Memurları Kanunu, yüksek yöneticilerle ilgili köklü değişiklikleri içermekteyse de, bir yönetici sınıf kurulması ve bu sınıf mensuplarının çeşitli bakanlık ve kurumlar arasında yer değiştirmesi konusundaki hükümlerine, bugüne kadar işlerlik kazandırılamamıştır. 88 657 Sayılı Devlet Memurları Yasası 31.07.1970 tarih ve 1327 sayılı yasa ile %55’i uğradıktan ve böylece uygulamaya konabildikten sonra çeşitli tarihlerde çıkarılan çok sayıda yasa ve yasa gücünde kararnamelerle büyük ölçüde değişiklikler geçirerek, hemen hemen özgün biçimini yitirmiştir. Ancak, bu plan döneminde diğerlerinden farklı olarak yönetici eğitimi kavramı ilk defa Anayasa kapsamına alınmıştır. 1982 Anayasa’ sının 128.maddesinin 3.bendinde üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilme usul ve esaslarının kanunla düzenleneceği hükmüne yer verilmiştir. Bu hükümle, ülkemizde ilk defa yöneticilerin eğitimlerinin kanun kapsamına alınması sağlanmıştır. 1983 yılında da Devlet Memurları Genel Eğitim Planı yürürlüğe konmuştur. Beşinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı’nda yöneticilerin eğitimlerinden çok genel olarak personelin eğitim ve yetiştirilmesi üzerinde durulmuştur. Sadece, okul içi yaygın eğitim yoluyla yüksek nitelikli sevk ve idareci yetiştirilmesine önem verileceği genel olarak vurgulanmıştır. ___________________________________________________________ 87 Dördüncü Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1979 , s. 299 88 Ayda KÖPRÜLÜ,”Üst Yöneticilerin Eğitim Sorunu”, Kooperatif Dünyası Dergisi, Y. 16., S. 184., Temmuz 1986, s. 11 Altıncı Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı’nda ise yine yaygın eğitim ele alınarak, hizmet içi eğitim programlarının uygulanabilmesi için, bir eğitim ve insan gücü planlaması sistemi kurulacağı belirtilmekte, eğitimin basın ve yayın yolu ile verileceği, yönetici ve çalışanlar içinse işbaşı ve diğer eğitim çalışmalarının başlatılacağından bahsedilmektedir. Kamu yönetimimize ilişkin en son ve kapsamlı araştırma olan KAYA (Kamu Yönetimi Araştırması) 1991’de yayımlanmıştır. Yönetim sistemimizi geliştirmek için yapılan çalışmaları, bunların uygulanmasını, sorunların saptanmasını ve gerekli yönetsel düzenlemeleri belirlemeyi amaçlayan KAYA, yönetimin yapı ve işleyişine bütünsel açıdan yaklaşarak, sistem içi yönetsel tutarlığı sağlamaya çalışmış, etkili ve verimli yönetimi gerçekleştirmeye yönelik bir genel rapor ortaya koymuştur. KAYA’da personel sisteminin sorunlarının hizmete alma aşamasında ortaya çıktığı belirtilmektedir. Personelin sınıflandırılması, yükselme, ölçüt ve olanakları, kadro,iş analizi, kamu görevlilerinin iş başarılarını değerlendirecek nesnel ölçütlerin bulunması, hizmet içi eğitimin yetersizliği, DPB’nin işlevsizliği başlıca sorun alanları olarak sıralanmaktadır. Yedinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planında ise yönetici sınıfta yer alacak devlet memurlarının üst düzeyde eğitimden geçirilip, yönetici formasyonu kazandırılması temin edilmelidir, denilmektedir. Sekizinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı çerçevesinde oluşturulan “Kamu Yönetiminin İyileştirilmesi ve Yeniden Yapılandırılması” Özel İhtisas Komisyonu Raporunda ise Devlet Personel Başkanlığı ve Maliye Bakanlığı Bütçe ve Mali Kontrol Genel Müdürlüğü’nün personel politikası ile ilgili bölümleri müsteşarlık bünyesine alınmalı, TODAİE tüm kamu yönetimine eleman yetiştirecek şekilde Kamu Yönetimi Akademisi’ne dönüştürülmeli ve Müsteşarlıkla ilişkilendirilmektedir, denilmektedir. B- MÜLKİ İDARE AMİRLERİNİN YÖNETİCİ SINIF İÇİNDEKİ YERİ Klasik Osmanlı yönetim sisteminde vilayet yöneticilerinin aynı anda hem askeri komutan, hem de mülki amir olmaları (bu durum 19.yy’da son bulacaktır) esas itibariyle, yönetenlerin eğitim biçiminden gelmektedir. Nitekim imparatorluğun merkez ve eyaletlerdeki yöneticilerine baktığımızda, maliye ve ilmiye sınıfının sivil eğitim kurumlarından, askeri-sivil ayırımı yapmaksızın tüm yöneticilerin de askeri eğitimden geçtiklerini görüyoruz. 14. yy’dan başlayarak devşirme, acemioğlanlık ve Endurun kurumları, bu amaca uygun olarak Osmanlı Mülki Amirlik sisteminin ana kaynakları olmuştur. Enderun Mektebinde, Osmanlı medrese eğitiminin aksine, eğitim hem daha laik hem de uygulamaya dönüktü. Protokol bilgisi, müzik, güzel yazı, Kur’an, temel islam ve fıkıh, bilgisi, spor ve silah çalışmaları başlıca dersler arasında yer alırdı. Enderun eğitimi, 17. yy’dan sonra imparatorluğun Türk asıllı unsurlarının da geniş çapta katılabildikleri bir sisteme dönüşmüştür. Bu gelişme sürecinin uzantısı 19. yy’da başlatılan yönetsel yenileştirme çabalarının vazgeçilmez gereği olarak, Enderun’un biçimsel devamı olmasa bile içerik ve amaç bakımından onu sürdüren Mektebi Sultanı (Galatasaray) ve Mekteb-i Mülkiyye’nin kurulduğunu görüyoruz. Askeri ve mülki amir eğitiminin, dolayısıyla askeri ve mülki yapıların birbirlerinden soyutlamaya başladıklarının göstergesi sayılması gereken bu gelişmeler, imparatorluğun yenilenen bürokratik yapının gereksinmelerini cevap verecek kadroları yetiştirip denetlemedeki kararlılığını yansıtmaktadır.89 18. yy’ın sonlarına kadar Enderun Mektebi’nden ;89 sadrazam, 3 şeyhülislam, 36 kaptan-ı derya yetişmiştir. Fakat bu eğitim kurumundan yetişenler, halka hizmet yerine saraya hizmet etmeye başlamış ve vali, vezir olmuşlardır. Yönetici kadroları yetiştiren bu kurum giderek yozlaşmıştır. 1825’te yeniçerilik dolayısıyla acemi oğlanlar mektepleri kaldırıldı. Askeri ve mülki ___________________________________________________________ 89 K.FİŞEK, a.g.e., s.16. okullar açılmasına rağmen, Enderun Mektebi yalnız saray hizmetleri için eleman yetiştirmeye devam etti. Nihayet 1908’de ll. Meşrutiyet’in ilanı ile bu kurumda tarihi misyonunu tamamladı. 90 Osmanlı İmparatorluğu, parlak ve mükemmel devirler yaşadıktan sonra, çeşitli tesirler ve sebepler yüzünden gerilemeye, çökmeye başlayınca devletin yönetimini elinde bulunduranlar, aydın ve yurtsever bir düşünüşle, bu gerilemenin önüne geçmek, çöküntüyü durdurmak istediler. İmparatorluğun kurtuluş esaslarını “sistem” ve “adam sorunu” nun çözümlenmesinde aramak gerekiyordu. lll. Selim’le (1789-1807) başlayan Batılılaşma Hareketi, ll. Mahmut tarafından içte ve dışta bütün sıkıntı ve sarsıntılara rağmen, cesaretle devam ettirilmiştir. ll. Mahmut’un oğlu Abdülmecit babasının açtığı yolda ilerlemiş, Osmanlı Devletinin teokratiklikten çağdaşlığa yönelişinin başlangıç tarihi olan Gülhanei Hatt-ı Hümayunu ile Tanzimat-ı Hayriye’yi 1839’da tahta çıkışından 4 ay sonra ilan etmiştir. Tanzimat Fermanından sonra girişilen bütün hareketlerin başlıca üç amacı vardır: 1- Devleti çöküntüden kurtarmak için hukuka bağlı devleti meydana getirmek, 2- Çağdaş uygarlığa yöneltmek, dolayısıyla sistem meselesini çözmek, 3- Bu sistemi yürütecek “adam” yetiştirmek. Her alanda büyük hareketlere girişilmesi ve hareketleri yürütmek içinde çağın ve Tanzimat Fermanı’nın İlkelerine uygun idareciler yetiştirilmesi de en başta ele alınacak meselelerdendir. ll. Mahmut devrinde has, tımar, zeamet teşkilatı kaldırılmış, Abdülmecit zamanında da önce Dahiliye Nezareti ( İçişleri ___________________________________________________________ 90 Ergun TEZEL, “Mülki İdare Amirlerinin Yetiştirilmesi, Ankara, TODAİE, Kyup Tezi, 1983, s.2-3. Bakanlığı) kurulmuş, daha sonra valilerin, mutasarrıfların, kaymakamların ve kaza müdürlerinin görev ve yetkilerini belirten kanun 1858’de (Kaymakamlıkların ve Müdürlerin Vezaifini Şamil Talimat) yürürlüğe konmuştur. 91 İmparatorluğun yönetici kadroları başlangıçta asker kökenli ve eğitimli kişiler iken, yönetimin bozukluğunun düzeltilmesi için gerekli sistem değişikliği yanı sıra yöneticilerin sivil kişilerden olması gereği doğmuş ve asker-sivil ayrımı sonunda mülki idare mesleği giderek önem kazanmıştır. 1. Mülki İdare Amirlerinin Yetiştirilmesinin Önemi Kamu yönetiminin en temel sorunlarından biri, yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesidir. Çağdaş düşünceyle, herşeyde olduğu gibi yöneticilikte de, doğuştan mevcut olan özelliklerin ve yeteneklerin geliştirilmesi, yönetici adaylarına yararlı bilgiler verilmesi deneyim ve beceriler kazandırılması, eğitimle mümkündür. Yöneticilerin sistemli biçimde yetiştirilmesi zorunluluğu kabul edilince, yöneticiliği oluşturan temel öğelere (niteliklere) ilişkin bazı varsayımlar üzerinde durmak gereklidir. Buna göre, yöneticilik şu özellikleri gerektir. 1- Kişilik: Yöneticinin zeka, kavrayış, çözümleme ve yargılama yeteneği, uyum ve dürüstlük gibi özel nitelikleri olması. 2- Genel Kültür: Sorunlara geniş açıdan bakabilme alışkanlığını yöneticiye kazandırır. 3- Yöneticilik Becerisi: Yöneticilik, herşeyden önce girişkenlik, karar verme ve kararların yerine getirilişini izleme ve öngörü yeteneklerini gerektirir. 4- Hizmet Alanı Konusunda Bilgi: Bu özellik, yöneticinin yürüteceği işlerin niteliği, başında bulunacağı kuruluş veya kurumun özellikleri ve fonksiyonları hakkında bilgi sahibi olmasıdır. Bu dört özelliğin ilk ikisi, yöneticinin hizmete alınması aşamasında, diğer ikisi de hizmete alındıktan sonra, yetiştirme aşamasında göz önünde tutulur. 92 ___________________________________________________________ 91 E. TEZEL, a.g.e.,s.4 92 Doğan CANMAN, “Personel Yönetimi Notları”, s.109. Yönetici yetiştirmek ciddi bir konudur. Topluma yol gösterecek, toplumun önüne geçerek, lokomotif görevi üstlenmeye aday insanların, bildiklerini öğretmeleri ve uygulayabilmeleri için özellikle kendilerinin öğrenmeleri ve bunları özümsemeleri gerekmektedir. Bu da sistemli ve çağdaş tekniklerle mümkündür. Genel anlamda eğitimin üç temel unsuru vardır. Eğitimden söz edebilmek için şu üç temel unsurun bir arada düşünülmesi gerekir. 1) İşle ilgili becerilerin kazandırılması. 2) İşe ilgili teorik ve pratik bilgilerin verilmesi. 3) Davranışların olumlu yönde geliştirilmesi. Bunlara bağlayıcı nitelikte bir dördüncü unsur daha eklemek gerekir ki, o da çalışmaların gerçek işyeri şartları içinde yapılması gerektiğidir. Eğitimin amaçları üzerinde de durmak gerekecektir. - Eğitim görenler, yönetim sorunları hakkında bilgi vermek, gördükleri eğitim neticesinde bu görevlilerden en iyi şekilde istifade edilmesini sağlamak. - Eğitim alanların görevlerini daha verimli yapmaları ile yeni maharetler kazandırmak ve maharetleri geliştirmek için fırsat ve imkan sağlamak. - Daha fazla sorumluluk gerektiren görevlere yükselmelerine yardımcı olmak. - Yönetici, icracı ve diğer personel tarafından yapılmakta olan işlerin nitelik ve nicelik olarak artışını sağlamak. - Açık görevleri uzun süre boş bırakmamak ve boşluğu doldurmak amacıyla hazırlıklı bulunmak ve muhtemel açıklar için yetiştirilmiş personel bulundurmak. - Personele fikir ve bilgi alışverişinin önemini benimseterek kurum içinde ve dışında daha etkili ve daha şumullu bir haberleşme, koordinasyon ve işbirliğini sağlamak. - Eğitimin kazandıracağı maddi ve manevi faydaların neler olduğunu bütün personele duyurarak personelin moralini yükseltmek ve kuruma bağlılığını arttırmak.93 _________________________________________________________ 93 Özdemir ÖZKAYA, “Hizmetiçi Eğitimde Temel İlkeler ve Teknikler”, s.13-14. Mülki idare amirlerinin yetiştirilmesinin gerekli ve önemli olması sorunu önce Türk toplumunun yapısıyla ilgilidir. Toplumsal değişme süreci çeşitli değişkenlerin ürünü olabilmektedir. Örneğin küçük aile işletmelerinin, büyük İşletmeler tarafından yutulmaya başlaması, kırdan kente göç, sanayileşme ve kentleşme süreçleri toplumsal yapının değişmesinde rol oynayan öğelerdir. Ayrıca teknolojik gelişmeler içinde, kitle iletişim araçları, tarımın makinalaşması da hızlı değişmelere neden olmuştur. Öte yandan devletin üstlendiği klasik görevlerin (güvenlik, adalet, vergi) yanında sosyal, kültürel ve ekonomik konulu görevler üstlenmesi, üstlenmeyi zorunlu kılan nedenlere ilgi duymak gereği ister istemez toplumsal yapıyı şekillendirmekte devleti ve özellikle bürokrasiyi de etkilemektedir. Nitekim Osmanlı Türk toplumunda sınıf yapısını inceleyen bir çalışmada, klasik Osmanlı sınıf yapısında, yönetenlerin (bürokrasinin) en fazla toplumsal ağırlığa sahip olduğu, İttihat ve Terakki dönemiyle, Cumhuriyetten sonra tek parti döneminde bunun sürdüğü, 1950’den sonra ve günümüzde ise büyük kentli sanayi ve ticaret burjuvazisi ile tarım ve taşra burjuvazisinden sonra, yönetenlerin ikinci planda ağırlık taşıyan bir kategori olduğu belirtilmektedir. 94 1945’lerde başlayan toplumsal değişmeyle beraber, mülki idare amirlerinin, klasik görevleri yanında ekonomik ve sosyal görevlerinin de arttığı görülür. Bu yapının doğal ürünü ve birikimi açıkladığı ölçüde mülki idare amiri yetiştirmenin neden gerekli olduğu kolay vurgulanabilir. Toplumsal değişmenin yönetim yapısını ilgilendiren iki boyutu üzerinde durulacak olursa; ilki, küçük mülkiyet yapısındaki çözülmenin 1945’li yıllarda daha belirgin olmasıdır. İkinci boyut ise teknolojik gelişmedir. Küçük aile işletmelerinin büyüklerce yutulması, tarım sermayesinin yoğunlaşıp, merkezleşmesi, eski merkezcilik anlayışının ve uygulamasının toplumsal dayanaktan giderek uzaklaşmasına neden olmuştur. Güçlenen burjuvazi siyasal sistemini de değiştirmiş, böylece önce ticaret ve tarımda sonrada sanayide bütünleşmeye başlamıştır. Osmanlı dönemindeki benzer bir ___________________________________________________________ 94 E. TEZEL, a.g.e., s.6. bütünleşme nasıl demiryollarının gelişmesiyle temelleniyor ise aynı şekilde Cumhuriyet dönemindeki bütünleşme de karayolları ağının yayılmasında somutlaşmaktadır.95 Türkiye’nin yönetim yapısında değişmelere yol açan ikinci etken, yeni hizmetlerin gereği olarak belirlenen ve uygulanan yeni teknolojiyle ilişkilidir. Devlet hizmetlerinin geleneksel görevlerden, büyük alt yapı yatırımlarına kayması ile paralel olarak yönetimin elindeki personel, araç ve örgüt biçimlerinin yetersiz kaldıklarını, büyük yatırımlarda yeni teknoloji kullanma zorunluluğunun ise daraltılmış il esasına dayanan mülki idare yapısını zorladığını söyleyebiliriz. Sosyal yapıdaki değişiklikler, halkın beklentilerinin artması ve çeşitlenmesi, mülki idare amirlerinin değişik görevler üstlenmesi, mülki idare amirlerinin yetiştirilmesi sorununun önemini ortaya koymaktadır. 2. Mülki İdare Amirlerinin Görevleri ve İş Yükleri İçişleri Bakanlığı İç Düzen Çalışmaları çerçevesinde yapılan bir saptamaya göre, mülki amirin yasalarca belirtilen görevlerinin sayısı 821’dir. Bunların büyük çoğunluğunun rutin yani küçük bir düzenlemeyle kolayca astlara devredilecek nitelikte oldukları düşünülürse bugün mülki amirlik sisteminin karşılaştığı en önemli sorunlardan birinin mülki amirlerin gereksiz yere ve başkalarınca yapılabilecek işlerle gün tüketmek durumunda bırakılmaları olduğu görülür. Bir mülki amirin günlük iş yükü hangi öğelerden oluşmaktadır? Bunu açalım. Sosyo-ekonomik ve kültürel öğeler, büyük ağırlıkla ilk sıradadır. Onu %71’le mahalli idarelere ilişkin görevler, %55’le asayiş ve kolluk gibi geleneksel görevler ,%51 ile personel ve haberleşme gibi görevler izlemektedir. ___________________________________________________________ 95Gencay ŞAYLAN, “Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Amirliği”, T.İ.D Bilimsel Araştırma Dizisi: 1, s.33 Mülki amirliğin hangi kademesinde bulunulduğuna bağlı olarak belli görevlerin ağırlıklarının daha doğrusu önem derecelerinin değiştiğini görüyoruz. Kaymakamlarda sosyo-ekonomik (%92) ve mahalli idarelere ilişkin (%73) görevler ön plana çıkarken, valilerde sosyo-ekonomik işlevler %91 ve asayiş-kolluk görevleri (%78) ilk sırayı tutmaktadır. Protokol işleriyle, mali görevlerin vali yardımcılarının yetki alanına kaymak eğiliminde olduğunu da belirttikten sonra, bu konuda sonuç olarak mülki amirlerin görev yüklerinin son tahlilde mahalli idarelerle ilişkiler ve toplumsal, ekonomik ve kültürel işlerce belirlendiğini sayabiliriz. Bu durum aslında yeni dönem koşulların mülki amirlere “yerel ekonomik güç ve kaynakları seferber etmesi” görevini yüklemesi ve eski yönetsel alışkanlıkların, idare ve siyaset kurumunun birlikte işletilmesi olgularının uzantısıdır. Mülki amirlerin en önemli saydıkları görevlerle en çok zaman ayırdıkları işler aynı olmayabilir, başka ifadeyle yapılması gerekli ve önemli görülenlerle yapılan arasında bir fark bulunabilir. Kaymakamlar, arazi anlaşmazlıkları ile mahalli idarelere ilişkin konuların zamanlarının büyük bölümünü aldığını söylerken, mülkiye müfettişleri, görevliler hakkındaki ihbar ve şikayetlerle mahalli idareler sorunları, hukuk işleri müdürlükleri, görevliler hakkındaki ihbar ve şikayetler, vali yardımcıları, mahalli idareler ile ilgili sorunlar, valiler ise asayiş konularının ön plana çıktığını söylemişlerdir. Mülki amirlerin günlük iş yükleri geçerli bir ölçü sayılabilirse, en önemli ve ivedi sorunlar, yerel yönetim organlarıyla ilişkilerde somutlaşan idari vesayet, kamu iktisadi kuruluşlarıyla ilişkilerde somutlaşan bölgesel örgütlenme ve askeri yapıyla ilişkilerde somutlaşan kolluk güçlerinin kullanımıdır.96 3. Kişi ve Kuruluşlarla İlişkilerin Nitelik ve Araçları Günlük iş yükünden de anlaşılacağı gibi, çeşitli kişi ve kuruluşlarla ilişki kurulmakta, bu da ilişkilerin düzenlenmesinde belli yol, yöntem ve araçlardan yararlanılmasını gerektirmektedir. ___________________________________________________________ 96 K. FİŞEK , a.g.e., s.204. Mülki amirlerin görevleri sırasında yoğun ilişkide bulundukları kişi ve kümeler sırasıyla yurttaşlar (%96), başka bakanlıkların görevlileri (%41), özlük sorunları nedeniyle başvuran astlar (%39), parlamenterler ve başka siyasetçiler (%11), iş adamları ve müteahhitler (%9). İlçelerin %93’ündeki başvuruların %50’den fazlası doğrudan yurttaşlarca yapılmaktadır. Bunu yurttaşlarla mülki idari amirleri arasındaki ilişkinin yoğunluğuna bağlayabiliriz. 4. Halk İstekleri, Olanaklar ve İsteklerin Gerçekleşme Ölçüsü Görev bölgesindeki halkın mülki amirden istedikleriyle, mülki amirin ısrarla halka vermek istedikleri her zaman uyuşmaz. Sözgelimi, her üç kaymakamdan ikisi köylülerin öncelikle eğitime gereksinim duyduklarını söylerken, her üç erkek köylüden ikisi yol, su, elektrik ve toprak gereksinimlerinin öncelikle karşılanması gerektiğini savunmaktadır. Yine eğitim eksikliği ve yoksulluk önemli iki sorundur. Halkın mülki amirden istedikleriyle mülki amirin halka vermek istedikleri arasında belirgin bir çelişkinin bulunduğunu, ikisi arasındaki sürtüşmenin de esas itibarıyla bu kaynaktan çıktığını söyleyebiliriz. Halkın, mülki amirlerden beklediklerini yerine getiremediklerini söyleyenlerin oranı, hukuk işleri müdürlükleri ve mülkiye müfettişleri arasında en yüksek (%63- %67), valiler arasında da en düşüktür (%12). Halk kitleleriyle doğrudan ilişkisi daha yüksek ve yoğun olan kaymakamlarda olumsuz cevap oranının Türkiye ortalamasını aşarak %48’i bulduğu, olumlu cevap oranınınsa %27 ile ortalamanın altına düşmektedir. Halka yaklaştıkça halkın isteklerine daha duyarlı olunacağı ve bu isteklerin daha kolay yerine getirileceği varsayımı ile çelişir görünen bu ilginç eğilim, herhalde; 1- Halkın valilerle, kaymakamlardan farklı şeyler istedikleri. 2- Tabandaki konumları nedeniyle kaymakamların, uygulama sonuçlarını daha iyi değerlendirdikleri biçiminde açıklanabilir. Halkın isteklerinin karşılanması konusunda, mülki amirlerin yarıya yakınının (%44) halkın isteklerinin karşılanmadığında birleştiklerini ama kaymakamlara göre valilerin, gençlere göre ileri yaştakilerin, mülki amirlik dışı görevlerden gelenlere göre meslekten gelenlerin bu konuda kendilerini daha başarılı saydıkları görülmektedir. Görevde başarısızlığın hangi nedenlere bağlandığı ise yetki azlığı, maddi olanak azlığı, bölgesel olanaksızlıklar, dış çevrenin müdahaleleri, güvence eksikliği, yararlı olunamadığı kaygısı ve ailevi nedenlerle açıklanmıştır. II. BÖLÜM :TÜRKİYE’DE MÜLKİ İDARE AMİRİ YETİŞTİRİLMESİ VE ÜST DÜZEY YÖNETİCİ YETİŞTİREN DİĞER KURULUŞLAR A- KAYMAKAM ADAYLIĞI 1. Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Amirliği Mesleğine Giriş: Kaymakam Adaylığı Mülki idare amirliği mesleğinin ilk aşaması “maiyet memurluğu” olarak adlandırılan ve 90’lı yıllarda yapılan düzenlemeyle “Kaymakam Adaylığı” olarak anılan süreçle başlamakta ve mülki idare amirliği hizmetleri sınıfı valiler, kaymakamlar, kaymakamlık sıfatını kazanmış olup İçişleri Bakanlığı merkez ve iller kuruluşlarında çalışanlar ve kaymakam adaylarından oluşmaktadır. Mesleğe giriş ve gerekli eğitim ve yönetim kültürünün kazanılması için Kaymakam Adaylığı döneminin nelerden oluştuğu, nitelik olarak değerlendirilmesi ve muadili sayılabilecek yabancı örneklerle karşılaştırılması, Türkiye’de, en iyimser ifade ile, Cumhuriyet döneminde, idareciliğin bir meslek, kariyer haline geldiğinin ve “idareciliğin okulu”nun olması gereği vurgulamalarına katkıda bulunabilir. 2. Kaymakam Adaylığına Giriş Türk kamu yönetiminde kaymakam adaylığı, üst düzey yöneticilik görevlerinin kapısını açan kamu görevleri arasında her zaman özel bir öneme sahip olmuştur. Kaymakam adaylarının seçiminde Cumhuriyet dönemi boyunca değişik uygulamalar olmuş, buna koşut olarak da göreve alınacak adaylarda aranan niteliklerde bir takım değişiklikler yapılmıştır. Kaymakam adaylarında bulunması gereken niteliklere bakıldığında; yasada sayılan yüksek öğretim kurumlarını bitirmiş olmak, yaş, sağlık ve altı aylık adaylık süresi sonunda valilerce ehliyetin onaylanması aranmaktadır. Aranan bu özellikler yönetmeliklerde ayrıntılandırılmıştır. Kaymakam Adayı olarak atanacakların aşağıdaki genel ve özel niteliklere sahip olmaları, yapılacak yazılı ve sözlü sınavları kazanmaları şarttır. a) Genel Nitelikler 1- Türk vatandaşı olmak, 2- Kamu haklarından mahrum bulunmamak, 3- Taksirli suçlar hariç, ağır hapis veya 6 aydan fazla hapis veya affa uğramış olsalar bile devletin şahsiyetine karşı işlenen suçlarla, zimmet, ihtilas, irtikap, rüşvet, hırsızlık, dolandırıcılık, sahtecilik, inancı kötüye kullanma, dolanlı iflas gibi yüz kızartıcı veya şeref ve haysiyet kırıcı suçtan veya istimal ve istihlak kaçakçılığı hariç kaçakçılık, resmi ihale ve alım satımlarına fesat karıştırma, devlet sırlarını açığa vurma suçlarından dolayı hürriyeti bağlayıcı ceza ile hükümlü bulunmamak, 4- Askerlikle ilgili bulunmamak; askerlik hizmetini yapmış yahut ertelenmiş veya yedek sınıfına geçirilmiş olmak. (Ancak yazılı sınav tarihinde askerlik hizmetinde bulunanlardan terhislerine en çok 3 ay kalanlar yazılı sınava kabul edilebilirler.) b) Özel Nitelikler 1- Üniversitelerin siyasal bilgiler, hukuk, iktisat, işletme, iktisadi ve idari bilimler fakülteleri ile bunlara denkliği Yükseköğretim Kurulu tarafından kabul edilen yurt dışındaki en az dört yıl süreli fakültelerden mezun olmak. 2- Giriş sınavının yapıldığı Ocak ayının birinci günü itibariyle 30 yaşını bitirmemiş olmak. (Ancak fiili askerlik ödevine çağrılıpda, yukarıda belirtilen yaş sınırını askerlik ödevleri sırasında geçirmiş bulunanların terhislerini müteakip açılacak ilk sınava müracaat etmeleri şartı ile bu yaş durumları aday olarak alınmalarına engel teşkil etmez.) 3- Mülki İdare Amirliği görevini devamlı yapmasına engel olabilecek vücut ve akıl hastalığı veya vücut sakatlığı ile özürlü bulunmamak; memleketin her ikliminde iş görmeye engeli olmadığı, tam teşekküllü devlet hastanelerindeki sağlık kurullarından alınacak raporla belirtilmiş olmak. 4- Yaptırılacak tahkikata göre Mülki İdare Amiri olmaya engel teşkil edecek kişisel veya ailevi bir kötü sanı bulunmamak. 5- 5442 sayılı İl İdare Kanununun 31 ve 32. maddelerinde sayılan yetki, görev ve sorumluluğu yerine getirebilecek, Mülki İdare Amirliğine yaraşır kültüre, bilgi birikimine, yeteneğe, Anayasa’nın başlangıç hükümleri ile 2. maddesinde ifadesini bulan demokratik, laik ve sosyal hukuk devletinin gerektirdiği çağdaş yaşam ve yönetim anlayışına sahip olmak. 6- Özel Yarışma Sınavına Tabi Tutulmak Suretiyle Girilen Meslekler İçin Yapılacak Eleme Sınavından (KMS) Bakanlıkça belirlenen asgari puanı almış olmak. Bugün yürürlükte olan Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliğinden önceki Maiyet Memurları Yönetmeliği, “Yapılacak tahkikata göre mülki idare amir olmaya engel teşkil edecek kişisel veya ailevi bir kötü sanı bulunmamak” ve yapılacak yazılı ve sözlü sınavlarda başarılı olmak koşullarını getirmiştir. Mevcut yönetmelik de “5442 Sayılı İl İdaresi Kanununun 31 ve 32. maddelerinde sayılan yetki, görev ve sorumlulukları yerine getirebilecek Mülki İdare Amirliğine yaraşır kültüre, bilgi birikimine, yeteneğe, Anayasa’nın başlangıç hükümleri ile 2. maddesinde ifadesini bulan demokratik, laik ve sosyal hukuk devletinin gerektirdiği çağdaş yaşam ve yönetim anlayışına sahip olmak” koşulunu getirmiştir. Mülki İdare Amirleri arasında da meslektaşlarında görmek istedikleri özelliklerin başında zeka, yetenek, bilgi, kişilik, davranış gelmektedir.97 ___________________________________________________________ 97 E.TEZEL, a.g.e.,s.15-20. Belirtmek gerekir ki sayılan bu özelliklerden aslında olması gereken anlaşılmakta ise de bunların zamana ve kişiye bağlı olarak değiştiği ve nesnel ölçülerinin olmadığı su götürmez. Yönetici adaylarında hangi niteliklerin aranacağı sorunu aslında doğrudan doğruya benimsenen yöneticilik modeliyle ilgilidir. Yönetim yazınında tartışmalı olmakla birlikte iki ana yöneticilik modelinden söz edilebilir. Bunlardan biri genel yöneticilik, diğeri ise uzman yöneticilik modelleridir. Her iki modelin de çeşitli ülkelerde uygulamaları bulunmakta ve her iki modele de çeşitli eleştiriler yöneltilmektedir. Ülkemizde genel yöneticilik modelinin geçerli olduğu tek mesleğin Mülki İdare Amirliği mesleği olduğunu belirtmek gerekir. Genel yöneticilikte, özellikle kamusal yöneltilerin belirlenmesi ve uygulanmasında uzmanlık alanlarının dar bakış açısı yerine, kamu yararını ön sıraya çıkaran genel bakış açısının egemen olmasının sağlayacağı yarardır.98 1700 sayılı Dahiliye Memurları Kanunu Osmanlı döneminden beri sürdürülmekte olan geleneği koruyarak Mülki İdare Amirliği mesleğini yalnızca Siyasal Bilgiler ve Hukuk Fakültelerini bitirenlere açmıştı. Bu uygulama 1991’de yapılan değişikliğe değin sürmüştür. İlk düzenleme 1986 yılında yapılmış, İstanbul Üniversitesi Siyasal Bilimler Fakültesinin adı “Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi” olarak değiştirilmiş ve bu fakülteyi bitirenlerin de kaymakam adaylığı sınavına girebilmeleri sağlanmıştır. İkinci ve daha kapsamlı düzenleme ise 1991 yılında yapılmıştır. 435 sayılı KHK 99 ile 1700 sayılı Dahiliye Memurları Kanununun 2. maddesinde değişiklik yapılarak kaymakam adaylığına girişte Siyasal Bilgiler ve Hukuk Fakültelerinin tekeli kaldırılmış, mesleğe giriş yolu yalnızca siyasal bilgiler, hukuk, işletme, iktisat ve İİB fakültelerini değil, herhangi bir dört yıllık yüksek öğretim kurumunu bitirip de bu fakültelerde yüksek lisans çalışması yapmış olanlara da açılmış ancak 435 KHK TBMM ’de değiştirilerek kabul ___________________________________________________________ 98 Cahit EMRE, Karşılaştırmalı Kamu Yönetimi Birleşik Krallık, ABD, Fransa, Almanya ve Japonya’da Kamu Yönetiminin Yapısı ve İşleyişi, Ankara SBF. Yayınları, 1997, s.58. 99 R.G.: 9/8/1991: 20955 Mükerrer. edilmiş ve madde metni “Bu kanunun 1.’nci maddesinde yazılı 4’üncü ve daha yukarı sınıflardaki memuriyetlere geçebilmek ve tayin olunmak için üniversitelerin siyasal bilgiler, hukuk, iktisat, işletme, iktisadi ve idari bilimler fakülteleri ve bunlara denkliği Yükseköğretim Kurulu tarafından kabul edilen yurt dışındaki en az dört yıl süreli fakültelerden mezun olmak şarttır” 100 biçiminde kesinlik kazanmıştır. Yasadaki bu değişiklik mülki idare amirleri topluluğu içinde farklı değerlendirmelere konu olmuştur. Ahmet Başsoy İdarecinin Sesi Dergisinde yayımladığı yazısında bu değişikliğin çok sayıda yeni ilçe kurulmasıyla artan kaymakam gereksinmesini karşılamada doğru bir yol olmadığını belirterek, “Bu ihtiyaç mesleğe girişteki kaynağı genişletip, yaygınlaştırmak suretiyle karşılanamaz... kariyer olarak kabul edilen mesleklerde belirli kaynaklardan yararlanmak hizmet gereğidir. İhtiyacı karşılamak için değişik kaynaklardan öğretmen, ya da polis almanın sıkıntısını yaşadık” 101 demektedir. Başsoy, bu değişiklik ile yöneticiliğin bir yaşamuğraşı (kariyer) olmaktan çıkarıldığını ileri sürmektedir. “Kaymakam yetiştiren öğretim kurumlarında yöneticilik için gerekli bilimsel bilgiler yanında öğrencilere en az bu bilgiler kadar yararlı ve önemli idare gelenekleri, değer yargıları ve davranış biçimleri aktarılır. Kişi için yöneticilik özel ilgi alanı haline gelmelidir. Yönetimle ilgili sorunlar henüz üniversite eğitimi sırasında tartışılır hale gelmeli, böylece yöneticilik formasyonu kazanılmalıdır. Bu okullarda kişi kendisini bilgi, davranış ve psikolojik olarak yöneticiliğe hazırlar. Hedef belirlenmiştir; meslek seçilmiştir. Bir iş edinmek kaygısıyla girilen meslekte asıl sorunların sonradan başlayacağı unutulmamalıdır.” 102 Benzer bir değerlendirme Mehmet Aldan tarafından da yapılmıştır. Aldan, mesleğin kaynağının bu denli genişletilmesini yarasız, dahası yönetsel bütünlüğümüzü zedeleyici nitelikte görmektedir. ___________________________________________________________ 100 1700 sayılı Dahiliye Memurları Kanununun 26/2/1992 günlü, 3778 sayılı yasayla değiştirilmiş 2. Maddesinin B Bendi.R.G.: 5/3/1992: 21162 101 Ahmet BAŞSOY, “Kaymakamlığa Giriş”, İdarecinin Sesi Dergisi, C.5, S.6, Kasım 1991, s.7 102 A. BAŞSOY. a.g.e., s.8 Aldan’a göre “kişiler gibi köklü kurum ve kuruluşların da belleği, birikimleri ve yerleşik gelenekleri vardır. Bunlar mensuplarını başarılı kılan rehber, bir hazine değerindedir.” 103 Yapılan bu değişiklikle ilgili mülki idare amirlerinin yaklaşımlarını konu alan ve yakın bir zamanda yapılan bir çalışmaya göre, mülki idare amirlerinin %65’i mesleğin öbür fakülteleri bitirenlere açılmasının yararlı olmadığı görüşündedir. Bu değerlendirmenin görevlere göre dağılımına baktığımızda yalnızca kamakam adaylarının %51,6’sının bu uygulamayla ilgili olumlu değerlendirme yaptığını görüyoruz. Bu da çok açıktır ki, son yıllarda kaymakam adayları arasındaki diğer üniversite mezunlarının oranının fazlalığından kaynaklanmaktadır.104 Mülki idare amirlerinin olumlu ya da olumsuz değerlendirmelerinin nedenleri, mesleğin başka fakülteleri bitirenlere açılmasının olumsuz sonuçlar doğurduğunu ileri sürenlerin tamamına yakını (%90,7) bu uygulamanın yol açtığı olumsuzluklar arasında ideolojik ve siyasal kayırmacılığı artırdığını, meslekte gruplaşmalara neden olduğunu düşünmektedir. Bu uygulamaya olumlu bakanlar ise, bu uygulama ile geniş bir yelpazeden daha iyi seçim yapıldığını, fırsat eşitliğinin ve rekabetin sağlandığını, mesleğe zenginlik kazandırıldığını düşünmektedirler. Yüksek yöneticilik görevlerine belli yüksek öğretim kurumlarını bitirenlerin ağırlıklı olarak getirilmesi yalnızca bize ve yalnızca da Mülki İdare Amirliği mesleğine özgü değildir. Toplumun kaderini etkileyecek kararlar alabilecek, uygulamalar yapabilecek önemli kamu görevlerine eleman alınırken, o toplumun en seçkin öğretim kurumlarını bitirenlerin yeğlenmesi yaygın bir uygulamadır. Birleşik Krallık’ta Oxford ve Cambridge Üniversitelerini, ABD Ivy League’i oluşturan seçkin üniversiteleri, Jabonya’da Tokyo Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesini, Almanya’da hukuk fakültelerini bitirenlerin yüksek yöneticilik görevlerinde ağırlıklı olarak yer ___________________________________________________________ 103 Mehmet ALDAN, “Mülki İdare Amirliği Üzerine”, İdarecinin Sesi Dergisi, C.5, S.5, Eylül 1991 s. 27. 104 Cahit EMRE, Tayfur ÖZŞEN, Metin ÖZUĞURLU, Koray KARASU, “İyi Yönetim Arayışında Türkiye’de Mülki İdarenin Geleceği”, Türk İdari Araştırmalar Vakfı, Ankara 2002, s.85. ( MİAR ) almaktadır. Kadınların mesleğe girişi konusunda olumlu tutuma sahip olan mülki idare amirlerinin hemen hemen tümü, bunun “eşitlik“ ya da “çağdaşlık“ ilkelerinin bir gereği olduğunu düşünmektedir.105 Kaymakam adaylığı sınavı ile ilgili düzenlemeler, Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliğinde biçim ve içeriğe ilişkin olarak yer almaktadır. Buna göre adayların bilgi, yetenek ve kişiliklerini ölçecek şekilde yazılı ve sözlü sınavlar yapılır. Personel alımlarına ilişkin son değişikliklerle uyumlu olması bakımından kaymakam adayları sınavı da iki basamaktan üç basamağa çıkarılmış: ÖSYM tarafından yapılan KMS (Özel Yarışma Sınavına Tabi Tutulmak Suretiyle Girilen Meslekler İçin Yapılacak Eleme Sınavı) eleme sınavı olarak birinci aşamayı oluşturmuş, ÖSYM tarafından yapılan ve test biçiminde uygulanan sınav ikinci aşamayı, nihayet İçişleri Bakanlığı Müdürler Encümenince yapılan sözlü sınav üçüncü aşamayı oluşturmuştur. c) Sınavlar Sınavlar adayların bilgi, yetenek ve kişiliklerini ölçecek şekilde ayrı ayrı üç aşamalı olarak yapılır. Eleme Sınavı (KMS): Öğrenci Seçme ve Yerleştirme Merkezi (ÖSYM) Başkanlığınca, 17.01.2001 tarih ve 2001/2031 sayılı Bakanlar Kurulu Kararıyla yürürlüğe konulan Özel Yarışma Sınavına Tabi Tutulmak Suretiyle Girilen Meslekler İçin Yapılacak Eleme Sınavı Hakkında Yönetmelik gereğince yapılan; Kurumlar İçin Merkezi Eleme Sınavıdır. Bu sınavda başarılı sayılmak için gereken asgari puan Bakanlıkça tespit edilir. Yazılı Sınav: ÖSYM’ce yapılan KMS’da başarılı sayılan adaylar arasında Bakanlıkça yapılan sınavdır. Bu sınava, sınava giriş belgesi almış olan bütün adaylar katılır. Sorular, İnkılap Tarihi, Anayasa, İdare Hukuku, Ekonomi, Türkiye’nin İdari Yapısı ve Sorunları, Türkiye’de Mahalli İdareler gibi idareciyi yakından ilgilendiren konularda hazırlanır. ___________________________________________________________ 105 MİAR, s.86 - 88. Bakanlık gerek duyarsa bu arada adayların yabancı dil bilgilerini de tespit eder. Sınav sonuçları en geç sınav tarihini takip eden 30 gün içinde Bakanlıkça liste halinde asılarak ilan edilir. Bakanlıkça uygun görüldüğü takdirde yazılı sınav Öğrenci Seçme ve Yerleştirme Merkezi (ÖSYM)’ne veya bu hizmeti verebilecek diğer kamu kuruluşlarına yaptırılır. Bu takdirde, ÖSYM veya diğer kamu kuruluşlarının sınavlara ilişkin usul ve esası uygulanır. Ancak, sınavın hazırlanması, organizasyonu, başvuruların kabulü, giriş belgelerinin dağıtımı, sınav konuları, sınavın şekli, değerlendirme usulü, sınav sonuçlarının bildirilmesi, sınav ücreti gibi hususlar Bakanlık ile ilgili kuruluşlar arasında imzalanacak bir protokol ile belirlenir. Sınav masrafı, adaylarca sınav ilanında belirtilen banka hesabına yatırılır. Sözlü Sınav: İçişleri Bakanlığı’nda mülakat şeklinde yapılır. Yeri, başlama gün ve saati yazılı sınavı kazanan adaylara, yazılı olarak duyurulur. Adayların bu sınava alınmaları alfabetik soyadı sırasına göre olur. Sözlü sınav sonuçları sınavın bitiş tarihini takip eden 15 gün içinde, Bakanlıkta liste halinde asılmak ve yazılı sınavı kazanmış sayılan tüm adaylara tebligat yapılmak suretiyle bildirilir. Bu tebligatta sözlü sınavı kazanmış olanların atanması için gerekli belgeler ve işlemler ile bunların Bakanlığa teslimi için tanınan süreler belirtilir. Sınav Komisyonları Sınavlar, sınav komisyonlarınca yapılır. Yazılı sınav komisyonu, bir başkan ile en az 2, en çok 4 üyeden oluşur. Başkan ve üyeler sınav tarihinden en çok bir hafta önceden Personel Genel Müdürünün teklifi üzerine Bakanlık onayı ile görevlendirilirler. Komisyon Başkanlığının İçişleri Bakanlığı Merkez Kuruluşu’nda ve en az Genel Müdür seviyesinde bir görevli olması esastır. Sözlü sınav komisyonu bir başkan ile iki üyeden oluşur. Başkan ve üyeler Personel Genel Müdürünün teklifi üzerine Bakanlık onayı ile görevlendirilirler. Sınavlarda Değerlendirme Yazılı Sınavlarda Değerlendirme; Yazılı sınavlarda değerlendirme 100 (yüz) tam not üzerinden; klasik sınavlar için, komisyon başkan ve üyelerinin ayrı ayrı takdir edecekleri notlar toplamı ortalaması alınarak, test usulü ile yapılan sınavlarda ise önceden hazırlanan cevap anahtarına göre yapılır. Değerlendirme sonucunda; 70 (yetmiş ) puanın altına düşülmemek kaydıyla en yüksek nottan başlamak üzere, sınav ilanında belirtilen kadronun dört katı kadar aday yazılı sınavı kazanmış sayılır. Yazılı sınavı kazanmış sayılan en son adayla aynı puanı almış bulunan diğer adaylarda kontenjan gözetilmeksizin yazılı sınavı kazanmış olarak kabul edilirler. Sözlü Sınavlarda Değerlendirme: Sözlü sınavlarda değerlendirme komisyon başkan ve üyelerinin 100 üzerinden ayrı ayrı takdir edecekleri notlar toplamının ortalaması alınarak yapılır. Bu ortalama notu 70’den aşağı olanlar yetersiz sayılarak elenirler. Kesin başarı notu sözlü sınavda alınan nottur. Sözlü sınav komisyonu, sınav sonuçlarını sözlü sınavda en yüksek not alandan başlayıp sıralandırmak suretiyle bir liste haline getirip, imzalayarak diğer sınav evrakı ile birlikte Personel Genel Müdürlüğüne teslim eder. Sözlü sınavda eşit not alanların sıralandırılmasında yazılı sınavdaki başarı sıraları esas alınır. Personel Genel Müdürlüğü, komisyonca teslim edilen sözlü sınav başarı listesindeki sıralamayı esas alarak sınav ilanında belirtilen kadro sayısı kadar adayı sınavı kazanmış olarak ilan eder. Ayrıca, yedek başarı listesi ilan edilmez Sınavlarda başarılı olmuş, aynı zamanda güvenlik soruşturması tamamlanmış olan adaylar mesleğe kabul edilmiş sayılır ve üç yıllık kaymakam adaylığına başlamış olurlar. 3. Kaymakam Adaylarının Yetiştirilmesi Geleneksel usullerle işbaşında yetiştirilen kaymakam adaylarının staj programları ile kaymakamlık kursu ilk kez 1941 yılında düzenlenmiştir. Altı aylık adaylık dönemini izleyen iki yıllık bir kaymakamlık stajı, ardından da altı aylık kaymakamlık kursu öngörülmüştü. İki yıllık staj süresi 1949’da bir buçuk yıla düşürülmüştür. a) Kaymakamlık Stajı Adaylık dönemi de içinde olmak üzere kaymakam adaylarının bakanlıkça tespit edilen esaslar dahilinde illerin çeşitli idari şubelerinde, mülkiye müfettişleri ve ilçe kaymakamları refakatinde, kaymakamlık vekaletinde, buralardaki belediyelerde fiilen çalıştırılması öngörülmüştür. Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliği ile yürürlükten kaldırılmış olan Maiyet Memurları Yönetmeliği, altı aylık adaylık döneminin ildeki kuruluşlar ve il belediyesinde belli sürelerle çalışılarak geçirilmesini, çalışılan birimlerin işleri ve mevzuatı konusunda bilgi edinilmesini ve her birimdeki staj tamamlandıktan sonra hazırlanacak bir raporun valiye sunulmasını, valilerinde bu raporları staj rapor dosyasına koymasını öngörmekteydi. Asaleti onaylanan maiyet memurlarının sırasıyla üç ay Kaymakam refikliği stajı, yedi ay il merkezi stajı, on ay Kaymakam vekilliği stajı ve üç ay da Mülkiye Müfettişi refakatinde teftiş stajı yapması öngörülmüş ve her staj aşaması sonunda ilgili vali, kaymakam ve mülkiye müfettişinin maiyet memurunun gösterdiği gelişmeyle ilgili bir değerlendirme raporu yazarak, bunun da staj dosyasına konulması yönetmelik tarafından öngörülmüştü.106 Her maiyet memuru yönetim konuları ile ilgili bir tez hazırlamakla yükümlü idi. Hazırlanan tezler önceleri illerde değerlendiriliyordu, daha sonra tezlerin Bakanlık merkezinde oluşturulan kurullarca değerlendirilmesi sağlandı. Bütün bu aşamaları başarıyla tamamlayanlar kaymakamlık kursuna davet ediliyorlardı. Görüldüğü gibi hemen hemen tamamı iş başında eğitim anlayışıyla oluşturulmuş bir staj programı söz konusudur. ___________________________________________________________ 106 Maiyet Memurları Yönetmeliği. Bu program ilk bakışta taşra yönetiminde görev alacak bir genel yöneticinin yetişmesi için ideal bir görüntü ortaya koymaktadır ancak bu staj programının uygulanması için aynı değerlendirmeyi yapmak güç görünmektedir. Staj programının amacına uygun bir biçimde yürütülebilmesi esas olarak valilerin göstereceği ilgi ve özene bağlıdır. Geçmişteki uygulama ile ilgili yapılan değerlendirmeler bunun bütünüyle bir şans işi olduğunu, çoğu kaymakam adayının yalnızca göreve başlarken ve ilden ayrılırken valiler ile bir araya gelebildiklerini, tezlerin de ciddiyetten uzak bir anlayışla hazırlanıp değerlendirildiğini, sonuç olarak bu staj programının yetiştirici ve eleyici bir niteliğinin kalmadığını ortaya koymaktadır. Gerçekten de mülki idare amirleri üzerinde çeşitli dönemlerde yapılmış olan araştırmalar bu durumu açık bir biçimde ortaya koymaktadır.107 Staj programından istenen veriminin alınamaması mülki idare amirlerini ve İçişleri Bakanlığını bu konuda sürekli bir arayışa itmiş, staj programının aksayan yönlerinin düzeltilmesi için çeşitli önlemler alınmıştır; tezlerin iller yerine merkezde değerlendirmeye alınması bu tür çabalara örnektir. Bunlara ek olarak, Bakanlık bünyesinde çok sayıda komisyonda, kaymakam adaylarının yetiştirilmesi sorunun ele alındığını ve çeşitli düzeltim önerileri hazırlandığını E. Tezel’den öğreniyoruz.108 Bu öneriler arasında dikkati çeken nokta, yukarıda eleştiri konusu olduğunu belirttiğimiz il merkezi stajının süresinin azaltılması ya da tümüyle kaldırılması, yabancı dil öğretimi ile yönetim alanında yüksek lisans çalışmasının programlarına eklenmesidir. 1994 yılında yayımlanan Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliği ile Maiyet Memurları Yönetmeliği kaldırılmış, 1994-2001 yılları arasında yeni yönetmelikte de beş değişiklik yapılmış, staj süreleri ve aşamalarında değişiklik olmuştur. ___________________________________________________________ 107 E.TEZEL, a.g.e., s. 58. 108 E. TEZEL, a.g.e., s. 18-20. Staj aşamalarında ve sürelerinde yapılan düzenlemeler tarihleri itibariyle karşılaştırmalı olarak şöyledir. Stajın Türü 1973 Yönetme. 1994 Yönetme. Değ. 1997 Yönetme. Değ. 1999 Yönetme. Değ. 2001 Yönetme. Değ. İl Merkez Stajı 7 ay 6 ay 2 ay 1ay 1 ay Bakanlık Merkez 1 - 3 ay 3 ay 3 ay 3 ay Kaymakam Refikliği 3 ay 1,5 ay 1,5 ay 1 ay 1 ay Teftiş Stajı 3 ay 1,5 ay 1,5 ay 1,5 ay 1,5 ay Bakanlık Merkez 2 - - 4 ay 4 ay 4 ay Yurtdışı Stajı - 12 ay 12 ay 12 ay 12 ay Milli Güvenlik Stajı - - - 4,5 ay 1,5 ay Kaymakam Vekilliği 10 ay 7 ay 7 ay 5 ay 8 ay Kaymakamlık Kursu 6 ay 5 ay 5 ay 4 ay 4 ay TOPLAM 29 ay 36 ay 36 ay 36 ay 36 ay Kaymakam Adaylığı staj evreleri ve süreleri 1994 yılında çıkarılan Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliği öncekinden farklı olarak, 1986 yılından bu yana uygulanmakta olan yurt dışı stajını da staj aşamaları arasına almıştır. Bakanlık merkez stajı yabancı dil öğretim programı ve yüksek lisans programı olarak tamamlanmış, yüksek lisans sonunda hazırlanacak tezin Kaymakamlık tezi olarak kabul edileceği, ancak tez hazırlamayan veya tezi kabul edilmeyen adayların staj programlarının ve tez konularının bakanlıkça belirleneceği, kaymakam adaylarının tezlerini kaymakam adayı olarak atandıkları tarihten itibaren iki yıl içinde bakanlığa teslim etmek zorunda oldukları belirtilmiştir. 1. İl Merkez Stajı İl Merkez stajı, kaymakam adayının göreve atanmasıyla beraber başladığı ilk stajdır. Adayın tercih ettiği üç il arasından Bakanlıkça belirlenen il’e gönderilmesiyle başlar. Uygulamada son yıllarda tercih edilecek üç il’e Ankara, İzmir ve İstanbul İlleri dahil değildir. Nedeni ise bu illerin büyüklüğü ve valiliklerin iş yükleri göz önünde bulundurularak, adaya yeterli zaman ayıramayabilecekleri ihtimalidir. Gerçekte bu uygulamanın haklılığı da kabul görmektedir. Yönetmelikteki staj aşamaları tablosunda yer almamakla beraber daha önceki düzenlemelerde yer alan il merkezi stajı aynı esaslar çerçevesinde 6 aylık adaylık programını kapsayacak şekilde ve Birinci İl Merkezi Stajı adıyla olduğu gibi korunmuştur. Ancak 1994’teki değişiklikle bu süre 6 aya, 1997’de 2 aya, 2001 yılında da 1 aya düşürülmüştür. İl Merkezi Stajında kaymakam adayı Valinin gözetiminde mesleğe ilk adımını atmış olur. Çoğunlukla Vali tarafından görevlendirilen bir vali yardımcısı kaymakam adayının staj programını hazırlayarak, ilgili kurum ve kuruluşlarda yapacağı tanıma-inceleme gezilerini organize eder. Önce valilik yazı işleri müdürlüğünde resmi yazışmanın ve valiliğin diğer kurumlar ile olan ilişkisinin ne olduğu öğrenilir. Program dahilinde ildeki kurum ve kuruluşlara giden aday, bu kurumların yapısı, işleyişi ve görevleri ile ilgili olarak hem mevzuat hem de uygulamayı yerinde görerek bilgi sahibi olur. İlde bulunan belediye, milli eğitim, sağlık, emniyet, jandarma ve diğer kurumları bir veya birkaç gün boyunca ziyaret eder. Bu kurum amirleri, adayın yetişmesi için gerekli hazırlık ve kolaylığı gösterirler. Aday her kurumu ziyaretinden sonra yaptığı çalışmaları, gördüğü manzarayı, varsa eksiklikler için önerileriyle beraber bir rapor halinde yazar ve Valiye sunar. Vali bu raporları inceleyerek, adayla görüşür, durum değerlendirmesi yapar. Bu raporlar adayın dosyasında muhafaza edilir. Vali ve vali yardımcılarının yaptıkları toplantı ve gezilere de aday katılır. Bunda amaç yeni mülki idare amirinin daha sonraki dönemde yalnız yapacağı toplantı, gezi ve protokol işlerine aşinalığının kazandırılmasıdır. Staj sonunda vali, aday hakkındaki görüşünü bir raporla Bakanlığa bildirir. Bu rapordaki kanaat aday için çok önemlidir. Bir bakıma adayın devam edip edemeyeceğinin kararıdır. İl Merkezi stajının, adayın ilk adımda yetişmesi için önemi tartışmasız çok fazladır. Ancak yıllar itibariyle 7 aydan 1 aya düşürülmesinin sebebi ne olabilir? Burada şu tespiti yapabiliriz: Adayın valinin yanında ve gözetiminde olması ve bu sayede en iyi biçimde yetişmesi amaçlanırken, uygulamada bunun çeşitli nedenlere bağlı olarak her zaman gerçekleşmediği bilinmektedir. Yeni aday, valiyi çok az görebilmekte, ya vali yardımcılarının inisiyatifinde staj tamamlamakta ya da daha kötüsü ilgisiz kalınarak adayın bireysel çabasına bırakılmaktadır. Bu durum meslek içinde bilindiğinden, Bakanlık tarafından staj süresi gittikçe azaltılmıştır. Aslında belirtmek gerekir ki yapılması gereken staj süresinin azaltılması değil, valilerin bu konu ile ilgilenmelerini sağlayacak gelişmenin yakalanmasıdır. 2. Bakanlık Merkez Stajı 1 – 2 Yüksek Lisans Programı : Kaymakam adaylarının yetiştirilmesinde köklü değişiklik 1997 yılında yapılan kapsamlı yönetmelik değişikliği ile gerçekleştirilmiştir. Bu yönetmelik değişikliği ile staj aşamaları arasına 3 ve 4 aylık sürelerle iki Bakanlık Merkez stajı konulmuş ve şu biçimde tanımlanmıştır. Bakanlık Merkez Stajı (1-2); Bu staj döneminde Kaymakam Adayları , Bakanlıkça belirlenen kurumda yüksek lisans eğitimine tabi tutulurlar. Aynı staj dönemi içinde yabancı dil eğitimi de verilir. Yüksek lisans programı, programın uygulanacağı kurumun belirleyeceği esas ve usuller çerçevesinde kurumun çalışma takvimine uygun dönemleri kapsayacak şekilde uygulanır.109 Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliğinin 21. maddesinde yapılan değişiklikle, kaymakam adaylarının yüksek lisans programı sonunda hazırlayacakları tezin “Kaymakamlık Tezi” olarak kabul edileceği, ancak yüksek lisans programı sonunda tez hazırlamayan ya da hazırladıkları tez kabul edilmeyen kaymakam adaylarının kaymakamlık tezlerini kaymakam adayı olarak atandıkları tarihten itibaren iki yıl içinde teslim edeceği belirtilmiştir. Bu düzenlemeler 1996-1997 öğretim yılının 2. yarıyılında İçişleri Bakanlığı ile Ankara Üniversitesi arasında imzalanan bir protokolle uygulamaya konulmuş, bu öğretim yılından itibaren kaymakam adayları AÜ Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Yönetim Bilimleri Yüksek Lisans Programına devam etmeye başlamışlardır. Ancak, yukarıda özetlediğimiz yönetmelik hükümlerinden de açıkça anlaşılacağı gibi, Bakanlığın yıllardır özlemi çekilen “yüksek lisans eğitimi” konusunda tam bir kararlılık içinde olmadığı, biraz çekingen bir havada bu uygulamayı başlattığı görülmektedir. Yönetmeliğe de yansımış olan bu hava, daha başlangıçta yüksek lisans eğitimini gölgelemiştir. Çünkü, yönetmelikte “yüksek lisans tezi hazırlamayan kaymakam adayları” için bir yaptırım uygulamaktan çok ödüllendirme anlamına gelen “Kaymakamlık tezi” hazırlama olanağının tanınması, akademik disiplin içine girmek istemeyen kaymakam adayları üzerinde olumsuz bir etkide bulunmuş, yalnızca tez aşamasının değil, ders aşamasının da “ ciddiye alınmaması ” gibi bir sonuç doğurmuştur. Yukarıda özetlenen yönetmelik değişikliğinde yer alan “iki yıllık süre içinde kaymakamlık tezini Bakanlığa teslim etme zorunluluğu” yüksek lisans programını ciddiyetle yürüten adaylar bakımından da bir çıkmaza dönüşmüştür. ___________________________________________________________ 109 Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliğinin Bazı Maddelerinin Değiştirilmesi Hakkında Yönetmelik R.G.:17. 1997,23052, Md.1 İl Merkezi stajı ve yüksek lisans ders aşamasının tamamlandığı Bakanlık Merkez Stajı (1-2) aşamaları zaten 1 yılı doldurmaktadır; bunun ardından 12 ay süreli yurt dışı stajına gönderilen kaymakam adayları, bu staj dönüşünde 2 yıllık sürelerini doldurmuş ve yüksek lisans tez aşamasına yeni başlamış bulunmaktadırlar. Bu noktada 2 yıllık süre dolduğu ve hiçbiri henüz yüksek lisans tezi yazmadığı için kısa bir sürede kaymakamlık tezi hazırlayarak Bakanlığa sunmak durumunda kalmışlardır. Programa ilk başlayan kaymakam adaylarından başarılı tezler hazırlayanlar bulunduğu gibi, henüz tezini savunmamış kaymakam adaylarının varlığı da dikkat çekici bir durum olarak görülmektedir. Aslında yurt dışı stajından döndükten kısa bir süre sonra ilçelere vekalete gönderilen kaymakam adaylarından tezlerini tamamlamalarını beklemek de büyük haksızlık olmaktadır. Ağır çalışma koşulları altında ve yeterli kitaplık vb. olanaklardan yoksun oldukları bir ortamda, isteseler de başarılı tezler hazırlamaları güç görünmektedir. Bu durum ister istemez tezlerin değerlendirilmesinde bu öznel koşulların da göz önünde bulundurulması sonucunu doğuracaktır. Bu da yüksek lisans eğitiminden beklenen yararın sağlanamaması demektir. Yüksek lisans programının ders aşamasında da birtakım sorunlar ortaya çıkmıştır. Kaymakam adayları 60’ar kişilik kümeler halinde Yönetim Bilimleri yüksek lisans programına devam etmişlerdir. Yönetim Bilimleri yüksek lisans olağan öğrenci sayısı 15’tir. Toplam 75 öğrenciyle, küçük sınıflarda yapılması zorunlu olan yüksek lisans programının sağlıklı bir biçimde sürdürülebilmesi için ders seçeneklerinin artırılması zorunluluğu ortaya çıkmıştır. Bu da programa devam eden her kaymakam adayının birtakım temel dersleri alamaması sonucunu doğurmuştur. Örneğin programın temel derslerinden biri olan “Yönetim Kuramları” ya da “ Yönetimde İnsan Davranışları” derslerinin 75 kişiyle yapılması olanaklı olmadığına göre, derse konulan kontenjanlar çerçevesinde öğrencilerin ancak bir bölümü bu dersleri alabilmiştir. Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesinin zengin öğretim üyesi kadrosu, yan dallardan da destek alarak geniş bir program sunma konusunda zorlanmamış olmakla birlikte, yukarıda değindiğim sorunu aşma olanağı da bulunamamıştır. Kaymakam adaylarının yabancı bilgi düzeylerinin farklılığı ve yüksek lisans programına ek olarak aynı dönemde yabancı dil eğitimi alan kaymakam adaylarının bulunması, kaymakam adaylarından bir bölümünün programı verimli bir biçimde sürdürmesini de güçleştirmiştir.110 Kaymakam adaylarının yetiştirilmesiyle ilgili olarak buraya kadar aktardıklarımız, uygulamanın ve işbaşında eğitimin ağırlıklı olduğu bir yetiştirme sürecinden, ağırlığı akademik eğitime veren bir yetiştirme sürecine geçildiğini açık bir biçimde ortaya koymaktadır. Son yıllarda uygulamaya konulan adaylık eğitimi programı ile mülki idari amirlerinin konuya bakışı arasındaki belirgin farklılaşmayı açık bir biçimde göstermektedir. Bu soru, “adaylık döneminde yüksek lisans çalışmasının yararlı olup olmadığı” sorusudur. Soruya yanıt veren mülki idare amirlerinin yaklaşık %68’i adaylık döneminde yüksek lisans çalışmasını yararlı bulmaktadır; bu çalışmanın gerekli ama erken olduğunu düşünenlerin oranı ise %20’dir. Bu konudaki yanıtların göreve göre dağılımına baktığımızda, kaymakam adaylarının (%78,7) ve kaymakamların (%74,5) öbür meslek kümelerine göre adaylık döneminde yüksek lisans çalışması yapılmasını daha çok desteklerini görüyoruz. Buradan çıkan sonuç, mülki idare amirlerinin %88’nin yüksek lisans çalışmasının gerekli olduğuna inandığıdır. Ankara Üniversitesi Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü Yönetim Bilimleri Yüksek Lisans Programına devam etmiş kaymakam adaylarının bu programla ilgili değerlendirmeleri ve alınan sonuçlar ise şöyledir: Bu programa başladığından bu yana üç öğretim yılında 60’ar kişilik üç grup kaymakam adayı devam etmiştir. 104 mülki idare amirinden 30’u (%28,8) yüksek lisans derecesi aldığını belirtmiştir. Programa devam etmiş olan mülki idare amirlerinden bir bölümü tezlerini teslim etmiş tez savunması beklerken, bir bölümü de tez çalışmalarını sürdürmektedir. ___________________________________________________________ 110 MİAR, s. 96-97 Bu programa devam eden mülki idare amirlerinin çoğunluğunun katıldığı iki olumsuz değerlendirme bulunmaktadır. Bunlar , programın yürütülmesi konusunda Bakanlık Personel Genel Müdürlüğü ile AÜ Sosyal Bilimler Enstitüsü (Kamu Yönetimi ve Siyaset Bilim Anabilim Dalı) arasında etkili bir eşgüdümün kurulamamış olması ve sınıf sorununun çözülmesi için yapılması gereken ders seçeneklerinin daha çok arttırılamaması ve derslere belli kotalar koyarak sınıfların küçük tutulmasıdır. Gösterilen bütün çabalara karşın, kaymakam adayları için açılmış olan özel derslerde sınıftaki öğrenci sayısının 60 kişinin üzerine çıktığı olmuştur. Programın olağan derslerinde de sınıf mevcudu kaymakam adaylarının katılımıyla 30’a yaklaşabilmektedir. Yukarıda da belirttiğimiz gibi yüksek lisans düzeyinde sınıf mevcudunun bu sayılara ulaşması hem öğrencilerin, hem de dersleri veren öğretim üyelerinin yakınmasına konu olmaktadır. Kimi öğretim üyeleri bu sorunu aşabilmek için grubu ikiye bölerek çalışmak yoluna gitmektedir. Programa devam eden mülki idare amirlerinin yakındıkları ikinci sorun olan eşgüdümsüzlük büyük ölçüde hem Bakanlıkta hem de Fakültede programın yürütülmesi sorumluluğunun belirli bir kişiye verilmemiş olması ve Bakanlık içinde kaymakam adaylarının yetiştirilmesi sorumluluğunun iki birim arasında paylaştırılmış olmasından kaynaklanmaktadır. Kaymakam adaylarının diğer stajları belirlenirken, yüksek lisans programının akademik takvimi göz önünde bulundurulmamakta, bu da kimi zaman kaymakam adaylarını gerilime sokmakta, kimi zamanda gönülgüçlerinde belirgin bir azalmaya neden olmaktadır. Bunların dışındaki konularda programla ilgili olarak belirtilen eleştirilerin programa devam eden mülki idare amirlerinin çoğunluğunca paylaşılmadığı görülmektedir. Özetlemek gerekirse, ders içerikleri yeterli bulunmakta (%52,38), ders seçenekleri yeterli görülmekte, kaynaklara ulaşmada sıkıntı çekmedikleri anlaşılmakta, öğretim üyelerinin tutumlarında da (katılık-aşırı hoşgörü eleştirilerine katılmamaktadırlar) bir denge olduğu mülki idare amirlerinin çoğunluğunca paylaşılmaktadır. Mülki idare amirlerinin en çok tez aşamasında zorlandıkları, üniversiteyi bitirip bir işe girdikten sonra yeniden öğrenciliğe dönme duygusunun onları hatırı sayılır bir ölçüde zorladığı anlaşılmaktadır. Çoğunluk yabancı dilde yayın izleme ve genel olarak da ders aşamasında zorlanmadıklarını ifade etmektedirler. Kaymakam adaylarına Merkez Stajı 1-2 çerçevesinde son dört yıldır yaptırılan yüksek lisans çalışmasının yeniden düzenlenmesi gerekip gerekmediği değerlendirildiğinde programa devam etmiş olan mülki idare amirlerinin %72’si programın yeniden düzenlenmesi gerektiğini düşünmektedirler. Yeniden düzenlenme önerilerine en çok yandaş toplayanın “kuramsal derslerin ağırlığının azaltılarak, mesleki derslere ağırlık verilmeli” önerisi olması dikkat çekicidir. En az yandaş toplayan önerinin “yüksek lisans öğretimi adaylık staj programından çıkarılmalı” olması da yukarıda yapılan değerlendirmelerle bütünleşmektedir. Sonuç olarak adaylık döneminde yüksek lisans programına devam etmiş olsun olmasın mülki idare amirlerinin çoğunluğu, adaylık döneminde yüksek lisans öğretiminin yer alması gerektiği görüşünde birleşmektedir. Yine mülki idare amirlerinin çoğunluğu bu yüksek lisans programının mesleki konularla desteklenmiş bir program olması gerektiğini düşünmektedirler. Bu veriler aslında bize çözümün, özel bir biçimde kaymakam adaylarının yetiştirilmesine yönelik olarak hazırlanmış bir “tezsiz yüksek lisans proğramını”nı işaret etmektedir. Kuşkusuz genel yönetim bilimleri yüksek lisans programının kaymakam adaylarına önemli katkıları olmaktadır, ancak, adaylık eğitiminin amacının, kaymakam adaylarını kaymakamlığa hazırlamak olduğu hiçbir zaman gözden uzak tutulmamalıdır. Tezli yüksek lisans programının özellikle tez aşamasında taşradaki görevine dönen kaymakam adaylarının ne denli zorlandıklarını öğrendik. Zor koşullarda yetersiz bir yüksek lisans tezi hazırlama sıkıntısına kaymakam adaylarını sokmak yerine, Ankara’daki öğrenimleri sürerken tezsiz yüksek lisans çalışmasının bir uzantısı olarak hazırlayacakları “dönem projeleri”yle daha iyi yetişmeleri sağlanabilir. Üstelik tezsiz yüksek lisans programlarına mesleki konulardaki derslerin eklenmesi hem daha kolay, hem de kaymakam adaylarının yetişmesi bakımından daha yararlı olacaktır. Dahası, gerekli düzenlemeler yapılarak “Kaymakamlık Kursu”nun da bu programla bütünleştirilmesi, “Kaymakamlık Kursu”yla ilgili yakınmaları da ortadan kaldıracaktır. Tezsiz yüksek lisans programı olağan koşullarda 3 yarıyıl sürmektedir. Bu üç yarıyıllık öğretim diğer staj aşamalarıyla bütünleştirilerek değişik dönemlerde tamamlanabilir. Böylece adaylık eğitimindeki parçalı ve kopuk görüntü ortadan kaldırılabilir ve adaylık eğitiminin tümü birlikte programlanabilir.111 3. Kaymakam Refikliği Kaymakam refikliği başlangıçta yani uygulamalı eğitimin ağırlıklı olduğu dönemde 3 ay iken şimdi 1 aya düşmüştür. Adayın deneyimli bir kaymakamın refakatinde “ağabeyçırak” ilişkisi içinde, staj görerek ilçe yönetimi hakkında bilgi ve deneyim sahibi olması amaçlanmaktadır. Burada aday, kaymakamla sürekli beraber olarak vatandaşla, personelle, iş sahipleriyle, il yöneticileri ve vali ile ilişkilerin nasıl olduğunu ilk elden görme fırsatı bulacak, toplantılara katılımla karar mekanizmalarının nasıl işlediğine tanık olacaktır. Bu arada kaymakamın kendisine vereceği işleri de yaparak, kendisini yönetimin bir parçası gibi hissetme imkanı bulacaktır. Asıl önemlisi bir kaymakamı gözlemleyerek, belli davranış kültürünü edinme olanağıdır. Burada değinilmesi gereken başka bir husus, amaca ulaşılabilmesi yani iyi bir yönetici yetiştirilmesi için adayla birlikte, örnek kişi olan kaymakamın da işin gereği ve ciddiyetine olan inancıdır. Bu bakımdan refakat stajlarında adayların gönderilebilecekleri yerler bakanlıkça saptanmaktadır. Kaymakam refikliği süresinin uzatılması yönünde mülki idare amirleri arasında ciddi bir talep olduğunu araştırmalar ortaya koymaktadır.112 4. Teftiş Stajı Mülkiye müfettişi yanında teftiş stajı, kaymakam adayının olayları bir de müfettiş gözünden görmesini sağlayacak bir tecrübedir. Yapılan işlerin denetimi sırasında önceliklerin nelere verildiğini, nelere dikkat ve önem verilmesi gerektiğini mesleğin başında iken öğrenmenin sağlayacağı yararlar tartışma götürmez. Ayrıca mülkiye müfettişlerinin kaymakamlar arasından sınavla alındığının öğrenilmesi de meslekle ilgili başka bir pencerenin açılması anlamına gelebilecektir. ___________________________________________________________ 111 MİAR, s.106. 112 MİAR, s. 99. 5. Yurtdışı Stajı Kaymakam adaylığı süresince önemli bir yer tutan yurtdışı stajı 1986 yılından bu yana uygulanmaktadır. Yurtdışına gönderilen adayların bilgi ve görgüsünü arttırmak amaçlanmıştır. Staj çerçevesinde adaylar gittikleri ülkede hem yabancı dil eğitimi almakta hem de o ülkenin idari yapısını inceleme ve ziyaretlerle yerinde görme imkanı bulmaktadırlar. Yurtdışı stajı uygulaması başlangıcından beri kaymakam adayları önceleri ABD ve İngiltere’ye, son yıllarda ise yalnızca İngiltere’ye 12 aylık bir süre için gönderilmektedir. Ancak uygulamanın 1994’ten beri 12 ay yerine 9 ay bazen de 8 ay olarak gerçekleştiği, yalnız yabancı dil düzeyi yüksek adayların yurtdışında ikinci bir yüksek lisans yapmaları sırasında 12 ay kaldıklarını belirtmek gerekir. Yine 2002’de yapılan uygulamada yurtdışının süresinin, adayların yabancı dil seviyesine göre 2 ay ile 12 ay arasında değiştiğini görüyoruz. Aslında yüksek yönetici yetiştirmenin ruhuna uygun olarak düşünülmüş olan yurtdışı stajının, kanuni ifadesiyle adayların bilgi ve görgüsünü arttırmak amaçlı olduğu düşünüldüğünde, yurtdışında kalma süresinin bütün adaylarda eşit olması gerektiği değerlendirilebilir. Ancak hemen belirtmek gerekir ki, bu uygulamanın adaylarda yabancı dil öğrenme uğraşını motive etme gayesi de arka planda düşünülmektedir. Yurtdışı stajı ile ilgili olarak mülki idare amirlerinin değerlendirmelerine baktığımızda, adayların gönderildiği ülkelerin çeşitlendirilmesi ile her adayın mutlaka yurtdışına gönderilmesi ancak yabancı dil bilgisi yüksek olanlara daha uzun süre yurtdışında kalma olanağının tanınması önerileri en çok benimsenen öneriler arasında yer almıştır. Son birkaç yıldır, belli bir düzeyin üstünde dil puanı alan adaylara yutdışında da yüksek lisans çalışması yapma olanağının tanınması, bu önerinin Bakanlık yetkililerince de benimsenerek uygulamaya konulduğunu göstermektedir. En çok karşı çıkılan öneri ise yurtdışında yabancı dil öğrenimine son verilmesidir. Yurtdışı stajı maliyeti yüksek yada istenilen düzeyde verimli olmasa da, şu da bir gerçektir ki, adaylık dönemindeki bu staj aşaması, çekiciliğini giderek yitirmiş olan mesleği, üniversiteyi yeni bitirmiş gençler arasında çekici kılan etmenlerden biridir. Konuyla ilgili olarak atılabilecek en doğru adım, yurtdışına gitmeden önce verilen dil eğitiminin adaylarca daha çok ciddiye alınmasını sağlayarak özendirici öğelerin sisteme yerleştirilmesidir.113 Yurtdışı stajı içinde, Bakanlığın anlaşma yaptığı üniversiteler aracılığı ile o ülkenin kurumlarını ziyaret etme, işleyiş hakkında bilgi alma, ülkemizle karşılaştırma yapma imkanı sağlamaktadır. Örneğin Londra’da parlamento, BBC, polis teşkilatı, belediye, üniversite ziyaret edilen yerler arasındadır. Ayrıca kaymakam adayları yalnız eğitim aldıkları ülkede değil diğer ülkelere de tatiller sırasında gidebilmekte, yani 7-8 ülkeyi görmüş olmaktadırlar. Kuşkusuz bu genç yaşta kazanılan önemli bir tecrübedir. Ülkemiz şartları göz önünde bulundurulduğunda çok az vatandaşımızın yabancı ülkeleri görme şansı olduğu su götürmez. Bu durum genç adayın yetişmesinde, hayata bakışında farklı perspektiflere sahip olmasına yardımcı olmakta, devletler ve kültürler arası diyalogun anlaşılmasında yardımcı olmaktadır. Hatta kaymakam adaylarının bulundukları ülkeye eşlerini, çocuklarını da belli sürelerle götürdükleri bu duyguyu ailece yaşadıkları görülmektedir. 6. Milli Güvenlik Stajı 1999 yılında staj aşamaları arasına 4.5 ay süreli Milli Güvenlik Stajı eklenmiştir. Ulusal güvenliğe ilişkin konular, başlangıcından beri Kaymakamlık kurslarının temel konuları arasında yer aldığı için, bu staj programı kısmi bir tekrar niteliği taşımaktaydı. 2001’de yapılan değişiklik ile bu stajın süresi 1,5 aya düşürülmüştür. Milli Güvenlik Stajının mülki idare amirleri için mesleki bilgiden çok, devlet kültürü, asker-sivil ilişkisi ve askerin düşüncelerini tanıma bakımından yararlı olduğu ifade edilmiştir.114 ___________________________________________________________ 113 MİAR, s. 101 114 MİAR, s. 203 7. Kaymakam Vekilliği Kaymakamı olmayan ilçelerde kaymakam vekaleti yapmak, hiç kuşkusuz staj döneminin en heyecanlı aynı zamanda en riskli bölümüdür değerlendirilmesi meslek mensuplarınca paylaşılmaktadır. Adayın kaymakamlık kursundan önceki bütün staj evrelerinde görüp, öğrendiklerini uygulama şansı bulacağı ve yetki ve sorumluluklarının asil kaymakam ile aynı olduğu bir dönemdir. Her ne kadar uygulamada meslek büyüklerinin bu dönemde müsamahalı olduğu bir gerçek ise de sahada adayın kendisiyle başbaşa kaldığı da bir gerçektir. Vekalet görevi bazen bir ilçede tamamlanabilirse de zaman zaman birden fazla ilçede de yapılabilmektedir. 8. Kaymakamlık Kursu Kaymakamlık kursu, kaymakam adaylarının yetiştirilmesi sistemine 1941 yılında girmiş ve ilk kurs Ankara Üniversitesi Siyasal Bilgiler Okulu bünyesinde 15 Ocak 1942 tarihinde düzenlenmiştir. Siyasal Bilgiler Okulu Müdürü daha sonraları da Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi Dekanları aynı zamanda kurs müdürü ünvanını da taşımışlar, kursun günlük işleri de bir müdür yardımcısı tarafından yürütülmüştür. Kaymakamlık kursu 1953 yılına değin Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi bünyesinde sürdürülmüş daha sonra bakanlık bünyesine alınmış ve o zamanki Özlük İşleri Genel Müdürlüğü kursun sorumluluğunu üstlenmiştir. 1966 yılında bakanlığın talebi üzerine TODAİE bünyesinde düzenlenen kurslar, 1973 yılında Maiyet Memurları Yönetmeliğinin çıkarılmasıyla birlikte tekrar bakanlık bünyesine alınmıştır.115 İlk kaymakamlık kursunda o dönemde yürürlükte olan yönetmeliğe uygun olarak tarım, sanayi, ticaret, maliye, gümrük ve tekel, milli savunma, emniyet, jandarma, köy ve nüfus işleri, bayındırlık, ulaştırma, sağlık, milli eğitim, ___________________________________________________________ 115 Sezai TAŞKELİ, “Elli Yılda İçişleri Bakanlığı Personelinin Hizmetiçi Eğitimi”, Türk İdare Dergisi, Ekim 1973, s. 179 propaganda, din, particilik, sosyal sorunlar ve dosya tutma konuları üzerinde toplam 277 konferanslık bir program uygulanmıştır. Haftada bir, yarım gün de binicilik ve motorlu araç kullanımı çalışmaları yapılmıştır. Programa dikkat edildiğinde, merkezi yönetim dolayısıyla mülki idarenin görev alanı ve bakanlıkların kuruluşunun kursta verilecek konferans konularının belirlenmesinde ana etmen olduğu görülür. 1960’lı yılların ikinci yarısında TODAİE bünyesinde yürütülen kaymakamlık kurslarında görülen kısmi bir değişiklik dışında kursun içeriğinin düzenlenmesindeki temel anlayış değişmemiştir. 1966 yılında TODAİE ve bakanlıkça ortak düzenlenen kursun iki aylık ilk bölümünün TODAİE’de yönetim tekniği ve psikolojisi, personel idaresi, mahalli idarelerle ilişkiler konuları ile Türkiye’nin idari, ekonomik ve toplumsal yapısı ve sorunları konularını kapsadığı, bakanlıkta geçen iki aylık ikinci bölümü ise DPT ve DPD uzmanları, ODTÜ İdare İlimler Fakültesi ve Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi öğretim üyeleri, Milli Güvenlik Kurulu Genel Sekreterliği, Adalet, İçişleri, Milli Savunma, Milli Eğitim, Köy İşleri, İmar ve İskan, Sağlık ve Sosyal Yardım Bakanlıkları, Ticaret ve Sanayi Odaları ile Ziraat Odaları Birlikleri yönetici ve uzmanlarınca verilen çeşitli yurt sorunlarını kapsayan konferanslardan oluştuğu görülüyor. Kaymakamlık kursunun içeriği esas olarak o günlerden bugüne değişmediği gibi, kursun düzenleniş biçiminde de önemli bir değişiklik olmamıştır. Yöntem, kursun düzenlendiği dönemde İçişleri Bakanlığı ile diğer kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarıyla üniversitelerden davet edilen konferansçıların esas olarak mevzuata dayalı konferanslar vermesi biçimindedir. 1966 yılında yapılan şu değerlendirme, son yıllarda Kaymakamlık Kursuna katılanlarca da onaylanacak niteliktedir: “ …Kursun “istenilen amacı sağlamadığı”, “bazı bakanlık ve kurumlardan tecrübesiz ve çok genç elemanların konferans için görevlendirildiği ve bunların kursa katılanlar üzerinde bilgi, tecrübe ve eğitim tekniği bakımından gerekli otoriteyi tesis edemedikleri” İçişleri Bakanlığının yetkili yöneticileri tarafından çeşitli vesilelerle belirtilmiştir. Yıllardan beri, Kurs tamamen takrir metoduna göre yürütülmekte ve sabahtan akşama kadar birbirini kovalayan ve büyük çoğunluğu mevzuatın tekrarından ibaret bulunan konferanslar kursa katılanlar için hayli yorucu ve sıkıcı olmaktadır.” 116 1966 Yılında yapılan bu değerlendirmenin 1992 yılında yapılan aşağıdaki değerlendirme ile karşılaştırılması yukarıda söylediklerimizi pekiştirmektedir: “Bazı kamu kurum ve kuruluşları, kendilerini ilgilendiren konferanslara tecrübesi az uzman veya uzman yardımcısı unvanları altındaki personeli göndermektedir. Bu ilgili teşkilatların konuya önem vermedikleri anlamına gelmese bile, Kaymakam Adayları açısından çok fazla verimli olmamakta, sorulan bazı sorular nedeniyle konferansçıyla nerdeyse münakaşaya varan hoş olmayan sonuçlar ortaya çıkmaktadır.” 117 Kaymakamlık kursuyla ilgili olarak yukarıda anlatılanlardan da açıkça anlaşılacağı gibi, Kaymakamlık kursunun içeriğinin ve kursta kullanılan eğitim yönteminin bir türlü hoşnutluk verici bir düzeye çıkarılamadığı görülmektedir. 1997 yılından bu yana programda yer alan ve yukarıda ayrıntılı bir biçimde değerlendirilen yüksek lisans programı staj aşamalarına eklendikten sonra da Kaymakamlık kursunun niteliğinde her hangi bir değişiklik yapılmamıştır. Aynı anlayış, aynı sürelerle devam etmektedir. Oysa “yönetim bilimleri” yüksek lisans programında ele alınan konuların kurs programından çıkarılması gerekirdi. Bir başka ilginç nokta 1999 yılından başlayarak kaymakam adaylarının Milli Güvenlik Staj adı altında Milli Güvenlik Akademisi programına devam etmeleriyle ortaya çıkan durumdur. Milli Güvenlik ve Asayişe ilişkin konuların hem Kaymakamlık kursunda, hem de Milli Güvenlik Akademisi’nde üstelik aynı kişilerce verilmesi yakınma konusu olmuştur. ___________________________________________________________ 116 ”Kaymakamlık Kursu”, Amme İdaresi Bülteni ,Sayı 5, Nisan 1966, s.7. 117 Y.ARSLAN, Türk İdare Dergisi,Sayı 395, Haziran 1992, s.238. Milli Güvenlik Akademisi programı yalnızca milli güvenlik ve asayişe sorunlarını kapsayan bir program değildir; bu konuların yanı sıra çeşitli yönetim bilimi ve kamu yönetimi konularında da konferanslar düzenlenmektedir. Böylece son yıllarda adaylık eğitimine katılmış olan kaymakam adayları, yüksek lisans programı, Kaymakamlık kursu ve Milli Güvenlik Akademisi programının kesişme noktalarında sıkılmanın ötesinde bunalmaktadır. Buraya değin yapılan tartışmalar, bir yeniden düzenlenme gereksinmesini açık bir biçimde ortaya koymaktadır. Bizim bu konudaki değerlendirmemiz, yalnızca Kaymakamlık kursunun ya da yalnızca yüksek lisans programın değil, bütün adaylık eğitimi sürecinin tekrarları ortadan kaldıracak ve birbirini bütünleyecek bir biçimde ve tek bir birimin sorumluluğunda yürütülmesidir. Kaymakamlık kursu halen, kurs programı ile uygulama tarzı İçişleri Bakanlığınca tespit olunur hükmüne istinaden, Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliğinde belirlenen esaslara göre İçişleri Bakanlığı Eğitim Dairesi Başkanlığının sorumluluğunda yürütülmektedir. Yönetmeliğe göre kurs programının, her dönem kurs için Müdürler Encümenince kararlaştırılacak esaslar içerisinde idare ile ilgili konularda tartışmalı konferanslara, seminerlere, önemli konu ve sorunlara değişik açıdan bakılması imkanı sağlayacak panel ve açık oturumlara, şehir içi ve dışı inceleme ve uygulama gezilerine, belli bir süre Danıştay, Devlet Planlama Teşkilatı, Türkiye Kalkınma Bankası, Turizm Bakanlığı, Çevre Bakanlığı, Sanayi ve Ticaret Bakanlığı, Hazine ve Dış Ticaret Müsteşarlığı ile seçilecek bir Organize Sanayi Bölgesi, Serbest Bölge, Sınır Ticareti ve KOBİ, ASELSAN, TAİ gibi yerlere gidilerek uygulamaların yerinde görülmesini sağlayacak şekilde düzenlenmesine öngörmektedir. Ancak kurs esas itibariyle belirlenen konuların, Eğitim Dairesi Başkanlığının girişimleriyle ilgili kuruluşlardan görevlendirilen konferansçılar tarafından anlatılması biçiminde verilmektedir. Kurs sırasında düşük yoğunluklu da olsa gezilere ve yerinde görmeye gidilmektedir. Son yıllarda kurs programına sözü edilmeden geçilemeyecek bir değişiklik ve farklı bir renk ve atmosfer katan dans dersleri de eklenmiştir. Burada kaymakamlar modern ve latin dansları öğrenmektedirler. 1940’larda binicilik ve motorlu araç kullanmayı öğrenen kaymakam adayları 2000’li yıllarda bilgisayar ve dans dersleri almaktadırlar. Bu noktada bakanlığın çağdaş yaşam tarzına verdiği önem ve yaklaşımı son derece önemlidir. B- TÜRKİYE’DE ÜST DÜZEY YÖNETİCİ YETİŞTİREN KURULUŞLAR 1. Türkiye ve Orta Doğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü (TODAİE) a) TODAİE’ nin Kuruluşu, Görevleri ve Yapısı TODAİE, 8 Mayıs 1952’de Türkiye ile Birleşmiş Milletler arasında imzalanan ve 6319 sayılı yasa ile onaylanan bir Teknik Yardım Anlaşması uyarınca kurulmuş ve özerk bir kuruluş olarak, 24 Mart 1953’de göreve başlamıştır. Beş yıl süren bu statü 1958’de çıkarılan 7163 sayılı kuruluş yasası ile bilimsel, yönetsel, mali özerklik ve tüzel kişilik kazanmıştır. Kuruluş yıllarında Ortadoğu bölgesinde bu alanda görev yapacak benzeri kurumlar olmadığı için Enstitü, Birleşmiş Milletler bursu ile çevre ülkelerden gönderilen öğrencileri de kabul etmiştir. Ancak daha sonraki yıllarda Ortadoğu ülkelerinin çoğunun kendi yönetici eğitimine ilişkin kurumlarını kurmaları sonucu TODAİE bütünüyle ulusal bir nitelik kazanmıştır. Enstitünün genel amacı, kamu yönetiminin çağdaş düşüncelere ve yaklaşımlara uygun olarak gelişmesine yardımcı çalışmalarda bulunarak, yönetime eleman yetiştirmek ve memurların yönetim alanında olgunlaşıp, uzmanlaşmalarını sağlamaktır. Enstitü bu öncül amaçlara ulaşmak için üç tür görev yüklenmiştir. Bunlar öğretim ve geliştirme, araştırma ve yardım, derleme ve yayın görevleridir. 118 Öğretim ve yetiştirme görevi, kamu yönetimi öğretimini geliştirmek, kamu görevlilerinin bilgilerini artıracak, gelişimini sağlayacak önlemler almak ve bu gibi önlemleri desteklemek ve kamu yönetimi alanı için öğretim elemanları yetiştirmek fonksiyonlarını kapsamaktadır. Araştırma görevi ise yönetsel sorunlar üzerinde doğrudan yada kurumların istemi üzerine inceleme ve araştırmalar yapmak ve sonuçları sunmak biçiminde olmaktadır. Üçüncü temel görevi derleme ve yayın ise, kamu yönetimi ile ilgili yurt içindeki ve yurt dışındaki gelişmeleri izleyerek derleme, araştırma ve incelemeleri yayımlamak ve kamu yönetimi öğretimini yapan kurumlarla birlikte öğretim materyali hazırlamaktır. TODAİE, üçlü bir yönetsel yapıya sahiptir. Yönetim Kurulu, Yürütme Kurulu ve Genel Müdür. Enstitünün en üst karar organı olan Yönetim Kurulu, TODAİE, üniversite ve çeşitli Bakanlık temsilcilerinden oluşmaktadır. Kurul 24 üyeden oluşmaktadır. Yürütme Kurulu, genel müdür, genel müdür yardımcısı, şube müdürleri ve yönetim kurulunun seçtiği iki temsilciden oluşur. Enstitü yönetim birimlerinin başında yer alan genel müdür, yönetim kurulunca üniversite profesörleri arasından 3 yıl süre ile seçilir. TODAİE’ in kuruluşundan beri çalışmalarının ağırlık merkezini öğretim ve yetiştirme hizmeti oluşturmaktadır. İlk dönemlerde başlıca programın, yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesi amacıyla düzenlenen program olduğunu görmekteyiz. Bu eğitim çalışmalarına 24 Mart 1953’de açılan üç aylık dönem programı ile başlamış, bunu 1954 - 1955 yıllarına yayılan iki yıllık program ___________________________________________________________ 118 A. Fikret AR, Fransa ve Türkiye’de Yönetici Yetiştiren Başlıca Kurumlar ENA; IIAP ve TODAİE, Amme İdaresi Dergisi, Cilt 19, Sayı 4, Aralık 1986, s.19. izlemiştir. 1955-1956 döneminde Enstitü öğretimi bir yıla indirilmiştir. Bunda gerek öğrencilere iki yıl için izin vermeye yanaşmayan kurumların, gerek yüklü bir eğitim programı için öğretim üyesi bulamamasının rolü olduğu ileri sürülmüştür.119 Bu program 1976-1977 yılına kadar düzenli olarak yinelenmiştir. 1976-1977 ders yılından bu yana Enstitünün yönetici yetiştirme programı “Kamu Yönetimi Lisans Üstü Uzmanlık Programı” (KYUP) adı verilen bir master programına dönüştürülerek, süresi yeniden iki yıla çıkarılmıştır. b) Kamu Yönetimi Lisans Üstü Uzmanlık Programı (KYUP) KYUP’ a katılmak için adaylarda bulunması gereken nitelikler şunlardır:120 a) En az 4 yıllık lisans öğrenimi veren bir öğretim kurumu ya da bunlara denkliği ilgili makamlarca onanmış yabancı ülkelerdeki benzerlerini bitirmiş olmak, b) Kamu görevlisi olmak, c) Yüksek öğrenimden sonra en az beş yıl kamu kesiminde (askerlik dahil) eylemli olarak çalışmış olmak, d) Program başladığı tarihte 45 yaşını geçmemiş olmak, f) Son üç yıl olumlu sicil almış olmak ve bu süre içinde uyarma, kınama, cezalarından daha ağır bir disiplin cezasıyla cezalandırılmış bulunmamak gerekmektedir. Programa yılda 80 dolayında öğrenci katılmaktadır. KYUP’a giriş sınavları, birinci aşama yazılı, ikinci aşama sözlü sınavı olmak üzere iki aşamalı olarak yapılmaktadır. Geçmişte yazılı sınavlar Enstitü tarafından yapılırken, bugün ÖSYM tarafından test biçiminde düzenlenmektedir. Bu sınavda adaylara Türkçe, anayasa, yönetim, siyasal ilişkiler, kamu yönetiminin işleyişi ve ___________________________________________________________ 119 Kenan SÜRGİT, Nabi DİNÇER ve Ülker KÖKSAL, Türkiye Orta Doğu Amme İdare Mezunları Hakkında Bir Araştırma, Ankara, TODAİE, 1968, s.62 120 TODAİE, Kamu Yönetimi Lisans Üstü Uzmanlık Programı 1999-2000 Tanıtım Broşürü. sorunlarına ilişkin seçmeli sınavlardan oluşan bir test uygulanmaktadır. Bu sınav eleme niteliğinde olmaktadır. Yazılı sınav sonuçlarına göre, programa kabul edileceklerin sayısının iki katı kadar aday, diğer bir deyişle yazılı sınava girenlerden en yüksek puan alan 150 dolayında aday, sözlü sınava çağrılmaktadır. Sözlü sınavlar TODAİE tarafından yapılmakta ve adaylara yazılı sınav konularına ilişkin sorular yöneltilmektedir. Adayların son değerlendirilmesi ve sıralaması yazılı ve sözlü sınavlarda alınan puanların toplamına göre yapılmakta, başarılı adaylar bu sıraya göre belirlenmektedir. Programın amacı, kamu görevlilerinin yönetim bilimi alanında uzlaşmasını sağlamak ve Türk kamu yönetiminin gelecekteki yönetici gereksinmesinin karşılanmasına katkıda bulunmaktır. Programın süresi daha önce belirtildiği gibi iki akademik yıldır. Birinci akademik yıl, iki dönemden oluşur ve Enstitü’de geçirilir. Her dönem 15 haftalık süreyi kapsamaktadır. Birinci akademik yılın sonunda öğrenciler, kurumlarına dönerler, programın ikinci akademik yılı, tez hazırlama ve sunma yılıdır. Öğrenciler birinci akademik yılda tüm ders ve seminerlerde başarılı olduklarında tez yazma hakkını elde ederler. Programda yer alan dersler şöyle sıralanabilir.121 Kamu Yönetimi, Yönetimi Geliştirme, Araştırma Yöntemleri, Örgütsel Davranış, Yerel Yönetimler, Türkiye’nin Yönetim Yapısı, Türkiye’nin Toplumsal Yapısı, Türkiye’nin Ekonomik Yapısı, Türkiye’nin Siyasi Yapısı, Türkiye’ de Çalışma İlişkileri, seçimlik dersler olarak Yönetim Hukuku, Yönetsel Yargı, İnsan Hakları, Karşılaştırmalı Kamu Yönetimi, Anayasa Hukuku, Ekonomik Kalkınma, Çağdaş Düşünce Akımları, Siyasi Davranış, Çevre Sorunları, Yönetimde Nicel Yöntemler, Kentleşme, Halkla İlişkiler, Kamu Maliyesi, Uluslararası İlişkiler, Bilgi Sistemleri, Avrupa Birliği, Eğitim Yöntemleri. ___________________________________________________________ 121 TODAİE Tanıtım Broşürü. Program her öğretim yılı sonunda değerlendirmeye tabi tutularak, güncelliği korunmaya çalışılmıştır. Programdaki dersler genellikle Enstitünün kendi öğretim üyeleri tarafından verilmektedir. Ancak üniversite öğretim üyeleriyle, yönetimden bilgi deneyim ve eserleriyle tanınan kişilerden de yararlanılmaktadır. Dersler ağırlıklı olarak, düz anlatım biçiminde olmakta görsel eğitim olanaklarından yararlanma çok sınırlı düzeyde kalmaktadır. Program sırasında, seminer yöntemi başvurulan bir diğer eğitim yöntemi olmaktadır. Akademik yılı sonunda katılanların başarı derecesini saptamak amacıyla bitirme sınavları yapılmaktadır. Bu sınavlar genellikle kuramsal dersler için yapılan bilgi sınavları ile öğrencilere çeşitli kuruluşlarda yaptırılan araştırma ve araştırma sonunda hazırlattırılan raporların değerlendirilmesi biçiminde olmaktadır. Programın ikinci akademik yılında öğrenciler, Enstitünün saptadığı alanlarda seçtikleri konularda ilgili öğretim üyelerinin gözetiminde hazırlayacakları tezlerin, Tez Kurulunca yeterli bulunması sonucunda programı başarı ile bitirmiş olurlar. Öğrencilerin “Kamu Yönetimi Lisans Üstü Uzmanlık Diploması” alabilmeleri için ders ve seminerlerden en az 33 kredi, tezden 6 kredi olmak üzere 39 krediyi tamamlamaları gereklidir. Böylece kamu yönetimi alanında, bilim uzmanı (master) ünvanı kazanırlar. Bu kişilere, 657 sayılı yasanın 36-12/C ve 7163 sayılı TODAİE kuruluş yasasının 15. maddeleri gereğince iki kademe ilerlemesi uygulanmaktadır. Programı çeşitli yönlerden araştırmak olasıdır. Öncelikle programa katılacakların belirlenmesinde kişisel başvurudan çok, kurumların aday göstermesine önem verilmesi gerekir. Bu yöntemin önerilmesinin altında, kurumların gelecekte yüksek yönetici olması beklenen bu yönde ümit veren yetenekli memurlarını KYUP’a gönderebilecekleri varsayımı yatmaktadır. Ancak kurumların bu konuya bir ölçüde titizlik gösterdikleri veya gösterebilecekleri tartışma götürmektedir. Çünkü kurumlarımızda bilinçli bir insan gücü planlamasının yapıldığını söylemek güçtür. Programa katılacakları belirlemek için düzenlenen giriş sınavlarında sorular, daha çok toplumsal bilimler çıkışlı adayların kolaylıkla yanıtlayabileceği türdendir. Bu yüzden yöneticilik açısından yetenekli ve istekli, ancak fen bilimleri ve teknik alanlardan mezun olan adayların başarılı olabilme şansı azalmaktadır. Böylece toplumsal bilimler çıkışlı adaylara öncelik verilmiş olmaktadır. Giriş sınavlarında yabancı dil konusunun yer almaması büyük bir eksikliktir. Çünkü geleceğin yöneticilerinin, en az bir yabancı dili özellikle İngilizce’yi bilmesi söz konusu dildeki literatürü izlemesi gerekmektedir. Programa katılanların çalıştıkları kurumlara bakıldığında, dağılımda büyük dengesizlikler olduğu görülmektedir. 1965-1985 yılları arasında programa katılanların çoğunluğu Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı ve Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğünde çalışmaktadırlar. Yine aynı yıllar arasında Enstitüye yapılan başvurular incelendiğinde giderek artan bir oranla (%55.4) iki kurumun ilk sırayı aldığı, bunun yanında diğer bakanlıklar ve kuruluşların, Enstitü eğitimine düşük oranda katıldığı görülmektedir.122 Bu durumun Enstitünün ve kurumların ortak bir öğrenci alma ve gönderme politikasının olmaması, Enstitünün bugünkü öğrenci alma sisteminden ve kurumların eğitime ilişkin bir planlama yapmamış olmalarından kaynaklandığını söylemek olasıdır. Programda okutulan derslerin teorik ağırlığının fazla olduğu, bu yüzden derslerin teorik ağırlığının azaltılarak, uygulamalı derslere ağırlık verilmesi gerekliliği programa katılanlar tarafından belirtilmektedir. Program sırasında çoklukla kullanılan eğitim yönteminin düz anlatım olduğu, tartışma ve grup çalışmalarına sınırlı olarak yer verildiği katılanlarca dile getirilmektedir.123 Bilindiği gibi yetişkinler eğitiminde, grup çalışmaları tartışmalar daha etkili olan eğitim yöntemleridir. Bu bakımdan ağırlığın, bu yöntemlere ve uygulamalı çalışmalara kaydırılması yararlı olacaktır. ___________________________________________________________ 122 Cevat ÖZER, Mezunlar Araştırması, 1965-1985, basılmamış KYUP Uzmanlık Tezi, Ankara TODAİE, 1988, s.199-200. 123 C.ÖZER, a.g.e., s. 210 Programı bitirenlerin belli yöneticilik kadrolarına atanmaları konusunda yasal bir zorunluluk bulunmamaktadır. Programa katılanlara yalnızca iki kademe ilerlemesi verilmektedir. Bu yüzden enstitü mezunları kurumlarında çoğu kez yöneticilik konumlarına gelememektedirler. Durum böyle olunca da eğitime ayrılan kıt kaynaklar boşa gitmektedir. c) TODAİE’ in Diğer Etkinlikleri ve Enstitüye İlişkin Eleştiriler TODAİE ve KYUP dışında çok çeşitli konularda kısa süreli eğitim programları düzenlenmektedir. Bunlar kamu yönetiminin çeşitli alanlarda kurslar, seminerler, sempozyumlar ve benzeri kısa süreli ulusal ve uluslararası yetiştirme ve eğitim programları (KSEP) olmaktadır. Bu programlar orta ve üst düzey yöneticileriyle, kuruluşların destek ve yardımcı birimlerinde görevli uzman elemanlara yöneliktir. Yönetim disiplinin belli konularında kısa süreli olarak yürütülmekte olan bu programlar ya doğrudan Enstitü tarafından düzenlenir ya da kurumlardan gelen isteme bağlı olarak kurumların orta ve üst düzey yöneticileri için düzenlenir.124 Ayrıca enstitü içinde yer alan Yerel Yönetimler Araştırma ve Eğitim Merkezi de yerel yönetim personeline seminerler düzenlenmektedir. Kısa süreli eğitim programları ücretli olmakta ve bu ücretler katılanların kurumlarınca karşılanmaktadır. Enstitü araştırma ve yardım görevleri kapsamında da çeşitli çalışmalar yapmaktadır. Kamu yönetiminin reform gereksinimi karşılamak üzere 1963 yılında Merkezi Hükümet Teşkilatı Araştırma Projesi (MEHTAP), 1971 yılında İdari Reform Danışma çalışmaları gerçekleştirilmiş ve hazırladığı raporları ___________________________________________________________ 124 Enstitünün 1994 yılında düzenlediği eğitim programlarından bazıları şunlardır. Yönetimi Geliştirme, Norm Kadro Teknikleri, Araştırma Teknikleri Semineri, Çağdaş Personel Yönetimi, Avrupa Kurumları, İşletmelerde Etkinlik Denetimi, Hizmet İçi Eğitim, Yöneticilerde Stres ve Stres Yönetimi,Personeli Değerlendirme, Kamu Kesiminde İnsangücü Planlaması, Yönetimde Önderlik, Halkla İlişkiler, İşi Basitleştirme Teknikleri ve Teftiş Hizmetlerinin Geliştirilmesi, Memur Sendikacılığı, Uluslar arası Çalışma Örgütü ve Türkiye (TODAİE; 1994 Eğitim Programları ; s.11- 36). dönemin hükümetlerine sunmuştur. 1988 yılında başlatılan Kamu Yönetimi Araştırma Projesi (KAYA) adıyla bir araştırma sonuçlandırılarak yayımlanmıştır. Bunun yanında kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarından istek olduğunda yeniden düzenleme ve norm kadro çalışmaları da yapılmaktadır. Enstitü öğretim üyeleri tarafından Türk Kamu Yönetiminin çeşitli yönlerine ilişkin özel akademik çalışmalarda yapılmaktadır. Enstitü, üçüncü grupta yer alan derleme ve yayın görevine ilişkin çabalar da gerçekleştirmektedir. Enstitü bugüne kadar yönetim ağırlıklı olmak üzere 253 kitap yayınlamıştır. Amme İdaresi Dergisi, Çağdaş Yerel Yönetimler Dergisi ve İnsan Hakları Yıllığı (Türkçe ve İngilizce) yayınlanmaktadır. Bunların yanısıra 1963, 1972,1976, 1986 ve 1988 yıllarında yayınlanmış olan Devlet Teşkilatı Rehberinin kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarındaki değişiklikleri içerecek biçimde 1992 yılında yeni basımı yapılmıştır. Enstitünün kendi akademik kadrosu sayıca yeterli değildir. Enstitü’de ilerleme olanaklarının sınırlı olduğunu gören akademik ve idari personel kurumdan ayrılmaktadır. Bu ayrılmalar, Enstitünün güçlü bir kurum olmasını engelleyen nedenler arasında sayılabilir. Enstitü’ deki yardımcı araç ve gereçler eğitimi olumsuz yönde etkileyecek biçimde eski, gerek sayıca gerekse içerik olarak eksiktir. Bilgisayar kullanımı da yeterli düzeyde değildir.125 Sonuç olarak Enstitü yönetimle doğrudan ilişki içinde ve yönetimin gereksinmeleri doğrultusunda eğitim, araştırma, derleme, yayın konularında Türk Kamu Yönetimine özgün bir hizmet sunmaya çalışmaktadır. Ancak akçal kaynakları ve sınırlı sayıdaki eğitim kadrosu, bu hizmetlerin istenilen düzeyde yerine getirilmesini güçleştirmektedir. Bu nedenle, kurumun akçal kaynaklarının arttırılması ve öğretim elemanları için çekici hale getirilmesi yararlı olacaktır. ___________________________________________________________ 125 Ahmet YAVUZ, TODAİE’nin Yapısı, İşleyişi ve Sorunları, basılmamış KYUP Uzmanlık Tezi, Ankara, TODAİE,1993, s.192 2. Devlet Personel ( Dairesi ) Başkanlığı a) Kuruluş ve Amacı Kurumlar öteden beri kendi ihtiyaçlarına göre eğitim düzenlemekteyseler de, bunlar dağınık ve ihtiyaçları karşılamaktan uzaktır. Ayrıca aralarında bir eşgüdüm de yoktur. Oysa bu faaliyetlerde yol gösterecek, ihtiyaçları tespit edip genel bir plan yaparak eğitimi geliştirecek, kurumların çoğunda ortak olan yada kurumlarca düzenlenemeyecek eğitim ihtiyacını karşılayacak bir merkezi eğitim dairesine ihtiyaç vardır.126 İşte bu ihtiyacın da bir sonucu olarak 27 Mayıs 1960’dan sonra iktidar tarafından personele ilişkin tüm problemlerin uzmanlardan kurulu tarafsız bir heyet tarafından düzenlenmesi gerekli görülerek Maliye Bakanlığı’nı Devlet Personel Dairesi Kurulması Hakkında Yasa Tasarısı hazırlamakla görevlendirmiştir. 13.08.1960 tarihli Bakanlığa sunulan bu kanun tasarısının genel gerekçesinde Devlet Personel Dairesi’nin kurulmasını gerektiren nedenler şu şekilde sıralanmıştır.127 a) Amme sektöründe çalışanlara ödenecek ücretin, gördüğü hizmetle mütenasip olması ve objektif kıstaslara istinat ettirilmesinin temini, b) Kadroların bitaraf ve salahiyetli bir merci’nin tetkikinden sonra tasdike tabi tutulmak suretiyle, mahiyeti bakımından yek diğerinin aynı olan vazifeler için farklı derecelerin tespitinin önüne geçilmesi, c) Ücretlerin, fiyat konjonktürünü takip etmelerini mümkün kılacak hükümlerin getirilmesi, d) Bakanlıkların muvazene ve adalet hislerini bir tarafa bırakarak, kendi mensuplarının vazifesini ıslah için ilave menfaatler temini maksadı ile bozduğu ücret hiyerarşisinin düzeltilmesi. ___________________________________________________________ 126 Oguz ONARAN, Yönetici Sınıfın Eğitimi, TODAİE Yayını, Ankara, 1967, s. 81 127 Selçuk KANTARCIOĞLU, Devlet Personel Rejimi, Ankara, 1977 s. 9 Görüldüğü gibi konu, ücret boyutu ile ilgili olarak hazırladığı görüşünde; gerekçenin ücret sorununu temelinde oluşturulmasının sakıncasına dikkat çekmiş ve Merkezi Personel Dairesi’nin kurulmasına yol açan sebepler şöyle özetlenmiştir.128 a) Personel tedarikinin siyasi, ailevi, şahsi ve sair tesislerinden kurtarılarak, liyakat esasına ve demokratik prensiplere bağlanması, b) Devlet Personeli miktarında kaydedilen büyük artışlar karşısında çeşitli idari teşekküller zarureti, c) Girişilmek istenen geniş çapta idari reformların gerçekleştirilmesini kolaylaştırmak ihtiyacı, d) Devlet hizmetlerini gereği gibi ifa edecek bir idare mekanizması kurma arzusu. Milli Birlik Komitesi, hükümetçe hazırlanan Devlet Personel Dairesi Kurulması Hakkındaki Kanun Tasarısı’nı 13.12.1960 tarihinde kabul etmiştir. 160 sayılı Devlet Personel Dairesi Kurulması Hakkında Kanun’da bu dairenin eğitim ve yetiştirme hakkındaki görevleri, personelin yetiştirilmeleri ileriki kadrolara hazırlanmaları için uygun usul ve vasıtaları tesbit etmek olarak belirtilmiştir. Her ne kadar bu sözlerden dairenin görevi kesin olarak anlaşılmıyorsa da bu hükümle, devlet, personel eğitimini bu kuruma mal etmiş bulunmaktadır. Ancak 160 sayılı kanunun uygulamada, özellikle personelle ilgili kanun tasarılarını, tüzük ve yönetmeliklerini hazırlamak ve personelin yetiştirilmesi, ileriki kadrolara hazırlanmaları için uygun usul ve vasıtaların tesbit edilmesi görevlerinde aksamalar meydana gelmiştir. İşte bu aksamaların ortadan kaldırılabilmesi için Devlet Personel Dairesi’ne 657 sayılı Devlet Memurları Kanunu ile ayrıca görevler verilmiştir. Bu görevlerin eğitimle ilgili olanlar şunlardır: ___________________________________________________________ 128 Cemal MIHÇIOĞLU, Devlet Personel Dairesinin Kuruluş Yılları: Anımsamalar, Düşünceler, AÜSBF Dergisi, C.11, Ocak-Aralık, s. 1-4 • Devlet Memurları Eğitimi Genel Planı’nı hazırlamak. • Eğitilecek kurumlar arası ve kurumsal sınıfların eğitim yönetmeliklerini, genel eğitim planına göre ilgili kurumlarla birlikte hazırlamak. • Kurumların yurt içi ve yurt dışı eğitim programlarının hazırlanmasında ve uygulamasında yol göstermek, yardımcı olmak ve uyarmak; kurumlardaki eğitim merkez ve birimlerin kuruluş ve işleyişleriyle ilgili yönetmeliklerin hazırlanmasında yol göstermek. • Kurumlardaki çeşitli eğitim faaliyetleri arasında eşgüdüm sağlamak ve denetlemek. Devlet Personel Dairesi 1984 yılında 217 Sayılı Kanun Hükmünde Kararname ile Devlet Personel Başkanlığı olarak yeni bir yapıya kavuşturulmuştur. b) Faaliyetler Devlet Personel Dairesi, faaliyetlerine 1962 yılında “Devlet Personel Rejimi Hakkındaki Ön Rapor” adı altında geniş bir rapor hazırlayarak başlamıştır. Bu rapor, Bakanlıklar, Daireler, Üniversiteler, İktisadi Devlet Teşekkülleri ve Valilikler ile Türk Basının da görüşleri alınarak “Devlet Personel Rejimi Hakkında Teklifler” olarak Bakanlar Kurulu’na sunulmuş ve Bakanlık Kurulunca da “Yeni Personel Rejimi Hakkında Bakanlar Kurulu Tarafından Kararlaştırılan Prensipler” başlığı altında 1963 yılında Resmi Gazete’de yayınlanmıştır. Bu prensiplerde sınıflandırma ve liyakat sistemleri üzerinde durularak kamu görevine girişin, açık yarışma sınavı ile yapılacağı ve sınavın tüm hazırlık, yönetim ve denetim işlerinin Devlet Personel Dairesi’nce yapılacağı belirtilmiştir. Ayrıca, memuriyet statüsüne girmenin, adaylık süresi sonunda yapılacak sınavda başarılı olmaya bağlı olduğu, yükselmede temel ilkenin “yeterlilik” olduğu, hizmet içi eğitim çalışmalarının bu dairenin yardımı, koordinasyonu ve denetimi ile yapılacağına da yer verilmiştir. Bu prensiplerin ışığı altında Devlet Personel Dairesi yeni bir kanun tasarısı çalışmalarına başlamış ve hazırlanan tasarı daha öncede belirtildiği gibi 14.07.1965 tarihinde kabul edilerek 657 sayılı Devlet Memurları Kanunu adıyla 23.07.1965 tarihinde Resmi Gazete yayınlanmıştır. 657 Sayılı Kanun, ihtiyaç doğrultusunda hizmet içi eğitime özel bir önem vermiş, konuyu düzenleyen 12 madde ile (214-255) hemen hemen bir eğitim kanuna dönüşmüştür.129 Halen uygulamada bulunan hükümlerine göre bu kanunda hizmet içi eğitim; devlet memurlarının yetişmelerini sağlamak, verimliliklerini artırmak ve daha ileri ki görevlere hazırlanmalarını sağlamak amacına yöneliktir. Bu amaçların gerçekleştirilmesi içinse öncelikle bir devlet memurları genel eğitim planı hazırlanacaktır. Bu görev diğer kurumlarla birlikte Devlet Personel Dairesi’ne verilmiştir. Devlet Memurları Eğitimi Genel Planı, 657 sayılı kanunun yayımlanmasından sonra Devlet Personel Dairesince hazırlanmaya başlanmış, ancak uygulamalarda karşılaşılabilecek güçlükler öne sürülerek çıkarılmamıştır. 1978 yılında yeniden eğitim planı çıkarılması girişiminde bulunulmuş, plan bir dizi araştırma yapılmasını gerektirdiği için iki yıllık geçici “aksiyon” planı hazırlanmış ancak bu da sonuca ulaştırılmamıştır. Genel Eğitim Planı 1983 yılında bir kez daha ele alınmış ve bu kez sonuçlandırılabilmiştir. Devlet Personel Dairesi bu plan yanında kurumların eğitim yönetmeliklerini de hazırlamıştır. Günümüzde hizmet içi eğitim uygulamaları bu plana göre yürütülmektedir. Hizmet içi eğitime ilişkin yetkiler, Devlet Personel Başkanlığı ile kurumlar arasında paylaştırılmıştır. Başkanlığın görevleri, eğitim yöneltisinin belirlenmesi, etkinliklerin eş güdümü, denetimi ve uygulayıcı kurumlara danışmanlık etmektir. Devlet Personel Başkanlığı adını aldıktan sonra Başkanlık, biraz araştırmacı, biraz danışman, biraz uygulayıcı ama kesinlikle yürütme gücü ___________________________________________________________ 129 Birgül GÜLER, “Devlet Personel Başkanlığı Üzerine Bir İnceleme (II)” , AİD, C.21., S.2, Haziran 1988, s. 70-72 olmayan teknik donanımı yetersiz bir teknik örgüt kimliğine büründürülmüştür.130 Bu kısıtlı duruma rağmen, Devlet Personel Başkanlığı, Türkiye ve Orta Doğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsü ile birlikte, eğitim ihtiyaçlarının tesbiti ve eğitim faaliyetlerinin planlanması, eğitim faaliyetlerinin koordinasyonu, eğitim birimlerine yardımcılık ve rehberlik, eğitim faaliyetlerinin takibi ve değerlendirilmesi, eğitim birimleri için eğitici eleman yetiştirilmesi, merkez eğitim faaliyetlerinin yürütülmesi görevlerini hala sürdürmektedir.131 3. Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi (MPM) Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi (MPM) 14.06.1953 tarihinde kurulmuştur. Ancak kuruluş kanunu 1965 yılında çıkarılmıştır. Kamu ve özel kesime hizmet götüren özel hukuk hükümlerine tabii olan bir kamu kurumudur. Merkezin kuruluş amacı, ülke ekonomisinde verimliliği artırıcı önlemleri araştırmak, bu konudaki çalışmaları desteklemektir. Ayrıca ülkenin gelişmesine yardımcı olacak tedbirlerin kamu ve özel sektörde uygulanmaya konulmasını sağlayacak çalışmalarda bulunmaktır.132 Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi’ne kamusal ve özel kesim kuruluş ve iş yerlerinde verimi artıracak yöntemleri tesbit etmek ve bunların uygulanabilme imkanlarını incelemek, uygulamayı izleyerek gerekli eğitim ve danışma çalışmalarında bulunmak gibi görevler verilmiştir. ___________________________________________________________ 130 Birgül GÜLER,”Devlet Personel Başkanlığı Üzerine Bir İnceleme (I)”,AİD, C.21, S.1, Mart 1988, s.95-96 131 Alim Şerif ONARAN, “Devlet Personel Eğitimi”, TİD, Y.35,S.289, Temmuz-Agustos 1964, s.62 132 Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi; 580 Sayılı Kuruluş Kanunu, Madde 2 III. BÖLÜM :DİĞER ÜLKELERDEKİ ÜST DÜZEY YÖNETİCİ YETİŞTİRME YAKLAŞIMLARI A- FRANSA 1- Fransız Kamu Personel Sisteminin Gelişimi Fransa için 1789 her yönden bir dönüm noktasıdır. Fransız Devriminin etkileri yalnız politik ve toplumsal alanla sınırlı kalmamış, kamu personeli açısından da bir değişimin başlangıcı olmuştur. 1789’dan önce krallar kamu görevlerini parayla satmışlar ya da yandaşlarına nüfuz için onlara bağışlamışlardır. Ayrıca kamu görevleri, miras yoluyla da kazanılabilmiştir. Devrimden sonra ilk kez liyakata göre hizmete alma, Napolyon tarafından başlatılmıştır. Aynı dönemde “corps” lar oluşturmuştur. Corps, aynı eğitimi almış, aynı yöntemle hizmete alınan aynı uzmanlık alanında benzer hizmetleri yerine getiren, ortak çıkarları ve yükselme sistemleri olan meslek birlikleridir. 1794’te kamu yönetiminde ve orduda teknik personel gereksinimi karşılamak üzere, Ecole Polytechnique kurulmuştur. Okul bir bakıma liyakata dayalı hizmete almayı sağlamak yönünden de Fransız personel sistemi için ilk adım olmuştur. Bu okullarda öğrencilere teknik alanlarına ilişkin uzmanlık bilgileri yanında bir yönetici için gerekli olabilecek bilgilerde verilmektedir. Çünkü bu okullardan mezun olanlar kendi corps’larının en üst düzeylerine gelebilme şansına sahiptirler. Fransa’da büyük teknik corps’lardan bir süre sonra yönetsel corpslar oluşturulmuş ve bu corps’lara giriş, sınavladır. Yönetsel büyük corps’lara girebilmek büyük ölçüde Ecole Politiques diploması taşımaya bağlıydı, bu okul özel ve paralıydı. Bu nedenle toplumun ekonomik olarak üst düzeyinden gelenler bu okula devam edebilmekteydiler, dolayısıyla yönetsel corpslara söz konusu kişiler girebilmekteydi. 1945’lere değin bu süreç, Fransa kamu yönetiminde seçkincilik eğilimlerinin (elitizm) de doğmasına neden olmuştur. ll. Dünya Savaşı’nın sonunda Fransız yöneticiler kamu personel sistemini düzenlemek üzere bir komite kurdular komitenin amacı; bakanlıkların üst düzeylerinde standardı yükseltmek, hizmete alma yöntemlerinde birlik sağlamak, sınıfları standart bir duruma getirmek, meslek sınıfları ile üst düzey memuriyetlere yükselme arasındaki engelleri kaldırmak ve hizmete almayı demokratikleştirmek idi.133 Alınan kararlar ile, a) Ecole Diplomatiques kaldırılarak, politik ve toplumsal bilimler öğrenimi için Paris’te ve taşra üniversitelerine bağlı olarak Siyasal Bilgiler Enstitüsü (Intitud d’Etudes Politiques) kuruldu. b) Üst düzey görevler için yapılan sınavlar kaldırılarak, bu görevlere geçecekleri belirlemek ve geliştirmek için Ulusal Yöneticilik (Ecole Nationale d’Administration) ENA kuruldu. c) Yöneticilere hizmet içi eğitim için Yüksek Yönetim İncelemeler Merkezi (Centre de Hautes Etudes Administratives) kuruldu.134 d) Merkezi bir personel dairesi kuruldu. ___________________________________________________________ 133 Brian CHAPMAN, Avrupa’da İdare Mesleği, Çev. Cahit TUTUM. Ankara, TODAİE. 1970, s.74 134 Oğuz ONARAN, Yönetici Sınıfının Eğitimi Belçika, Fransa, İngiltere ve Türkiye’de., Ankara, TODAİE, AÜ Basımevi, 1967, s.4-5 2. Siyasal Bilgiler Enstitüsü Siyasal Bilgiler Enstitülerinin (Institut Etudes Politiques) geçmişi, 1871 yılında kurulan Ecole Libre des Science Politiques’e dayanmaktadır. Ecole Libre des Science Politiques’in kuruluş amacı üst düzey devlet hizmetine girişte hukukçuların tekelini kırmak ve ekonomik, politik konularda daha iyi eğitim vermekti. Ancak daha sonra kendisi de tekelleşti. Çünkü ücretini varlıklı ailelerden gelen kişilerin ödeyebildikleri özel bir kurumdu ve Paris’te kurulduğundan öğrencileri genellikle Paris burjuvasının üst kesimlerinden geliyordu. Bu bakımdan 1945 reformları sırasında üst düzey kamu hizmetlerine girişi demokratikleşme amacıyla bu okul kamulaştırıldı. Adı da Siyasal Bilgiler Fakültesi olarak değiştirildi. Ücreti düşürülerek, öğrencilere burslar sağlandı. Taşrada da benzer kurumlar oluşturuldu. Teorik olarak, onlarda Paris’te bulunan Enstitü ile aynı eğitimi vermektedirler. Ancak uygulamada, Paris’teki Enstitü (Institut d’Etudes Politiques de Paris- IEPP) mezunları ENA giriş sınavlarında daha başarılı olmaktadırlar. Örneğin 1964 ile 1975 yılları arasında Paris dışındaki Enstitülerden mezun olan 1167 kişiden ancak 46’sı, diğer bir deyişle %3.94’ü ENA giriş sınavlarını kazanabilmiştir. Aynı dönemde 4602 IEPP mezunun 736’sı (%15,99) giriş sınavını başarabilmiştir.135 ENA’ya girenlerin büyük bir bölümünün Siyasal Bilgiler Enstitüsü çıkışların oluşturduğu düşünülecek olursa, giriş sınavını başaranların çoğunluğunu, Paris kökenlilerin oluşturduğu sonucuna varmak olasıdır. Bu bakımdan IEPP’ nin eğitim programı ve çalışmaları üzerinde durmak yararlı olacaktır. Orta öğrenimi bitiren bir genç IEPP giriş sınavını geçtikten sonra Enstitüye girebilir. Genellikle IEPP’ye girenler hazırlık okullarına devam etmişlerdir. Öğrenciler IEPP’de iki yada üç yıl öğrenim görürler. Eğer yüksek okul diplomasına sahip iseler iki yıl, değilse üç yıl öğrenim görürler.136 ___________________________________________________________ 135 George VERNARDAKIS, “ The Natıonal School of Administratıon and Public Policy-Making in France “, Internatıonal Reviev of Administrative Sciences, Vol: 54, No: 3,1988, s.442. 136 J.L. BODİGUEL, Political and Administrative Traditions and the French Senior Civil Service, Internatıonal Journal of Public Administration, 1990, s.721. Enstitü eğitim programını, kamu hizmetine giriş sınavlarına göre ayarlanmıştır. Enstitüde iki yıl, orta öğrenimden gelenler için hazırlık yılı (annéepréparatoire) olmaktadır. Bu ilk yılda öğrencilerin tüme varımsal sorgulamaları, sentez yapabilme, gerçeği kavrayabilme yetenekleri geliştirilmeye çalışılır. Çoğunluğu büyük corps’ların üyesi olan grup yönetmenleri (maitresconferences) öğrenciler açısından bir model olmaktadırlar. Enstitüde tarih, hukuk, ekonomi, siyaset ve yönetim bilimi, bilgisayar bilimi, istatistik, yabancı diller okutulur. Ayrıca yönetimde ve yaşamın her yanında gerekli olan, yazılı ve sözlü iletişim becerileri uygulamaları yoğun kurslar biçiminde yer alırlar.137 Enstitüde eğitim, grup yönetmenleri liderliğinde konferans yöntemiyle olur. Konferans yöntemi kişisel dikkat ve öğrenci çalışmasının vurgulandığından yararlı görülmektedir. 3. ENA’nın Kuruluşu ve Amaçları 1945 yılında Fransız Devlet Başkanı Gn.de Gaulle tarafından kurulan ENA’nın amacı, üst düzey yöneticilerin seçilmelerini ve yetiştirilmelerini sağlamaktır. Daha önce her bakanlık için ayrı yarışma sınavlarının olması, işe alınanlardan farklı nitelikler aranması sonucu doğuruyordu. Bu nedenle ortak özelliklere sahip bir yönetici sınıf oluşturulamamıştı. ENA’nın kurulmasıyla üst düzeyler için eleman alma, tek bir yöntemle birleştirilmiş oldu. Bütün bunların yanında Fransız üst düzey yönetimindeki seçkincilik eğilimlerinin bu yolla kırılması ve demokratikleştirilmesi, ulaşılmak istenen başka bir amaçtı. ENA bir üniversite kurumu olmasından çok, yönetimin içinde ve onun bir parçasıdır. ENA, Kamu Hizmetleri Genel Müdürlüğü (Direction the Generale de Fonction Publique) kanalıyla başkanlığa bağlıdır. Siayasal Bilgiler Enstitüleri geleceğin yöneticilerine genel kültür temeli verirken, ENA daha çok uygulamaya yönelik eğitim vermektedir. ENA’da verilen eğitimin amaçları şöyle belirlenmiştir: ___________________________________________________________ 137 Turgay ERGUN, Kamu Yöneticilerinin Yetiştirilmesi, Ankara TODAİE 1988, s.19. “Okul, kamu hizmeti duygusunu geliştirmeyi, görevlerini yürütürken ulusun ve devletin hizmetinde olmanın gerektirdiği nitelikleri kazandırmayı amaçlar. Burayı bitirenler göreve atanmış, çıkarları olmayan, cesur, durumu kolay kavrayan, sabırla dinlemesini bilen, entelektüel kibiri olmayan, takım çalışmasını bilen, yalnız haklarına karşı değil, görevlerine karşı da duyarlı kişiler olmalıdırlar. Bunlar sahip olunması ve geliştirilmesi gerekli bir takım nitelikler ve ne kadar yararlı olursa olsun salt teknik bilgiden daha önemlidirler.” 138 Kısaca belirtmek gerekirse ENA’da amaçlanan yetenekli, çok yönlü, değişen koşullara uyum gösterebilen, kendisine verilen farklı görevleri başarabilecek, olaylara tarafsız bakabilen ve kamu yararını herşeyden önce tutabilen yöneticileri yetiştirmektedir. 4. ENA’da Eğitim ENA’daki eğitime geçmeden önce Okulun örgütsel konumu ve işleyişi konusunda bilgi vermek yararlı olacaktır. Daha önce, Kamu Hizmeti Genel Müdürlüğü yoluyla Başbakanlığa bağlı olduğu belirtilmiştir. Okul, Danıştay başkan yardımcısı tarafından başkanlık edilen bir yönetim organına sahiptir. Bu yönetim organına Okul eğitim programı (conseil d’orientation) ilgilenen özel bir komite bağlanmıştır. ENA’ya yönetsel kadro desteğinde çalışan, bir müdür başkanlık eder. Denetlenmesi ise bir genel sekreter (secrétaire général) tarafından yapılır. ENA’nın çalışmaları çoğunlukla, sürekli olmayan (non-permanent) personel tarafından yerine getirilir. Eğitim çalışmaları, tamamıyla yarı zamanlı öğretim kadrosunun sorumluluğundadır.139 Öğretim görevlileri genellikle yüksek ve orta öğrenimden, emekli yada çalışmakta olan devlet memurları arasından yönetim kurulunca seçilirler. 140 ENA giriş sınavını başararak giren öğrenciler devlet memurluğuna girmiş sayılırlar, devlet memuru olanların ise memur statüleri devam eder. Bu bakımdan öğrenciler belli bir maaş alırlar. ___________________________________________________________ 138 T.ERGUN, a.g.e., s.21. 139 G.VERNARDAKİS, a.g.e., s.431 140 O.ONARAN, a.g.e., s.42. ENA’ya Giriş Sınavı Fransa’da yönetici adaylarının hizmete alınabilmeleri ENA giriş sınavlarını kazanmalarına bağlı olduğundan, bu sınavları incelememiz gerekmektedir. ENA’ya yarışma sınavıyla (concours) giriş, Fransız eşitlik düşüncesine göre, bütün adayların en iyisini seçmeyle sonuçlanan tek yöntemdir.141 ENA’ya giriş için iki çeşit sınav yapılmaktadır. Bunlardan ilki, üniversite mezunu, 27 yaşından küçük olanlara açık olan birinci yarışma sınavı (concours externe), diğeri ise 36 yaşından küçük, en az 5 yıl devlet hizmetinde çalışmış memurlar için düzenlenen ikinci yarışma sınavıdır (concours interne). Her iki sınavla, yılda 140 kişi alınmaktadır. Okula girenlerin yarısı ile üçte ikisi arasında değişen oranda öğrenci, birinci yarışma sınavıyla alınmaktadır. Kalanlar devlet memurlarından (ikinci yarışma sınavıyla) seçilmektedir.142 Üniversite mezunu olmayıp da ikinci yarışma sınavı ile ENA’ya girecek olan B, C ve D sınıflarından gelen devlet memurları için hazırlık okulları kurulmuştur. Okullara giriş, yarışma sınavlarıyla olmaktadır. Yılda 200 dolayında memur bu okullara girmekte, iki yıl boyunca ENA sınavlarına hazırlanmaktadır. Bu okulların sayısı beşi bulmaktadır. İkisi Paris’te diğerleri taşradaki illerde kurulmuştur. Ayrıca 1980’de, daha önce teknik eğitim görmüş olanların, ENA sınavlarına hazırlanması için Paris’te bir eğitim programı açılmıştır.143 1971 yılında yapılan bir reformda, ENA yarışma sınavlarına giriş için iki yol oluşturuldu. Bu yollardan biri hukuk, diğeri ise ekonomi olmaktaydı. Bunda amaç, farklı akademik kökenlerden gelen adayların, etkili bir biçimde yarışmalarını sağlamaktı. Ancak 1982 yılında yapılan değişiklikle, hukuk ve ___________________________________________________________ 141 G. VERNARDAKİS, a.g.e.,1988, s.431 142 Anne STEVENS, The Government and Politics of France, New York, St. Martin’s Press, 1992, s.125. 143 George VERNARDAKİS, The National School of Administration : Training for the Higher Levels of the French Civil Service, International Journal of Public Administration, Vol:12, No:2, 1989, s. 563 ekonomi ayrımı kaldırılarak, iki yol birleştirildi ve seçmeli konuların alanı genişletildi.144 1983 yılında Mitterand Hükümeti döneminde çıkarılan yasayla, belediye başkan ve yardımcılarına, belediye meclisi üyelerine, yerel yönetimlerin ve sendikaların seçilmiş üyelerine de ENA’ya giriş olanağı tanıyan, özel bir yarışma sınavı (troisieme concours) getirildi. Bu adayların ENA’ya seçilebilme oranları da onüçte bir (1/13) olarak belirlenmiştir. Amaç ENA’ya giriş farklılaştırılarak, demokratikleştirilmeyi sağlamaktı. Ancak hükümet karşıtları tarafından, bu üçüncü yol, komünist sendika delegelerinin ENA’ya girişini sağlamak için bir arka kapı olduğu yolunda eleştiriler yöneltildi. Sonuçta, 1986 yılında üçüncü yol Chirac Hükümeti tarafından kaldırıldı.145 Böylece ENA’ya giriş demokratikleştirmek ve farklılaştırmak amacıyla yapılan girişimler sonuçsuz kaldı. ENA’ya giriş sınavlarının her ikisi de oldukça zordur. Birinci yarışma sınavı içinde dört yazılı sınav, dört sözlü sınav ve bir de beden eğitimi sınavı yer alır. Yazılı sınavların her biri dört saat sürer. Yazılı sınavlardan ikisi ve yabancı dil konuları seçilmelidir.146 Yazılı sınavlar genellikle kompozisyon tipi sınavlardır. Bu sınavlarda sorular, 18’inci yüzyıl ortalarından beri siyasal, toplumsal ve ekonomik gelişmelerle ilgili düşünceler tarihinde147 olabildiği gibi, uluslar arası ilişkilerle, yönetim hukuku, mali hukuk, sosyal ekonomi ve diğer toplumsal konularla da ilgili olabilir. Sözlü sınavlarda ise aday, sınav kuruluna çıkmadan önce genel bir konu verilerek, bu konuda konuşması istenir ve daha sonra sınav kurulu, bu konuşmasına ilişkin adaya sorular sorulabilir. Yine sözlü sınavlarda, adaya yazılı sınavlarda seçmiş olduğu konularla ilgili sorular yöneltilir. Ayrıca yabancı dil sınavının sözlüsü de yapılmaktadır. ___________________________________________________________ 144 Decree No 82-812 of September 27, 1982 145 A.STEVENS, a.g.e, s.125 146 G.VERNARDAKIS, a.g.e., 1989, s. 567 147 T.ERGUN, a.g.e.,s.19 İkinci yarışma sınavında, birinci yarışma sınavından farklı olarak, birinci yarışma sınavında seçmeli olan yazılı sınavların yerine ya adayın deneyimleri ile ilgili ya da herhangi bir dosya üzerinde yazılı sınav ve aday tarafından seçilen bir konu üzerinde yazılı sınav yapılır. İkinci yarışma sınavında olduğu gibi sözlü sınavı yoktur. Sınav kuralları, birinci yarışma ve ikinci yarışma sınavları için ayrı ayrı oluşturulur. Sınav kurul üyelerinin birkaçı her iki kurulda da yeralır. Bunda amaç, iki sınav kurulunda da belli ölçütlerin değişimi önlemektir. Geleneksel olarak sınav kurulları çok sayıda devlet memurundan, üç üniversite profesöründen ve büyük corps’ları üyelerinden oluşur. Yazılı sınav sorularının hepsi anonimdir. Adayların sınav kağıtları, iki değerlendirici tarafından derecelendirilir. Bunlardan biri uzman, diğeri ise sınav kurulunun üyesidir. Sözlü sınavlar ve yabancı dil sözlü sınavları, benzer şekilde değerlendirilir. Yalnızca büyük sözlüde (grand oral) aday, sınav kurulunun bütün üyeleri ile yüzleştirilir. ENA Sınav (seçme) kurulları, önceden belirlenmiş ilkeler doğrultusunda çalışır. Kurullar, entelektüel yeterlilik, seçilen teknik konularda sağlam bir bilgi, tümdengelim uslamlamasında açıklık, ayrıntıya dikkat, yazılı ve sözlü anlatım üstün bir nitelik ararlar.148 ENA’da öğretim süresi otuz aydır. Okul uygulamalı öğretime (programme d’application) önem vermektedir. Bu nedenle öğretim süresinin yarısı, diğer bir deyişle onbeş ayı stajla geçer. Stajyer yalnızca ilk üç haftayı Okulda değerlendirdikten sonra ilk yılı bir préfet’in (Vali) yanında stajla geçirirler. Bu stajın bir bölümü yurt dışında, Fransız elçiliklerinde ya da İngiltere, Kanada ve Almanya gibi ülkelerde yerel yönetimlerde geçebilir. Staj sırasında stajyerler préfet’lerin denetiminde ve onun yanında, onunla yakın iş birliğinde bulunarak çalışırlar. Bu yüzden préfet’lerin iyi birer yönetici ve eğitici olmaları gerekmektedir. ___________________________________________________________ 148 G.VERNARDAKİS, a.g.e, 1989, s. 567-568 Préfet yanında stajın (stage de préfecture) amacı, daha az karmaşık bir ortamda, ama örneksel (temsili) düzeyde, yönetsel yaşamın farklı yönlerine ilişkin olarak adayların ilk elden bilgilendirmektir. Stajın aday açısından verimli ve etkili geçmesi stajyerle préfet arasındaki ilişkiye bağlıdır. Préfet’ler verilen değişik ve yüksek düzeyde sorumluluklar nedeniyle aday kendini Fransız kamu yönetiminin en tepesinde yönetime katıldığını hissedecektir. Fransız kamu yönetiminde yerinden yönetimi sağlamak amacıyla yapılan reformlara karşın merkezin taşra örgütlenmeleri önemini korumakta ve Préfet taşra örgütlenmelerinde hükümeti temsil eden en tepedeki yönetici olmaya devam etmektedir. Staj sırasında öğrenciden, yerel bir konu ile ilgili olarak tez hazırlaması istenir. Öğrenciler tez için ayrı bir not alırlar. Ayrıca yine staj sırasında adayların çalışmaları ile ilgili raporlar hazırlayıp okul yönetimine göndermeleri gereklidir. Eğitimin ikinci yılı ENA’da geçmektedir. ENA’daki eğitime ilişkin uygulamaların temelini oluşturan 1971 reformları içerikten çok yöntem üzerinde odaklanmaktadır. Öğrencilerin çağdaş yönetimi herhangi bir yönü hakkında uzman olması beklenmiyor. Ancak yönetsel eylemin dört alanı- vergilendirme ve bütçe, çalışma ilişkileri, yönetsel düzenlemeler ve uluslararası ilişkiler-üzerinde problem çözme ve örnekolay çalışmaları,seminerler, konuşmacılar, alan çalışmaları, yabancı dil labarotuvar çalışmaları, şeçimlik projeler ve seminerler için raporlar hazırlama, okulun başlıca öğretim yöntemleridir. İçerik yönünden ENA programı iki bölüme ayılır: genel yönetim ve ekonomik (iktisadi) yönetim.149 Bazı dersler her iki bölümde de ortaktır. Programın özünü şunlar oluşturmaktadır: 1. Yönetsel karar verme, grup yaklaşımı ve örnek olay yöntemiyle bütçesel kavramlar ve mali yönler vurgulanarak incelenir. ___________________________________________________________ 149 Howard MACHİN, “France”, Government and Administratinon in Western Europe, ed. F.F. Ridley, New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1979, s.93 2. Görüşme (negotiation) konusunda deneyimli diplomatların ve kamu görevlerinin sunuşları temel alınarak uluslararası ve ulusal çerçevede görüşme uygulamaları. Örnekolay, grup çalışması ve rol oynama teknikleri kullanılır. Örgütlü gruplararası görüşmeler bir öğrencinin işletme stajı ile ilişkilendirilir. 3. Bir yabancı dil üzerinde çalışma, diplomatik bir kariyer isteniyorsa iki yabancı dil üzerinde çalışma. Konuşmaya, gazete okumaya, hükümet kararlarını anlamaya önem verilir. Genel yönetim bölümünde, modern yönetim tekniklerine uygulamalı matematik, istatistik, işletme muhasebesi gibi araçlara ve bilgisayar kullanımına önem verilir. Ekonomi bölümünde ulusal gelir ve ekonomik konularda ve ilgi alanlarında yoğun eğitim verilir. Her iki bölümde de, öğrencilere pratik yönetsel deneyim vermek amacıyla grup seminerleri yoluyla uzmanlık konularında ek çalışma sunulur. Bu çalışmalarda öğrenciler bir yöneticinin önderliğinde, bir raporun hazırlanmasını da içeren, yönetsel organın fonksiyonlarını canlandıran gruplar içinde çalışırlar. Öğrencilerin katıldığı bir genel seminer ve iki seçimlik seminer vardır. Genel seminer, yedi ay sürerken seçimlik seminerlerde beş ay devam eder. Seminer Yönetimi, yönetsel bir kamu probleminin disiplinlerarası çalışmasında olduğu kadar, çözümlenmesinde de nesnel olma özelliğine sahip olması nedeniyle tercih edilmektedir. Bir seminer grubu benzer kökenden ve eğitimden olmayan on kişiden oluşur. Genel seminer konusu okul tarafından belirlenir. Konu, seminer grubunun her elemanına alt başlıklar biçiminde dağıtılır. Grubun son raporu bütün öğrencilere dağıtılır. Bazen bu raporlar yayınlanabilir. ENA programının özelliklerinden biri de seçmeli dersleridir. Daha önce belirtildiği gibi, her öğrencinin grup raporu ile grup çalışması için iki konu seçmesi gerekmektedir. Bazı konular ENA tarafından belirtilir, diğerleri öğrenciler tarafından belirlenir. Grup projeleri ve çalışmaları için ilk elden bilgilere, örneğin ziyaretlere, mülakatlara ve resmi dökümanlara sık sık başvurulur. Okul yöneticileri, öğrencilerin akademik eksikliklerini tamamlayacak biçimde belli oranda akademik öğretime ağırlık vermektedirler. Okul, öğrencilerin çağdaş yönetim teknikleriyle tanışmalarına da önem vermektedir. Yönetime doğrudan yararlı olacak araştırmalar yaparak çözümler oluşturma, yenilikçi ve gelişmeye açık bir ruh ve gerçekçi bir tutum geliştirme çabasındadır.150 ENA’daki ikinci yılın sonunda öğrenci on haftayı özel bir işletmede veya kamulaştırılmış bir firmada geçirir. Bu işletme, madencilik, üretim veya havacılık sektöründe olabileceği gibi başka bir alanda da olabilir. Bu stajla ulaşılmak istenen, öğrencilerin koşullarının değişmesi çok güç olan, iş dünyasını ve yönetsel sorumluluk alacakları çevrenin sorunlarını çok az farkla da olsa anlamalarını yardımcı olmak, yönetsel yeterlilik ve yetişkinliklerini sağlamaktır.151 Stajdan sonra öğrenciler ENA’ya geri dönerler. Grup çalışmaları düzenleyerek, öğrencilerin farklı işletmelerde yapmış oldukları staj ve deneyimlerini karşılıklı olarak tartışmaları ve değerlendirmeleri sağlanır. Bundan sonra geri kalan sürede öğrenimle geçer. Daha çok toplumsal sorunlar, yönetim tekniği ile ilgili konularda, ayrıca öğrenciler için yeni konularda grup çalışmaları düzenlenir. ENA’nın önemli özelliklerinden biri, yalnız eğitim kurumu olmayıp, aynı zamanda öğrencilerin hangi kurum ve bakanlıkta çalışacaklarını belirleyen bir araç olmasıdır. Bu yüzden eğitimin sonunda öğrencilerin, çeşitli dönemlerde aldıkları notlara göre sıralamaları yapılır. Bu sıralamadan önce her bakanlık ne kadar elemana gereksinim olduğunu belirler. Atamalar bu kontenjanlara göre yapılır. Başarı sırasının belirlenmesinde öğrencilerin birinci ve ikinci stajlar sonunda aldıkları notlar, birinci stajdan sonra öğrencilerin hazırladıkları rapora ___________________________________________________________ 150 T.ERGUN, a.g.e., s.21 151 J.L.BODİGUEL, a.g.e., s.723 göre almış oldukları notlar, eğitiminin ikinci yılında almış oldukları derslerden, seminerlerden, grup çalışmalarından, yazılı ve sözlü sınavlardan almış oldukları notlar ve öğrencilerin yabancı dil sınavlarından almış oldukları notlar, belli katsayılarla çarpılarak derecelendirilir. Bu derecelendirmeye göre öğrencilerin başarı sırasını gösteren liste hazırlanır.152 Listenin başında bulunan öğrenci öncelikli olarak istediği kurumu veya bakanlığı seçme hakkına sahiptir. Öğrenciler tarafından en çok istenen yerler, saygınlığı yüksek olan Danıştay, Sayıştay ve maliye müfettişliğidir. Öğrencilerin atandıkları kurumda on yıl hizmet etme zorunlulukları vardır. 4. ENA İle İlgili Eleştiriler ENA’ya bir çok yönden eleştiriler yöneltilmiştir. Bilindiği gibi okulun kuruluş amaçlarından en önde gelenlerinden birisi üst düzey kamu hizmetine girişi demokratikleştirerek, toplumun farklı kesimlerinin eşit oranda kamu yönetimini üst düzeylerde temsilini sağlamaktı. Ancak bu amacın gerçekleştirilemediği, ENA’ya girenlerin daha çok toplumun orta ve üst kesimlerinden geldiklerinden ve Paris kökenli olduklarından söz edilmişti. Bu başarısızlığın nedeni arandığında bunun birazda Fransız toplumunun tarihsel geçmişinden bu güne uzanan değerler ve kurumsal yapılar yanında eğitim sisteminden de kaynaklandığı görülmektedir. Fransa’da Napolyon döneminden gelen grand corps geleneği devam etmektedir. Grand corpslar alışılmış bölümleşmeden farklıdırlar. Pratikte devletin bölümleri (şubeleri) oldukları kadar, aynı zamanda meslek birlikleridir.153 ENA mezunlarının en başarılıları en saygın corpslara girerek, yalnızca kendilerinin, üyeleri sürekli birbirini destekleyen bir klubün üyesi olmalarına yol açmıyorlar, aynı zamanda Okulla corpslar arasında kurumsal bir bağın kurulmasına neden oluyorlar.154 _____________________________ 152 G.VERNARDAKİS, The National School of Administration: Training for the Higher Levels of the French Civil Service , Internatıonal Journal of Public Administration,1989, s.570 153 John ARMSTRONG, The European Administrative Elite, Princeton University Press 1973, s.214 154 Ezra N. SULEİMAN, From Right to Left, Bureaucracy and Politics in France Bureaucracts and Policy Making, Ed. E.N., Suleiman New York: Holmess and Meier, 1984, s.116 Böylece iki yönlü olarak birbirlerinin saygınlıklarını artmasına, aralarındaki bağın kuvvetlenmesine neden oluyorlar. Buradan corps üyelerinin yönetsel seçkinleri oluşturdukları ve bu olgunun, ENA tarafından güçlendirildiği sonucuna varmak olasıdır. Suleiman da ENA konusunda düş kırıklığını belirtirken okulun amacını gerçekleştiremediğini, ENA’nın hem geleceğin üst düzey memurlarını, hem de seçkinlerini yetiştiren bir okul olduğunu ifade etmektedir.155 Suleiman daha da ileri giderek devletin bu durumu destekleyerek üst düzey yöneticilerin diğer memurlardan ve toplumdan uzaklaşmasına neden olduğunu vurguluyor. Bu bakımdan ENA’nın son yirmi yılı aşkın bir süredir. Daha çok bir seçkinleri seçme okulu olduğunu buna karşın azalan bir ölçüde geleceğin yöneticilerine teknik yönden eğitim verme amacına yönelik okul olduğunu dile getiriyor. Alt düzeylerdeki devlet memurlarının üst düzeylere gelebilmeleri, ENA’yı bitirmelerine bağlı ancak devlet memurlarına uygulanan sınavların gittikçe zorlaşması ve uzun bir hazırlık gerektirmesi, memurların yarışma sınavlarına girmeye pek istekli olmamalarına neden olmaktadır. Bu durum da gerek ENA’da gerekse Fransız kamu yönetiminin üst düzeylerinde seçkincilik eğitimini arttıran bir diğer etmen olmaktadır. Okul giriş sınavlarında, hizmet içinden gelenlere ayrı bir sınav (ikinci yarışma sınavları) yapılıyor olması, memur adaylarının sayısını artırmadığı gibi demokratikleşmeyi de sağlamamaktadır. Çünkü ikinci yarışma sınavı ile ENA’ya girenlerin, birinci yarışma sınavı ile girenlerin daha geniş tabandan olmalarına karşın, yine de birinci yarışma sınavı ile gelenlerin %47,9’u üst düzey ailelerden gelmektedir.156 ENA, Ecole Libres des Sciences Politiques’in genel kültüre önem veren entelektüel yaklaşımını izlemekle ve eğitimde ekonomik ve Keynesyen felsefeye ___________________________________________________________ 155 E.N.SULEİMAN, a.g.e. , s.109 156 J.L.BODİGUEL, a.g.e., s.733 ağırlık vermekle suçlanmaktadır. Yine konformist bir yaklaşımı teşvik etmesi, bilimsel doğruluk üzerinde fazlasıyla durması, diğer bir deyişle teknokratik yaklaşımı eleştirilmektedir.157 ENA eğitim programı da çeşitli yönlerden eleştirilmiştir. Öncelikle ENA’ da verilen eğitimin IEPP’ de verilen eğitimden çok farklı olmadığı belirtilmiştir. Eğitim programının, çeşitli bakanlık ve corpsların gerçek görev gereklerini temel alarak yapılmadığı ileri sürülmektedir. Eğitim programlarında çeşitli reformlar yapılmış ancak geleneksel yaklaşım ve yöntemlerde çok az değişiklik olmuştur. Okuldan mezun olanların istedikleri bölüm yada bakanlıkları seçememeleri, görevlerin okuldaki başarı sıralamalarına göre belirlenmesi de çok eleştirilen bir konudur. Bu durum iki açıdan sakınca doğurmaktadır. Birincisi, öğrenciler yoğun bir yarışma ortamına itilmektedirler. Diğeri ise öğrenciler, başarı sıralamasına göre, hiç ilgi duymadıkları görevlere atanabilmektedirler. ENA’ya yöneltilen bir başka eleştiri de administrateurs civils grubuyla ilgilidir. Bu yüzden kısaca bu gruptan söz etmek yararlı olacaktır. 1945 reformları ile corpslar kaldırılmadı ama üyelerinin genel sınıflar içinde toplanması umuldu. Bu amaçla varolan corpsların yerini alması için iki yeni grup oluşturuldu. Bunlar administrateurs civils (A kategori) ve secretaires d’administration (B kategori) gruplarıdır. Bu grupların bakanlıklarda üst düzey ve orta düzey teknik olmayan görev yerlerini doldurmaları düşünüldü. İlke olarak administrateurs civils grubu üyeleri en üst konumdaki görevlere gelebileceklerdi. Ancak onlar kendilerinden beklenen bu fonksiyonları yapamayarak corpsların yerine geçemediler. Bu yüzden administrateurs civils grubu tek başına ayrı bir corps olamadı.158 ENA mezunları administrateurs civils grubuna, ancak diğer büyük corpslara girmeyi başaramadıklarında girmektedirler. 159 Bu yüzden genellikle, daha zayıf durumda olan ENA ___________________________________________________________ 157 G.VERNARDAKİS, a.g.e., 1988 s.442 158 F.RİDLEY and J. BLONDEL, Public Administration in France, London, Butler and Tanner Ltd.Frame 1969, s.33-34 159 A. STEVENS, a.g.e., s.126 mezunlarının bu gruba girmesine yol açarak , administrateurs civils grubunun saygınlık ve öneminin azalmasına, buna karşın diğer büyük corpsların öneminin artmasına neden olmuştur. Bu bakımdan ENA dolaylı da olsa corpsların güç kazanmasını sağlarken, administrateurs civils grubunun amaçlanan işlevini yerine getirmesine engel olmuştur. Bugün administrateurs civils grubuna giren ENA mezunlarının çoğunluğunu, ikinci yarışma sınavı ile okula giren devlet memurları oluşturmaktadır. Çünkü ikinci yarışma sınavı ile giren ENA mezunları, ancak diğer meslektaşları (birinci yarışma sınavı ile girenler) tarafından tercih edilmeyen kariyerlere atanma durumunda kalıyorlar ve çok azı üst düzey görevlere ulaşabiliyorlar. B. İNGİLTERE 1. İngiliz Kamu Personel Sisteminin Gelişimi İngiltere’de 1850’lere kadar kamu hizmetlerine katılmada “kayırma” (patronage) yöntemi uygulanmıştır. Bu yönetimde etkili kişilerin tanıdıkları ve önerileri ile kişiler devlet hizmetine alınıyordu. Bu yöntemle kamu yönetimine yeterli kişilerin alınamaması, etkili ve verimli işleyen bir sistemin gelişmesini engellemiştir. Bu sırada endüstri devriminin de etkisiyle devletin görev yetki ve sorumluluk alanları genişlemiş iyi ve verimli bir devlete olan gereksinim artmıştır. Hindistan kamu yönetiminde gerçekleştirilen reformlardan da esinlenerek 1854’te Northcote-Trevelyan Raporu yayınlanmıştır. Rapor modern İngiliz kamu yönetiminin kurulmasını ve şekillenmesini sağlamıştır. Raporun önerileri doğrultusunda 1855 yılında kamu hizmetine almayı düzenlemek üzere Merkezi Personel Komisyonu ( Civil Service Commission ) kurulmuştur. 1870’te ilk kez personel alımında yarışma sınavları düzenlenmiştir. Kamu yönetiminin denetimide Maliye Bakanlığına bırakılmıştır. Kamu yönetiminin yeniden kurulması kamu yönetiminin politik açıdan tarafsızlığını da sağlamıştır. 1960’lara kadar İngiliz kamu personel yönetiminde Northcote Raporu ile konan ilkelerden önemli bir sapma olmamıştır. 1966’da hazırlanan “Fulton Raporu “ ile kamu yönetiminde yeniden düzenleme yoluna gidilmiştir. Bu çalışma özellikle yönetici sınıfının amatör olduğunu, kamu yönetiminin uzman yöneticiye ihtiyacı olduğu görüşünü ortaya koymuştur. Bu değerlendirmeler görevde olan yüksek yöneticilerin tepkisiyle karşılaştı.160 1968’te “devlet personel dairesi “ kuruldu, yönetici sınıf ile yürütücü sınıf arasındaki ayırımın azaltılmasına çalışıldı. Ancak sadece terminoloji değiştirildi, gruplar arası değişkenlik yönünden çok az gelişme oldu. 1969’ da (Civil Service College) Kamu Yönetimi Koleji kuruldu ve Devlet Personel Dairesinin denetimine verildi. 1981 yılında Devlet Personel Dairesi kaldırılarak görevlerinin bir bölümü Maliye Bakanlığına, bir bölümü de Başkanlığa verildi. 1979 sonrasında kamu yönetiminin maliyetini ve hacmini küçültmek için özelleştirmeler ve bazı hizmetlerde kesintiler yapılmaya başlandı. İngiltere’de bugün amaçlanan küçük ama etkili ve verimli bir kamu yönetimidir. 2. İngiltere’de Hizmete Hazırlık Eğitimi İngiltere’de yönetici tipi öteden beri genel yönetici tipinin en belirgin örneğini oluşturmuştur. “Yöneticilerin yalnız genel bir üniversite öğrenimine sahip olmalarının yeterli olduğu, kültürlü açık zihinli, düşünüp tartma yeteneği bulunan herkesin işbaşına yetişerek iyi bir yönetici olabileceği” 161 görüşü uzun yıllar baskın bir görüş olmuştur. Bu yüzden yöneticilik mesleği kitaplardan öğrenilen bir bilim alanından çok, işbaşında yaparak öğrenilebilecek bir ___________________________________________________________ 160 Cahit TUTUM, “ Fulton Raporu” Amme İdaresi Dergisi Cilt 2, Sayı. 1, Mart 1969 , s.59 161 O.ONARAN, a.g.e., s.13. sanat olarak görülmüştür. İşbaşında eğitiminin de işi öğretmekten çok bir sosyalleştirme işlemi olduğu, diğer bir deyişle belli bir tutum, davranış yapısı geliştirme, belli düşünce kalıbına yönelik olduğu belirtilmiştir.162 İngiliz geleneklerinin yönetici eğitime yönelik bu anlayış biçimi, eğitim olgusunun diğer ülkelerden farklı algılanmasına neden olmuştur. 1944 yılında yayınlanan Assheton Komitesi Raporu devlet memurlarının eğitimi konusunda ilk çalışmadır. Raporun yönetici sınıfla ilgili bölümünde bu sınıf elamanlarının eğitim yönünden gereksinimlerinden birinin “bilginin geliştirilmesi” olduğu ve bu işlemin , bir üstün gözetiminde çalışma sırasında sağlandığı, diğerinin ise “yaptığı işlerin sonuçlarını bilinçli olarak kavrama” olup, bunun da ancak özel bir eğitimle elde edilebileceği belirtilmiştir. Bu öngörülere göre yönetici sınıfa girebilen kişilerin, önce deneyimli üstlerin gözetimine verilmesi, sonra da merkezi bir eğitime katılmaları gerekmektedir. Bu amaçla Assheton Raporuna göre, Maliye Bakanlığı içinde Eğitim ve Öğretim Müdürlüğü kurulmuş, bu müdürlüğe eğitim konusunda ve bakanlıklara yol göstermek, eşgüdüm sağlamak ve bakanlıkların düzenleyemeyecekleri eğitim etkinliklerini düzenlemek yetkisi vermiştir.163 Bu müdürlük 1964 yılında “ Yönetsel İncelemeler Merkezi” (Center for Administrative Studies ) kuruluncaya kadar etkinliklerini sürdürmüştür. Bu merkez müdür yardımcılarının (assistant principal) adaylık dönemlerinde üç haftalık bir merkezi eğitim düzenlemekteydi. Müdür yardımcılarının, bu eğitim kurumlarında geçirdikleri iki yıllık adaylık çalışmasıyla yönetimin yapısal öğeleri ve işleyişleri konularında bilgi ve becerilerinin geliştirilmesi amaçlanmaktaydı. Merkezde, ayrıca iki yıllık adaylıklarını tamamlamış müdür yardımcıları için yirmi hafta süreli bir eğitim düzenlemekteydi.164 Merkezdeki eğitim 1970 yılında Kamu Yönetimi Koleji (Civil Service College) kuruluncaya kadar devam etmiştir. ___________________________________________________________ 162 Richard.A. CHAPMAN, The Higher Civil Service in Britain, London, Constable, 1970, s.73 163 Turgay ERGUN,“Yüksek Yöneticilerin Yetiştirilmesi Sorunu” Amme İdaresi Dergisi C.16, S.2,1983, s.27 164 Geoffrey KİNGDON, Fry. Statesman İn Disquise –the Changing Role of the Administrative of British Home Civil Service 1853 –1966 London: Macmillan and Co, Ltd, 1969, s.133 3. Kamu Yönetimi Koleji’nin Kuruluşu ve Gelişimi Kamu Yönetimi Koleji önerisi Fulton Raporu’nda belirtilmiştir. Fulton Raporunda sistemin hala “amatör memur” felsefesine dayandığı, ideal yöneticilerin yönetsel deneyim ve bilgisine dayanarak, niteliği ne olursa olsun her olay ve soruna pratik açıdan bakabilen ve görevi sık sık değişen, doğuştan yetenekli amatör bir kişi olarak tanımlanması eleştirilmiştir. Fransa’da olduğu gibi kendi alanında uzman ayrıca yöneticilik becerilerini de kazanmış bir “uzmanyönetici” tipin henüz geliştirilemediğinden yakınılmıştır.165 Kurulacak olan Kamu Yönetimi Koleji’nin, özellikle yöneticilerin hizmet sonrası eğitim gereksinmelerini karşılayarak modern kamu yönetiminin gereklerine uygun birer yönetici olmalarını sağlayacağı belirtilmiştir. Kolej kurulması İngiliz kamu yönetimi açısından radikal bir tekliftir. Çünkü İngiltere 1806 yılında kurulan Haileybury College’den beri ilk defa “okul” düşüncesine yanaşmıştır. Fulton Raporuna göre kolej, şu üç önemli işlevi yerine getirecektir:166 a) Hizmete alınan yüksek öğrenim görmüş kişilerin (Yönetsel Stajyer –AT) ve uzman olarak hizmete alınanların yönetim konusunda eğitimi, aynı zamanda yüksek yöneticilik görevlerine aday olanlar (30-40 yaşları arasında bulunanlar ) için özel yetiştirme programları düzenlenmesi. b) Hizmete genç yaşta alınmış olanlara, yüksek öğrenimli olanlarla yarışabilmeleri amacıyla mesleksel ve yönetsel konularda kısa eğitim programlarının düzenlenmesi. c) Yönetim ve hükümet mekanizmasının sorunlarını araştırmak. Kolej 1970 yılında üç merkezde ( Sunnigdale, London, Edinburgh) eğitime başlamıştır. Kuruluşundan günümüze Kolej Fulton Raporu’nda öngörülen hedeflere ulaşmak ve değişken koşullara yanıt verebilmek amacıyla çalışmalarında, yapısında değişimler ve gelişimler yaşamıştır. Kolej uzun süre Fulton Raporunda öngörülen bağımsız bir kurum olabilme özelliğine kavuşamadı. ___________________________________________________________ 165 C.TUTUM, a.g.e., 1969, s.63-64 166 Gavin DREWRY and Tony BUTCHER, The Civil Sevrice Today, Oxford, 1988, s.112 Devlet Personel Dairesine (Civil Service Department) bağlı, onun gözetiminde işlev yapan bir kurum olarak kaldı. 1976 yılında Devlet Personel Dairesinin Eğitim Grubunun bir parçası oldu ve müdürün görev derecesi Müsteşar yardımcılığından ( deputy secretary), alt müsteşar yardımcılığına (under secretary) indirildi. 1981 yılında Devlet Personel Dairesinin kaldırılmasıyla, görevlerinin bir bölümü Maliye Bakanlığına, bir bölümü de Başbakanlıkta yeni kurulan Yönetim ve Personel Dairesi’ne ( Management and Personnel Office) devredildi. Böylece eğitim görevi de bu yeni daireye geçmiş oldu. Ancak 1987 yılında bu dairenin de dağıtılmasıyla, hizmete alma, eğitim gibi görevler Başbakanlığa bağlı Kamu Yönetiminden sorumlu Devlet Bakanlığına ( Office of the Minister for Civil Service) aktarıldı. Böylece Kamu Yönetimi Koleji de bu Bakanlığa ve dolayısıyla Başbakanlığa bağlanmış oldu. 1989 yılında Kolej açısından önemli bir gelişme yaşandı. Kolej’in kamu iktisadi girişimi (Executive Agency) olması kararlaştırılarak, özerklik ve belli ölçüde bağımsızlık elde etmesi sağlandı.167 Bu bakımdan Kolej benzeri kurumlarla rekabet ederken aynı zamanda devlet memurlarının eğitim kurumu olmaya da devam etmektedir. Kolej Müdürü kurumun etkili yönetiminden, işletilmesinden ve Bakan tarafından Kolej için kunulan hedef ve amaçların başarılmasından Bakana karşı sorumludur. Kolejin yönetimi, doğrudan doğruya Müdüre karşı sorumlu dört Çalışma Müdürü (Ekonomi, Maliye Yönetimi ve İstatistik Müdürü, İşletme Müdürü, Politika ve Yönetim Müdürü, Sistem Eğitim Müdürü) Planlama ve Pazarlama Müdürü, Kolej Sekreteri ve Kolej Saymanından oluşan Kolej Yönetim Kurulu tarafından sağlanır. Kolej Müdürü Başkanlığında toplanan yönetim kurulu , müdüre yönetim, kaynak dağılımı ve kolej programı ile ilgili konularda önerilerde bulunurlar.168 Kolejin öğretim kadrosunun bir bölümünü tam zamanlı çalışan kendi elemanları, diğer bölümünü yarı zamanlı çalışan devlet memurları ve geri kalanını üniversitelerden, endüstriyel ve ticari yaşamdan gelen kişiler oluşturur. ___________________________________________________________ 167 Civil Service College, Framework Document, June 1989, s.5-6 168 Civil Service College, Charter For Customers, 1994, s.4 Öğretim kadrosu teorik yönden eğitimi sağlamak amacıyla akademisyenlerden, pratik açıdan eğitimi sağlamak amacıyla da belli ölçüde devlet memurlarından oluşturulmuştur. Kolejin devlet memurlarına vermiş olduğu eğitim, kamu yönetiminde verilen eğitimin ancak %5’ini oluşturmaktadır. Eğitimin %75’ i hala kurumlarca verilmektedir.169 1980’lerde kurumların Kolej ve diğer eğitim kuruluşlarından yararlanma oranlarının artmasına karşın, kurumlar bu alandaki geleneksel ağırlıklarını bırakmada yavaş davranmaktadırlar.170 Kurumlarda, Kolejde alınan eğitime göre yükselme olanağı sağlanmadığından memurların eğitime olan istek ve ilgileri azalmaktadır. Kolej bugüne kadar araştırma işlevlerini yerine getirememiştir. Oysa Fulton Raporunda Kolejin yönetim ve hükümet mekanizması ile ilgili konularda araştırma görevini de yerine getirmesi önerilmiştir. Koleje yönetilen eleştirilerden biri, Kolejin , alt düzeylerdeki memurlara rutin işlerde uzmanlık becerisi kazandırmaya yönelik eğitimle (örneğin bilgisayar kullanımı gibi) fazlasıyla ilgilenmesine karşın, kamu yönetiminin üst düzeylerine yönelik eğitimin geliştirilmesi ile o denli ilgilenmediğidir.171 Bu açıdan bakıldığında Kolej ENA’dan oldukça farklıdır. ENA tamamıyla üst düzey kamu görevlerinin eğitimi için hizmet veren bir kuruluşken, Kolej daha geniş bir kesime (özel sektör, kamu sektörü, üst düzeydekiler, alt düzeydekiler, uzmanlar.....vb.) hizmet götürmektedir. Bu yüzden Kolejde ENA ve Personel Kolejlerinde (Staff College) olduğu gibi seçkincilik eğilimi bulunmamaktadır. Kolejin en önemli amacı memurların etkililiğini ve verimliliğini arttırmaktır. Bu yolla kamu kurumlarında yönetim iyileştirilerek, profesyonelleşmenin de gelişimi sağlanacaktır. ENA’da eğitimin tümü zorunlu iken, İngiliz Kamu Yönetimi Koleji’nde verilen eğitimin çok küçük bir bölümü zorunlu, büyük bir bölümü isteğe bağlıdır. ___________________________________________________________ 169 John GREENWOOD and David WİLSON,” Public Administration in Britain Today “, 1989 s.115 170 G.DREWRY and T.BUTCHER, a.g.e., s. 113 171 Max BELOFF and Gillian PEELE, The Government of the UK: Political Authority in a Changing Society New York: W:W Norton and Company, 1985, s.101 ENA kamu yönetimi dışından öğrenci kabul etmemektedir. Kolej ise özerk bir kurumdur. Bu bakımdan benzer kuruluşlarla rekabet etmektedir. Kurumlar ( Kamu ve Özel Kurumlar) eğitim için koleje belli bir ücret ödemek durumundadırlar. Oysa ENA için özerklik söz konusu olmadığı gibi, yönetimin yakın gözetimi altındadır. 4. Hızlı Yükselenler Eğitim Programı (The Fast Stream Training Programme) Kamu Yönetimi Koleji’nin kuruluş ve gelişimini inceledikten sonra, Kolejin yönetsel stajyerler (AT) için zorunlu olan ”hızlı yükselen”ler eğitim programının işleyişi ve içeriği üzerinde durabiliriz. Fulton Komitesinin yönetici sınıfa alınanlara hizmet sonrası eğitimin yetersiz olduğu yolunda eleştiriler getirmesi üzerine, 1971 yılında yönetsel stajyerlere (AT) Kamu Yönetimi Koleji’nde AT programı düzenlenmesine karar verildi. İlk önce bu program iki 15 haftalık disiplinlerarası (multi-disciplinary) bloklar biçiminde planlamıştı. Daha sonra program iki blok biçiminde sekizer haftalık olarak düzenlendi. Bu bloklar arasında AT’ ler belirli sürelerle bölümlerinde görevlendiriliyor ve böylece staj dönemleri tamamlanmış oluyordu. Ancak bölümler, oldukça uzun bir süre stajyerleri eğitime göndermekte istekli olmuyorlar ve eğitim dönemlerinin daha kısa olmasını istiyorlardı. Bunun üzerine Kolej ve bölümler arasında görüşmeler sonrasında, 1981 yılında yeni bir “modüler sistem” geliştirildi. Modüler sistem, daha çok işle ilgili ve stajyerlerin formal eğitimlerini desteklemek ve artırmak üzere planladı. Şimdi bu sisteme göre eğitim 5, 10 veya 15’er günlük oniki modülden oluşmaktadır. Bu eğitimi, bütün yönetsel stajyerlerin alması ve ortalama dört yıl (en çok altı yıl) içinde tamamlamaları gerekmektedir. Modüler sisteme geçilmesi, uygulama yönünden hem stajyerlere, hem de stajyerlerin çalıştıkları kurumlara yararlar ve kolaylıklar sağlamıştır. Modüler sistemde kısa dönemler için stajyerlerin ayrılması, bölümlerin çalışmasını daha az etkilemektedir. Yine modüler sistemin bir yararı da, eğer stajyer almak zorunda olduğu bir modül konusunda kendini yeterli buluyorsa bu modülü atlayıp, diğer bir modüle geçme olanağına sahip olmasıdır. Modüler sistem planlanırken, stajyerlerin bölümlerinde yapmış oldukları görevlerle, alacakları eğitim arasında bir bağlantı kurulmasına çalışılmıştır.172 Bu bakımdan Kolej’de verilen eğitim, eğitim programının formal yönünü kurumlarda stajyerlere verilen görevler de eğitimin uygulama yönünü oluşturmaktadır. “Hızlı yükselen”ler eğitim programı üç aşamadan meydana gelmektedir. Her aşamada modül sayısı farklıdır. İlk aşamayı Yönetime Giriş Modülleri ( Introduction to Administration Modules) oluşturmakta, ikinci aşamadakilere Temel Modüller ( Foundaditon Modules) adı verilmektedir. Son aşamada ise Kaynak Yönetimi Modülleri ( Resource Management Modules) yer almaktadır.173 Bir stajyer ortalama olarak , hizmete başlamasının ilk aylarında Yönetime Giriş Modüllerini almakta, ikinci ve üçüncü yıllarında Temel Modüllerini almakta ve izleyen yıllardada, görevlerinde yönetim sorumluluklarının artmaya başlamasıyla birlikte, kaynak yönetimi modüllerini almaktadırlar. Böylece kariyerlerinin ilerlemesine ve sorumluluklarının artmasına bağlı olarak formal eğitim programı da ilerlemektedir. Giriş Modülleri üç modülden oluşturmaktadır. Bunlardan ilki beş gün süren yazılı ve sözlü iletişim için bilginin aktarımı konusunda beceriler kazandırılmaya çalışılan “ İletişim Becerileri” (Communication Skills) modülüdür. İkincisi on gün süren, katılanları hükümetin, kamu yönetiminin işlevleri ve bu işlevleri yerine getirdikleri politik çevre konusunda aydınlatmayı amaçlayan “Parlamento, Hükümet ve Kamu Yönetimi” (Parliment, Government and the Civil Service) modülü olmaktadır. Üçüncü modül ise beş gün sürmekte, “Maliye ve Kamu Harcamalarının Denetimi” (Finance and Control of Public Expenditure) adını taşımakta, bu modülde katılanlara kamu harcamaları ve denetimi içinde ___________________________________________________________ 172 G.VERNARDAKİS, The Civil Service College of the United Kingdom Training for the Fast Stream , International Journal of Public Administration, 1987, s.83 173 Civil Service College, The Fast Stream Training Programme, London: 1985 yer alan örgütlerin ve mali sistemlerin işlevlerine ilişkin bilgiler verilmektedir. Giriş modüllerinin amacı katılanlara hükümet ve kamu yönetiminin uğraş alanını tanıtmak, kamu yönetimi ve hükümet çalışması içerisinde, anayasanın, yasaların, politikanın, ekonominin ve maliyenin yerini ve rolünü öğretmektedir.174 “Hızlı yükselenler” eğitim programının ikinci aşamasını oluşturan Temel Modüller , toplam altı modülü kapsamaktadır. İlk modül “Temel Nicel Beceriler” (Essential Quatative Skills) adını taşımakta on gün sürmektedir. Bu süre içerisinde politik ve yönetsel problemlerin analizi ile ilgili nicel bilgilerin yorumlanması, istatiksel araştırma ve uygulamaların rolü üzerinde durulmaktadır. İkinci modül “ Ekonomi ve Devlet” ( Economic and Government) konulu modül olup on gün sürmektedir. Bu modülde ekonomik kavramlar, piyasa sürecinin işleyişi, piyasalara devlet müdahalesinin etkileri ve İngiliz ekonomisinin performansı gibi konular üzerinde durulmaktadır. Bu aşamanın üçüncü modülü olan “Muhasebenin İlkeleri” (Principles of Accounts) beş gün sürmekte ve katılanlara ticari muhasebenin kavram ve temel ilkelerinin verilmesi yanında muhasebe bilgilerinin yorumlanması da öğretilmeye çalışılmaktadır. Böylece diğer “Temel Modüller” de ve “ Kaynak Yönetimi Modülleri”nde gerekli olan, ekonomik analizler için esas oluşturacak bilgiler verilmiş olmaktadır. İkinci aşamanın diğer üç modülü devletin sosyal, endüstriyel ve uluslar arası alanda rolü ile ilgili olup kısa stajları da içine almaktadır. Bunlardan ilki “ Devletin Sosyal Rolü”( The Social Role of Government) konulu modül olmakta onbeş gün sürmektedir. Bu modülü izleyen “ Devlet ve Endüstri” (Government and Industry) modülü olmakta ve on beş gün sürmektedir. Bu modülde ve bir önceki modülde çeşitli kamu ve özel sektör işletmelerine ziyaretler, ayrıca her iki modülün son haftası bir sosyal yardım örgütünde ve işletmede stajla geçer. Böylece sosyal, ekonomik süreç ve değişimleri yakından tanıma olanağını elde ___________________________________________________________ 174 Civil Service College, Prospectus 1994 to 1995, s.76. ederler. Bu aşamanın son modülü Uluslar arası ilişkiler ve İngiltere’nin Çıkarları” (International Relations and United Kingdom Interest) adını taşımaktadır. İngiltere’nin ekonomik ve politik açıdan dünya sahnesindeki yeri, İngiliz dış politikası ve üye olduğu uluslar arası örgütlere ilişkin bilgiler verilir. Eğitim programının son aşaması Kaynak Yönetimi Modülleri olmakta ve üç modülden oluşmaktadır. Bunlardan ilki, katılanları, bilgi teknolojisi ve bunun kamu yönetiminde kullanımına ilişkin olarak aydınlatmayı amaçlayan “Bilgi ve Bilgisayarlar” (Informatıon and Computers) modülüdür. Diğer modül “ Personel Yönetimi” (Staff Management) konuludur ve katılanlara etkili ve yeterli personel yönetim için gerekli bilgi ve beceriler kazandırılmaktadır. Bu aşamanın ve modüler eğitim programının son modülünü “Kaynak dağılımı ve Mali Yönetim” (Resource Allocation and Financial Management) adını taşımakta, bu bölümdeki diğer modüller gibi on günlük bir süreyi kapsamaktadır. Modülde katılanlara, kaynak dağılımına ilişkin kararlar, örgütsel birimlerin, projelerin planlanması ve denetimine ilişkin işlemler, teknikler konusunda bilgiler verilmektedir. Modüler sistemde, grup tartışmaları grup raporları, ziyaretler gibi grup çalışmalarının yanı sıra örnek olay çalışmaları, kısa stajlar gibi eğitim yöntemlerinden de yararlanılmaktadır. Ancak tartışma yönteminden çok konferans yöntemi ağırlıklı olarak kullanılmaktadır.175 Görsel yöntemler, konuk konuşmacılar gibi yöntemler, konferans ve tartışma yöntemine göre daha az başvurulan yöntemlerdir. 5. Hizmete Hazırlık Eğitimine Eleştiriler İngiltere yönetici adaylarının hizmete alınmalarından sonra herhangi bir formal eğitime gerek olmadığı, yönetimin işbaşında öğrenilecek bir sanat olduğu yolundaki geleneksel yaklaşımını, yakın zamana kadar sürdürmüştür. Bu açıdan ___________________________________________________________ 175 G.VERNARDAKIS, a.g.e., 1987, s.85. bakıldığında AT Eğitim Programı İngiltere’deki yönetici eğitimi konusundaki geleneklerin değişimini ve gelişimini göstermektedir. Ancak yönetici adaylarının yetiştirilmesinde formal eğitimden çok sosyalleştirmenin yoğun olduğu yolundaki eleştiriler devam etmekte, genç bir yönetsel stajyere yalnız kendisinden ne yapmasının beklendiğinin ve yapması bekleneni en iyi biçimde nasıl yerine getirebileceğinin öğretildiği ileri sürülmektedir. Kamu Yönetiminin, yöneticilerin profesyonelleşmesini cesaretlendirmediği ve Fulton Komitesinin eleştirdiği genel yöneticilere olan inanç ve güvenin hala geçerli olduğu belirtilmektedir.176 Bu bakımdan İngiltere’de yönetici adaylarına verilen eğitimin yeterli olmadığı yolundaki eleştiriler sürmekte, özellikle ENA eğitim programı ile karşılaştırılmaktadır. ENA ve AT programları karşılaştırıldığında benzerlikler yanında karşıtlıklar da söz konusudur. Öncelikle eğitim programlarını veren kurumlar karşılaştırıldığında, ENA’nın eğitim hizmetinin yalnızca üst düzey yöneticilerine yönelik olmasına karşın, İngiliz Kamu Yönetimi Koleji’nin daha geniş bir personele eğitim hizmeti götürdüğü, AT programının, eğitim hizmetinin küçük bir bölümünü oluşturduğu görülmektedir. ENA ve AT programlarına toplumun orta ve üst kesimlerinden gelen yetenekli ve üstün nitelikli kişiler katılmaktadır. ENA’ya girenlerin büyük çoğunluğunu Paris Siyasal Bilimler Enstitüsü çıkışlar oluştururken, AT programlarına katılanları da benzer biçimde ülkenin seçkin okulları Oxford ve Cambridge çıkışlılar oluşturmaktadır. İkisinde de hizmet içinden ve dışından gelen yönetici adayları katılmaktadır.Yine her ikisinde de hizmet içinden gelen aday (memur) sınırlıdır. Gerek ENA eğitimi, gerekse AT eğitimi yönetici adayları için zorunlu olmaktadır. ENA’ daki eğitim, AT eğitim programı ile karşılaştırıldığında oldukça uzundur ( 30 ay ) ve doktora derecesindedir. AT programı ise kısa ( 22 hafta) ve ___________________________________________________________ 176 Antony H. BİRCH, The British System of Government , London, Unwın Hyman Ltd, 1990 , s.141. yoğun kurslar biçiminde olmaktadır. Bu açıdan AT programının yöneticilerin yetişmesi için yeterli uzunluk ve yoğunlukta olmadığı ileri sürülmektedir. Ancak eğitim sırasında izlenen yöntemler ve verilmek istenen bilgiler yönünden benzerlikler bulunmaktadır. Konferans, grup çalışmaları, ziyaretler gibi yöntemler her iki eğitim programında da kullanılmaktadır. ENA eğitim programında seminerler önemli bir yer tutmaktadır. AT programında da konferans yöntemi ağırlıktadır. İstatistik, muhasebe, maliye , ekonomi, bilgisayar uygulamaları, uluslar arası ilişkiler gibi konular her iki programda da yer almaktadır. ENA programında akademik konular ağırlıkta olmasına karşın, AT programı ise belli yetenek ve beceriler kazandırmaya yönelik yoğun kurslar biçimindedir. AT programını görevlendirmelerle birlikte ele aldığımızda, ENA’daki stajlara benzer biçimde deneyimli üstün yanında ve liderliğinde yaparak öğrenmenin, her ikisinde de bulunduğu görülür. Ancak İngiliz deneyiminde, görevlendirmeler yoluyla stajyerlere artan ölçüde ve farklı alanlarda sorumluluklar kullandırılarak ENA’daki geleneksel stajlardan daha direkt bir yol izlenmektedir.177 Fransa’daki stajların olumlu bir yanı, çoğunluğunun Paris dışında olmasından, stajyerler ülkenin farklı bölgelerinin sorunlarını tanıma ve anlama fırsatı bulmaktadır. Gerek ENA gerekse Kamu Yönetimi programında ele alınan konular, herbiri kendi sosyo-kültürel çevrelerinde genel yöneticilerin etkili görev yapabilmeleri için gerekli bilgi ve beceriler kazandırma amacına yöneliktir. Bu bağlamda vurgulanan ve adaylardan istenen beceriler, değişen çevresel güçleri ve gelenekleri yansıttıklarından farklıdır. Örneğin ENA programında politik uzlaşma uğraşında teknik doğrular ve mantıksal çözümlere ulaşma çabası ödüllendirilirken, İngiliz AT programında uyumsal çözümler üzerinde durulmaktadır.178 ___________________________________________________________ 177 G. VERNARDAKIS, a.g.e., 1987, s.91 178 G. VERNARDAKIS, a.g.e., 1989, s.581 İngiltere’deki modüler sistem esnekliğinden dolayı, değişen kişisel gereksinimlere yanıt verebilmesi ve uyumlaştırılabilmesi olası gözükmektedir. Yeterli bilgisi olanlar modül de atlayabilmektedir. ENA eğitiminde ise böyle bir esneklik yoktur ve seçmeli dersler de sınırlıdır. İngiltere’de yöneticilerin hızlı bir biçimde yükselebilmeleri Kolejde aldıkları eğitimde gösterdikleri başarıdan çok, işbaşında sergiledikleri beceri ve başarıya bağlıdır. ENA’daki eğitim sonunda öğrencilerin aldıkları notlar, onların hangi büyük corpslara gireceklerini belirleyen bir araç olmaktadır. Bu yöntemle, bir bakıma seçme işlemi hazırlık eğitiminin sonuna ertelenerek uzatılmış olmaktadır. Çünkü en iyiler, en saygın büyük corpslara girebilmektedir. Bu bakımdan ENA eğitimi bir hizmet öncesi eğitim gibi olmakta, yönetici adaylarının çalışacağı corpslar bu eğitimdeki başarıya bağlı kalmaktadır. İngiltere’de ise AT programına girenler belli bir bakanlığa alındıklarından, Fransa’da olduğu gibi bir ayrışma olmamaktadır. Yine ENA eğitiminin uzunluğu, grup çalışmaları (özellikle seminerler), okuldaki çeşitli etkinlikler, kişisel ilişkiler ve hizmete alma sırasında aynı kökenden gelen adayların seçilmesi gibi etkenler ENA öğrencileri arasında birlik ruhunun (esprit de corps)da doğmasına neden olmaktadır. İngiliz üst düzey yönetici adaylarında böyle bir eğilim gözükmüyor. Bunda eğitimin kısa modüler olması da etken olmaktadır. Kamu görevlileri, dünyanın her yerinde olduğu gibi hiyerarşik bir yapıda istihdam edilmektedir. Merkezi yönetim görevlileri 11 kategori içinde sınıflandırılmıştır: 1. Genel Kategori ( yönetici, ekonomist, istatistikçi, enformasyon görevlisi ve kütüphaneci ), 2. Bilim Kategorisi, 3. Mesleki ve Teknik Kategori ( mimar, araştırmacı, mühendis ), 4. Eğitmenler Kategorisi ( öğretmen değil ), 5. Hukuk, 6. Polis, 7. Sekreterlik, 8. Araştırmacılık, 9. Sosyal Güvenlik, 10. Güvenlik ve 11. Müze kategorileri. Her sınıf kendi içinde gruplara ayrılmıştır. Sınıflandırmanın sert çekirdeği, genel kategori içinde bulunan ve sayıları yaklaşık 2000 olan “ yöneticilik grubu “dur. 1970’li yıllara kadar kendisi başlıbaşına bir kategori olan bu grup, genel olarak merkezi personel örgütü olan Civil Service Commission tarafından sınava tabi tutularak işe alınmaktadır. Çok yüksek akademik mezuniyet puanlarına sahip olması öngörülen adaylar yeterlik ve yarışma sınavları ile sözlü görüşmelere tabi tutulmaktadır. Diğer kategorilerde yer alanlar ise yukarıdan aşağıya doğru aşama sayısı ve yoğunluğu azalan sınav-görüşmelerle ilgili bakanlıklarca işe alınmaktadırlar. Yirminci yüzyılın başından özelliklede 1945’lerden bu yana üretim sürecinin, uzmanlık bilgisini vazgeçilmez kılmasına karşın, bürokrasinin “ çekirdeği “ uzmanlığa açılmaya karşı direnmiştir. Genel formasyon veren Oxford ve Cambridge okullarının mezunları yöneticilerin yüzde 80’ini oluşturmaktadır. Bu oran 1890’lı yıllarda da 1980’li yıllarda da aynıdır. Bu durumun fırsat eşitsizliği yaratmasına ek olarak, devlet aygıtının generalist ya da uzmanlık dışı bir elit tarafından yönetilmesi nedeniyle yetersizliklere yol açtığı, katı sınıf sisteminin diğer toplumsal sınıf ve tabakaları devlet yönetiminin dışında tuttuğu, gelişmeyi engellediği biçiminde eleştirilere hedef olmuştur.179 C. PAKİSTAN 1. Pakistan Kamu Personel Sisteminin Gelişimi Pakistan, İngiliz Hindistan’ından ayrılarak 1956 yılında bağımsızlığa kavuşmuş yeni bir devlettir. İlk anayasası 1956 yılında oluşturulmuştur. 1962,1972 ve 1973 yıllarında yeni anayasalar yapılarak yürürlüğe girmiştir. En son anayasal değişiklik 1985 yılında yaşanmıştır. Pakistan kuruluşundan ___________________________________________________________ 179 Turgay ERGUN, Birgül Ayman GÜLER, Filiz DEMİRCİ, “ Karşılaştırmalı Kamu Yönetimi “ TODAİE Kamu Yönetimi Uzmanlık Proğramı Ders Notları, 1994 günümüze, anayasal yönden olduğu kadar siyasal, kültürel, ekonomik ve bürokratik yönden de hızlı bir değişim ve gelişim yaşamaktadır. Fransa ve İngiltere gibi uzun bir yönetim geleneğine sahip olmaması yanında, ülkenin ekonomik ve siyasi koşulları da Pakistan’ın kararlı bir yapıya kavuşmasını engellemektedir. Pakistan kamu personel sisteminin kökenlerine inildiğinde karşımıza İngiliz uygulamaları çıkmaktadır. İngiliz Kamu Personel isteminin tarihçesini anlatırken gördüğümüz gibi, İngiltere 19’uncu yüzyılın ikinci yarısında kamu yönetimine ve dolayısıyla hizmete almaya ilişkin reformları öncelikli yönetimi altındaki Hindistan’da uygulamış, daha sonra benzerlerini ülkesinde de uygulamıştır. Örneğin devlet memurluğu için hizmet almada merkezi sistem uygulaması ve genel yöneticilere ağırlık verilmesi gibi uygulamalar öncelikle Hindistan’da geçerli olmuştur. Pakistan kurulduğunda da İngiliz Hindistan’ındaki özellikler korunmuş, benzer uygulamalar sürdürülmüştür. Bu yüzden Pakistan Bürokrasisi, kurumsal önde gelenlerinden yoğun bir biçimde etkilemiştir. İngiliz mirası derin ve kararlıdır.180 Pakistan dört eyaletten oluşan federal bir devlettir. Anayasasına göre iki meclisi bulunmaktadır. Bunlardan ilki, üyeleri genel oyla seçilen Ulusal Meclis diğeri üyeleri Eyalet Meclisleri tarafından seçilen Senatodur. Yürütmenin anayasal başı, Ulusal Meclis ve Senato tarafından seçilen Cumhurbaşkanıdır. Ancak yürütmenin sorumlusu Başbakan olmaktadır. Başbakan, bakanlarını Ulusal Meclis ve Senato üyeleri arasından seçmektedir. Benzer yönetsel yapı eyaletlerinde de bulunmaktadır. Eyaletler, anayasa tarafından kendilerine tanınan özerklikten yararlanırlar. Eyaletler yönetsel birimlere ayrılmıştır. Pakistan kuruluşundan beri, belki de çözümsüz olan üç temel sorunla uğraşmaktadır. Bunlardan ilki İslami Devlet istemleri ile secular, modern devlet istemlerinin uzlaştırılmasıdır. Çünkü Pakistan İslami devlet kurma yolundaki ideolojik istemlerden doğmuştur. Bu nedenle 1956 Anayasası, gerekse yürürlüğe giren diğer anayasal İslami devlet kurma istemlerini yeterli ölçüde ___________________________________________________________ 180 Charles H. KENNEDY,” Bureaucracy in Pakistan “, Oxford University Press,1987,s.14 yanıtlamadığından, İslam yanlısı liderler ve muhalefet tarafından tepkiyle karşılanmış, bu yönde baskılarını arttırmışlardır. 1985 yılında, 1973 Anayasası’ında yapılan değişiklikler, İslami reformları, Pakistan Anayasal yapısına yerleştirme amacına yöneliktir. Pakistan’da ikinci sorun alanı bölgesel ayrıklardır. Pakistan farklı dil, ırk ve kültürel kökenden gelen etnik gruplardan oluşmaktadır. 1971 yılında Bangladeş’in Pakistan’dan ayrılıp, bağımsızlık kazanmış olması bu sorunu çözümlemiştir. Sind, Kuzey Batı Sınır Eyaleti, Balucistan gibi eyaletlerde bölgesel ve etnik ayrılıklar devam etmektedir. Bu durumu, bölgeler arasındaki ekonomik gelişme düzeylerindeki farklılıklar ve uluslar arası bağlantılar da (Afganistan, İran, Hindistan) şiddetlendirmektedir. Pakistan’ın bütünlüğünü etkileyen üçüncü önemli sorun, kurumsal gelişimini dengeli bir biçimde başaramamış olmasıyla ilgilidir. Pakistan siyasal sistemi, sömürge imparatorluğunun gereksinimlerine yanıt vermek üzere kurulmuş olan İngiliz Yönetiminden miras kalmıştır. İngilizler egemenlikleri altındaki uyrukların denetimi üzerinde önemle durmuşlardır. Yönetsel sistemde bu denetimi kurmak ve yürütmek için bir araç olarak görülmüştür. Bu nedenle yeni devlete miras kalan yönetsel sistem, önemli ölçüde kuramsal otoritesini başarmış, bir hayli karmaşık örgütsel yapı sergilemekteydi. Halkın istemlerini yanıtlayacak olan diğer kurumlar (yasama,çıkar grupları, siyasi partiler, yerel yönetim kurumları) yönetsel sistemi dengeleyecek güçte değildir. Kurumların gelişimindeki bu açık Pakistan’ın kuruluşundan sonra da genişlemeye devam etmiştir. Yapılan seçimlerde kaybedenler, sürekli bir biçimde, seçimlerin geçersiz olduğunu ileri sürmüşler, muhalefet ve siyasal partiler önemli bir güç olmayı başaramamışlardır. Böyle parçalanmış ve çekişmeli siyasal kültür ordunun devlet yönetiminde, baskın bir rol oynaması sonucunu doğurmuştur. Pakistan uzun yıllar asker liderlerin yada sivilleşmiş asker liderlerin başkanlığında yönetilmiştir. Kışladayken bile ordu siyasal sistemi üzerinde veto gücünü kullanabilmiştir. Ordunun bu üstünlüğü, sivil bürokrasi ile siyasal kurumların güçleri arasındaki dengesizliği arttırmıştır. Pakistan’da peşi sıra gelen hükümetler, siyasal kurumların güçleri arasındaki dengesizliği artırmıştır. Pakistan’da peşi sıra gelen hükümetler, siyasal sürecin tüm aşamalarında bürokrasiye fazlasıyla bağlı kalmışlardır. Buna karşın siyasal kurumların büyümeye ve güç kazanmaya başlaması, bürokratlar tarafından geleneksel otoritelerine meydan okunması olarak algılanmaktadır. Kısaca belirtmek gerekirse Pakistan bürokrasisi uzun süre siyasal sonuçları belirleyici olmuştur. Pakistan Bürokrasisi de parçası olduğu siyasal çevreden geniş ölçüde etkilenmektedir. Bürokratlar siyasal sürecin tarafsız seyircileri değil, daha çok etkin katılımcıları olmaktadır. Pakistan bürokrasisinin üç temel özelliği olduğu söylenebilir. Bunlardan ilki, bürokrat otoritesinin genel müdürlükler sistemi biçiminde düzenlenmiş olmasıdır. Bu nedenle Pakistan bakanlık tipi örgütlenmeye sahiptir. Pakistan bürokrasisinin ikinci özelliği genel yöneticilerin tercih ediliyor olmasıdır. Buna bağlı olarak kamu yönetiminde hizmet grupları biçiminde örgütlenme geçerli olmaktadır. Pakistan bürokrasisinin son özelliği ise kati bir rütbe tipi hiyerarşik düzenin uygulanıyor olmasıdır. 1973 yılı Pakistan Bürokrasisi için reformların yaşandığı bir yıl olmuştur. Reformların gerçekleştirilmesinde Bangladeş’in bağımsızlığına kavuşup, Bangladeş’li bürokratların Pakistan kamu yönetiminden ayrılmaları ve aynı zamanda Pakistan kamu yönetiminin etkili, yeterli olmadığı, bozulmanın olduğu yolunda kamuoyuna oluşan kanı da rol oynamıştır. Hizmet alanları “ meslek grupları “na (occupatinoal groups ) ayrılmıştır. Kamu personel sisteminde birliğin sağlanması amacıyla bütün meslek grupları için geçerli bir ücret sistemi getirilmiştir. 1973 reformları kamu yönetimine geç dönemlerde girişin ve kadrolar arasında dikey hareketliliğin arttırılmasını da öngörüyordu. Yine bu reformlar ile üst düzey görevler için hizmete alınanların tümünün katıldığı hizmete hazırlık eğitim programının düzenlenmesi de kararlaştırıldı. İlerleyen yıllarda özellikle geç dönemlerde Pakistan kamu yönetimine sivil bürokratların hizmete alınması uygulanmasına son verilirken askeri personelin kamu yönetiminde görevlendirilmesine ilişkin uygulamalar genişletilerek sürdürülmüştür. 3. Pakistan Kamu Hizmetleri Akademisi (Pakistan Civil Services Academy) Pakistan’da hizmete hazırlık eğitiminin başlangıcı ülkenin kuruluş dönemlerine denk düşmektedir. Ülke kurulurken Hindistan kamu yönetiminden yalnızca 82 devlet memuru, Pakistan kamu yönetiminde devredilmiştir. Bu durumun da dayatmasıyla 1948 yılında Pakistan Kamu Yönetimine giren genç memurların eğitim gereksinimlerini karşılamak amacıyla o zamanki adıyla Pakistan Yönetsel Hizmetler Akademisi (Pakistan Admistrative Services Academiy) kurulmuştur. Akademi o zamandan beri kurumsal yeri ve yapısında birçok değişiklikler yaşamıştır. Kuruluşundan yaklaşık bir yıl sonra Pakistan Kamu Hizmetleri Akademesi (Pakistan Civil Services Academy) adını almıştır. İlk önceleri, Akademi yalnızca merkezi hükümetin taşra örgütlerinin başlarında görev alacak, yönetici stajyerlere (Assistant Commissioner, Deputy Commissioner ve Commissioner), Federal ve eyalet yönetimlerinde görev alacak olan yönetici adaylarına ( Civil Service of Pakistan Probationary Officers-CSP Probationary) eğitim vermekteydi. 1964 yılında Akademi Pakistan Dışişleri (Pakistan Foreign Service- PFS) stajyerlerinin de eğitimini üstlenmiştir. 1972 yılında ise Bangladeş’in bağımsızlığa kavuşmasından sonra Polis Akademisi’nin Bangladeş’te kalmasından dolayı Akademi, Pakistan Polis Örgütüne (Police Service of Pakistan-PSP) yeni katılanlara da eğitim vermeye başlamıştır.Aynı yıl Pakistan Gizli Servisi’ne ( Information Service of Pakistan- ISP) katılanlar da eğitim için Akademi’ye gelmişlerdir. 1950’lerin ortasında hükümet çeşitli mali hizmetlerde çalışacak olan stajyerlerin eğitimi için Mali Hizmetler Akademisi’ni ( Finance Services AcademyFSA) kurmuştur. Burada mali müfettiş, gümrük müfettişi, hesap uzmanları ve vergi kontrollerinin hizmete hazırlık eğitimlerinin gerçekleştirilmesi planlanmıştır. 1973 yılında Merkezi Yüksek Hizmetlere (yeni adı meslek gruplarıoccupational groups) yeni girenlerin tümü için bir Ortak Eğitim Programı ( Common Training Programme- CTP) düzenlenmesi kararlaştırıldı. Aynı yıl Kamu Hizmetleri Akademisi ile Mali Hizmetler Akademisi birleştirildi ve bu yeni kuruma Yönetsel Eğitim Akademisi ( Academy for Administraive Trainin) adı verildi. Ancak 1 Kasım 1981 tarihinde Pakistan Cumhurbaşkanı’nın Akademiyi ziyareti sırasında, adı yeniden Kamu Hizmetleri Akademisi olarak değiştirilmiştir.181 CSP stajyerlerine verilen uzmanlık eğitimine 1973 yılında son verilmiştir. CSP görevlerini yerine getirmek üzere yeni bir District Yönetim Grubu182 (District Management Group-DMG) oluşturuldu. DMG stajyerleri, diğer hizmet gruplarının da katıldığı, yeni düzenlemeye başlayan Ortak Eğitim Programını tamamladıktan sonra districtlere commisssier yardımcılarının gözetiminde çalışmak üzere asistan commissioner (assistant commissioner) olarak atandılar. Ancak atananların DMG görev gereklerini yerine getirmede, temel eğitim eksikliğinin olumsuz etkileri görülünce, 1979 yılında eğitim programı gözden geçirilerek, DMG stajerleri Ortak Eğitim Programını tamamladıktan sonra Kamu Hizmetleri Akademisi tarafından düzenlenmesi kararlaştırılan, yeni Uzmanlık Eğitim Programı’na (Specialised Training Programme) devam etmeleri öngörüldü. Bugün Akademi’nin iki ayrı yerde (Walson ve Shahrah-e-Quaid-i Azam) kampüsü bulunmaktadır. Bunların birinde Ortak Eğitim Programı, diğerinde de Uzmanlık Eğitim Programı düzenlenmektedir. ___________________________________________________________ 181 Handbook Civil Services Academy, Lahore, 1993-1994, s.3-4 182 Pakistan eyaletlere bölünmüştür. Eyaletler de yönetsel birim olarak “ division” ve “district”lere bölünmüştür. Bu yönetsel birimlerin başında “Commissioner” ve “Commissioner Yardımcısı” (Deputy Commissioner) bulunur. District Yönetim Grubu terimi söz konusu yönetsel birim yöneticilerine verilen genel ad olmaktadır. Türkiye’deki “Mülki Amirler”e benzer bir anlam taşımaktadır. Akademi örgütlenme olarak Personel Dairesi’ne (Establishment Division) bağlı olmakla birlikte, özerkliği olan bir kurumdur. Akademi, başkanlığını Pakistan Cumhurbaşkanı’nın ve başkan yardımcılığını Personel Dairesi Başkanı’nın yaptığı bir Yönetim Kuruluna sahiptir. Bunlar dışında İslami Araştırmalar Merkezi Başkanı, Akademi Genel Müdürü, çeşitli Bakanlık Müşteşarları ve daire başkanlarından oluşan dokuz üyesi daha vardır. Akademi’ye bir genel müdür başkanlık etmektedir. Akademi’nin yönetime ilişkin işleri yönetim müdürü tarafından yerine getirilir. Eğitime ilişkin işleri ile program müdürü ilgilenmektedir. Benzer biçimde araştırma çalışmaları da araştırma bölüm müdürü yürütmektedir. 3. Ortak Eğitim Programı (The Common Training Programme-CTP) Akademi’nin vermiş olduğu eğitim programlarından birisi Ortak Eğitim Programı diğeri ise Uzmanlık Eğitim Programı’dır. ( District Yönetim Grubu Eğitim Programı). CTP üst düzey hizmetlere giren bütün stajyerlerin katılmak durumunda olduğu, bir eğitim programıdır. Eğitim programı güz ve bahar dönemi olarak toplam sekiz aylık bir süreyi kapsamaktadır. Programın öncelikli amacı stajyerleri kamu hizmetine hazırlama, toplum refahını artırılmasında, karar verici konumunda olan üst düzey memurların rolleri, işlevleri konusunda katılanların aydınlatılmasıdır. Bu bakımdan program, hizmet grupları arasında ayrım yapmaksızın, Federal Devletin üst düzey memurlarının tümüne yönelik bilgi ve beceri kazandırmak üzere düzenlenen temel eğitim niteliğindedir. Hizmet gruplarının uzmanlık alanlarına ilişkin becerilerinin arttırılması ve bilgilerinin derinleştirilmesi amacıyla ikinci tür eğitim, çeşitli uzmanlık eğitimi veren, kurumlarda yapılmaktadır. Eğitim programında, yönetim ve modern işlemecilik konularında (özellikle Pakistan açısından yararlı olabilecek bilgiler), Pakistan’ın devlet yapısı ve işleyişi, yine Pakistan’a ilişkin ekonomik, sosyal planlama, kalkınma konularında, temel bilgisayar teknolojisi ve uygulamaları konusunda bilgiler verilmeye çalışılmaktadır. Bu amaçla programda yer alan dersler şunlardır: 1. Pakistan çalışmaları ( Pakistan Studies); 2. Kamu Yönetimi; 3. Ekonomi; 4. İslamda Çağdaş Konular (Contemporary Issues in Islam); 5. Bilgi Yönetim Sistemi ve Bilgisayarlar (Management Information System and Computers); 6. Büro ve Dilbilgisi Becerileri (Office and Linguistic Skills); 7. Mali Yönetim ve İşletmecilik Çalışmaları ( Financial Administitraiton and Management Studies). Pakistan Çalışmaları başlığı altında, katılanlar öncelikle Pakistan’ın politik sistemi ve politika yapma süreci arasındaki ilişki konusunda bilgilendirilmektedir. İkinci olarak stajyerlerin Pakistan’ın karşı karşıya olduğu sorunlar ve konulara ilişkin duyarlılıkları artırılmaya çalışılarak ve bu sorunların, Güney- Asya politikekonomik, sosyo-kültürel ve tarihi kapsam içerisinde analizine çalışılmaktadır. Üçüncü olarak politik sorunların olası çözümlerinin aranması için ve geliştirilebilecek seçeneklere ilişkin stajyerlerin düşünmeleri, tartışmaları istenmektedir. Son olarak Pakistan’ın potansiyel ve gelecek için politikaları, uzun dönemde amaçları ve perspektifleri konusunda katılanların fikir yürütmeleri ve tartışmaları sağlanmaktadır. Kamu Yönetimi dersi üç bölümden oluşmaktadır. İlk bölümdü Pakistan devlet örgütü ve çalışması konusunda başlangıç bilgileri verilmektedir. İkinci bölümde kamu yönetiminin temel kavramları üzerinde durulmaktadır. Son bölümde Pakistan’ın politik yapı ve kültürünün demokratikleştirilmesinde, devlet bürokrasinin rolüne ilişkin bilgiler verilmektedir. Burada amaçlanan stajyerlerin devlet yönetiminde karşı karşıya olunan özellikle güncel konu ve sorunları tanımalarını sağlamaktır. Ekonomi derslerinde, mikro ekonomi, makro ekonomi teori ve uygulamaları ele alınmaktadır. Stajyerlere Pakistan ekonomisine ilişkin bilgiler verilmektedir. Büro ve dilbilgisine ilişkin derste ise resmi yazışmalarla ilgili form ve kurallar konusunda temel bilgiler verilmektedir. Mali yönetime ilişkin derste ise gerek özel, gerekse kamu kesiminde mali yönetim ve işletmecilik üzerinde durulmaktadır. Eğitim programı yürütülürken konferans yöntemi, panel tartışmaları, konuk konuşmacılar, grup çalışmaları gibi çeşitli yöntemlerden yararlanılmaktadır. Stajyerlerin her birinin toplum karşısında önceden hazırlandıkları veya hazırlıksız olarak bir konu üzerinde konuşmaları istenmektedir. Gruplar arası çeşitli akademik ve spor etkinlikleri konusunda yarışmalar düzenlenmektedir. Böylece stajyerlerin bir yarışma ortama içerisinde güdülenmelerinin sağlanması amaçlanmaktadır. Akademi stajyerleri için ülkenin farklı bölgelerine ve yönetim birimlerine 10-12 günlük geziler düzenlenmekte, gezi sonunda stajyerlerin bu deneyim ve gözlemlerine ilişkin, rapor yazmaları istenmektedir. Benzer biçimde kamu ve özel kesim kurum ve kuruluşlarına, devlet dairelerine stajyerler tarafından ziyaretler yapılmaktadır. Eğitim programı kapsamında stajyerlerin dört hafta süreyle orduda çalışmaları gerekmektedir. Grup çalışmalarında stajyerler sekiz gruba ayrılmaktadır. Grupların herbiri bir konunun farklı bir yönü üzerinde çalışmaktadır. Grupların her birinde konular tartışıldıktan sonra dönem sonunda bütün gruplar çalışmalarını rapor halinde hazırlayıp, sunuş yapmaktadırlar. Eğitim programının sonunda stajyerler sınavlara girmektedirler. Her dersin belli bir puanı olmakta ve stajyerlerin başarılı sayılabilmesi için her dersten söz konusu puanının %40’ını almaları gerekmektedir. Stajyerler değerlendirilirken akademik çalışmaları yanında spor etkinlikleri, konuşmaları, grup çalışmaları, eğitim elamanlarının kendilerine ilişkin düşünceleri, ziyaretlerine ilişkin raporları ve ordudaki çalışmaları göz önünde bulundurulur. Ortak Eğitim Programına ilişkin, yıllar içerisinde çeşitli değişimler yaşansa da temelde iki yönden değişiklik olmamıştır. Bunlar stajyerlerin eğitim ve sosyalleştirilmesi amaçlarıdır.183 ___________________________________________________________ 183 C.H.KENNEDY, a.g.e. ,s.116 Eğitim açısından, programın içerik ve kapsamından da anlaşılacağı üzere katılanlara, Pakistan kamu yönetiminin yapı ve işleyişi yanında çevresel etmenler, çağdaş yönetim teknik ve uygulamalarına ilişkin bilgiler de verilmektedir. Söz konusu eğitim programına sosyalleştirme açısından bakılacak olursa stajyerlerin kendi hizmet gruplarına ayrılmadan önce, böyle bir ortak eğitim programı, onların birbirlerini tanımaları, sosyal ilişkiler kurmaları yönünde olumlu etkiler yapmaktadır. Çeşitli meslek grupları arasında katı ayrımların, statü ve saygınlık farklılıklarının önlenerek kamu yönetiminin üst düzeylerinde daha eşitlikçi bir havanın esmesine neden olmaktadır. Stajyerlerin, ortak deneyimler kazanmaları ve bilgilenmeleri onlarda birlik ruhunun da (esprit d’corps) doğmasına yol açmaktadır. 4. District Yönetim Grubu Eğitim Programı (DMG Eğitim Programı) Hizmete alınanların, on iki hizmet grubundan birine alındıkları ve bunların Ortak Eğitim Programından sonra yetiştirilmelerine, uzmanlık alanlarına ilişkin kurulan eğitim kurumlarında devam edildiğini belirtmiştik. Kamu Hizmetleri Akademisi bu hizmet gruplarından yalnızca bir tanesine, District Yönetim Grubuna Uzmanlık Eğitim Programı düzenlemektedir. Bu programa, Federal devletin ve üst düzeylerinde ve asistan commissioner, commissioner yardımcısı ve commissioner gibi genel yönetici sınıfını oluşturacak olanlar katılmaktadır. 1958 yılında ilk kez düzenlemeye başlanan eğitim programına, 1973 yılında son verilmiştir. Ancak 1979 yılında bu karardan dönülerek 1980 yılının başlarında District Yönetim Grubu için yeniden Uzmanlık Eğitim Programına başlanmıştır. İlk önceleri 15 haftalık olan program, zaman içerisinde, bu süre uzatılarak, bugün dokuz aylık bir süreyi kapsamaktadır. Her eğitim dönemine ortalama 30 stajyer katılmaktadır. Eğitim programının amacı, katılanlara uzmanlık (professional) bilgisi kazandırmak ve bu bilgiyi kamu yararı ve çıkarı için kullanmaları yönünde, değerler ve duygular aşılamaktır. Bu bakımdan stajyerlerin, bir mülki amir ve modern kamu yöneticisi olarak görevlerini etkili bir biçimde yerine getirebilmeleri için, yönetsel işlemleri (özelde district yönetimi) anlamalarını ve onların maliye, medeni hukuk, ceza ve İslam hukuku gibi konularda bilgilenmelerini sağlamaktır. Eğitim programı sonrasında, stajyerler commissioner yardımcıları gözetiminde districtlerde görevlendirileceklerinden, eğitim programında bu görevlendirme sırasında öğrenebilecekleri beceriler, ayrıntılı işlem ve uygulamalar üzerinde durulmaktadır. Eğitim programında ele alınan konular şunlardır.184 Pakistan Ceza Hukuku, Ceza Muhakemeleri Usul Kanunu, Vergi Hukuku, Medeni Hukuk, Yerel Yönetim Yasaları, Anayasa ve Temel Haklar, Yerel Yönetim ve Kırsal Kalkınma, Eyalet ve District Yönetimi, Tapulama, Yerel Diller ve Modern Yönetim. Eğitim sırasında konferanslar, paneller, tartışmalar, konuşmalar, geziler, ziyaretler, grup çalışmaları gibi eğitim yöntemlerinden yararlanılır. Özellikle hukuk derslerinde örnek olay yöntemine sıkça başvurulmaktadır. Çeşitli gezi ziyaretler sonrasında, stajyerlerin gözlemlerini analiz etmeleri, rapor biçiminde yazım sunmaları istenir. Stajyerlerin ceza ve mali davalarda, avukatları izleyip bu davalara ilişkin mahkeme kararı yazmaları gerekmektedir. Stajyerler çeşitli konularda paneller düzenleyip, sunuş ve konuşmalar yaparlar. Grup çalışmalarında, Ortak Yönetim Programında olduğu gibi, gruplar belli konular üzerinde çalışıp, raporlar hazırlayıp sunarlar. Akademi’de stajyerlerin çeşitli spor etkinliklerine katılmaları gerekmektedir. Binicilik ve yüzme sporları bütün stajyerlerin öğrenmesi gereken zorunlu spor dallarıdır. Program sonunda stajyerler değerlendirilirken dört ayrı ölçüt, göz ününde bulundurulmaktadır: a) Düzen ve dakiklikleri (akademik ve spor etkinliklerinde; çalışmalarda ), b) Katılımları (sınıf çalışmaları, geziler, konuşmalar, grup çalışmaları vb.); c) Sınavlarda ve testlerdeki başarılar ve d) Genel tutum ve davranışları. ___________________________________________________________ 184 Civil Services Academy, District Management Group Training Session 1993-1994,Lahore, s.18- 24 Stajyerler değerlendirilirken akademik konularda almış oldukları notlar yanında, mahkeme kararı yazımları, grup çalışmaları ve spor etkinliklerinde göstermiş oldukları başarılar da belli oranda göz önünde bulundurulur. Böylece stajyerlerin eğitim sonundaki başarı notu belirlenmektedir. District Yönetim Grubu için düzenlenen eğitim programında, hukuk derslerinin ağırlıklı olmasına karşın, diğer konuların özellikle modern yönetim teknik ve uygulamaların o denli ağırlıklı olmaması dikkat çekicidir. Ortak Eğitim Programında ise konular sürekli Pakistan bağlamında ele alınmaktadır. Ancak her iki programda da İslamiyet ve İslam hukukuna ilişkin konular yer almaktadır. Eğitim programlarında ideolojik bir yaklaşım, göze çarpmaktadır. Diğer ülkelerin eğitim programlarında, böyle bir yaklaşım bulunmamaktadır. Bu durumun Pakistan’ın bir İslam Cumhuriyeti olmasından kaynaklandığı düşünülebilir.Pakistan hizmete almada İngiltere’ye birçok yönden benzemesine karşın, hizmete hazırlık eğitimi konusunda Fransa ile daha çok benzerlikler göstermektedir. Fransa’nın ENA’yı kurduğu tarihten çok kısa bir süre sonra Pakistan da Kamu Hizmetleri Akademisini kurmuştur. Ortak Yönetim Programında bütün üst düzey hizmetlere girenler için birlikte eğitim verilmesi ve birlik ruhunun doğmasına çaba gösterilmesi gibi özellikler ENA’daki eğitim programını çağrıştırmaktadır. Yine Fransa’da olduğu gibi Pakistan’da da hizmete hazırlık eğitimine, hizmet içi eğitimden daha çok önem verilmekte ve daha yoğun bir eğitim olmaktadır. Bu bakımdan Pakistan ve Fransa’da hizmete hazırlık eğitimi oldukça uzun bir süreyi kapsamaktadır. Pakistan’da diğer ülkelerde olmayan bir özellik, hizmete hazırlık eğitiminin iki ayrı eğitim programını içine almasıdır. Pakistan’daki eğitim programları içerisinde Fransa’da olduğu gibi uzun süreli stajlar yer almamakta, ancak eğitim programının bitiminde stajyerler bir üstün gözetim denetiminde çalışmak üzere görevlendirilmektedirler. Bu yönüyle de Pakistan’da izlenen yöntem, İngiltere’deki yönetici stajyerlerin işbaşında deneyim kazandırma amacına yönelik, görevlendirilmeleri ile benzerlik göstermektedir. IV.BÖLÜM : TÜRKİYE’DE MÜLKİ İDARE AKADEMİSİ AKADEMİ KAVRAMI185 5. Akademi Nedir? Neden Akademi Kurulur? Çalışmamızda Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulması fikrini işlerken, neden başka bir oluşum değil de “akademi” şeklinde olması gerektiğini, bu bölümün girişinde ifade etmeye çalışıyorum. Şöyle ki; akademiyi kavramsal, olarak tarihsel gelişimi ve örnekleriyle beraber hatırlarken bir yandan da akademiye duyulan özlem ve ihtiyacın doğrulanmışlığını arttırmak gayesi de söz konusudur. Bu bakımdan önce, sözlük anlamıyla akademi kavramını ele alıp, aynı zamanda tarihsel örnekleriyle beraber günümüz Türkiye’sinde de akademi olarak kurulmuş yapılara değineceğiz. Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık’ın Türkiye Bilimler Akademisi’nde, “Tarih ve Akademi” başlıklı konferansında, akademiye ilişkin değerlendirmeleri şöyledir: Eflatun’un Atina Akademisi, bugün anladığımız anlamda bir akademi ve aynı zamanda, matematik ve doğa ilimlerinde tedrise önem veren bir üniversite idi; Ortaçağda İslam uygarlığı, Batı Hıristiyanlığından çok önce Eflatun’un akademisine yakın topluluk ve kurumlara sahip olmuştur. Hıristiyanlığa aykırı sayılan Eflatun’un akademisi, 529 tarihinde Doğu-Roma (Bizans) imparatoru Justinian tarafından kapatıldıktan sonra, İslam ülkelerinde, İspanya’da, Mısır’da, Irak’ta, Semerkand’da matematik, doğal ilimler ve felsefe ile uğraşan benzeri kurumlar ortaya çıkmıştır. ___________________________________________________________ 185 Halil İNALCIK, Tarih ve Akademi, Türkiye Bilimler Akademisi, Tübitak, Ankara, 2002, s.12-47 Bunların içinde en ünlüsü İhvan al-Safa’dır. Basra’da, X. Yüzyılın ikinci yarısında, Şi’i –İsmaili eğilimli İhvan al-Safa Saf Ruhun Dostları Derneği- Özel bir topluluk halinde çalışma göstermiş, eski Yunan, İran ve Hint ilim ve felsefesinden esinlenen seri halinde ansiklopedik 52 risale yazmışlardır. Avrupa’da ikinci Atina sayılan hümanizmin, akılcılık ve aydınlanmanın beşiği Floransa’da 1442’de Akademia Platonica’nın açılışı, Osmanlı-Türk tarihiyle ilişkisi olan bir olaydır. Roma’ya giden ve kardinalliğe yükseltilen Bessarion da Roma’da 1498’de Akademia Romana idi Storia Archeologia’yı kurdu. İstanbul’un fethinden hemen sonra, Fatih Sultan Mehmet İtalya’ya kaçan Grek bilimci ve filozoflarını İstanbul’a davet ediyor ve sarayında kadim Grek ve Latince eserlerden bir kütüphane kuruyor. Türk tarihinin son iki yüzyıllık gelişimi, Türk devletini cumhuriyet ve laik devlet rejimine getirmiştir; bu tarihi gelişim ona Müslüman ve aynı zamanda çağdaş bir karakter kazandırmıştır. Tanzimat’ın 1851 Şubatı’nın 11’inde kurduğu Encümen-i Daniş, Türkiye’de ilk modern akademi girişimi sayılabilir. Tanzimat’ın çağdaşlaşma kurumları arasındaki bu bilim kurumunun o zaman belirlenen başlıca görevi fen bilimleri alanında kitaplar hazırlamaktı. Encümen amacına ulaşamamıştır. Bir önemli nedeni üyeleri arasına iltimasla sivil ve asker bürokratların yerleştirilmesi, bir yemlik haline getirilmiş olmasıdır. 1862’den sonra Encümen hakkında resmi bir kayıt yoktur. Batı bilimlerini yaymak için ikinci girişim, 1861’de Cemiyyet-i İlmiyyei Osmaniye’nin kuruluşudur. Cemiyet, Münif Paşa idaresinde Mecmua-i Fünun adıyla bir dergi yayınlamaya başlamıştı. Dini ve siyasi konulardan uzak kalmayı ilke olarak benimsemişti. Cemiyet, devlet kontrolünde muhafazakar Encümen-i Daniş’e rakip olarak kuruldu, müspet bilimlerle uğraşan 38 üyesi vardı, 1866’da kapandı. ll. Meşrutiyetin ilanı üzerine 1909’da kurulan Tarih-i Osmani Encümeni (TOE), dar bir alanda olmakla birlikte Türkiye’de ciddi bilimsel yayınları ve örgütlenmesi bakımından bir akademi niteliği gösterir. Hükümetçe seçilen ve maaş verilen 12 üyesi tarih alanında en yetkili kimselerdi ve Müze-i Hümayun müdürü Halil Edhem (Eldem) Bey’in çabaları sayesinde Encümen’in çıkardığı Mecmua, Avrupa’daki bilimsel dergiler düzeyinde bir bilim organı niteliğini korumuştur. 1922’de Encümen, Türk Tarih Encümeni adını alır. Bunun yanında, Sultan Reşad’ın işaretiyle 14 Mart 1914’te bir Türk Bilgi Derneği kurulur; bu derneğin, “akademinin tesisine doğru bir hatve olması” temenni olunur. Akademi kurulmasını devrin fikir adamı Ziya Gökalp hararetle destekliyordu. Onun önerisiyle ilmi terimleri tespit için bir İstilahat Encümeni kuruldu. Cumhuriyetin ilk yıllarında Akademi fikri hararetle tartışılmağa devam etti. TOE, Türk Tarihi Tetkik Cemiyeti adı altında faaliyetine devam eder. Bu arada Atatürk’ün girişimiyle Türk Ocakları’na bağlı Türk Tarih Heyeti seçilir. Bu heyet, 12 Nisan 1931’de yaptığı toplantısında yerini Türk Tarihi Tetkik Cemiyeti’ne bırakır. Heyete yeni üyelerin katılmasıyla üye sayısı 16’ya çıkar. Kuruluş, 3 Ekim 1935’te Türk Tarih Kurumu adını alır. 13 Temmuz 1932’de de Türk Dil Kurumu Kurulur. Bu iki kurum, milli Türkiye Cumhuriyeti’nin dayandığı iki temel kurum olarak algılanıyor, Atatürk’ün ve hükümetin faaliyetlerinde önemli bir yer alıyordu. Üyeleri, Türk tarih ve dilinde uzmanlıkları tanınmış kimselerden oluşmakla beraber, profesör ve milletvekili olan Atatürk’ün onayladığı kişilerden oluşuyordu. 1943 tarihinde başlayarak, yeni yetişen tarihçiler ve tahsilini Almanya’da yapmış arkeolog ve tarihçi gençler, TTK’ya üye seçilmiş ve kurumun 40 kişilik heyeti, Batıda yetişmiş tarihçi ve arkeologlarla daha profesyonel bir heyet halini almıştır. Atatürk, tarih ve dil tezlerini ilmi bir zemine oturtmak için Dil Tarih Coğrafya Fakültesini kurduğu gibi, TTK ve DK’yı da aynı amaçla kurmuş, örgütlemiş ve bu kurumların ileride, “bir akademinin nüvesi” olarak kurulduğunu belirterek az zaman içinde ulusal akademiler halini almasını temenni etmiştir. Akademi ilmin toplayıcı, yaratıcı ve yükseltici ocağıdır. Toplayıcı ve yaratıcı diyorum, çünkü akademinin başlıca fonksiyonları bunlardır. Başka tabirle akademi, ilim adamlarını, ilmin buluşlarını, ilmin çalışma ve araçlarını bir araya toplayan, böylece ilme en yüksek ve en şümullü çalışma imkanlarını sağlayan yerdir. İlim bir bütündür; bir bütün olarak realitenin çeşitli yönlerini araştırma konusu yapanlar, ancak bir arada görüş ve buluşlarını devamlı bir şekilde bilme ve bildirme yoluyla en geniş ve semereli çalışmayı yapabilir ve böylece yeni araştırma yönlerini tayin edebilirler. Her devirde ilimlerin veya ilim gruplarının yöneldiği ortak problemler vardır. İlmi araştırmaların son derece genişlediği, ihtisaslaştığı ve her ihtisas kolunda yayınların akla durgunluk verir bir sayıya ulaştığı günümüzde, bu araştırmaların neticelerini toplamak, değerlendirmek artık odasında kendi başına çalışan alimin kudret ve imkanlarıyla başarabilecek bir iş olmaktan çıkmıştır. Bugün bir fizikçinin çalışabilmesi için gereken alet ve makineler artık okul laboratuarı ile geliştirilemez. İçtimai ilimler alanında da araştırmalar, bir grup çalışmasıyla yıllarca süren anketlere ve IBM makinelerine dayanmaktadır. Modern ilim, her zamandan ziyade araştırma araçlarının, mütehassısların ve mali kaynakların bir araya toplanmasını ve planlı faaliyetini gerekli kılmaktır. Modern ilim adamı dünyanın dört köşesinde yapılan araştırmaların neticelerini en kısa zamanda ve en tam şekilde eli altında bulmalıdır. Bunu sağlayacak bir organizasyondan yoksun milletler daima geride kalmaya mahkumdur. Artık bugün, İlimde ve teknikte geri kalma çağların değil, birkaç yıllık gecikmelerin sonucu haline gelmiştir. Bu yalnız fizikte ve tıpta değil, hayati bir ehemmiyet kazanan içtimai ilimlerde de öyledir. Bu toplama ve izleme çalışmaları yalnız yayınlarda değil, ilim adamı mübadelesi, milletler arası toplantı ve kongreler tertibi ile at başı gitmekte, dünyanın her tarafından ihtisas adamları birbirlerinin bulduklarını zamanında yetkili ağızlardan duymak ve zaptetmek için sık sık toplanmak ihtiyacını duymaktadırlar. Tabii, gerçek bir ilim ve araştırma atmosferi olmayan cemiyetlerde bu faaliyetlere istek bile duyulmaz. İşte akademiler, modern cemiyetlerde bu gibi faaliyetlerin hemen hemen daima başında bulunurlar. Akademi, antenlerini bütün ilim dünyasına çevirmiş muazzam bir alıcıdır. Geri kalmış cemiyetle modern cemiyetin en mühim ayırt edici vasfı, dünya ile uyanık bir ilgi ve ona ayak uydurarak gelişme temposundaki hızdır. Akademi, memleketimize bu hızı getirecek müessesedir. Akademi, çeşitli ilim dallarında en yetkili kişileri bir araya toplayan, “korporasyon” halinde bu birliğe bağımsız çalışma imkanı veren bir kurumdur. Başka bir deyişle akademi, ilmi otoriteyi temsil eder ve ilmi faaliyetinde tam manasıyla hürdür. İlmin anayasa mahkemesi akademidir. Akademi, her ihtisas kolunda en yüksek başarı göstermiş olanları akademisyen payesine çıkararak onun şahsında ilme saygısını gösterir, otoritesini tanır. Akademinin bu görevi en mühim görevlerinden biridir. Bu yüksek payeye erişme arzusu ilim adamları arasında asil bir yarışma çabası yaratır. Akademi, mühim ilmi çalışmalarının ve buluşların sahipleri tarafından ilim dünyasına sunulduğu, kayıt ve tescil edildiği bir şeref kürsüsü teşkil eder. İlim tarihinde en büyük buluşlar ilk defa birer tebliğ olan ilim adamları huzurunda akademilerin kürsülerinde dünyaya duyurulmuştur. İlimde rekabet, milletlerarası bir rekabettir ve bu yarışma ilmi ilerlemenin en kuvvetli manivelalarından biridir. İleri memleketlerde ilmi tebliğler, akademinin genel kurul toplantılarında ve komisyonlarda okunur ve değerlendirilir. Bugün dünya kütüphanelerinin en değerli koleksiyonları, ünlü akademilerin tebliğ ve tartışmalarını içine alan yayın serileridir. Akademi korporasyon halinde bağımsız çalışan bir müessesedir demiştik. Başka tabirle, kendi tüzük ve yönetmeliklerini, mümkünse kendi kanununu kendi yapan, idare heyetini, başkanını, yardımcılarını kendi seçen, teşkilatını ve faaliyet programını kendi çizen, hiçbir dış tesire tabi olmayan bağımsız bir kuruluştur. Akademinin gerçek manasında akademi olabilmesi için başta gelen şartlardan biri budur. Akademi, modern medeniyetin temel kurumlarından biri olarak işlediği her ülkede ancak ve ancak bilimsel hüviyetle ortaya çıkmıştır. Tabii bu, akademiyi devlet içinde devlet haline getirmek değildir. Akademi, parçası olduğu Türk cemiyetinin milli menfaatleri ve davalarıyla yakından ilgilenmek, aynı yöndeki gayretleri desteklemek ve onlarla işbirliği yapmak zorundadır. Hatta hükümetlerden belli projeler alması ve onları gerçekleştirmede ilmi çalışmalar yapması gerekir. Bu ihtiyaçtır ki, bazı Batı ülkelerini, köhneleşmiş kadroları içinde katılaşmış eski akademiler yerine, tamamıyla yeni araştırma merkezleri kurmaya götürmüştür. Fransa’da beşeri ilimleri ve tabii ilimleri içine alan geniş bir teşkilat –Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique- modern Fransa’nın dinamik gelişmesinin temel taşlarından biri olarak ortaya çıkmıştır ve hükümetle çok sıkı işbirliği halinde çalışmaktadır. Akademilerin siyasi kuvvetle münasebetinde iki tip göze çarpar: İlim adamlarının kendi teşebbüsleriyle kurdukları ve mali kaynaklarını bağışlarla sağladıkları akademiler; hükümetlerin kurdukları ve mali kaynakları devlet bütçesinden ayrılan akademiler. Birinci tipte akademiler, serbest üniversitelerin ve ilim kurumlarının çok gelişmiş olduğu, özel büyük bağışlar sağlanması güç olmayan belli bir içtimai seviyeye ulaşmış ileri memleketlerde görülür. Akademilerin büyük çoğunluğu Batı memleketlerinde de devlet eliyle kurulmuştur. Avrupa akademilerinin ilki olan Floransa Akademisi, Cosimo de’Medici’nin Marsilio Ficino’ya yaptığı bağışlardan sonra ilkin, Ficino’nun kendi malikanesinde zaman zaman topladığı yakın fikir arkadaşlarından meydana gelmiştir. Floransa devletin başında bulunan Cosimo de’Medici ilim ve felsefeden anlar bir hümanist idi. İlk Alman akademisinin kurulması da hükümdar tarafından devrin büyük ilim ve fikir adamı Leibniz’in eline bırakılmıştır. Devlet eliyle de kurulsa, ilk Avrupa akademisinin kuruluşundan bu yana akademiye bu iki sıfat, yani ilmi yetki ve düşünce serbestliği gelenekleri hakim olmuştur. Akademinin değişmeyen ruhu ve temeli budur. Aslında bu prensipler, modern medeniyeti doğuran ana şartlardan başka bir şey değildir. 2. Türkiye’deki Akademi Örnekleri a) Milli Güvenlik Akademisi186 Tarihçe 1845’te Osmanlı İmparatoru Sultan 2 nci Abdülmecit Harp Akademilerinin kurulmasını emretmiş ve yapılan çalışmalar sonucunda, 1848’de Kara Harp Akademisi kurulmuş ve ilk kurmay subaylarını 1849’da mezun etmiştir. Aynı yıl iki yıllık bir müfredat ve bilahare 1880’de üç yıllık bir müfredat tatbikine başlanmıştır. ___________________________________________________________ 186 http://www.harpak.tsk.mil.tr 1863’te ise Sultan Abdülaziz’in emirleri ile Deniz Harp Akademisi eğitimöğretime başlamıştır. 1911-1923, Türk-İtalyan Savaşları, Balkan Savaşları ve I. Dünya savaşları sebebiyle Harp Akademilerindeki eğitime ara verilmiştir. Cumhuriyetin ilanından sonra 1923’de Kara Harp Akademisi, 1930’da Deniz Harp Akademisi, 1930’da Deniz Harp akademisi YILDIZ (İstanbul) da eğitimlerine tekrar başlamıştır. Hava Harp Akademisinin kurulması ise 1937 yılında gerçekleşmiştir. II. Dünya Savaşı esnasında, Harp Akademileri, eğitime Ankara’da devam etmiş, savaşın bitmesini müteakip 1946 yılında tekrar İstanbul’a taşınmıştır. 1950’de ise eğitim süreleri 3 yıldan 2 yıla indirilmiştir. Müteakiben, 1953 yılında Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisi kurulmuştur. 1952 yılında 1960 yılına kadar değişik adlarla eğitim-öğretim veren Milli Güvenlik Akademisi 27 Mayıs 1960 tarihinden 1964 tarihine kadar eğitimine ara vermiş, bilahare “Milli Güvenlik Akademisi” adını alarak ve eğitim süresi 6 aya indirilerek, yeniden faaliyete geçmiştir. Milli Güvenlik Akademisi, 1977 yılında Yenilevent’teki yeni tesislere taşınmış ve 1980 yılından itibaren “Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisi” ile birleştirilmiştir. Bu oluşumdan sonra “Milli Güvenlik ve Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisi” adını almış ancak 12 Eylül 1980 tarihinde eğitimine 2 yıl ara vermiştir. 21 Aralık 1994 tarihinde ise Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisinden ayrılarak “Milli Güvenlik Akademisi” adı altında eğitimine devam etmesi kararlaştırılmış ve 27 Şubat 1995 tarihinden itibaren Ankara’da Milli Güvenlik Kurulu Genel Sekreterliği binasında eğitim vermeye başlamıştır. Şu an her biri 5 ay süreli olmak üzere yılda iki kurs şeklindedir. Misyon Silahlı Kuvvetlerde, kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarında ve gerektiğinde de özel kesimde üst kademede görevli veya görev almaya aday yöneticilere milli güvenlik konularında bilgi ve yetenek kazandırmak ve bünyesinde açılan kurslar ile Milli güvenlikle ilgili sempozyum ve seminerleri düzenlemek ve yürütmektir. Komutanlık Milli Güvenlik Akademisi Harp Akademileri Komutanlığı’na bağlıdır. Akademik Kurul Milli Güvenlik Akademisinin kuruluşunda yer alan Akademik Kurul Akademi Komutanı başkanlığında; Öğretim Başkanı, Öğretim Elemanları ve Plan Program Şube Müdüründen teşkil edilir. Eğitim-Öğretim’in düzenlenmesi ile ilgili konularda kurula, akademide daimi görevli üniversite öğretim üyeleri de katılır. Araştırma ve İnceleme Kurulu Milli Güvenlik Akademisi Komutanı tarafından, muayyen bir konunun incelenmesini sağlamak üzere uygun görülen öğretim elemanlarından teşekkül ettirilen geçici bir kuruldur. Verilen görev tamamlandığında kurulun faaliyeti sona erer. Öğretim Başkanlığı Eğitim-Öğretimden ve idari faaliyetlerin yürütülmesinden sorumludur. Öğretim Elemanları Komutanlık Emirleri ve Seminer Sistemi Uygulama Esasları Özel Yönergesine göre ders dosyalarını hazırlar ve Eğitim-Öğretim planında yer alan öğretim hedef ve prensiplerini destekleyecek şekilde ders konusunu uygularlar. Plan Program Şube Müdürlüğü Eğitim-Öğretim ile ilgili ve idari faaliyetlerin dışında kalan diğer tüm faaliyetlerin karargah çalışmasını yapar ve yaptırır. Eğitim Öğretim a. Milli Güvenlik Akademisi’nde Öğretimin Amacı - Yüksek seviyedeki hem askeri hem sivil kurumlardan olan üst düzey bürokratları akademik seviyede eğitmek, - Milli Güvenlik açısından sosyo kültürel, ekonomik, politik ve askeri konuları incelemek, - Türkiye’nin topyekün savunmasına yönelik değerlendirmeler yapmaktır. b. Planlama Esasları Aşağıdaki hususları kapsar: - Genkur Direktifleri - Harp Akademileri Komutanlığı Eğitim ve Öğretim Uygulama Emri - MGK Görüşleri - Bir dönem/yıl önceki görüşler - Uzun dönemi içeren geri besleme bilgileri c. Temel Öğretim Konuları (Genel olarak her dönem için) - Ekonomi, %20 - Politik Dış İlişkiler, %45 - Sosyo Kültürel Konular, %20 - Askeri-Askeri Politik Konular, %15 d. Eğitim Metodları : (Genel olarak her dönem için) - Konferans/Takdim, %15 - Seminer, %19 - Sempozyum, %44 - Tatbikat ve Gezi, %13 - Diğer Faaliyetler, %9 e. Öğretim İcra Tarzı Öğrenime katılan Müdavimler mesai günleri öğleye kadar asli görevlerini yapmakta öğleden sonra yarım gün Akademiye devam etmektedirler. Milli Güvenlik Akademisinde yazılı sınav yapılmaz. Katılımcılar aşağıdaki konu başlıkları altında değerlendirilir. - Akademinin kurallarına uyum - Çalışma isteği ve arzusu. - Konulara nüfuz kabiliyeti - Akademik çalışmalara katılım - Eğitime katılım devamlılığı - Makale çalışmaları Bu değerlendirmeyi esas alarak, bir “Kanaat-Belgesi” hazırlanır. Bu belge Harp Akademileri Komutanlığı’na, ilgili bakanlık ve kuruluşlara gönderilir. f. Öğretim Elamanı/Üyesi İhtiyacının Karşılanması MGA Komutanlığı ihtiyaç duyduğu çeşitli dallarda kadrolu, sözleşmeli veya ek görevle öğretim görevlisi temin edebilmektedir. Müdavimler a. Sivil Müdavimlerin Nitelikleri Müdavimlerin; - Genel ve katma bütçeli daireler ile kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarında müsteşar, büyükelçi, müsteşar yardımcısı, vali, vali yardımcısı, bölge müdürü, daire başkanı ve emsal görevlerde bulunmak veya sayılan bu görevlere aday durumda olamsı, - En az bir yabancı dil bilmesi gerekmektedir. b. Müdavim Seçmeleri Sivil müdavimler Başbakanlıkça, asker müdavimler ise Genelkurmay Başkanlığınca seçilmektedir. c. Değerlendirme Sivil müdavimler MGA’ndeki öğrenimi takip edip ve katkıda bulunabilmeleri için, kendi bakanlık, kurum ve kuruluşlarının, Milli Güvenlik ve Milli Güvenlik Siyasetini ilgilendiren hedefleri, ilkeleri, politikaları ve planları ile eğitim ve öğretim gerektirdiği diğer bilgilere sahip olmaları beklenmektedir. b) Harp Akademileri187 Harp Akademileri Komutanlığı Genel Kurmay Başkanlığına bağlı olup aşağıdaki birimlerden oluşur: ___________________________________________________________ 187 Harp Akademileri Kanunu, Madde 3-8. a) Kuvvet Harp Akademileri; 1- Kara Harp Akademisi, 2- Deniz Harp Akademisi, 3- Hava Harp Akademisi, b) Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisi; c) Milli Güvenlik akademisi; Harp Akademilerin görevleri aşağıda belirtilmiştir. - Kuvvet Harp akademilerinde; Atatürkçü görüşü tam olarak benimseyen, özellikle askeri faaliyet alanlarında uygun hareket tarzını bulma, doğru karara ulaşma ve verilen kararı en etkin şekilde uygulama yeteneği olan, komutanlık ve karargah subayı tekniklerine sahip, muhakeme ve planlama becerisi gelişmiş kurmay subay yetiştirmek. - Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisinde; kurmay subaylara müşterek ve birleşik karargah ve birlikler seviyesinde planlama, yönlendirme ve kontrol teknikleri ile bu karargah ve birliklerin faaliyetlerini yönetecek tarzda eğitim-öğretim yaptırmak. - Silahlı Kuvvetlerin İhtiyacı dikkate alınarak, Genel Kurmay Başkanlığının yapacağı plana göre, Harp Akademileri bünyesinde açılacak çeşitli kurslara katılan subayların mesleki bilgilerini, sevk ve idare kabiliyetlerini geliştirmek. - Müşterek talimnameleri tetkik etmek, değerlendirmek, gerektiğinde yeni talimnameler hazırlamak ve mevcut talimname değişiklik tekliflerini yetkili makama sunmak Öğretim Elemanı İhtiyacının Karşılanması Harp Akademileri Komutanlığı, eğitim-öğretim yılı içinde çeşitli dallarda ihtiyaç duyacağı üniversite öğretim elemanlarını, yükseköğretim kurumlarıyla koordinede bulunarak, 2547 sayılı Yükseköğretim Kanunu esaslarına göre yükseköğretim kurumlarından temin edebilir. Gerektiğinde, Harp Akademilerinin öğretim elemanı ihtiyacı için kadrolu veya sözleşmeli üniversite öğretim üyesi alınarak ihtiyaç karşılanır. Bu şekilde görevlendirilen öğretim üyeleri ile 2547 sayılı Kanun uyarınca öğretim üyesi unvanını kazanmış askeri öğretim üyelerinin Harp Akademilerinde geçen hizmet süreleri aynı bilim dalında çalıştığı takdirde, üniversitede geçmiş sayılır. Harp Akademileri Komutanlığı, ihtiyaç duyduğu çeşitli dallarda kadrolu, sözleşmeli veya ek görevle öğretim üyesi temin edebilir. Harp akademilerinde ihtiyaç halinde yabancı uyruklu öğretim elemanları da istihdam edilmektedir.187 a- Harp Akademilerine Giriş Türk Harp Akademileri’nin, Subay kaynağı 4 yıl süreli Harp Okullarıdır. Harp Okullarını bitiren subaylar, lisans eğitimi yapmış kabul edilmekte ve mezuniyetlerini müteakip 1 (bir) yıl süre ile sınıf okullarında eğitim öğretime tabi tutulmaktadır. Asgari 6 (altı) yıl kıta hizmetini bitirmiş, 12. hizmet yılını bitirmemiş subaylar Kuvvet Harp Akademileri giriş sınavlarına girmeye hak kazanmaktadırlar. Bir subayın azami 6 defa giriş sınavına katılma hakkı bulunmaktadır. Harp Akademilerine girmeye hak kazanan subayların aşağıda belirtilen sınıflardan birine mensup olmaları gerekmektedir. “Türk Silahlı Kuvvetleri personel kanunda belirtilen muharip sınıflar ile yardımcı sınıf olarak ulaştırma, ordudonatım, levazım (Deniz Kuvvetlerinde ikmal) harita, (harita mühendisi, harita yüksek mühendisi,harita pilot) personel ve maliye sınıfında olmak”. Harp Akademileri giriş sınavları 1 nci günü hazırlık olmak üzere 5 gün sürmektedir. 1 nci sınav Genel Kültür, 2 nci sınav Askeri Kültür, 3 ve 4 ncü sınavlar ise Taktik Meselelerden yapılmaktadır. Dört sınavın not ortalamasına, sınava giren subayın nitelik notu eklenerek genel not toplamı bulunmakta ve subaylar en yüksek nottan itibaren sıralanmaktadır. Genelkurmay Başkanlığınca belirlenen kontenjana giren subaylar Kuvvet Harp Akademilerine kabul edilmektedirler. Kuvvet Harp Akademileri giriş sınavlarını kazanan subaylar akademi öncesi Özel Tekamül Kurslarını müteakip iki yıl süre ile Kuvvet Harp Akademilerinde eğitim görmektedirler. Türk Silahlı Kuvvetlerinde üst komuta seviyesini teşkil eden Korgeneral ve Orgeneral rütbelerine yükselmek Harp Akademilerinden mezun kurmay subay olmakla mümkündür.188 b- Kuvvet Harp Akademileri ( Kara, Deniz ve Hava Harp Akademileri) Kuvvet Harp Akademilerinde; öğrenci subayların; Atatürkçü görüşü tam olarak benimseyen ahlak ve karakteri yüksek, inisiyatif ve yaratıcı güce sahip, özellikle askeri faaliyet alanlarında; • Uygun hareket tarzını bulma, • Doğru karara ulaşma, • Verilen kararı en etkin şekilde uygulama yeteneği olan • Komutanlık ve karargah subayı niteliklerine sahip, • Muhakeme ve planlama becerisi gelişmiş Kurmay subay olarak yetiştirmek eğitimin ana hedefini oluşturmaktadır. Kara Harp Akademisinde, 1 nci sınıfta Tugay, Tümen, 2 nci sınıfta Kolordu, Ordu. Deniz Harp Akademisinde, 1 nci sınıfta Görev Grubu, Deniz Bölge ve FİK.K.lıkları, 2 nci sınıfta Görev Kuvveti, Saha, Donanma ve Dz.K.K.lığı. Hava Harp Akademisinde, 1 nci sınıfta üs, Taktik Hava Kuvveti, 2 nci sınıfta Milli ve Müttefik Hava Kuvveti seviyesinde öğrenim yapılmaktadır. Kuvvet Harp Akademilerinde müşterek olarak icra edilen dersler oranı %60’a ulaşmıştır. Müşterek ders oranındaki artış, öğrenci subaylarımızın birbirlerini yakından tanımalarını, Kuvvetler arasında işbirliği ve koordinasyonu tesisi kolaylaştırmaktadır. __________________________________________________________ 188 http://www.harpak.tsk.mil.tr Kuvvet Harp Akademilerini başarı ile bitirenler kurmay subaylığa nasbedilmekte ve iki yıl kıdem almaktadırlar. Kuvvet Harp Akademilerinden mezun olan kurmay subaylar yüksek öğretim kurulunun 13 Kasım 1998 tarihli kararı ile; • Atatürk ilkeleri ve İnkılap Tarihi, • Uluslar Arası İlişkiler, • Personel Yönetimi, • Uluslar Arası İşbirliği, Ulusal Güvenlik dallarında master yapmış kabul edilmekte ve Üniversitelerde doktora yapmaya hak kazanmaktadırlar. Öğrenci subaylara, her yıl akademik öğretimin içinde Türkiye’nin ekonomik, sosyo-kültürel yapısını yerinde tetkik etmek ve tanımak, ulusal güce katkıda bulunan kamu ve özel sektöre ait önemli kuruluş ve tesisleri tanımak maksadıyla yurtiçi gezileri, mensup olduğu Kuvvet dışından Kuvvetlere ait Komutanlık, Karargah ve Kurumların çalışmalarını yerinde izleyerek o Kuvvetler hakkında bilgi sahibi olmalarını sağlamak maksadıyla da müşahade gezileri planlanmaktadır. Eğitim Öğretim İlkeleri Eğitim – öğretimde disiplini görev bilen Atatürkçü görüşün temel esaslarını kavrayıp tam olarak benimseyen, milli kültür, gelenek, görenek ve özelliklerimize dayalı ve genele yönelik bir düşünce yapısına sahip personel yetiştirilmesi esas alınmaktadır. Eğitim-öğretim; öğretim elemanlarını, müdavimleri, öğrenci ve kursiyer subayları araştırmaya ve öneride bulunmaya teşvik edecek şekilde planlanıp yürütülmektedir. Eğitimde, temelde seminer sistemi ve aktif metodlar kullanılmaktadır. Öğrenci subaylar müdavimlere görüşlerini irticalen açıklama yeteneğini kazandıracak tecrübe alınmaktadır. Liderlik, komutanlık prensipleri ve Atatürkçülüğün askeri değerleri özenle işlenmektedir. Eğitim-öğretimde, Kara, Deniz ve Hava Kuvvetlerinde taktik, operatif ve stratejik düzeyde koordinasyon ve işbirliğini sağlayacak bilgi ve becerilerin elde edilmesine yer verilmektedir. Eğitim-öğretime katılan personelin kalıplaşmadan kurtarılarak bulucu, yaratıcı ve üreticisi olarak geliştirilmesine özen gösterilmekte, statükonun muhafazasının gelişim ve değişim düstur olarak kabul edilmektedir. Kaliteyi yakalamak ve çağa uygun vizyon sahibi lider yetiştirmek amaç edinilmektedir. Harp Akademileri Komutanlığında; * Düşünüp teklifte bulunabilecek * Araştırıp fikir üretebilecek ve proje geliştirebilecek, Bir satranç oyuncusu gibi birkaç hamle ilerisini görebilecek, ezbercilikten sorunlara çözüm bulabilecek yaratıcı düşünceye sahip personel yetiştirme gayreti 21 nci yüzyılın vizyonuna sahip, teknolojiyi kullanabilen ve bilgi çağının gereklerini karşılayabilecek bir eğitime ulaşma çabaları aralıksız sürdürülmektedir. c- Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisi Kuvvet Harp Akademilerinden mezun olan kurmay subaylar asgari iki yıl karargah ve kıt’a hizmetinden sonra süresi 5 (beş) ay olan Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisinde öğrenim görmektedirler. Stratejik düzeydeki birlik ve karargah ile milli ve uluslar arası karargah ve organizasyonlar seviyesinde ağırlık olarak birleşik / müşterek harekat öğretimi yapılmaktadır. Silahlı Kuvvetler Akademisini bitiren kurmay subaylara bir yıl daha kıdem verilmektedir. Kurmay subaylara müşterek ve birleşik karargah ve birlikler seviyesinde planlama, yönlendirme ve kontrol teknikleri ile bu karargah ve birliklerin faaliyetlerini yönetecek tarzda eğitim verilmektedir.189 c) Polis Akademisi190 Öğrencilerini; Atatürk ilke ve İnkılaplarına, Atatürk Milliyetçiliğine bağlı, Türk milletinin milli, ahlaki, insani, manevi ve kültürel değerlerini taşıyan, Türk olmanın şeref ve mutluluğunu duyan, toplum yararını şahsi menfaatlerinin üstünde tutan, aile, ülke ve millet sevgisiyle dolu, Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Devletine karşı görev ve sorumluluklarını bilen ve bunları davranış haline getiren, beden, zihin, ruh, ahlak ve duygu bakımından dengeli ve sağlıklı şekilde gelişmiş, hizmetin kanunlara uygun olarak yapılması ve arzu edilen neticeye ulaşması için inançlı ve şuurlu bir şekilde meslek disiplininin gerektirdiği tavır ve davranışları gösteren, polis olmanın şeref, gurur, ve şuurunu taşıyan ve polis üniformasının gerektirdiği saygınlığı yaratabilen, Emniyet Teşkilatının ilerlemesine yardımcı olabilecek nitelikte ilmi, mesleki, teknik bilgi ve beceriye sahip kişi ve meslek mensubu olarak yetiştirmektir. Türk Devletinin ülkesi ve Milletiyle bölünmez bir bütün olarak huzur ve sükununu sağlamak için, Emniyet Teşkilatının geliştirilmesi ve hizmetlerindeki etkinlik ve verimliliğin artırılması yönünde bilimsel çalışma ve araştırmalar yapmak, sonuçlarını teşkilata yaymak, yurt içi ve dışı kurumlarla bilimsel ve teknik işbirliği yapmak suretiyle çağdaş mesleki gelişmelere katkıda bulunmaktır. Akademinin Organları Polis akademisi Başkanlığı Merkez teşkilatı içinde doğrudan genel müdüre bağlıdır. Akademinin eğitim-öğretim ve yönetim işleri; ___________________________________________________________ 189 http://www.harpak.tsk.mil.tr 190 Milletimizin Hizmetinde 150 Yıl, Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğü Basımevi Şube Müdürlüğü s.9-13. a) Başkan b) Dekan c) Akademi Yönetim Kurulu d) Enstitü Müdürü e) Eğitim ve Öğretim Yüksek Kurulu f) Bilimsel Denetleme Kurulu g) Polis Meslek Yüksek Okulu Müdür h) Fakülte Öğretim Kurulu i) Fakülte Yönetim Kurulu j) Disiplin Kurulları k) Genel Yönetim Birimleri Polis Akademisinde Eğitim-Öğretim Durumu a) Eğitim-Öğretim Şekli ve Süresi Polis Akademisi Giriş Yönetmenliğine göre alınan, Polis Koleji ve Lise mezunları için lisans eğitimi, Yüksekokul mezunları için ise mesleki formasyon kazandırmaktan ibaret olan özel eğitim yapılır. Akademide öğretim süresi, ders geçme esası ile 8 yarıyıl, sınıf geçme esası ile 4 öğretim yılıdır. Öğrencilere 2 yarıyıl veya 1 öğretim yılı, sağlık sebebiyle olursa iki öğretim yılı ek süre daha tanınmaktadır. b) Öğrenci Kaynakları 1) Polis koleji mezunları 2) Lise ve Dengi Okul mezunları 3) Dört yıllık Yüksekokul mezunları 4) Yabancı uyruklu öğrencilerden oluşmaktadır. c) Polis Akademisine Giriş Şartları ve Giriş Sınavları Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğünce tespit edilecek Akademi kontenjanı, Polis Kolejleri ile lise ve dengi okul mezunları arasında yapılacak yazılı ve sözlü sınavlarda en yüksek puanları alanlarla doldurulur. Kontenjanın en az %25’i lise ve dengi okul mezunlarına ayrılır. Ancak mevcut Polis kolejlerinin her birinden ilk on dereceye girerek mezun olanlar sınavsız olarak Akademiye kabul edilirler. Üniversite mezunlarından Akademiye girmek isteyenler, bir yıllık özel eğitime tabi tutulurlar. Bunlardan başarı gösterenler, Akademi mezunlarına tanınan bütün hak ve yetkilerden aynen yararlanma hakkı verilmiştir. Polis kolejlerinden mezun olanlar, mezuniyeti takip eden üç yıl içinde en çok üç defa sınava girebilirler. İlgili devletlerle yapılacak ikili anlaşmalara bağlı olarak yabancı uyruklu öğrencilerin Akademiye kabul edilmeleri, eğitim ve öğretimi izleyebilecek Türkçe dil yeterliliklerinin sınav ile tespit edilmesinden sonra, İçişleri Bakanının oanyı ile olur. Ayrıca; “2330 sayılı Nakdi Tazminat Verilmesi ve Aylık Bağlanması Hakkında Kanun” kapsamına giren şehit çocukları ile görevi sebebiyle sakatlanan veya sürekli bir hastalığa yakalanan görev malulü Emniyet Teşkilatı mensuplarının çocukları da yapılan mülakat, beden eğitimi ve yazılı sınavlarına tabi tutulur ancak, aldığı puana bakılmaksızın Akademiye alınırlar. d) Dersler ve Müfredat Lisans eğitiminde; Birinci sınıfta: anayasa Hukuku, Hukuk Başlangıcı, İktisat, Türk Siyasi Tarihi, Polis Disiplini, Silah Bilgisi, Yabancı Dil, Atatürk İlkeleri ve İnkılap Tarihi, Türk Dili, Beden Eğitimi, Yakın Savunma, İnsan Hakları ve Hürriyetleri ile Genel Sosyoloji dersleri, İkinci sınıfta: Silah Bilgisi, Yabancı Dil, Atatürk İlke ve İnkılapları, Türk Dili, Beden Eğitimi, Yakın Savunma, İdare Hukuku, Ceza Genel Hukuku, Borçlar Hukuku, Toplum Psikolojisi, Kamu Yönetimi, Adli Tıp, Devletler Umumi Hukuku, Polis Meslek Hukuku dersleri, Üçüncü sınıfta: Silah Bilgisi, Yancı Dil, Atatürk İlke ve İnkılapları, Türk Dili, Beden eğitimi, Yakın Savunma, Polis Meslek Hukuku, Devletler Hususi Hukuku, Ceza Muhakemeleri Usul Hukuku, Kriminoloji, Personel Yönetimi, Trafik Hukuku, İstatistiğe Giriş, Ceza Özel Hukuku dersleri, Dördüncü sınıfta: Silah Bilgisi, Yancı Dil, Atatürk İlke ve İnkılapları, Türk Dili, Beden Eğitim, Yakın Savunma, Adalet Psikolojisi, Polis Taktiği ve Sorgulama, Devlet Güvenliği ve Haberalma, Mesleki Teknik Yazışma, Kriminalistik , Polis ve Halkla İlişkileri, Trafik Kayıt ve Kontrolleri ve 1994-1995 Eğitim Öğretim yılından itibaren müfredata konulan Bilgisayar dersi olmak üzere toplam 37 ders okutulmaktadır. Eğitim-öğretim süresince Atatürk İlkeleri ve İnkılap Tarihi, Türk Dili, Yabancı Dil, Beden Eğitimi ve Yakın Savunma zorunlu ders olarak verilir. Diğer zorunlu dersler ile seçmeli dersler ve anabilim dallarında, mesleki ağırlıklı olanlar Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğünce belirlenir. Lisans öğretiminde okutulacak derslerin günlük ve haftalık saatleri, çeşitli öğrencilere yaptırılacak seminer ve uygulama çalışmaları, verilecek konferanslar bir programla düzenlenir. e) Uygulamalı Eğitim Bu eğitime, Polis Kolejlerinden mezun olarak, Akademi birinci sınıfına başlayan öğrenciler ile birinci sınıftan ikinci sınıfa ve ikinci sınıftan üçüncü sınıfa geçen veya bu sınıfları tekrarlayan öğrenciler zorunlu olarak katılırlar. Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğünce aksine bir karar verilmedikçe, Aydın-Didim Uygulamalı Eğitim Merkezi Tesislerinde, en az bir en çok iki ay süreyle uygulamalı eğitim verilir. Uygulamalı Eğitimde Öğretilecek ve uygulamalı eğitim yerinde yaptırılacak dersler, Akademi Yönetim Kurulu’nca tespit edilmektedir. Uygulamalı Eğitimde; Silah Bilgisi ve atış, Beden Eğitimi, Yakın Savunma ve Yüzme dersleri, uygulamalı olarak ve beceri kazandıracak şekilde yaptırılır. Programların tespiti ve uygulamalı yapılmasında; çetin şartlarda ve her türlü ahvalde, soğukkanlılığını muhafaza edecek bir iradeye, kuvvetli, atılgan, ruhen ve bedenen dayanıklı bir yapıya sahip olmaları ve bu kabiliyet ve sağlıklarını devamlı korumaları hedefi gözetilir, öğretim yılı içerisindeki uygulama eksiklikleri giderilir. Mesleki disiplinin benimsetilmesi, arkadaş ve meslek sevgisinin aşılanması, taşıdığı üniformanın gerektirdiği vakar ve ciddiyetin kazandırılması için gerekli eğitim ortamı yaratılır. Öğrencilere uygulamalı eğitim süresince, nöbet hizmetleri uygulamalı olarak öğretilir, her gün yanaşık düzen eğitimi yaptırılır. Öğrenciler, uygulamalı eğitim sonunda, uygulamalı eğitim konularının her birinden, görevli öğretim elemanlarınca değerlendirmeye tabi tutulurlar. Başarılı sayılan öğrenci “yeterli”, başarısız sayılan öğrenci “yetersiz” olarak değerlendirilir ve sonraki uygulamalı eğitimde, yetersiz durumdan yeterli duruma gelmedikçe sınıfta kalmış sayılır. f) Staj (Görevbaşı) Eğitimi Yıl içi eğitimleri ile uygulamalı eğitimlerini başarıyla bitirerek son sınıfa geçmeye hak kazanan öğrenciler, 3. sınıfın yaz tatilinde (Temmuz ayında), mezun olduktan sonra görev alacakları birimlerde, görevleriyle ilgili olarak yapılan işlemleri öğrenmek, amirlik vasıflarını kazanmalarını sağlamak amacıyla, kendi istekleri doğrultusunda ve Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğünün uygun göreceği il ve ilçelerde, bir ay süreyle “uygulamalı mesleki eğitime” tabi tutulurlar. Ayrıca; 4.sınıfa geçen öğrencilere, yıl içinde, Ankara Emniyet Müdürlüğü ile yapılan koordine doğrultusunda, Ankara Emniyet Müdürlüğü şubeleri, Emniyet amirlikleri ve Emniyet amirliklerine bağlı karakollarda, her hafta Çarşamba günü öğleden sonraları Görev Başı Eğitimi yaptırılır. g) Seminer Çalışması 4. sınıftaki öğrenciler; mezun olabilmeleri için, yıl içerisinde, danışman öğretim üyeleriyle birlikte tespit edecekleri konular üzerinde bir seminer çalışması yapmak zorundadırlar. Söz konusu çalışmaların, seminer danışmanları tarafından onaylanması gerekmektedir. Onaylanmayan seminer çalışmaları ve öğrenciler, görevlilerce idareye bildirilerek öğrencilere ek süre tanınır ve eksiklikleri giderilen seminer çalışmaları görevli öğretim üyelerinde tekrar incelenerek başarılı olanlar idareye bildirilir. h) Öğretim Elemanları • Emniyet Teşkilatı Kanunun 13. maddesinde 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 meslek derecesinde sayılanlar, • Akademi kadrosuna atanacak öğretim elamanları, • İhtiyaç halinde sözleşmeli veya ek ders ücretli olarak görevlendirilen üniversite öğretim üye ve yardımcıları, yüksek öğrenim görmüş meslek mensupları ile diğer kamu görevlileri ve okutacakları ders konusunda uzman olan serbest meslek sahibi kişiler, • Akademide görevli öğretim elemanları, talep halinde öğretim elemanının isteği ve başkanın onayı ile diğer polis yüksek öğretim kurumlarında veya diğer Türk ya da yabancı yüksek öğretim kurumlarında ek ders vermek üzere, Görevlendirilebilir. d) Adalet Akademisi191 23 Temmuz 2003 tarihinde 4954 sayılı Kanunla Türkiye Adalet Akademisi kurulmuştur. Merkezi Ankara’da, Adalet Bakanlığı ile ilişkilendirilmiş, tüzel kişiliğe sahip, bilimsel, idari ve mali özerkliği olan akademinin görev alanı şöyle belirlenmiştir. ___________________________________________________________ 191 http://www.e-akademi.org, “Türkiye Adalet Akademisi Kanunu” 1. Eğitim • Adli, idari ve askeri yargı hakim, savcıları ve noterler ile adalet hizmetlerine yardımcı personelin ve talep halinde avukatların, meslek öncesi ve meslek içi eğitimi ve gelişmesi için kurslar açmak; belli alanlarda uzmanlık programları, seminer, sempozyum, konferans ve benzeri etkinlikler düzenlemek; sertifika ile değerlendirecek eğitim ve öğretim programlarını uygulamak; hukuk ve adalet alanında ilgili kurum, kuruluş kuralların hazırlayacakları eğitim planlarının ve araştırma projelerinin yapılmasına ve yürütülmesine yardımcı olmak. • Hukuk ve adalet alanını ilgilendiren eğitim ve öğretim çalışmaları hakkında ilgili kurum, kuruluş ve kurullara görüş bildirmek 2. Danışma ve yardım: Ulusal ve uluslar arası hukuk ile adli ve mesleki konular hakkında danışmanlık hizmeti vermek ve görüş bildirmek. 3. İnceleme, araştırma ve yayın • Toplumun ihtiyaçlarına uygun olarak mevzuatın geliştirilmesi ve bu yönde çalışmaların yürütülmesi bakımından araştırmalar yapmak, araştırmalara dayanan önerilerde bulunmak, yayınlar yapmak, gerekirse taslaklar hazırlamak. • Hukuk ve adalet alanını ilgilendiren konularda inceleme ve araştırmalar yapmak, yaptırmak; bu konularda seminer, sempozyum , konferans ve benzeri etkinlikler düzenlemek; yayınlar yapmak ve bu gibi çalışmaları desteklemek. • Uluslar arası kurum ve kuruluşların hukuk ve adalet alanındaki gelişmelerle ilgili yayınlarını takip etmek, gerekli görünenleri tercüme ettirerek yayımlamak; Türk hukuk ve adalet alanında faydalı olan yabancı eserler için hukuk fakülteleri, Türkiye Barolar Birliği, Türkiye Noterler Birliği ve diğer ilgili kurum, kuruluş ve kurullarla işbirliği yaparak çeviri plan hazırlamak ve bu planın gerçekleştirilmesine yönelik tedbirler almak. 4. Dokümantasyon: Türkiye ve diğer devletlerdeki hukuk ve adalet alanını ilgilendiren belgelerin, mevzuatın, mahkeme karalarının ve yayınların ilgililerin faydalanmasına sunulmasını sağlamak üzere bir bilgi ve belge merkezi, bilgi bankası ve kütüphane kurmak; Türk hukuk ve adalet bibliyografyalarını hazırlamak, hazırlatmak ve bunları yayımlamak. 1. Meslek öncesi eğitim ve staj: • Adli ve idari yargı hakim ve savcılarının meslek öncesi eğitimlerinin hazırlık ve son dönemlerini yürütmek. • Askeri yargı hakim ve savcıları ile noterleri ve talep halinde avukatların stajlarında meslek öncesi eğitim programları düzenlemek Akademi Teşkilatı Akademinin organları şunlardır. a) Başkanlık b) Genel Kurul c) Yönetim Kurulu d) Denetim Kurulu Başkanlık Başkanlık, Başkan ile iki başkan yardımcısı ve Genel Sekreterden oluşur. Başkan ve başkan yardımcıları, Yönetim Kurulunca ve az beş üyenin olumlu oyu ile Yargıtay ve Danıştay üyeleri, birinci sınıf adli ve idari yargı hakim ve savcıları ile bu sınıftan ayrılanlar, hukuk profesörleri, en az yirmi yıl filen mesleği icra etmiş avukatlar veya en az yirmi yıl fiilen mesleği icra etmiş birinci sınıf noterlerden kendilerinin muvafakatları alınarak ve her biri için gösterilen üçer aday arasından Bakanlık Kurulunca dört yıl süre ile seçilip görevlendirilir veya atanırlar. Süresi biten Başkan ve başkan yardımcıları, iki dönem daha aynı usulle yeniden seçilip görevlendirilebilir veya atanabilir. Genel Kurul Genel Kurul; Bakan, Bakanlık Müsteşarı, Ceza İşleri Genel Müdürü, Hukuk İşleri Genel Müdürü, Kanunlar Genel Müdürü, Avrupa Birliği Genel Müdürü, Personel Genel Müdürü, Eğitim Dairesi Başkanı ile dört yıl için seçilen aşağıdaki üyelerden oluşur: • Yargıtay Büyük Genel Kurulunun ikisi hukuk daireleri, ikisi ceza daireleri üyeleri arasından seçeceği dört üye. • Danıştay Genel Kurulunun üyeleri arasından seçeceği üç üye. • Askeri Yargıtay Genel Kurulunun kendi üyeleri arasından seçeceği bir üye. • Askeri Yüksek İdare Mahkemesi Genel Kurulunun hakim sınıfından olan kendi üyeleri arasından seçeceği bir üye. • Hakimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kurulunun kendi üyeleri arasından seçeceği bir üye. • Yükseköğretim Kurulunun Türkiye’deki hukuk fakültelerinin öğretim üyeleri arasından seçeceği iki üye. • Türkiye Barolar Birliğinin yönetim kurulunun en az onbeş yıl fiilen mesleği icra etmiş avukatlar arasından seçeceği bir üye. • Türkiye Noterler Birliği Yönetim Kurulunun birinci sınıf noterler arasından seçeceği bir üye. • 22 ve 23 üncü maddeler ile 24 üncü maddenin ikinci fıkarsı kapsamında olanların kendi aralarından seçeceği dört üye. Başkan ve Akademinin önceki başkanları, Genel Kurulun tabii üyeleridir. Yönetim Kurulu Yönetim Kurulu, Başkan ile altısı asil ve üçü yedek olmak üzere aşağıdaki üyelerden oluşur: a) Bakanlık Personel Genel Müdürü. b) Genel Kurulun kendi üyeleri veya 9 uncu maddenin birinci fıkrasında yazılı niteliklere sahip diğer kimseler arasından seçeceği beş asıl ve üç yedek üye. Seçimle gelen üyelerin görev süresi dört yıldır. Ancak Yönetim Kurulunun seçimle gelen asıl üyelerinden önce ikisi, sonra üçü sırayla her iki yılda bir yenilenir. Denetim Kurulu Denetim kurulu, Genel Kurulun kendi üyeleri arasından seçtiği üç üyeden oluşur. Üyelerin görev süreleri iki yıldır. Gerektiği hallerde Denetim Kurulu, kamu kurum ve kuruluşların denetim elamanlarından yardım isteyebilir. Öğretim Elamanları Akademide yüksek öğretim kurumlarıyla işbirliği yapılarak, 04.11.1981 tarihli ve 2547 sayılı Yükseköğretim Kanunun 38 inci maddesi hükümlerine göre geçici olarak öğretim elemanı görevlendirilebilir. Bunlar hakkında bu Kanun ile Yükseköğretim Kanunu hükümleri uygulanır. Akademide, sözleşmeli olarak yabancı uyruklu öğretim elemanları çalıştırılabilir. Akademide, Başkanın talebi üzerine yetkili kurul ve organlarınca uygun görülen yeteri kadar Yargıtay, Danıştay, Askeri Yargıtay ve Askeri Yüksek İdare Mahkemesi üyesi, meslekte fiilen on yılını tamamlamış; adli, idari ve askeri yargı hakim ve savcıları, avukatlar, noterler ile alanında uzman kişiler ders vermekle görevlendirilebilirler. Eğitim Öğretim Planı Akademi; adli, idari ve askeri yargı hakim ve savcıların, avukat ve noterler ile adalet hizmetlerine yardımcı personelin, meslek öncesinde ve meslek içinde yetişmeleri için Bakanlık, Milli Savunma Bakanlığı, Hakimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kurulu, Türkiye Barolar Birliği ve Türkiye Noterler Birliği ile işbirliği yaparak, kalkınma planlarında belirtilen genel esaslara uygun olarak, kısa ve uzun vadeli eğitim ve öğretim planları hazırlar. Bu planın hazırlanmasında Yargıtay, Danıştay, Askeri Yargıtay, Askeri Yüksek İdare Mahkemesi ve hukuk fakültelerinin görüşü alınır. Eğitim öğretim planlarında, üniversitelerde veya yabancı ülkelerde hukuk alanında yüksek lisans ve doktora öğrenimi yapmak için izin verilecek hakim ve savcıların sayısı da belirlenir. Akademi, bu planların uygulanması için eğitim ve öğretimle ilgili her çeşit tedbiri almak ve ilgili kurum, kuruluş ve kurullarla işbirliği yapmakla görevlidir. Adli ve İdari Yargı Hakim ve Savcı Adaylarının Meslek Öncesi Eğitimleri Adli ve idari yargıda hakim ve savcı adaylığına atananların meslek öncesi eğitim süresi iki yıldır. Bu süre, hazırlık eğitimi, staj dönemi ve son eğitim dönemi olmak üzere üç dönemi kapsar. Staj döneminin son altı ayında adaylar, yabancı dil eğitimi için yurt dışına gönderilir. Hazırlık eğitimi ve son eğitim, Eğitim Merkezinde yapılır. Eğitim sonunda adaylar, eğitim süresi içinde kendilerine öğretilen konularla ilgili olarak yazılı sınava alınırlar. Eğitim sonunda yazılı sınavda başarı gösterenlerin mesleğe kabulleri ile atanmaları 24.02.1983 tarihli ve 2802 sayılı Hakimler ve Savcılar Kanunu hükümlerine göre yapılır. Eğitim sonunda yazılı sınavda başarı gösteremeyenlere iki ay içinde bir sınav hakkı daha tanınır; bu sınavda da başarılı olamayanlar, talepleri halinde Bakanlıkça merkez veya taşra teşkilatında genel idare hizmetleri sınıfında bir kadroya atanabilir, aksi halde bunların adaylığına Bakanlıkça son verilir. Meslek İçi Eğitim ve Uzmanlık Akademi, adli,idari, ve askeri yargı hakim ve savcılarının, avukatların ve noterlerin meslek içi eğitimi ile belli alanlarda uzmanlık kazanmaları için uzmanlık eğitim ve öğretimi yapar, seminer, sempozyum, konferans ve benzeri etkinlikler düzenler. Uzmanlık programına kaydolma hakkını kazanan adli, idari ve askeri yargı hakim ve savcılarına, kamu kurum, kuruluş veya kurullarında çalışan hukuk müşaviri veya avukatlara ve noterlere öğrenim süresince izin verilir. Kendi hükümetleri tarafından Akademinin uzmanlık programı veya diğer eğitim çalışmaları için adaylığı teklif edilecek yabancılar, yönetmenlikle belirlenecek esaslar çerçevesinde öğrenci olarak kabul edilebilirler. Personel İçin Mesleki Kurslar Akademi; icra müdürleri, yazı işleri müdürleri, zabıt katipleri ve noter katipleri ile adalet hizmetlerine yardımcı diğer görevliler için hizmet öncesi ve hizmet içi çeşitli mesleki kurslar açar. B- NEDEN MÜLKİ İDARE AKADEMİSİ Türk kamu yönetiminde üst düzey yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesi çok eskiden beri tartışılagelen ana sorunlar arasında yer almaktadır. Bu amaçla bir eğitim kurumu da kurulamamış, yakın zamana kadar üst düzey memurların eğitimi, çalıştıkları kurumun politikasına bağlı kalmıştır. Kimi kurumlar işbaşında öğrenmeyi yeterli görmüş, kimi de kısa dönemli veya yarı zamanlı eğitim programlarını yeterli görmüştür. Söz konusu uğraşlarla ilgili olarak kurulmuş olan TODAİE 1953 yılından beri varlığını sürdürmekle birlikte, bazı bakanlık ve kamu kuruluşlarının kendi yöneticilerini yetiştirmeye yönelik birimler ve kurumlar oluşturma çabası da eksik olmamıştır. Bazı dönemlerde de bütün üst düzey yöneticilerini yetiştirmeye yönelik Fransa’daki ENA benzeri kurumların oluşturulması önerilmiştir. Sözgelişi, Kamu Yönetimi Akademisi, Milli Eğitim Akademisi kurma önerileri ile DPB’ nın öteden beri kurumlar arası Eğitim Merkezi kurma çabaları anılabilir. Türkiye’de idari yapılanmaya uygun olarak mülki idare amirlerinin görevlendirilmesi yoluna gidilmiştir. Mülki idare amirliği mesleğinde de kaymakam adayları için adaylık süresince eğitim verilmesi geleneği, istenen düzeyde gerçekleşmese de uzun zamandır uygulanan bir yoldur. Mülki idare amirlerinin seçiminden, atanıp göreve başlamasına, eğitim sürecinden asaleten göreve atanmalarına ve görevleri süresince uygulamalarıyla gösterecekleri performansa kadar etkili olan eğitsel formasyonun niteliği, ülke idaresinin de rengini almasında önemli rol oynamaktadır. Kaymakam adaylarına verilen eğitim süre ve biçimsel yönden Fransız örneği ENA programını anımsatmaktadır. Her iki eğitim programında da uzun dönemli ve uygulamaya yönelik stajlar önemli yer tutmaktadır. Ancak iki program arasındaki benzerlik biçimsel düzeyde kalmaktadır. ENA’ daki eğitim, içerik yönünden daha yoğun olması yanında, eğiticilerinde alanlarında daha uzman ve yetişmiş oldukları görülmektedir. Bu noktada belirtmek gerekir ki, 1966 yılında yapılan bir değerlendirme bugünde geçerliliğini korumaktadır. “Kursun istenilen amacı sağlamadığı, bazı bakanlık ve kurumlardan tecrübesiz ve çok genç elemanların konferans için görevlendirildiği ve bunların kursa katılanlar üzerinde bilgi, tecrübe ve eğitim tekniği bakımından gerekli otoriteyi tesis edemedikleri, İçişleri Bakanlığının yetkili yöneticileri tarafından çeşitli vesilelerle belirtilmiştir. Yıllardan beri, kurs tamamen takrir metoduna göre yürütülmekte ve sabahtan akşama kadar birbirini kovalayan ve büyük çoğunluğu mevzuatın tekrarından ibaret bulunan konferanslar, kursa katılanlar için hayli yorucu ve sıkıcı olmaktadır.”192 Ancak yine belirtmek gerekir ki söz konusu ifade adaylık sürecinin tamamı için değil, sürecin en sonunda yer alan kaymakamlık kursu ile ilgili bir değerlendirmedir. Pakistan’da bizdeki mülki idare amirlerine karşılık gelen District Yönetim Grubuna özgü eğitim programı bulunmaktadır. Bu eğitimde hukuk ve yönetime ilişkin derslerin ağırlıkta olduğu, bu yönüyle bir anlamda uzmanlık eğitimi verilmeye çalışıldığı söylenebilir. Ülkemizde kaymakam adaylarının eğitiminde hukuk ve yönetime ilişkin konulara yer verilmesine karşın, genel yönetici tipine uygun olarak daha geni alanda bilgi ve deneyim kazandırılmasının amaçlandığı görülür. Pakistan’da eğitim programının sonunda, kaymakam adaylarının vali yanında görevlendirilmelerinde olduğu gibi, stajyerler mesleklerine ilişkin beceri ve deneyim kazanmaları amacıyla districtlerde belli bir süre çalıştırılmaktadır. Bu yönüyle üç eğitim programı benzerlik göstermektedir. İngiltere’deki collegenin eğitim süresinin kısa olması ve özel sektöre de açık olması nedeniyle farklılaşmasına rağmen genel yönetici tipine yönelik eğitimi ile uygulamaya da yer vermesi itibarıyla bizdeki yönetici eğitimi ile ortak noktalarının olduğu görülmektedir. Türkiye’de kaymakam adaylarının eğitiminde önemli yer tutan stajlar, onların mesleklerini daha iyi tanımaları, işbaşında deneyim kazanmalarını ___________________________________________________________ 192 “Kaymakamlık Kursu”, Amme İdaresi Bülteni, S. 5, Nisan 1966, s.7 sağlamak yönünden yararlı olurken, stajlar sonundaki kursta mesleğe ilişkin yasal metinleri ve işlemleri tanımaları, değişim ve gelişmeleri yakalamaları, kamu yönetimine ilişkin konularla ve modern yönetim teknikleri ile tanışmalarını sağlayarak eğitimlerinde sistematik bir bütünlüğe ulaşmasının en azından amaçlandığı görülmektedir. Bu bağlamda kaymakam adaylarının eğitiminde belli bir mesafe kat edildiğini, ilkeler ve hedeflerin belirlendiğini söylemek mümkün görünmektedir. Mülki idare amirlerinin yetiştirilmesi konusunda bugünkü mevcut eksikliklerin giderilmesi ihtiyacı ile beraber üst yöneticiler yetiştiren, nitelikli ve dünya ölçeğinde kabul gören bir kuruma “Mülki İdare Akademisi”ne duyulan ihtiyaç dile getirilmelidir. Mülki İdare Akademisi düşünülürken, farklı uygulamalar, gelenekler ve anlayışlar nedeniyle her ülke için geçerli, kesin bir reçete sunmak olanak dışıdır, ayrıca buna gerek de yoktur. Farklı ülkelerdeki uygulamaların ortak yönlerini, göreli üstünlükleri üst yöneticilerden beklenen görevler göz önünde bulundurularak bir perspektif kazanılabilir. 1. Mülki İdare Akademisinin Gerekliliği Kaymakam adaylarının yetiştirilmesi ile ilgili yetersizliklerin giderilmesi, eleştirilen hususların düzeltilmesi ayrıca eğitimde verimli bir yöntem olmayan mevcut yöntemin terk edilerek, eğitime katılacakların seçiminden başlamak üzere, eğitime katılanların işlenen konulara daha aktif katılımını sağlayan modern yöntemlerin uygulanması, çağdaş yöneticinin yetiştirilmesi ihtiyacına yönel inmesi dolayısıyla uygulamanın her safhasında bulunan mülki idare amirlerinin yönetimi şekillendirirken sahip olmaları gereken niteliklerle donanmalarının sağlanması amaçlanmaktadır. Bütün bu erekler için yapılan tartışmalar, bir bakıma mevzuat, uygulama bilgisi, devlet adabı, karar verme eğitimi, akademik eğitim gibi başlıklar altında toplanabilecek, uygulamalı eğitim-akademik eğitim dengesini gözeten bir staj ve eğitim programı ihtiyacını ortaya koymaktadır. Bu ihtiyaç, mesleğin önceki uygulamadan farklılaşarak daha geniş bir zeminden beslenmesi yolunun da açılmasıyla, adayların belli bir ortak kültür almaları adına ve aralarında bir duygu ve anlayış birliği oluşması bakımından, daha gelişmiş bir ortak eğitime tabi tutulmaları gereğini ortaya çıkardığı yolundaki tespitlerle birlikte çok daha belirginleşerek zorunluluk arz eden bir ihtiyaç haline gelmiştir. İçişleri Bakanlığınca da bu eleştiri ve önerilerin dikkate alındığı ve kursa, kamu yönetimi alanındaki yeni gelişmeleri katabilmek, yeni bir biçim ve nitelik verilmesini sağlamak, adayları eğitim ve araştırma faaliyetleri yürüten, örgütlü eğitim kurumlarını imkanlarından yararlandırarak eğitmek yolunda yıllardır bir arayış içinde bulunulduğu anlaşılmaktadır. Ancak samimiyetle kabul etmek gerekir ki, İçişleri Bakanlığının günlük bürokratik işlemler arasında ayrılan zamanla, yönetim bilimi ve çağdaş eğitim tekniklerine uygun bir staj ve eğitim programı planlamasının ve bunun amaca uygun olarak yürütülmesinin mümkün olmadığını deneyimler açıkça ortaya koymuştur. Bu nedenle sorunun köklü çözümü, uygulayacağı modern eğitim teknikleri ile mezunlarının çağın gereklerine göre yetiştirerek, üstlenecekleri hayati görevlere hazırlamakla kalmayıp, görevleri sırasında ihtiyaç duyacakları özgüveni de verecek, kuruluş biçimiyle gerek hizmete hazırlık gerekse hizmet sırasında ortaya çıkacak yenileme eğitimi programlarını hazırlayarak, uygulayabilecek bir üst düzey eğitim kurumunun, bir Mülki İdare Akademisinin kurulmasından geçmektedir. Mensuplarının % 100’ü üniversite mezunu, % 20’si yüksek lisans eğitimi almış olan, bunlarında % 10’u doktora derecesine sahip, yine mensuplarından % 12’si alt düzeyde, % 41’i orta düzeyde, % 27’si orta-üst düzeyde ve % 10’u üst düzeyde olmak üzere % 90’ı çeşitli düzeylerde yabancı dil bilen ve tamamına yakını bir yıl kadar yurtdışı tecrübesi olan ve bu formasyonlarıyla nitelikli bir meslek grubu olma özelliği sergileyen Mülki İdare Amirleri, Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulmasını hak etmişlerdir. Mülki İdare Amirleri ülkenin geleceği ile kendi geleceklerini ortak gören anlayışları içerisinde, Mülki İdare Akademisinin kurulmasına % 86 ile taraftar olduklarını belirtmişlerdir.193 Kurulacak bu Akademi, yetiştirdiği yöneticilerle uluslararası alanda haklı bir saygınlığa erişmiş örneklerinde olduğu gibi, bilimsel ve mali özerkliğe sahip, ___________________________________________________________ 193 Miar, s.108-109. uygulama deneyimi yanında akademik unvan ve kariyere sahip üst düzey yöneticiler ile yönetim bilimi dalında ders veren akademisyenlerin eğitici olarak görev alacakları, Mülki İdare Amirlerinin seçimi, hizmete hazırlık ve yenileme eğitimi vermekle kalmayıp, dünya literatürünü takip ederek mülki amirlere devamlı bilgi akışı sağlayacak, yapacağı özgün çalışmalar ve mülki amirlere sağlayacağı çalışma ve araştırma olanaklarıyla düşünsel gelişmelerine katkıda bulunacak, muhtemel idari sorunları önceden tespit ederek geliştireceği stratejiler ile sorunlar ortaya çıkmadan önce çözüm önerilerini tartışmaya açabilecek bir hüviyette olmalıdır. Böyle bir eğitim kurumunun oluşturulması, 1942 yılından beri aralıksız olarak uyguladığı özel ve sistemli eğitim programıyla mülki idare amirlerini en iyi şekilde yetiştirmeyi görev bilen İçişleri Bakanlığı için yeni bir atılım olmakla kalmayacak, Anayasamızın 128. maddesi uyarınca üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesi ile ilgili esas ve usulleri düzenleme arayışları içindeki yöneticilerimiz içinde bu arayışlarında model teşkil ederek yararlı olabilecektir. Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulması ihtiyacına, bir de mevcut uygulamanın su üstünde olan olumsuz noktaları ve kaymakam adayları üzerindeki etkisini göz önünde bulundurarak yaklaşmak gerekirse; Stajların bir kısmı Personel Genel Müdürlüğünün, bir kısmı ise Eğitim Dairesi Başkanlığının sorumluluğunda bulunmaktadır. Bu durum stajların yürütülmesi ve değerlendirilmesinde üslup farklılıklarına sebep olmaktadır. Stajların kaymakam adaylarının alacakları temel eğitimin önüne alınması, çok değişik birimlerdeki bürokratik sıkıntılarla henüz formasyon almamış genç bir staj erin karşı karşıya kalması sebebiyle olumlu tesir uyandırmamakta aksine adayın mesleğe inancını kırmaktadır. Yüksek lisans uygulaması ve tez uygulaması gibi iki farklı akademik çalışmada lisans eğitimini tamamlamış bir kaymakam adayının stajla birlikte yaptığı ve kendisini çalışmaya zorlamak yerine farklı anlayışlar arasında kalmasına sebep olmaktadır. Kaymakamlık kursu dört aylık bir süre olarak belirlenmiştir. Bu süreç, kaymakamlık ön formasyonu ile kurum kültürü vermekten yoksundur. Bu tarz eğitimlerde aday en iyi ve ideal ölçülere göre eğitilir, sonra uygulamaya gider. Genç kaymakam gördüğü ideal ölçülerin uygulamaya çalışarak, sistemin işletilmesinde çok önemli bir görev üstlenebilir. Oysa birbirinden çok farklı kaynaklardan gelen adayların birden bire uygulamanın içinde staja gitmesi ve en alttaki olumsuzluklar, bürokratik problemlerle karşı karşıya kalması ve çözüm yollarını bilememesi sebebiyle daha mesleğe attığı ilk adımda hırpalanmakta ve mesleğe duyduğu inanç sarsılmaktadır. Kaymakam adaylarının kurs aldıkları Eğitim Dairesi Başkanlığı binası, eğitim öğretim açısından son derece yetersizdir. Farklı eğitim kurumlarından ve çok farklı misyonlar için, örneğin bankacı, müfettiş, hakim v.b. olabilme şansına sahip ve bunlardan birini tercih edebilecek biçimde yetiştirilmiş olan adayların birden bire kaymakamlık misyonunu kazanması kolay değildir. Bunun içinde adayların eğitimi sırasında ortak duyuş ve düşünüşe ulaşmaları gerekir. Bu, çağımızın önemli ifadelerinden olan “kurum kültürünü” oluşturmaktadır. Kurum kültürü ise meslek aşkını yaratmaktadır. Kaymakam adaylarının, staja başlamadan bir arada yaşayabilecekleri, fiziken orada kalmayı tercih edecekleri nitelikte bir ortamda, meslek kültürü alacakları bir eğitim merkezine ihtiyaç vardır. 2. Anayasa Hükmü Gereği Üst Düzey Yönetici Yetiştirilmesi Devletin gittikçe karmaşıklaşan yapısı, gelişen dünyada insan gücünün ve kaynakların daha etkili kullanılmasını zorunlu kılmıştır. Dünyada ve ülkemizde zamanla örgütlerin büyüdüğü personel sayılarının arttığı görülmektedir. Hal böyle olunca hem örgütlerin verimli işlemesi için hem de hükümetlerin siyasetinin sağlıklı yürütülmesi için yetenekli yöneticilere ihtiyaç duyulmaktadır. Gelişmiş ülkelerde gelişmişlik seviyesindeki başarıda yetenekli ve eğitimli yöneticilerin payı büyüktür. Aynı şekilde geri kalmışlığın sorumlularından biri de yöneticilerdir. Kuşkusuz burada en büyük pay üst düzey yöneticilere düşmektedir. Bu nedenle üst düzey yöneticilerin seçilmesi eğitimi ve yetiştirilmesi büyük önem taşımaktadır. Ancak bu konu bu kadar önemli olmasına rağmen, çözümü istenilen düzeyde gerçekleştirilememiştir. Yönetim: Belirli insani amaçlara erişmeye yarayan planlı faaliyetlere yönetim denmektedir. Başka bir ifade ile insan ve materyallerin mal ve hizmet üretmek için örgütlenmesi ve yönetilmesi belli amaç yada amaçları, insan, para, zaman , malzeme, yer ve tesisler, metod ve mevzuat gibi kaynaklardan en iyi biçimde yararlanmak suretiyle gerçekleştirme bilim ve sanatıdır. Yani amaç az kullanıp, çok verim elde etmektir. Yönetici ise başkaları vasıtasıyla iş gören, başkalarına iş gördürüp hedefe ulaşmaya çalışan kişidir. Yönetici, amacı gerçekleştirme faaliyetine düzenleme, yol gösterme ve izleme yolu ile aracılık ve önderlik eden kişidir.194 Yönetici, yönetimin unsurları olan planlama, organizasyon, komuta koordinasyon ve denetleme unsurlarını en iyi şekilde uygulamalıdır. Üst düzey yönetici; örgütlerin uzun vadeli planlarının, programlarının hazırlanmasından, kaynaklarının düzenlenmesinden, örgüt modelinin değişen ihtiyaçlara uydurulmasından sorumlu olan kişidir. Türkiye’de 657 sayılı devlet Memurları Kanununa göre 1,2,3,4. derecelerde yer alan ve taşıdıkları yönetim sorumluluğu nedeniyle kendilerine ek gösterge hakkı tanınan kişi üst düzey yönetici sayılmaktadır.195 657 sayılı Devlet Memurları Kanunu tasarısının 36. maddesinin gerekçesinde müsteşar kademesinden genel müdür yardımcılıklarına kadar olan idari karar mevkiinde bunanlar, Mülki İdarede Kaymakamlık ve Valilik makamlarını işgal edenler üst düzey yönetici sınıfının tabii unsurlarıdır. ___________________________________________________________ 194 İlknur USTA, SSK Bülteni, S. 83, 2003, s.11 195 657 sayılı Devlet Memurları Kanunu mad. 36. Başka bir ifadeyle üst düzey yöneticiler, bulunduğu görev yerine belli bir atama biçimiyle atanan, taşıdığı nitelikler ve gördüğü işlerin önemi ile orantılı özlük haklarına sahip, yüksek öğrenim görmüş kişilerdir. Öteden beri iyi yönetici olmanın mevcut yeteneklerle mi yoksa eğitim yoluyla yetiştirmeye mi bağlı olduğu tartışıla gelmiştir. Bu aynı zamanda yönetimin bilim mi, sanat mı olduğu tartışmasına da yol açmıştır. Yöneticilerin başarılı olmak için doğuştan bazı yeteneklere sahip olmaları gerektiği bir gerçektir. Ancak bu yeteneklerin yeni teknikler ve bilgilerle geliştirilmesi gerekmektedir. Kısaca yetenekli olmak gerekli ancak yeterli değildir. Yönetici eğitimi, hem yöneticilik davranışlarını kazandırma açısından hem de değişen şartlara uyum yeteneği açışından önemlidir. Yöneticilik okullarının bulunmadığı ülkelerde, yönetici eğitimi kendi kuruluşlarında yapılan yetiştirme şeklinde olmaktadır. Yüksek öğretimin amacı asgari bilgileri yöneticilere kazandırmaktır. Yani amaç yalnız belli bir meslek için adam yetiştirmek değil, kişilere geniş bir kültür, düşünce ve eleştirme yeteneği kazandırmaktır. Aslında ülkemizde üst kademe yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesine duyulan ihtiyaç en üst düzeyde, anayasal çerçevede ifade edilmiştir, a) 1982 Anayasasında Üst Düzey Yönetici Yetiştirilmesi Çalışmaları Planlı kalkınma dönemine rastlayan 1982 Anayasasının 128. maddesinde; “Üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilme usul ve esasları, kanunla özel olarak düzenlenir.” hükmü yer almaktadır. Anayasanın bu düzenlemesinin ardından yapılan ilk çalışma Ekim 1984 tarihinde TBMM’ye sunulan üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesi hakkındaki kanun tasarısıdır. Kanun tasarısı bazı değişikliklerle beraber 14 Kasım 1984 tarihinde kabul edilmiş ancak çeşitli gerekçelerle Cumhurbaşkanı tarafından tekrar görüşülmek üzere geri gönderilmiştir. Tasarı tekrar aynen kabul edilmiş ve bu kez Cumhurbaşkanının başvurusu üzerine kanunla düzenleneceği öngörülen hususların tüzük yada yönetmelikle düzenlenmesinin Anayasaya aykırılık teşkil etmesi nedeniyle kanun Anayasa Mahkemesi tarafından iptal edilmiştir. Anayasa Mahkemesince iptal edilen 10 Ocak 1985 günlü ve 3149 sayılı Üst kademe Yöneticilerinin Yetiştirilmesi Hakkında Kanun, yedi maddeden oluşmaktaydı. 3149 Sayılı Kanun Amaç “Madde 1. –Bu Kanunu amacı, üst kademe yöneticilerinin yurt içinde ve yurt dışında yetiştirilme usul ve esaslarını düzenlemektedir”. Kapsam “Madde 2.- Bu Kanun , kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarında Müsteşar, Müsteşar Yardımcısı, Genel Müdür, Başkan, Kurul Başkanı, Genel Müdür Yardımcısı, Daire Başkanı, Büyükelçi, Vali, Kaymakam, Bölge Müdürü olarak atanabilecek kamu görevlileriyle Devlet Personel Başkanlığının teklifi ve Bakanlar kurulu kararıyla tespit edilecek diğer üst kademe yöneticilerini kapsar”. Adalet Bakanlığı personelinin bu Kanun kapsamına alınması Adalet Bakanlığının teklifi üzerine, Silahlı Kuvvetler personelinin bu Kanun kapsamına alınması ise Genelkurmay Başkanlığının teklifi üzerine, Bakanlar Kurulu kararı ile olur. Cumhurbaşkanlığı Genel Sekreterliği ile Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Başkanlığı İdari Teşkilatı Üst kademe yöneticilerinin yurt içinde ve yurt dışında yetiştirilme usul ve esasları, Cumhurbaşkanlığı Genel Sekreterliği ile Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Başkanlık Divanı tarafından düzenlenir. Eğitim “Madde 3.- Eğitimin yapılacağı yerler, eğitime katılacakların tespiti, eğitim süresi, eğitimde uygulanacak programlar ile eğitimle ilgili diğer usul ve esaslar Devlet Personel Başkanlığı ile Türkiye ve Ortadoğu Amme İdaresi Enstitüsünün görüşü alınarak Başbakanlıkça çıkarılacak bir yönetmelikle düzenlenir.” Eğitime katılma şartları “Madde 4.- Üst kademe yöneticilik eğitim programına katılacaklarda aranacak şartlar aşağıda belirtilmiştir.” a) Kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarında askerlik süresi dahil, yükseköğretimden sonra en az 4 yıl fiilen çalışmış olmak, b) Müracaat tarihinde 40 yaşını geçmemiş bulunmak, c) Üst kademe yönetici olabileceğine dair olumlu sicil almış olmak ve üçüncü maddede belirtilen yönetmelikteki diğer şartları taşımak, Eğitime katılacakların özlük ve mali hakları “Madde 5.- Bu Kanuna göre eğitim programlarına katılacaklar eğitim süresince izinli sayılırlar. Aylık, ücret, yan ödeme, ek gösterge, konut tahsisi gibi mali ve sosyal hak ve yardımlarını kısıntısız olarak kendi kurum ve kuruluşlarından alırlar.” “Geçici Madde 1.- Halen üst kademe yönetici olarak çalışanlarla daha önce bu görevlerde çalışmış olanlar bu kanunda öngörülen eğitimi görmüş sayılırlar.” Yürürlük “Madde 6.-Bu Kanun yayımı tarihinde yürürlüğe girer.” “Madde 7.- Bu Kanun hükümlerini Bakanlar Kurulu yürütür.” b) Cumhurbaşkanın Söz Konusu Kanunun İptali İçin Öne Sürdüğü Gerekçeler İptal Davasının Konusu: 10 Ocak 1985 günlü, 3149 sayılı “Üst Kademe Yöneticilerinin Yetiştirilmesi Hakkında Kanun’un Anayasa’nın 7., 8., 128. ve 140. maddelerine aykırılığı nedeniyle iptali istemidir. 1- İptal İsteminin Gerekçesi: Dava dilekçesinde açıklanan gerekçe aynen şöyledir: “Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Anayasasının 128 nci maddesinin son fıkrasında, “Üst Kademe Yöneticilerinin Yetiştirilme Usul ve Esasları, kanunla özel olarak düzenlenir.” Hükmü yer almaktadır. Kanunun (Genel Gerekçe) bölümünde de açıklandığı gibi, Anayasanın bu amir hükmünü yerine getirmek üzere hazırlanan Tasarı, Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Genel Kurulunda 14 Kasım 1984 tarihinde 3077 Sayılı Kanun olarak kabul edilmiş, ancak Anayasanın 89 uncu maddesi gereğince bir defa daha görüşülmek üzere 28/11/1984 tarihinde Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisi Başkanlığına geri gönderilmiş ise de, İkinci defa görüşmede de aynen kabul edildiğinden 10 Ocak 1985 tarih ve 3149 Sayılı Kanun olarak yayımlanmıştır. 10 Ocak 1985 tarih ve 3149 Sayılı Kanun aşağıda açıklanan nedenle, Anayasaya aykırı bulunduğundan, Anayasanın 104 ve 150 nci maddeleri gereğince esas yönünden iptali için dava açılmış bulunmaktadır. İptal Gerekçesi: Devletin görevleri her geçen gün nüfus artışı, şehirleşme, uzmanlık dallarının çoğalması, ekonomik ve teknolojik, gelişmeler, uluslar arası ilişkilerin yoğunlaşması nedeniyle artmaktadır. Devlet, aynı zamanda milletin huzurunu sağlamak ve fertlerini mutlu kılmak görevi ile de mümkündür. Bu görev ve hizmetlerin yerine getirilebilmesi için yetişmiş elemana ihtiyaç vardır. Bu elemanların üst düzeyine de, yönetici sınıf oluşturmaktadır. İkinci Dünya Savaşından sonra, Üst Kademe Yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesine özel önem verilmiş; Belçika, Fransa, İngiltere ile birlikte ülkemiz de dahil olmak üzere bir çok ülkede bununla ilgili eğitim müesseseleri açılmıştır. Yasa Koyucu bu görüşlerin ışığı altında 1982 anayasasının 128 nci maddesinin üçüncü fıkrası ile üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilme usul ve esaslarının kanunla özel olarak düzenlenmesi gerektiği kabul edilmiştir. Böylece 1982 Anayasasının birçok maddelerinde yer alan “...kanunla düzenlenir...” “...kanunda gösterilir...”, “...kanunda belirtilir.” Biçimindeki genel ilkelerden ayrılarak, 128 inci maddenin üçüncü fıkrası için iradesini değişik bir biçimde ortaya koymuştur. Diğer taraftan üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesine ait fıkranın da yer aldığı Anayasanın 128 inci maddesi, kamu hizmeti görevlileriyle ilgili (GENEL İLKELER) düzenlemektedir. 3149 sayılı Kanunu da yakından ilgilendiren bu ilkelerden en önemlisi, memur statülerinin kanunla düzenlenmesi, mecburiyetidir. Tarihi gelişim içinde kabul edilen bu ilke; 1924 Anayasasının 93, 1961 Anayasasının 117 ve 1982 Anayasasının 128 nci maddelerinde yer almıştır. Başlangıçta memur statüsünün, düzenleyici idari işlemlerle yönlendirilmesi yolu benimsenmiş ise de; memur güvencesi açısından bu yol sakıncalı görülmüş ve memurların siyasi iktidarlara karşı korunması amacıyla, yukarıda da belirtildiği gibi memur statüsünün kanunla düzenlenmesi yolu benimsenmiştir. Kısaca özetlenen bu temel ilkeler karşısında, 10 Ocak 1985 tarih ve 3149 sayılı Kanunun Anayasanın emrettiği hususları yerine getirip getirmediğini saptayabilmek için, kanunda öngörülen usul ve esaslarla ilgili hükümleri gözden geçirmekte yarar vardır. 1. Kanunda, üst kademe yöneticilerin tanımı yapılmadığı gibi kesin sınırları da belirlenmemiştir. 2. Kanunun (Kapsam) ile ilgili 2 nci maddesinde, üç grup üst yönetici türü oluşturulmuştur. a) Birinci grupta; Kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarında Müsteşar, Müsteşar Yardımcısı, Genel Müdür, Başkan, Kurul Başkanı, Genel Müdür Yardımcısı, Daire Başkanı, Büyükelçi, Vali, Kaymakam, Bölge Müdürleri doğrudan kanun kapsamına alınmıştır. b) İkinci Grubu oluşturan görevliler ise, ilgili kuruluşların teklifi ve Bakanlar Kurulunun Kararı ile Kanun kapsamına alınacaklardır. (1) Birinci grubu oluşturan kamu görevlileri dışında bir kamu görevlisinin Kanun kapsamına alınması için, Devlet Personel Başkanlığının teklifi ve Bakanlar Kurulunun Karar vermesi gerekecektir. Yukarıda da açıklandığı gibi, üst kademe yöneticilerinin tanımı yapılmadığı için, bu teklif ve karar, takdire dayanacak, memurlar arasındaki eşitlik ilkesini bozacak ve sık sık değişikliğe tabi tutulmak suretiyle istikrarsızlığa neden olacaktır. Kaldı ki, 13 Ağustos 1984 tarih ve 18488 mükerrer sayılı Resmi Gazete’de, 190 Sayılı Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamenin geçici 2 nci maddesi uyarınca sınıf, unvan, derece ve sayıları belirlenmek suretiyle bütün kuruluşlara ait Bakanlar Kurulunca tespit edilen memur kadroları yayımlanmış ve bu Kanun Hükmünde Kararnamenin 6 ncı maddesi gereğince Kamu Kurum ve Kuruluşlarının Kadrolarının kanunla ihdas edileceği hüküm altına alınmıştır, (2) İkinci grup içinde yer alan Adalet Bakanlığı Personeli, Adalet Bakanlığının teklifi üzerine, Bakanlar Kurulu Kararı ile bu Kanun Kapsamına alınabilecektir. Bilindiği gibi Anayasanın 140 ncı maddesinin 3 ncü fıkrasında, hakim ve savcıların bütün özlük işlerinin mahkemelerin bağımsızlığı ve hakimlik teminatı esaslarına göre düzenleneceği hükmü yer almaktadır. Ayrıca aynı maddenin 7 nci fıkrasında, “Hakim ve savcı olup da adalet hizmetlerindeki idari görevlerde çalışanlar, hakimler ve savcılar hakkındaki hükümlere tabidir. Bunlar, hakimler ve savcılara ait esaslar dairesinde sınıflandırılır ve derecelendirilirler, hakimler ve savcılara tanınan her türlü haklardan yararlanırlar.” Hükmü getirilmiştir. Anayasanın 140 ıncı maddesinin gerekçe bölümünde 7 nci fıkra ile ilgili, “Adalet hizmetindeki idari görevlerin yargı hizmetinin yürütülmesi ile yakın ilişkisi nedeniyle bu görevlerde hakim ve savcı mesleğinden olanların çalıştırılmalarını ve bunlara tanınan haklardan aynen yararlanmalarını sağlayan bir fıkra maddeye eklenmiştir.” Görüşü açıklanmıştır. Esasen Anayasanın 19 uncu maddesine göre, hakim ve savcıların özlük hakları üzerinde tekrar karar verme yetkisi Anayasal bir kuruluş olan “Hakimler ve Savcılar Yüksek Kurulu”na aittir. Bu konuda Adalet Bakanına tanınan tek yetki, Adalet Bakanlığının merkez kuruluşunda geçici veya sürekli olarak çalıştırılacak hakim ve savcıların muvafakatlarını alarak atamaya ilişkindir. Buna göre, hakim ve savcıların özlük işleri arasında yer alan eğitim konusunda idari tasarruflarla düzenlemeye gidilmesi Anayasaya aykırı olacaktır. (3) Üçüncü grubu Cumhurbaşkanlığı Genel Sekreterliği ile Türkiye büyük Millet Meclisi Başkanlığı idare teşkilatı üst kademe yöneticileri oluşturmaktadır. Kanunda, bu yöneticilerin yetiştirilmesinin usul ve esasları bu kuruluşlara bırakılmıştır. 3. Üst kademe yöneticilerinin eğitimi için öngörülen 4 üncü maddesinde belirtilmiştir. Buna göre; üst kademe yöneticilik eğitimine kabul edilebilmek için: a) Yükseköğrenim görmüş olmak, b) Yükseköğrenimden sonra kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarında, askerlik dahil dört yıl çalışmış olmak, c) Başvuru tarihinde 40 yaşını geçmemiş olmak, d) Üst kademe yöneticisi olabileceğine dair olumlu sicil almış olmak, e) Yönetmelikle belirtilecek diğer şartlara sahip olmak gerekir. 4. Kanunun 3 üncü maddesi ile aşağıdaki hususların yönetmelikle düzenleneceği öngörülmüştür. Bunlar: a) Eğitim yerlerinin belirlenmesi, b) Eğitime katılacakların tespiti, c) Eğitim süresi, d) Eğitim programları, e)Eğitim ile ilgili diğer usul ve esaslar. 5. Kanunun 3 üncü maddesinde sıralanan ve yönetmeliğe bırakılan hususlar incelendiğinde görülür ki; bunlardan bazıları, Anayasanın emrine uygun olarak ancak kanunla düzenlenmesi ve yönetmeliğe bırakılmaması gereken hususlardır. 6. Kanun, eğitime katılacakların tespiti usulünü yönetmeliğe bırakmıştır. Üst kademe yönetimi eğitime katılacakların tespitinin yönetmeliğe ve idarenin takdirine bırakılması, Anayasanın öngördüğü memur güvencesi ile bağdaşmaz. Anayasa memur güvencesine o kadar önem vermiştir ki, 128 inci maddesinde kamu görevlilerinin niteliklerinin, atanmalarının, görev ve yetkilerinin, hakları ve yükümlülüklerinin, aylık ve ödeneklerinin ve diğer özlük işlerinin ancak kanunla düzenleneceğini (başka bir deyişle, bu konunun idarenin takdirine bırakılmayacağını açıkça) belirtmiştir. 7. Yine kanunla düzenlenmesi gereken hususlardan biri de, eğitim süresinin saptanması ile ilgili olanıdır. Kanun, sürenin saptanmasını yönetmeliğe bırakmıştır. Üst kademe yöneticileri eğitiminin, memur güvenliğini olumsuz yönde etkilememesi için, hiç değilse, eğitim süresinin taban ve tavanının belirtilmesi gerekir. Anayasa üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesini, basit bir hizmet içi eğitim olarak düşünmemiş, buna ilişkin usul ve esasların özel kanunla saptanacağını belirtmekle konuya verdiği önemi göstermiştir. 8. Üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilmesi ile ilgili olan, önemli usul ve esas kurallarından bir diğeri de, üst kademe yöneticisi olabilmek için eğitimden geçmenin bir önkoşul olup olmadığı sorunudur. Kanun, eğitime katılabilmek için bazı koşullara değinmiş, fakat eğitimin zorunlu olup olmadığını açıkça düzenlememiştir. Bu konuya yönetmelikle açıklık getirilmesi düşünülebilirse de, Anayasaya göre, bu konu, memurların özlük hakları ile ilgili bir konudur. Bunun düzenlenmesi yönetmeliğe bırakılacak konulardan değildir. 9. Kanunda, yukarıda açıklandığı üzere eğitime katılacakların tespiti, eğitimin mecburi olup olmadığı ve eğitim süresi belirlenmediği gibi; a) Eğitimi yapacak kurum, b) Eğitime katılacakların yarışma sınavına tabi tutulup tutulmayacakları, c) Başarılı ve başarısız olanlar hakkında uygulanacak esaslar, d) Eğitimin geri bırakılması veya süresinin kısaltılması, düzenlenmemiştir. Ülkemizde bu tür eğitim yapan kuruluşların kanunları incelendiğinde; örneğin 5/8/1971 tarih ve 1467 sayılı “Harp Akademileri Kanunu” ve 5/7/1958 tarih ve 7163 sayılı “Türkiye ve Ortadoğu Amme İdaresi Teşkilat Kanunu” nda; eğitimin mecburi olup olmadığı, eğitimi yapan kurum, eğitim süresi, eğitimin geri bırakılması, veya sürenin kısaltılması, eğitime katılacakların yarışma sınavına tabi tutulup tutulmayacakları, başarılı ve başarısız olanlar hakkında uygulanması gereken hükümlerin ayrıntılı olarak düzenlendiği görülmektedir. 10. Yukarıda da açıklandığı gibi Kanun Koyucu özel bir düzenlemeye giderek, Anayasanın 128 inci maddesi ile üst kademe yöneticilerinin yetiştirilme usul ve esaslarının kanunla özel olarak düzenleneceğini amir bir hüküm olarak getirmiştir. Mahkemenizin birçok kararlarında da ifade edildiği gibi, Kanun Koyucu belli konularda gerekli kuralları eksiksiz olarak çıkaracağı kanunla düzenleyecek, ancak uygun ve zorunlu görürse sınırlarını belirlemek suretiyle idareyi o alan içerisinde b,ir takım kurallar koyup; kanunların uygulanmasını sağlayacaktır. Yasama yetkisi Türk Milleti Adına Türkiye Büyük Millet Meclisinindir. Bu yetki devredilemez. Yasama yetkisinin devredilmezliği; belli konuda ilk düzenlemenin veya hukuk kaidesi koyma yetkisinin, Yasama organına ait olduğunu ifade eder. Esasen yasama yetkisi yapıcı, yürütme yetkisi ve görevi ise tamamlayıcı niteliktedir. Kaldı ki, Kanun konusu olan bir hususun idarenin yönetmelikle düzenleme yetkisi yoktur. Ancak, kanunların ve tüzüklerin uygulanmasını sağlamak amacıyla yönetmelik çıkarılabilir. Yürütme organının düzenleyici işlemleri ile yapılacak sınırlamaların muteber olabilmesi için Mahkemenin kararlarında da açıklandığı gibi, “Kanun Koyucunun esaslı hükümleri tespit ettikten sonra ihtisas ve idare tekniği ile ilgili noktaların düzenlenmesi için hükümete yetki verebilir. “Kanun Koyucu hükümete yetki verirken, bunun sınırlarını ve çerçevesini de kanunla belirlemelidir.” Kanunun emrine dayanılarak yürütme organınca alınacak tedbirler, umuma şamil (objektif) nitelik taşımalı ve idareye keyfi uygulamalara sebep olmayacak çok geniş takdir yetkisi verilmemelidir. Açıklamaya çalıştığımız Mahkemenizin bu tür kararları, hukuk devleti anlayışına uygun görüşler olarak değerlendirilmiştir. Sonuç: Anayasa Mahkemesinin çeşitli kararlarında da belirtildiği gibi, anayasanın bir konunun veya bir konuya ilişkin usul ve esasların kanunla düzenleneceğini açıkça belirtmesi halinde, konu Bakanlar Kurulu Kararı veya yönetmelik yahut tüzükle düzenlenemez. (Anayasa Mahkemesinin 23-25/10/1969 gün ve E:67/41, K:69/57 sayılı ve 29-30/05/1969 gün ve E:87/43, K:69/31 sayılı kararları.) Yukarıda açıklanan nedenler, ilgili Anayasa hükümleri ve ilişikte sunulan deliller karşısında, 10 Ocak 1985 tarih ve 3149 sayılı “Üst Kademe Yöneticilerinin Yetiştirilmesi Hakkındaki Kanun” bütünü ile 7, 8, 11,128 ve 140 ncı maddelerine aykırı olduğundan, esas yönünden iptaline karar verilmesi Anayasanın 104 ve 150 nci maddeleri gereğince arzolunur. c) Anayasa Mahkemesinin, 3149 Sayılı Üst Kademe Yöneticilerinin Yetiştirilmesi Hakkında Kanun İle İlgili Verdiği Gerekçeli Kararı: 10/01/1985 günlü, 3149 sayılı Üst Kademe Yöneticilerinin Yetiştirilmesi Hakkındaki Kanun: A - 1., 5., Geçici 1., 6., 7. maddelerinin ve 4. maddesinin (a) ve (b) bendlerinin, Anayasa’ya aykırı olmadığına ve iptal isteminin reddine oybirliğiyle; B – 2. maddesinin birinci fıkrasının Anayasa’ya aykırı olmadığına ve iptal isteminin reddine, Yekta Güngör ÖZDEN, Muammer TURAN, Servet TÜZÜN ve Mahmut C. CUHRUK’un “Devlet Personel Başkanlığının teklifi ve Bakanlar Kurulu Kararıyla tespit edilecek diğer üst kademe yöneticilerini” ibaresinin Anayasa’ya aykırı olduğu yolundaki karşı oylarıyla ve oyçokluğuyla, C – 2. maddesinin ikinci fıkrasının Anayasa’ya aykırı olmadığına ve iptal isteminin reddine, Muammer TURAN’ın sözkonusu fıkranın tümüyle; Hasan Semih ÖZMERT, Yekte Güngör ÖZDEN, Selahattin METİN ve Mahmut C. CUHRUK’un “Adalet Bakanlığı’nın teklifi üzerine” biçimindeki ibaresinin Anayasa’ya aykırı olduğuna dair karşı oylarıyla ve oyçokluğuyla; D – 2. maddesinin üçüncü fıkrasının ve 3. maddesinin Anayasa’ya aykırı olduğuna ve iptaline oybirliğiyle; E – 4. maddesinin © bendinde yer alan “ve üçüncü maddede belirtilen Yönetmelikteki diğer şartları taşımak” biçimindeki ibarenin Anayasa’ya aykırı olduğuna ve iptaline H. Semih ÖZMERT, Mehmet ÇINARLI ve Mustafa ŞAHİN’in karşı oylarıyla ve oyçokluğuyla; F – 10/11/1983 günlü, 2949 sayılı Anayasa Mahkemesinin Kuruluşu ve Yargılama Usulleri hakkındaki Kanun’un 29. maddesinin ikinci fıkrası uyarınca, uygulama olanağı kalmayan dava konusu Kanun’un 1. maddesinin ve 2. maddesinin birinci ve ikinci fıkralarının, 4. maddesinin (a) ve (b) bendlerinin ve © bendinin “Üst kademe yöneticisi olabileceğine dair olumlu sicil almış olmak” hükmünün, 5., Geçici 1., 6. ve 7. maddelerinin de iptaline oybirliğiyle; 18/6/1985 gününde karar verildi.196 Anayasa Mahkemesinin belirtilen gerekçelerle iptal ettiği kanundan sonra, işaret edilen eksikliklerin giderilmesi için bir komisyon oluşturulup, ciddi bir çalışmadan sonra tekrar kanunlaştırma yoluna gidilmesi gerekirdi. Bu durum, hem ülkenin geleceği ve idaresi bakımından hayati önem taşıyor hem de böyle önemli bir konuda devletin en yüksek yasama, yürütme ve yargı organlarının ortak çabası ile sonuca ulaşma şansı yakalanabilirdi. Ne yazık ki konunun üzerinde durulmamış ve ülkemizin elzemle ihtiyaç duyduğu yüksek yönetici yetiştirilmesi konusu bir Anayasa Mahkemesi iptal dosyası olarak raflardaki muhkim yerini almıştır. ___________________________________________________________ 196 http://www.anayasa.gov.tr/Kararlar/İptalitiraz/K 1985/ K 1985-08.htm 3. Mülki İdare Akademisi Nasıl Olmalıdır Mülki idare amirliği ile ilgili değerlendirmelere kaynaklık eden sorunlar mesleğin başında, kaymakam adaylarının seçimi ile başlamakta, geleneksel olarak kabul edilebilecek yöntemlerle mesleğe kabul ediş, zaman zaman eleştiriler almaktadır. Nitelikli adaylarla beslenememesi, diğer hususlarda göz önünde bulundurulduğunda mesleğin saygınlığı ve çekiciliğinin yitirildiği değerlendirilmesinde bulunulmasına yol açabilmektedir. Bu durumda kaymakam adaylığı seçim ve yetiştirme sürecinin yeniden düzenlenerek, adaylarda aranacak niteliklerin belirlenmesi, bu nitelikleri ölçme kapasitesi olan bir “seçme” sürecinin oluşturulması ve yetiştirme sürecinin ciddileştirilerek, uluslararası emsalleri gibi haklı bir güvenilirliği olan bir yapıya kavuşturulması gerekmektedir, bunun yolu da Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulmasından geçmektedir. 4. Mülki İdare Akademisinin Yapısı ve İşleyişi Bu bölümde kurulması düşünülen Mülki İdare Akademisinin yapısı, işleyişi, görevleri ele alınmaktadır. Neden akademi olması gerektiğinden bahsetmiştik, şimdi yapının nasıl olacağı ile ilgili önerilerimiz “kanun metni tasarısı” biçiminde formüle edilmiştir. Burada bizdeki çeşitli akademilerin, TODAİE’nin kuruluş kanunlarından ve Fransız ENA’dan yararlanılmıştır. Hemen belirtmek gerekir ki önerilen hususlarla ilgili açıklama ve değerlendirmelerde beraberinde ifade edilmiştir. a) AMAÇ: Mülki İdare Akademisinde amaç; başta mülki idareye, geniş ölçekte de ülke üst yönetimine yetenekli, çok yönlü, değişen koşullara uyum gösterebilen, kendine verilen farklı görevleri başarabilecek, olaylara tarafsız bakabilen, kamu yararına önde tutabilen, muhakeme, planlama ve denetim becerisi gelişmiş üst düzey yöneticilerin seçilmelerini ve yetiştirilmelerini sağlamaktır. Akademi ile bir yandan devlete üst düzey yönetici yetiştirirken, bir yandan da önce başka ülkelerde, örneğin Fransa’da, yaşanmış olan yönetimdeki seçkinlik eğilimlerinin kırılması ve yönetimin demokratikleşmesi, hatta “yönetişim” ulaşılmak istenilen bir başka hedeftir. b) KAPSAM: Mülki İdare Akademisinin kuruluşunu, görevlerini, organlarını ve bunların işleyişini, görevlendirilenleri, Akademiden yararlananları ve eğitim-öğretim ilkelerini kapsamaktadır. c) KURULUŞ: Mülki İdare Akademisi amaçlarına uygun bir üniversite kurumu olmaktan çok, yönetimin içinde ve yönetimle uyum halindedir. Tüzel kişiliğe sahip. bilimsel, idari ve mali özerkliği olan akademinin ilgili olduğu bakanlık İçişleri Bakanlığıdır. Akademinin merkezi Ankara’dadır. Akademinin mali, yönetsel ve akademik özerkliğinin olması elzemdir çünkü, üniversitelerde olduğu, daha doğrusu olması gerektiği, gibi özerkliğin tam olması demek, yapılacak çalışmaların bilimsel ve akçal dengelerinin korunmasını sağlayacaktır. İçişleri Bakanlığı ile ilişkilendirilmiş olması, idari ve bürokratik işlemler bakımındandır; mülki idare amirlerinin özlük ve atama işleri bakanlıkça yürütüldüğü içindir. Ancak akademi bakanlıkça ilişkisi olmasına rağmen, bilimsel yönü ağırlıklı bir yapılanma içinde olacaktır. d) AKADEMİNİN GÖREVLERİ: 1. Eğitim ve Yetiştirme: Mülki İdare Amirlerinin seçimi, adaylık süresince eğitimi ve yetiştirilmesi, hizmet içi eğitimlerinin verilmesi akademinin birinci görevidir. Akademi mülki idare amirliği mesleğine giriş için yapılacak sınav, kazanan ve kaymakam adaylığı kazananların üç yıllık staj döneminde alacakları eğitimi (yabancı dil eğitimi dahil) ve sonunda yapılacak yeterlilik sınavını, aynı zamanda mülki idare amirlerinin hizmet içi eğitimlerini programlar ve takibini üstlenir. 2. Araştırma ve Yayın: a) Yönetim ve ilgili diğer sosyal alanlarda mensuplarının ve toplumun ihtiyaçlarına uygun olarak mevcut ve hukuki yapının geliştirilmesi ve bu yönde çalışmaların yürütülmesi bakımından araştırmalar yapmak, araştırmalara dayanan önerilerde bulunmak, yayınlar yapmak, gerektiğinde taslaklar hazırlamak. b) Yönetim alanını ilgilendiren konularda inceleme yapmak, yaptırmak bu konularda seminer, sempozyum, konferans, ve benzeri etkinlikler düzenlemek, yayınlar yapmak ve bu gibi çalışmaları desteklemek. c) Uluslararası kurum ve kuruluşların yayınlarını takip etmek, gerekli görülenleri tercüme ettirerek yayımlamak. 3. Danışma ve Yardım: İdari ve mesleki konularda, hem mülki idare amirlerinin hem de yurtiçi ve yurtdışındaki kurumların talepleri üzerine görüş bildirmek, doküman ve yayın desteğinde bulunmak araştırmacılara yardımcı olmak. 4. Dokümantasyon: Türkiye ve diğer devletlerdeki yönetim bilimi alanını ilgilendiren belgelerin, mevzuatın, mahkeme kararlarının ve yayınların ilgililerin faydalanmasına sunulmasını sağlamak üzere bir bilgi ve belge merkezi, bilgi merkezi ve kütüphane kurmak. e) İŞBİRLİĞİ: Akademi görevlerini yerine getirebilmek için, özellikle adayların eğitim sürecinde, İçişleri bakanlığı başta olmak üzere diğer bakanlıklar, kamu kurum ve kuruluşları, yurtdışı stajı için yurtdışındaki kurumlar ve üniversitelerle işbirliği yapar; bunlarla ortak çalışma, araştırma, eğitim programları uygular, danışma kurulları ve komisyonlar oluşturabilir. Yurtiçindeki uzmanlardan faydalanabilir. İlgili uluslararası kurumlarla mesleki ve bilimsel ilişkiler kurabilir. f) AKADEMİNİN ORGANLARI: • Başkanlık • Genel Kurul • Yönetim Kurulu • Denetim Kurulu 1. Başkanlık: Başbakanlık, başkan ile iki başkan yardımcısı ve genel sekreterden oluşur. Başkan ve başkan yardımcıları, yönetim kurulunca en az beş üyenin olumlu oyu ile mülki idare sınıfından meslekte 15 yılını tamamlamış ve yalnız başkan için gerekli olan vali unvanını almış kişiler arasından, kendilerinin muvafakatlarını alınarak, üçlü kararname ile 3 yıl için görevlendirilirler, süresi bitenler aynı usulle bir dönem daha atanabilirler. Görev süresinin 3 yıl olarak belirlenmesinin nedeni, kaymakam adaylığı süresinin 3 yıl olmasındandır. Adayların yetiştirme süreci tamamlanmadan akademi yönetiminde herhangi bir değişikliğe bağlı olarak bir zafiyetin yaşanmaması için düşünülmüştür. Başkanın özürlü veya izinli olması durumunda, başkana ait görev ve yetkiler başkan tarafından görevlendirilen başkan yardımcısı tarafından yerine getirilir. Süresinden önce boşalan başkan ve başkan yardımcılıklarına, boş süre için, aynı usulle atama yapılır. 1. Başkan ve Başkan Yardımcılarının Görevleri: Başkan, teşkilatın en üst ve ita amiri olup, Akademiyi temsil eder. Başkan akademinin çalışma programını, çalışma raporunu hazırlayıp, yönetim kuruluna sunar, bu programın gerçekleştirilmesi için gereken işlemlerin yapılmasını sağlar, yönetim kurlu kararlarını uygular, akademinin öğretim ve araştırma kadrosu için yönetim kuruluna tekliflerde bulunur. Başkan, akademinin yönetiminden, eğitim ve araştırma faaliyetlerinin çalışma programına uygun olarak yürütülmesinden, akademide görev alan yönetim, öğretim ve araştırma personelinin görevlerini gereği gibi yerine getirmesinden ve denetiminden sorumludur. Başkan yardımcıları, başkan tarafından verilen görevleri yaparlar. Genel sekreter, mülki idare amirliği sınıfından meslekte 10 yılını tamamlamış kişiler arasından, başkan tarafından önerilir ve üçlü kararname ile atanır. Genel sekreter, akademinin tahakkuk memurluğunu yapar; gerekli hesapların ve demirbaş kayıtlarının tutulmasını sağlar, başkanın verdiği diğer görevleri yerine getirir. İdari işlerin teşkilatlandırılmasından, kayıt ve dosyaların tutulmasından, idari personelin çalışmasından sorumludur. 2. Genel Kurul: Genel kurul; İçişleri Bakanı, bakanlık müsteşarı, Mahalli İdareler Genel Müdürü, İller İdaresi Genel Müdürü, Nüfus ve Vatandaşlık İşleri Genel Müdürü, Personel Genel Müdürü, Teftiş Kurulu Başkanı, Eğitim Dairesi Başkanı, Ankara, İzmir, İstanbul Valileri ile 3 yıl için seçilen aşağıdaki üyelerden oluşur. a) İçişleri Bakanlığıca merkez valileri arasından seçilen 2 üye. b) Yükseköğretim kurulunun, Türkiye’deki fakültelerden yönetim bilimi alanındaki öğretim üyeleri arasından seçeceği 3 üye. c) Akademide görevli öğretim elemanlarının kendi aralarından seçeceği 2 üye. d) Danıştay genel kurulunun, üyeleri arasından seçeceği 1 üye. e) TODAİE’nin kendi öğretim üyeleri arasından seçeceği 1 üye. Başkan ve akademinin önceki başkanları genel kurulun tabii üyeleridir. Kurum, kuruluş ve kurullarında görevleri sona ermiş üyeler, yerlerine yeni üyeler seçilinceye kadar görevlerine devam ederler. 1. Genel Kurulun Toplantı Esasları: Genel kurul her yıl Ocak ayı içinde toplanır. İdareciler günü olan 10 Ocak’a yakın bir zaman içinde bu toplantının yapılması amaçlanmıştır. Yönetim kurulu veya başkan gereken hallerde genel kurulu toplantıya çağırabilir. Genel kurulun en az 10 üyesinin görüşülecek konuyu da belirten yazılı istemi üzerine başkan, genel kurulu olağanüstü toplantıya çağırır. Genel kurul üye tam sayısının salt çoğunluğu ile toplanır, çoğunluk sağlanamazsa ikinci toplantı katılan üyelerle yapılır. Kararlar, toplantıya katılan üyelerin çoğunluğu ile alınır, bu çoğunluk üye tam sayısının 1/3’ ünden az olamaz. 2. Genel Kurulun Görevleri: a. Yönetim kuruluna katılacak asıl ve yedek üyeleri seçmek. b. Yönetim kurulu tarafından sunulan yıllık çalışma raporu ile denetim kurulu raporunu inceleyerek karara bağlamak. c. Yönetim kurulu tarafından sunulan kısa ve uzun vadeli eğitim ve öğretim planı ile yıllık çalışma programını görüşerek karara bağlamak. d. Yönetim kurulu tarafından teklif edilen yıllık bütçeyi ve personel ihtiyaçlarını inceleyerek karara bağlamak. e. Başkan ile yönetim ve denetim kurullarının ibrası hakkında karar vermek. f. Akademide verilen hizmetler karşılığında alınacak ücretler için yönetim kurulunca hazırlanan tarifeyi onaylamak. 3. Yönetim Kurulu: Yönetim kurulu, başkan ile altısı asıl ve üçü yedek olmak üzere aşağıdaki üyelerden oluşur. a. Bakanlık personel genel müdürü. b. Genel kurulun kendi üyeleri arasından seçeceği 5 asıl ve 3 yedek üye. Seçimle gelen üyelerin görev süresi 3 yıldır. Görev süresi sona eren üyeler yeniden seçilebilirler. Seçimle gelen üyelerin herhangi bir sebeple üyelikten ayrılması halinde yedek üyeler, yerini aldığı üyenin süresini tamamlar. Bakanlık personel genel müdürü bulunmadığı zaman kendisine vekalet eden, yönetim kuruluna katılır. 1. Yönetim Kurulunun Toplantı Esasları: Akademi başkanı, yönetim kurulunu en az beş üye ile en az ayda bir defa toplanır, katılan üyelerin salt çoğun ile karar verir. 2. Yönetim Kurulunun Görevleri: a) Başkan ve başkan yardımcıları adaylarını belirlemek. b) Başkanlık tarafından hazırlanmış olan yıllık çalışma raporu ve programı ile yıllık bütçeyi ve personel ihtiyaçlarını inceleyip genel kurula sunmak. c) Başkanlık tarafından hazırlanmış olan yönetmelik ve benzeri düzenlemeleri incelemek ve kabul etmek. d) Kısa ve uzun vadeli eğitim ve öğretim planları hazırlamak, eğitim ve öğretim hizmetlerine ilişkin kararları almak. e) Akademinin görev alanına giren konularda taşınır ve taşınmaz mal satın almak, yaptırmak, satmak, kiralamak, rehin ve ipotek tesis etmek üzere gerekli işlemleri yapmak. f) Akademice verilen hizmetler karşılığında alınacak ücretleri gösteren tarifeyi hazırlayıp, genel kurula sunmak. 4. Denetim Kurulu: Denetim kurulu, genel kurulun kendi üyeleri arasından seçtiği üç üyeden oluşur. Üyelerin görev süresi 3 yıldır. Gerektiği hallerde denetim kurulu, kamu kurum ve kuruluşlarının denetim elemanlarından yardım isteyebilirler. 1) Denetim Kurulunun Görevleri: Akademinin idari ve mali denetiminden sorumludur. Yıl içinde gerekli gördüğü hallerde her zaman denetleme yapabilir. Her yılın sonunda denetim raporu düzenleyerek, genel kurula Ocak ayında sunar. g) ÖĞRETİM GÖREVLİLERİ: Akademide yüksek öğretim kurumlarıyla işbirliği yaparak geçici olarak öğretim elamanı görevlendirilebilir. Yine yarı zamanlı olarak yani hem üniversitede hem de akademide görev alabilecek şekilde öğretim üyeleri ile sözleşme yapılabilir. Yükseköğretim kanununa göre sözleşmeli olarak yabancı uyruklu öğretim elemanları çalıştırılabilir. Akademide yukarıda belirtilenlerin dışında emekli veya çalışan mülki idare amirlerinden görevlendirilir. Kamu kurum ve kuruluşların uzmanlarından, sivil örgütlerden, alanında yetkin sanatçı ve yazarlardan akademi başkanının talebi üzerine yeteri kadarı ile yine sözleşme ile istifade edilebilir. İdari personel ihtiyacı, naklen veya memuriyet sınavını kazananlar arasından, başkanlığın talebi üzerine Bakanlıkça atanır. Bunlar hakkında memurlara uygulanan hükümler uygulanır. Görevlendirilenler; kamu kurum kuruluş ve kurullarda çalışanlar, ilgili kurumun uygun görmesi ve ilgilinin kabul etmesi şartı ile yönetim kurulu tarafından, yapılacak çalışmanın kapsamı ve süresi de dikkate alınarak, ücretleri ödenmek üzere görevlendirilirler. h) AKADEMİYE GİRİŞ: Akademinin amaçlarında da belirtildiği üzere, kaymakam adaylarının seçimi ve yetiştirilmeleri birinci amaçtır. Kaymakam adaylığı sınavı akademi tarafından yapılacak ve aynı zamanda akademi giriş sınavı olacaktır. 1. Mülki İdare Akademisi Sınavına Giriş: 1. Devlet memurluğu için aranan genel şartları taşımak. 2. Üniversitelerin siyasal bilgiler, hukuk, iktisat, işletme, iktisadi ve idari bilimler fakülteleri ile bunlara denkliği Yüksek Öğretim Kurulunca kabul edilen yurtdışındaki en az dört yıl süreli fakültelerden mezun olmak. 3. Sınav tarihinde 30 yaşını bitirmemiş olmak. (Yaş sınırını fiili askerliği sırasında geçirenler ilk sınava müracaat edebilirler) 4. Mülki idare amirliği görevini yapabilecek sağlık durumunu raporla belgelendirmek. 5. Yaptırılacak araştırmaya göre, mülki idare amiri olmaya engel teşkil edecek kişisel veya ailevi bir kötü sanı bulunmamak. 6. 5442 sayılı İl İdare Kanunun 31 ve 32. maddelerinde sayılan yetki, görev ve sorumluluğu yerine getirebilecek, mülki idare amirliğine yaraşır kültüre, bilgi birikimine, yeteneğe, Anayasanın başlangıç hükümleri ile 2. maddesinde ifadesini bulan demokratik, laik ve sosyal hukuk devletinin gerektirdiği çağdaş yaşam ve yönetim anlayışına sahip olmak. 7. Özel yarışma sınavına tabi tutulmak suretiyle girilen meslekler için yapılacak eleme sınavından, Akademice belirlenen asgari puanı almış olmak. 8. daha önce memuriyete girmiş olanlar için, bahsi geçen fakültelerin ilgili bölümlerinden mezun olmaları ve olumsuz sicil ve disiplin cezası almamış olmak. 2. Akademi Sınavı: Akademiye alınacak öğrenciler, geleceğin üst düzey yöneticileri olacakları anlayışıyla sınav usulü ile seçilerek alınacaklardır. SINAVLAR 1) Test Sınavı Akademi ile ÖSYM arasında yapılan bir protokole göre yapılacaktır. Sınav Anayasa hukuku, idare hukuku, mahalli idareler, iktisat, Türkiye’nin idare ve ekonomi yapısı, Atatürk İlke ve İnkılap tarihi, genel kültür ve aktualite ile ilgili, ayrıca akademi tarafından yabancı dil de eklenebilir, çoktan seçmeli sorulardan oluşmaktadır. Sınav baraj niteliğindedir. Ve baraj puanı Akademi tarafından tesbit edilir ve önceden belirlenmiş olan aday sayısının 4 katı kadar aday, en yüksek puandan sıralamak üzere sıraya konur ve sınavı kazanmış sayılır. 2) Yazılı Sınav Test sınavını geçen adaylar yazılı sınava kabul edilir. Yazılı sınavda adayların bilgi, muhakeme ve yazılı ifade kabiliyetleri ölçülür. Adaylık seçiminde yazılı sınavın gerekliliğine olan inanç mülki idare amirleri arasında % 80’dir.197 Yazılı sınav kompozisyon tipi bir sınavdır. Bu sınavda sorular 18. yy ortalarından beri siyasal, toplumsal ve ekonomik gelişmelerle ilgili düşünceler tarihinde olabildiği gibi, uluslar arası ilişkilerle, yönetim bilimi, mali, sosyal ekonomi, çevre ve diğer toplumsal konularla da ilgili olabilir. Adaylar sınavda üç seçmeli sorudan yalnız birini yanıtlarlar. Sınav süresi 3 saattir. Yazılı sınavda komisyonun her üyesi tarafından ayrı ayrı okunup, değerlendirilir. Genel toplamın ortalaması adayın yazılı sınav notunu oluşturur. Yazılı sınav komisyonu akademi başkanı, akademi öğretim üyelerinden üç kişi ve soruyla ilgili bir uzmandan oluşur. Sınav komisyonunun teşkilinden Akademi yönetim kurulu sorumludur. Yazılı sınava giren adayların notları yüksekten başlayarak sıralanır. Bu sınav baraj niteliğinde olmadığından adayların tamamı sözlü sınava alınırlar. 3) Sözlü Sınav Sözlü sınav komisyonu 7 kişiden oluşur; Akademi başkanı ve yönetim kurulunun kendi arasından seçeceği bir üye, İçişleri Bakanlığı Personel Genel Müdürü , Mahalli İdareler Genel Müdürü , Eğitim Dairesi Başkanı , İller İdaresi Genel Müdürü ve bir psikiyatr veya psikolog, İçişleri Bakanlığı Müsteşarı istediği her zaman komisyona katılabilir. Sözlü sınavda adaylar soyadı sırasına göre çağrılırlar ve adayın fiziki yapısı, sözlü ifade yeteneği, kişisel ve psikolojik ___________________________________________________________ 197 MİAR, s. 93 durumu değerlendirilir. Sınav sırasında adaya öncelikle kişisel bilgileri ile ilgili sorular yöneltilir, günlük olaylar ve aktualite ile ilgili konuşmalar yapılır. Yöneticilerde bulunması gereken niteliklerden yola çıkılarak, mülki idare amirlerinin karşılaştıkları tipik sorunlarla ilgili bir örnekolayla ilgili önceden yapılan hazırlık çerçevesinde aday tarafından yapılan sözlü sunuş ve tartışma yöntemiyle aday değerlendirilir. Sınav komisyon üyelerinin her bir adayla ilgili değerlendirmesini yapar ve verilen puanların ortalaması sözlü notu olarak kabul edilir. Adayların yazılı ve sözlü sınav notlarının ortalaması her adayın kesin puanını oluşturur ve en yüksek nottan başlanarak sıralama yapılır. Kaç kişinin adaylığa kabul edileceği önceden ilan edildiğinden bu sayı kadar aday sınavı kazanmış sayılır. Ayrıca yedek liste ilan edilmez. Adayların değerlendirilmesi heyet tarafından titizlikle ve aynı oranda demokratik ve şeffaf yapılacaktır. Akademiye giriş sınavlarının güvenirliği ve gerçekliği bilimsel olduğu kadar, ileride halkla birebir ilişkiye girecek yöneticiler açısından hem vatandaşlar hem de kurumlar nezdinde kabul edilir olmalıdır. Bu aynı zamanda Akademinin iç ve dış kamuoyu nazarında meşruiyetini güvenilirliğini sağlayacaktır. Böyle bir kurumdan yetişmiş olmanın psikolojik yoğunluğu, yöneticinin kendine olan güvenini arttıracaktır. İ) EĞİTİM-ÖĞRETİM: Akademide verilecek eğitimin amaçları: Kamu hizmeti duygusunun geliştirilerek görev yürütülürken ulusun ve devletin hizmetinde olmanın gerektirdiği nitelikleri kazandırmak hedeftir. Amaçlar konusunda ortak bir anlayışa sahip, ileriyi görebilen vizyon sahibi, sorunları çözebilen, karar alabilen, güdülen siyaseti çözümleyebilen, örgütün varlığını sürdürebilen, kaynakları etkili ve verimli kullanabilen sabırla dinlemesini bilen, entelektüel kibiri olmayan, takım çalışmasını bilen, yalnız haklarına değil görevlerine karşı duyarlı bir üst düzey yönetici yetiştirmektir. Bunlar sahip olunması ve geliştirilmesi gerekli bir takım niteliklerdir ve ne kadar yararlı olursa olsun salt teknik bilgiden daha önemlidirler. Hatta sadece kendi ülkemizle sınırlı olmayıp, uzak planda, dünya ölçeğinde devletlerin yönetiminde, uluslar arası örgütlerde ve özel sektörde söz sahibi olabilecek yöneticiler yetiştirmektir. Akademi giriş sınavını başararak giren adaylar devlet memurluğuna girmiş sayılır, devlet memuru olanların ise statüleri devam eder. Bu bakımdan öğrenciler maaş alırlar ve disiplin yönünden memurlar gibidirler. a) Eğitim Süresi: Akademide eğitim süresi 3 yıldır. Kaymakam adaylığı süreci akademi tarafından yönlendirilir ve adayların yetiştirilmesi akademinin sorumluluğundadır. Eğitim süresi boyunca; 1. 1 ay İl merkezi stajı 2. 7 ay Akademi merkez stajı ( Bakanlık Merkezi stajı yerine) 3. 1 ay Kaymakam refikliği 4. 1,5 ay Teftiş stajı 5. 12 ay Yurtdışı stajı 6. 1,5 ay Milli Güvenlik stajı 7. 8 ay Kaymakam vekilliği 8. 4 ay Kaymakamlık kursu stajları yapılır. Eğitim süresince uygulamalı eğitim ile akademik eğitim dengesi gözetilmeye çalışılmıştır. Aday uygulamada yaklaşık 1 yılını geçirmektedir; il merkez stajı, kaymakam refikliği, teftiş stajı, ve kaymakam vekilliği yaparak, Yedi ay Akademi stajı, 4 ay kaymakamlık kursu ile de hem mevzuat bilgisini hem akademik çalışmasını yine 1 yıllık bir süreyle tamamlamaktadır. Bir yıllık yurtdışı stajı hem yabancı dil öğrenmede bilgi, görgü arttırmada hem gidilen ülkenin kurumlarını yerinde görme bakımından son derece faydalıdır. Ayrıca yurtdışında yüksek lisans imkanı bulan yabancı dil seviyesi yüksek adaylar için ekstra artıları olan, prestijli bir stajdır. Akademide fiilen geçirilen zaman 7 ay akademi merkez stajı ile 4 ay kaymakamlık kursu olarak toplam 11 aydır. b) Yüksek Lisans Derecesi: Akademi, üniversite sonrası 3 yıl süren teorik çalışmaların uygulama ve örnekleme katılımlarla desteklendiği, yabancı dil öğretiminin olduğu bir yapılanma içindedir. Yükseköğretim Kurulu ile yapılacak olan protokolle, harp akademilerinde olduğu gibi, yönetim bilimleri alanında yüksek lisans derecesine sahip olabilir. Üniversite üzerine yapılacak üç yıllık akademik ve uygulama dengesini gözeten bir eğitim programında, kuruluşun sistemli ve akademik boyutuda olan bir eğitim anlayışıyla bu hak elde edilebilir. c) Eğitim Merkezi: Ankara’da Akademi bünyesinde oluşturulacak eğitim merkezi aynı zamanda yatılıdır. Kaymakam adayları ve diğer zamanlarda hizmet içi eğitim görenler eğitim merkezi misafirhanesinde konaklayabileceklerdir. Eğitim merkezinin yataklı olmasındaki maksat; hem adayların barınma ihtiyaçlarına cevap vermek hem de ortak bir kurum kültürüne katkıda bulunmaktır. Eğitim merkezi, öğretim için gerekli her türlü araç gerece sahip, bilgisayar laboratuarı, kütüphanesi, konferans salonu, modern derslikleri ve etüt salonu olan bir yapıda olacaktır. Genç adayların kalmayı tercih edecekleri ayrıca “gurur duyacakları” sosyal ve sportif tesisleriyle beraber ortak kültürün oluşmasını sağlayacak konumda olmalıdır. Burada kaymakam adaylarının sağlıkları, düzenli beslenmeleri ile ilgili uygulamalar planlı, bu plan sebep ve sonuçlarıyla kendilerine anlatılmalıdır. Ayrıca beden sağlıklarını bekleyen, ileride karşılaşabilecekleri meslek hastalıklarına karşı eğitimden geçirilmelidirler. Bu noktada vurgulamak gerekir ki, Türkiye gibi bölgeler arası gelişmişlik farkının çok olduğu ülkelerde, değişik yerlerde görev yaparken, içilen suyun bile ciddi riskler taşıdığı bilinmektedir. İçişleri Bakanlığının son yıllarda, uygulamaya çıkacak olan kaymakam adaylarını çeşitli kan tahlillerinden geçirdiği ve değişik hastalıklara karşı aşı yaptırdığı memnuniyetle görülmektedir. d) Eğitim Konuları: Akademide ilk 7 aylık dönemde adayların, yöneticilerin asıl uğraş alanı olan yönetim konusunda bilgilenmeleri amaçlanır. Son dönemde 4 aylık kaymakamlık kursunda ise ağırlık, uygulamaya hazırlık olması bakımından, mevzuat bilgisindedir. Yine bu dönemde resmi kurumlara geziler olmaktadır. Bizim üzerinde duracağımız akademik yoğunluğun olduğu ilk yedi aylık dönem içinde verilen eğitimdir. Adayların, çağdaş yönetimin ve yönetsel eylemin dört alanı olan çalışma ilişkileri, yönetsel düzenlemeler, bütçe ve maliye politikası ve uluslararası ilişkiler üzerinde problem çözme, örnek olay çalışmaları, seminerler, konuşmacılar, alan çalışmaları, yabancı dil laboratuar çalışmaları, seçimlik projeler ve seminerler için raporlar hazırlama ve serbest okumalar akademinin başlıca öğretim yöntemleridir. Yönetsel karar verme, grup yaklaşımı ve örnek olay yöntemiyle yönetim ile ilgili kavramlar ve mali yönler vurgulanarak incelenir. Görüşme konusunda, deneyimli diplomat ve meslektaşların ve kamu görevlilerinin sunuşları örnek alınarak ulusal ve uluslararası görüşmeler yapılır. Örnek olay olarak, grup çalışması ile örgütlü gruplararası görüşmelerde bir adayın stajı konu edilir. Yabancı dil eğitimi önemli bir yer tutar. İngilizce eğitimi verilir. Uluslararası mobiliteyi izlemek, kültürel, sportif ve sanatsal faaliyetleri takip etmek için, yabancı temsilcilerle ilişkilerde rahat davranabilmek için yabancı dil öğrenimine önem verilir. Bunun için akademide yabancı öğretim elemanları da görevlendirilir. Ayrıca her adayın yurtdışına gitmeden belli bir seviyeye gelmesi amaçlanmaktadır. Bütün adayların bilgisayar kullanabilir duruma gelmesi için, bilgisayar laboratuarında sistemli bir çalışma yapılır. Akademide yönetim kuramları, yönetim psikolojisi, kamu yönetimi, personel yönetimi, mali yönetim, insan ilişkileri, çevre ve mahalli idareler, planlama ve denetim ile örgüt geliştirme konularına eğitim sisteminin koymak gerekecektir. Ayrıca çağdaş yönetim teknikleri ile istatistik konusunda beceriler kazandırılmaya çalışılmaktadır. Adaylara pratik yönetsel deneyim vermek amacıyla grup seminerler yoluyla, uzmanlık konularında ek çalışma sunulur. Bu çalışmalarda adaylar bir yöneticinin önderliğinde, bir raporun hazırlanmasını da içeren, yönetsel organın fonksiyonlarını canlandıran gruplar içinde çalışırlar. Seminer yöntemi, yönetsel bir kamu probleminin disiplinler arası çalışmasında olduğu kadar, çözümlenmesinde de nesnel olma özelliğine sahip olması nedeniyle tercih edilir. Bir seminer grubu on kişiden oluşur, konu seminer grubunun her üyesine alt başlıklar biçiminde dağıtılır. Grubun son raporu bütün üyelere dağıtılır. Bazen bu raporlar yayınlanabilir. Programın özelliği de seçmeli derslerdir. Özellikte grup çalışmalarında gruplar akademi tarafından belirlenen başlık ve çerçeve biçiminde seçim yapabilirler. Bu durum hem adayın ilgi duyduğu bir alana daha fazla zaman ayırabilmesi hem de psikolojik olarak tercih yapabilmenin verdiği pozitif enerjinin yakalanması içindir. Yöneticilerin yaşadıkları ülkenin siyasi, ekonomik ve toplumsal yapısına ilişkin bilgilenmelerini sağlamak amacıyla siyaset bilimi, siyasal bilgiler tarihi, sosyoloji ve sosyal psikoloji konularında eğitim sırasında yer verilmektedir. Yöneticilerin formal yönleri dışında, öncelikle derin bir genel kültüre sahip olmaları gerekir. Bir yazarın dediği gibi “genel kültür, herşey unutulduğunda geriye kalandır.” Bu nedenle tarih, coğrafya, felsefe, matematik ve doğa bilimlerine ayrıca sanat, spor ve edebiyata yabancı olmamak gerekir. Ancak bunlar kimi zaman tarihi yerlere yapılan toplu gezilerle, beraber gidilecek izlenceler ve konserlerle kazanılabilir. Kaymakam adaylarının son yıllarda beraberce gittikleri tiyatro, bale ve opera gösterileri, Cumhurbaşkanlığı senfoni orkestrası konserleri güzel örneklerdir. Yine özellikle belirtmek gerekir ki alınan dans dersleri kaymakam adaylarının en çok sevdikleri ve ulusal basın ve toplumumuz tarafından da ilgiyle karşılanan etkinliklerdir. Bunlar aslında bir neslin yetişme tarzını da ifade etmektedir. Akademinin eğitim uygulamaları ile ilgili olarak bir avantajını belirtmek gerekirse, hedef kitlesinin zaten üniversite mezunu, belli zorluk derecesindeki sınavları başarmış, nitelikli bir aday grubu olması, hem işin gereği hem de başarı için gerekli malzemenin hazır bulunması şeklinde ifade edilebilir. Adayların nitelikli oluşu Akademiyi, Akademinin kaliteli oluşu da adayları olumlu yönde etkileyecektir. Akademi adayların, akademik çalışmalar için gerekli olan, eksikliklerini tamamlayacak biçimde belli oranda akademik öğretime de ağırlık vermektedir. Adayların çağdaş araştırma teknikleriyle tanışmalarını sağlamakta, yönetime doğrudan yararlı olacak araştırmalar yaparak, çözümler oluşturma, yenilikçi ve gelişmeye açık bir ruh ve gerçekçi bir tutum geliştirme çabasındadır. e) Yeterlilik Sınavı: Kaymakam adayları Akademi stajı ve en son dört aylık kaymakamlık kursunun sonunda yani üç yılın sonunda yeterlilik sınavına girerler. Yeterlilik sınavı, sözlü bir sınavdır ve sözlü sınav komisyonunca yapılır. Yeterlilik sınavında adaylar soyadı sırasına göre çağrılırlar. Adaya mevzuat ve uygulamaya ilişkin sorular sorulur, adaylık döneminin değerlendirilmesi istenir. Adaylık dönemine ilişkin eleştirilerini aday komisyonla paylaşabilir. Burada yalnız adayın verdiği cevaplar değil, bütün stajlar boyunca adayla ilgili valilerin, kaymakamların ve mülkiye müfettişinin, akademi başkanının kanaatlerinin olduğu dosyası göz önünde bulundurulur. Varsa almış olduğu takdirname ve cezalara bakılır. Komisyon üyelerince verilen notların ortalaması adayın yeterlilik notu ve aynı zamanda derecesini belirler. Dönem birincisi, ikincisi ve üçüncüsü ilk görev yerlerini tercih hakkına sahip olurlar. Diğer adaylar kura ile atanacakları ilçeleri belirlerler. Başarısız bulunanlar genel idare hizmetleri sınıfından bir kadroya atanırlar. Eğitimin herhangi bir sebeple tamamlamaması durumunda (mücbir sebeplerle) eğitime devam edilip edilmeyeceğine, tekrar başlanıp başlanmayacağına Akademi Genel Kurulu karar verir. J) AKADEMİNİN GELİRLERİ: Akademinin gelir kaynakları şunlardır: a) Her yıl genel bütçeden konulacak ödenek . b) Akademi tarafından yapılacak araştırma, eğitim, öğretim, danışma ve diğer hizmetlerden alınacak ücretler. c) Yayın gelirleri. d) Akademiye ait taşınır ve taşınmaz malların gelirleri. e) Akademiye yapılacak her türlü yardım ve bağışlar. f) Yukarıdaki gelirlerin nemalandırılması suretiyle elde edilecek gelirler. Mali Kolaylıklar: Akademiye yapılacak ayni, nakdi ve sair yardım ve bağışlar her türlü vergi, resim ve harçtan muaftır. Gelir veya kurumlar vergisine tabi mükellefler tarafından Akademiye makbuz karşılığında yapılacak nakdi bağışlar, yıllık beyanname ile bildirilecek gelirlerden ve kurum kazancından indirilir. Akademinin tesis, bina ve arazileri her türlü vergi, resim ve harçtan muaftır. Akademi faaliyetlerinden elde edilecek kazançlar, kurumlar vergisine tabi değildir. SONUÇ Çalışmalarda staj ve teorik hazırlığın sıra ve süreleri zamana ve diğer kurum ve kuruluşlarla işbirliği çerçevesinde esneyebilmeli ancak iskelet yapı bundan etkilenmemelidir. Bugünkü Kaymakam adayları eğitim sürecinin çerçevesini çizen yönetmelikte olduğu gibi, esnekliğin amaçların önüne geçmemesine dikkat edilmelidir. Akademi düşünülürken TODAİE örneğinde olduğu gibi başlangıç amacından zaman içinde uzaklaşılmamasına dikkat edilmeli, yapı geliştirilmeye çalışılmalıdır. Bilindiği gibi TODAİE yalnız kamu personelini yetiştiren bir kurum değil, aynı zamanda kamu yönetimine ilişkin konularda araştırma ve yayın yapan bir kurumdur. Ancak bugüne kadar bu görevlerini istenen düzeyde yerine getirememiştir. Enstitünün amaçlarından en önemlisi olan yüksek yönetici yetiştirilmesinden uzaklaşılmış, daha çok orta düzey yöneticilerinin ve yürütücü düzeydeki personelin eğitimi üzerinde durularak, sınırlı olan eğitim kaynakları gereği gibi kullanılmamıştır. Mülki İdare Akademisi çalışmalarını yürütürken, ulusal ve uluslararası bilimsel ve akademik çevrelerle ilişki içinde olmalı, aynı zamanda uygulama sahalarına inerek güncel siyasal, ekonomik ve toplumsal hareketliliği analitik tarzda öğrencileri ile paylaşmalı, diğer personel içinde bunun zemini olmalıdır. Akademinin kurulabilmesi için dünyadaki örneklerinden, geleneksel yapının özgün denemelerinden faydalanılmalı, üniversite kadrolarının, mülki idare amirlerinin ( % 86’sı kurulmasına taraftardır ) memurların, çalışanların, öğrencilerin, vatandaşların görüşleri, önerileri ve eleştirileri alınarak ciddi istatistiki değerlendirmelerle, devletin gerekleri de göz önünde bulundurularak, kapsamlı bir fizibilite çalışmasına dayandırılması, uygulanabilirliğini artıracaktır. Akademi ayrıca mülki idare amirlerinin, hizmet içi eğitim ihtiyaçlarında danışma, bilimsel ve akademik çalışmalarında da yardımcı olacak şekilde yapılanmalı, “mülki idare ekolü” oluşturulması yolunda inisiyatif sahibi olmalıdır. Ülkemiz kamu yönetiminde ulaşılmak istenen perspektif için yapılan değerlendirmeler ve uluslararası karşılaştırmalarla ilgili olarak Amerikalı siyaset bilimcisi Robert Dahl’ın şu sözleri ifade edilmelidir: “ Ulusal sınırları ve seçkin tarihsel deneyimleri aşan ilkelerden ve genelleştirmelerden elde edilebilecek karşılaştırmalı çalışmalar yapılmadıkça, kamu yönetimi biliminden söz edilemez”. Türkiye’de uzun yıllardır düşünülen ve değişik çalışmalar yapılan ancak yapılan planların uygulanabilir programlarla beslenmemesi, siyasal irade desteğinden yoksunluk, geleneksel yapının korunması içgüdüsünün daha risksiz görülmesi ve eklenebilecek daha başka iç ve dış kaynaklı sebepten dolayı istenen düzeyde gerçekleşemeyen idari reform çalışmaları kapsamında ele alınması gereken Kamu Yönetimi Akademisi ile Mülki İdare Akademisi ve Kamu Yönetimi Bakanlığı veya Müsteşarlığı konuları bir bütünün parçaları olarak ele alınmalıdır. Bu bütüncü yaklaşım içinde mülki idare amirlerinin daha geniş perspektifte ülke idarecilerinin seçimi, programların bilimsel ilkelere uygun, ulusal ve uluslararası kamuoyunun güvenini kazanmış, profesyonel anlayışla ekonomik, teknik ve sosyal altyapısının sağlam örüldüğü bir kurumla yapılması ihtiyacı önemle hissedilmektedir. Bu çerçevede kurulması düşünülen Mülki İdare Akademisi, mülki idarede bir “ekol” olma misyonunu da yüklenmiş olacaktır. Akademi mezunu idareciler hem uygulamalarında bu güveni hissedecekler hem de toplum hayatında önemli olan sosyal onayı, halkın beklentilerini en üst düzeyde karşılayarak alabileceklerdir. Ayrıca Akademi uzun vadede dünya uluslarına yönetici yetiştiren bir nitelik de kazanabilecektir. KAYNAKÇA AKKUTAY Ülker, Enderûn Mektebi, Ankara, Gazi Üniversitesi, 1984 ALDAN Mehmet, “Mülki İdare Amirliği Üzerine”, İdarecinin Sesi Dergisi C.5, S.5, Eylül 1991 AR A.Fikret, ”Fransa ve Türkiye’de Yönetici Yetiştiren Başlıca Kurumlar ENA; IIAP ve TODAİE” Amme İdaresi Dergisi Cilt 19. Sayı 4 Aralık 1986 ARMSTRONG John, “The European Administrative Elite“,Princeton University Press 1973 ARSLAN Y., Türk İdare Dergisi Sayı 395, Haziran 1992 AYVERDİ S., Edebi ve Manevi Dünyası içinde Fatih, İstanbul 1974 BALTACI C, XV. – XVI Asırlarda Osmanlı Medreseleri, İstanbul 1976 BAŞSOY Ahmet, “Kaymakamlığa Giriş”, İdarecinin Sesi Dergisi C.5, S.6, Kasım 1991 BAYKAL İ.H., Enderun Mektebi Tarihi, İstanbul 1953 BEHLÜLGİL Mefahir, “İmparatorluk ve Cumhuriyet Döneminde İllerimiz“ İstanbul, 1992 BEY Ali Seydi, Teşrifi Teşkilatımız, Tercüman 1001 Temel Eser, No : 17 BİRCH Antony H., The British System of Government, 1990 Birinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1963 201 BODİGUEL J.L., Political and Administrative Traditions and the French Senior Civil Service, Internatıonal Journal of Public Administration, 1990 CAHİT Emre, Karşılaştırmalı Kamu Yönetimi Birleşik Kırallık, ABD, Fransa,Almanya ve Japonya’da Kamu Yönetiminin Yapısı ve İşleyişi, Ankara SBF. Yayınları, 1997 CAHİT Emre, Tayfur ÖZŞEN, Metin ÖZUĞURLU, Koray KARASU, “İyi Yönetim Arayışında Türkiye’de Mülki İdarenin Geleceği”, Türk İdari Araştırmalar Vakfı, Ankara 2002 (MİAR) CANMAN Doğan, “Personel Yönetimi Notları” CANMAN Doğan, “Türkiye’de Kalkınma Gereklerine Uygun Olarak Yüksek Yöneticilerin Yetiştirilmesi”, AİD, C. 1, S. 3., Eylül 1978 CENKMEN E., Osmanlı Sarayı ve Kıyafetleri, İstanbul 1948 CEVAD A., Tarih-i Askeri Osmani, İstanbul, 1977 CHAPMAN Brian, Avrupa’da İdare Mesleği, Çev. Cahit TUTUM. Ankara, TODAİE. 1970 CHAPMAN Richard.A., “ The Higher Civil Service in Britain, London Constable, 1970 Civil Service College, Charter For Customers, 1994 Civil Service College, Framework Document, June 1989 Civil Service College, Prospectus 1994 to 1995, s.76. 202 Civil Service College, The Fast Stream Training Programme, London: 1985 Civil Services Academy, District Management Group Training Session 1993- 1994,Lahore, s.18-24 ÇANKAYA Ali, Mülkiyeliler Tarihi, Ankara, SBF,1955 Dahiliye Memurları Kanunun (1700 sayılı) 26/2/1992 günlü, 3778 sayılı yasayla değiştirilmiş 2. Maddesinin B Bendi.R.G.: 5/3/1992: 21162 Devlet Memurları Kanunu (657 sayılı) mad. 36. Dördüncü Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1979 DREWRY Gavin and Tony Butcher, The Civil Cevrice Today, Oxford, 1988 Enç, M., Üstün Beyin Gücü, Ankara1973 Ergin, O., Türk Maarif Tarihi, C. 1-2., İstanbul 1977 ERGUN Turgay, “Yüksek Yöneticilerin Yetiştirilmesi Sorunu” Amme İdaresi Dergisi (C.12, S.2,1983) ERGUN Turgay, Birgül Ayman GÜLER, Filiz DEMİRCİ, “ Karşılaştırmalı Kamu Yönetimi “ TODAİE Kamu Yönetimi Uzmanlık Proğramı Ders Notları, 1994 FİŞEK Kurthan, “ Toplumsal Yapıyla İlişkileri Açısından Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Amirliği, Sistem ve Sorunlar “ Türk İdareciler Derneği Bilimsel Araştırma Dizisi GREENWOOD John and WİLSON David, ” Public Administration in Britain Today “, 1989 203 GÜLER Birgül, ”Devlet Personel Başkanlığı Üzerine Bir İnceleme (I)” , AİD, C.21, S.1, Mart 1988 GÜLER Birgül, “Devlet Personel Başkanlığı Üzerine Bir İnceleme (II)” , AİD, C.21., S.2, Haziran 1988 Handbook Civil Services Academy, Lahore, 1993-1994, Harp Akademileri Kanunu, Madde 3-8. HEPER Metin, “Tanzimattan Cumhuriyete Devlet Yapısı ve Yönetimi”, Türkiye Ansiklopedisi, 2.Cilt İkinci Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1967 İNALCIK Halil, Tarih ve Akademi, Türkiye Bilimler Akademisi, TÜBİTAK, Ankara, 2002 İSFENDİYAROĞLU F., Galata Sarayı Tarihi, İstanbul 1952 KANTARCIOĞLU Selçuk, Devlet Personel Rejimi, Ankara, 1977 Kaymakam Adayları Yönetmeliğinin Bazı Maddelerinin Değiştirilmesi Hakkında Yönetmelik (R.G.:17(1997,23052)Md.1 Kaymakamlık Kursu, Amme İdaresi Bülteni (Sayı5, Nisan 1966) KENNEDY Charles H., Bureaucracy in Pakistan, Oxford University Press,1987, KİNGDON Geoffrey, Fry. Statesman İn Disquise –the Changing Role of the Administrative of British Home Civil Service 1853 –1966 (London: Macmillan and Co, Ltd, 1969) 204 KÖPRÜLÜ Ayda,”Üst Yöneticilerin Eğitim Sorunu”, Kooperatif Dünyası Dergisi, Y. 16., S. 184., Temmuz 1986 KUBİLAY Metin, “ Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Sistemi “ Türk İdare Dergisi, Eylül 1998 LYBYER, A.E., The Goverment of the Ottoman Empire in the time of Suleiman the magnificent Cambridge, 1913 MACHİN Howard, “France”, Government and Administratinon in Western Europe, ed. F.F. Ridley (New York: St. Martin’s Press, 1979) Maiyet Memurları Yönetmeliği. Max Beloff ve Gillian Peele, The Government of the UK: Political Authority in a Changing Society ( New York: W:W Norton and Company, 1985) MIHÇIOĞLU Cemal, “Devlet Personel Dairesinin Kuruluş Yılları: Anımsamalar, Düşünceler” AÜSBF Dergisi, C.XL.11, Ocak-Aralık MIHÇIOĞLU Cemal, Türkiye’de Yüksek Kadem Yöneticilerinin Eğitimi, ALİSBE, Haziran 1968 MİLLER, B, The Palace School of Muhammad the Congueror, Cambridge 1931- 1941 MİLLER B, Beyond the Sublime Porte The Grand Sesaglro of Stambaul, New Hawen, 1931 Milletimiz Hizmetinde 50 Yıl, Emniyet Genel Müdürlüğü Basımevi Şube Müdürlüğü 205 Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi; 580 Sayılı Kuruluş Kanunu, Madde2. Mülkiye Mecmuası, Birinci Kanun 1935, 57. sayı, S. 9., Prof Emin ERİŞİRGİL nutku ONARAN Alim Şerif , “Devlet Personel Eğitimi”, TİD, Y.35,S.289, Temmuz-Agustos 1964 ONARAN Oğuz, “Yönetici Sınıfının Eğitimi Belçika, Fransa, İngiltere ve Türkiye’de ONARAN Oğuz, Yönetici Sınıfın Eğitimi, TODAİE Yayını, Ankara, 1967 ORTAYLI İlber, “Osmanlı Kadısının Taşra Yönetimindeki Rolü“ Amme İdaresi Dergisi, C.9, Mart 1976 ORTAYLI İlber, ”Tanzimattan Sonra Mahalli İdareler” , TODAİE , Ankara 1974 OSMAN F., Edirne Sarayı, Anakara 1957 ÖKTEN M.Kemal, Türk Kamu Personeli Yönetim Gelişimi, Amme İdaresi Dergisi, Haziran 1992,C.25 ÖZER Cevat, “Mezunlar Araştırması”, 1965-1985, basılmamış KYUP Uzmanlık Tezi Ankara TODAİE, 1988 ÖZKAYA Özdemir, “Hizmetiçi Eğitimde Temel İlkeler ve Teknikler” PAKALIN M.Z, Osmanlı Tarih Deyimleri ve Terimleri Sözlüğü, 1 Cilt İstanbul, 1971 R.G.: 9/8/1991: 20955 Mükerrer. 206 RİDLEY F. and J. BLONDEL, Public Administration in France, London, Butler and Tanner Ltd.Frame 1969 SAYLAN Gencay, “Türkiye’de Mülki İdare Amirliği” ,T.İ.D Bilimsel Araştırma Dizisi: 1 Siyasi İlimler Mecmuası, Sayı 107 STEVENS Anne, The Government and Politics of France, St.Martins Pres,1992 SULEİMAN Ezra N., “From Right to Left, Bureaucracy and Politics in France “ Bureaucracts and Policy Making, Ed. E.N., Suleiman New York: Holmess and Meier, 1984 SUREYYA M., Sicill-i Osmani, 4 Cilt, İstanbul, 1895 SÜRGİT Kenan, DİNÇER Nabi ve KÖKSAL Ülker, Türkiye Orta Doğu Amme İdare Mezunları Hakkında Bir Araştırma Ankara, TODAİE, 1958 TAŞKELİ Sezai, “Elli Yılda İçişleri Bakanlığı Personelinin Hizmetiçi Eğitimi”, Türk İdare Dergisi, Ekim 1973 TAYYARZADE A.A, Tarihi Ata, 1 Cilt, İstanbul TEKELİ İlhan, Bölge Planlama Üzerine, İstanbul, 1972 TEZEL Ergün,“Mülki İdare Amirlerinin Yetiştirilmesi” Ankara,TODAİE,Kyup Tezi,1983 TEZEL Ergün,”Kamu Yöneticilerin Yetiştirilmesi” Anakara, TODAİE,1988 TODAİE Tanıtım Broşürü 207 TODAİE, 1994 Eğitim Programları TODAİE, Kamu Yönetimi Lisans Üstü Uzmanlık Programı 1999-2000 Tanıtım Broşürü. TÖNÜK Vecih, Türkiye’de İdare Teşkilatının Tarihi Gelişimi ve Bugünkü durumu , Ankara, Kanaat Basım ve Ciltevi, 1945 TUTUM Cahit, “ Fulton Raporu” Amme İdaresi Dergisi Cilt 2, Sayı 1 Mart1969 USTA İlknur, SSK Müfettişi, SSK Bülteni Sayı: 83, 2003 UZUNÇARŞILI İ.H, Osmanlı Devleti Teşkilatından Kapıkulu Ocakları, Ankara, 1943, C.1. UZUNÇARŞILI İ.H, Osmanlı Devletinin Saray Teşkilatı, Ankara 1945 Üçüncü Beş Yıllık Kalkınma Planı, Ankara, 1973 VERNARDAKİS George, “ The Civil Service College of the United Kingdom Training for the Fast Stream “, International Journal of Public Administration, 1987 VERNARDAKİS George, “ The Natıonal School of Administratıon and Public Policy-Making in France “, Internatıonal Reviev of Administrative Sciences, 1988 VERNARDAKİS George, “The National School of Administration : Training for the higher Levels of the Frenvh Civil Service”, International Journal of public Administration (Vol.12,No2,1989). YAVUZ Ahmet ,” TODAİE’nin Yapısı, İşleyişi ve Sorunları “, basılmamış KYUP Uzmanlık Tezi, Ankara, Todaie,1993 208 http://www.anayasa.gov.tr/KARARLAR/İPTALİTİRAZ/K 1985/ K 1985-08.htm. http://www.e-akademi.org, “Türkiye Adalet Akademisi Kanunu” http://www.harpak.tsk.mil.tr TAŞDAN, Hayati, Türkiye’de Mülki İdari Akademisi, Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Danışman :Prof.Dr.Tayfur ÖZŞEN, 209 s. ÖZET Bu çalışmada gelişen şartlara uygun olarak, çeşitli ülkelerdeki üst düzey yönetici yetiştirme deneyimlerini göz önünde bulundurarak, ortak ve örnek alınabilecek noktaların saptanması ve bunlardan yararlanılması ile ülkemizdeki Mülki İdari Amirlerinin şeçimi, yetiştirilmesi ve hizmet içi eğitimlerinin akademik bir ortamda yapılarak, geniş anlamda Türkiye’de ve uluslar arası alanda söz sahibi olacak yöneticiler yetiştiren, daha önemlisi bir ekol olabilecek Mülki İdare Akademisinin kurulması amaçlanmıştır. Çalışmanın kapsamı, Türkiye’de idari yapının ayrılmaz bir parçası olan ve ülke yönetiminde aldıkları rolle anılan mülki idare amirlerinin mesleğe alımları ve yetiştirilmeleri yolunda, Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulması fikri ile Türkiye’de yönetim ve yöneticiliğin tarihsel gelişimi, dünya ölçeğindeki üst düzey yönetici yetiştirmeye örnek olan Fransa, İngiltere ve Pakistan’daki yönetici yetiştiren kurumlar ele alınmıştır. Ayrıca ülkemizdeki akademi örnekleri kapsama dahil edilmiştir. Çalışmanın birinci bölümünde Mülki İdare tarihi ve Mülki İdare Amirlerinin yönetici sınıf içindeki yeri ele alınırken, tarihsel önemi ve eğitim alanındaki orijinalliği ile dikkat çeken Enderun Mektebi ile Mülki İdare Amirleri ile özdeşleşen Mektebi Mülkiye’ye özellikle geniş yer ayrılmıştır. İkinci bölümde Türkiye’de kaymakam adaylarının eğitimi sürecine bugünkü haliyle bakılmış, aslında Mülki İdare Akademisi’nin neden gerektiğine vurgu yapılmak istenmiştir. Bu bölümde ayrıca TODAİE, Devlet Personel Başkanlığı ve Milli Prodüktivite Merkezi’nden de bahsedilerek ülkemizde yönetici yetiştirilmesi çabalarına değinilmiştir. Üçüncü bölümde çalışmanın karşılaştırmalı olmasını sağlayan yabancı örneklere, bunların tarihi gelişimi, işleyişi ve bunlara yöneltilen eleştirilere bakılmıştır. Son bölümde ise akademi kavramsal olarak ele alınmış, Türkiye’deki örnekler olan Milli Güvenlik Akademisi, Harp Akademileri, Polis Akademisi ve yeni kurulan Adalet Akademisinin tarihsel gelişimi ve yapısı konu edilmiştir. Ayrıca anayasa hükmü gereği üst düzey yönetici yetiştirilmesi için bir yapılanmaya gidilmesi gerekirken yine bir Anayasa Mahkemesi kararıyla iptal edilen yüksek yönetici yetiştirilmesi ile ilgili kanuna ve o günden bu yana bu önemli eksikliğin giderilememesine değinilmiştir. Çalışmanın amacını teşkil eden Mülki İdare Akademisi kurulması için öngördüğümüz yapı, bir kanun tasarısı biçimiyle ifade edilmiştir. TAŞDAN, Hayati, Türkiye’de Mülki İdari Akademisi, Yüksek Lisans Tezi Danışman :Prof.Dr.Tayfur ÖZŞEN, 209 p. CONCLUSION In this study, the common points that we can take as examples are tried to be found out respecting the high-position maneger training exeriences in different countries due to the changing conditions, Academy of State Administration in Turkey that will run the choice and training of the administration chiefs, who will be top in Turkey and international field, is aimed. The content of the study is the opinion engaging and training of the civilian administration chiefs who are inseparable parts of the administrative structure and identified with the role they have in the state management. Moreover, the historical process of management and manager ship in Turkey and the manager training institution in France, England and Pakistan which are models in training high-position managers in the world are discussed. In addition, the academy samples are included. In the first part, the Civilian Administration history and the place of the Civilian Administration chiefs in the management class is considered. Besides, Mektebi Mülkiye, which is identical with Civilian Administration chiefs and Enderun Mektebi, whics draws attention with its historical importance and originality in th training field had a wide range. In the second part, today’s conditions of the training process candidate governors in Turkey is considered and the question of why the Academy of State Administ in Turkey is needed is tried to be emphasized. In this chapter TODAİE, State Personal Presidency and National Productivity Center is also considered and the maneger training effort is expressed. In the third part, the foreign samples that will lead a comparative study are used with their historical development, systems and the critics they face. In the last part the academy is considered conceptually. The samples in Turkey such as Academy of National Security, War Academies, Police Academy and the new established Justice Academy are scanned with their historical backgrounds and structure. Moreover in spite of the need of undergoing a change to train high-position managers due to the costitutional legistlations, the agreement of Constitution Court that canceled it and not supplying this lack is also considered. The structure we provide for Academy of State Administration in Turkey is expressed in a form of draft of law.